


Sa'vaaq!

by Cisystematic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genderfluid Link, Gerudo Culture, Gerudo Link, King Roahm is awful, M/M, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Link, brothel spy mission, ceremonial dances, gerudo customs, gerudo society, link is a dancer, mention of rape, riju and link are urbosa's troublemakers, riju is a singer, riju is urbosa's daughter, sheik is they/them, slight differences to some canon things, they're both fighters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 91,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisystematic/pseuds/Cisystematic
Summary: Link enjoys his lovely home, Gerudo Town, with his younger sister Riju and his mother Lady Urbosa. While Urbosa won't tell her children the details, both Link and Riju know their home is suffering. Link is surprised to find out the reason why the Gerudo people have become more isolated from the rest of Hyrule through a letter from his correspondent of ten years, Princess Zelda.A story about understanding cultures and looking past stereotypes!!**STORY UNDER CONSTRUCTION**Chapters Redone: 1-5





	1. Gerudo Town—The Chieftain’s Family

The desert shifts.

Turning on his side, Link shifts.

The sound of the scratching sand blowing by his window wakes him up. He slowly blinks his eyes open, snuggling himself deeper in the covers. The earthy scent of his home makes him smile. He watches the brightly colored curtains blow with the wind, reflecting bright blues and oranges around the walls. Along with the warm sun, the silk pillows against his cheek almost lull him back to sleep. He can hear his younger sister, Riju, snoring beside him. Despite not being related by blood, he and Riju are inseparable. They are only one year apart after all. Link chuckles; in the twenty years he’s been sharing a bed with his sister he has always been the first to wake up. He turns over and sees Riju’s peaceful sleeping face--her mouth is wide open as she snores loudly, and her bright red hair is jutting out in all directions across the sheets and off the bed. Her left leg is on top of his torso and the covers are barely covering her body. Link laughs again. His sister is not the most graceful sleeper, but she’s one of the most beautiful.

The sound of his soft chuckling is enough to cause his sister’s nose to twitch. Her snoring abruptly stops. Riju blearily opens her eyes, mumbling groggily.

“…morning Brother…” she replies, scooting closer to him and closing her eyes again.

Link smiles at his adorable younger sister. As touching as this moment is, he can’t help being a tease. “Did you know you snore like a warthog?” He asks, snickering when she lightly hits his stomach.

“Did you know your breath smell’s like it’s farts?” is her response. He laughs loudly. Riju is one of the few people who not only enjoy his humor, but can top him in smart remarks. She looks up at him, grinning. “Say good morning to your precious sister, my dearest annoyance.”

Link gets out of their shared bed and bends down to peck her forehead. With a grin, he greets his sister, “Good morning, my precious warthog.” Laughing loudly he runs out of their shared bedroom and quickly ducks his head when a pillow hits the door frame.

“I see you two are rowdy as usual,” the warm voice of his mother greets Link when he runs through the great room. His mother, Chief Urbosa, sits at the center table on a large yellow silk embroidered pillow. She is already dressed in her regalia and going through piles and piles of letters from the townspeople and her council—some are requests for her presence during the birth of their child, reports of materials traded in town and in Kara Kara Bazaar, and sightings of Yiga Clan thieves. Despite the large amount of letters and reports she has yet to open, Urbosa smiles brightly at Link as though she wasn’t the leader of their people. At that moment she is simply his mother.

“Good morning, Link,” Urbosa replies. She opens her arms and he immediately goes toward her. He beams when he’s enveloped in the embrace. He laughs when she kisses his cheek. “Your laughter rises with the sun,” she tells him when she releases him.

Link couldn’t help but feel giddy from her usual greeting. “Good Morning, Mother!”

Urbosa chuckles when Riju finally hits Link’s head with a pillow. “Good shot, Riju,” She grins at her daughter who walks in proudly, hands on her hips.

“Thank you, Mother,” Riju grins with an over-exaggerated bow. “Good Morning.” Riju happily walks over to their mother for her morning hug and kiss.  

Urbosa lets out another small laugh at her children. “Prepare for the day, my gems, you have a small break before training with Buliara,” she tells them.

The siblings nod; Riju yawns loudly as she begins walking to their large bath. Link glances at the large amount of paperwork in front of his mother. As the years went on, it appears there have been more and more troubles in their land. He can easily tell the difference between the sweet letters of the townspeople and the dry reports of the council just by the slightly different hues of parchment used. The paper that most people use is tanned unlike the bleached white for official business. He notices one tied up piece of parchment that is set to the side. It’s also starkly white and has a light blue ribbon tied around it; his fingers twitch.

Urbosa notices his lingering glance at her work. “You are too small to carry big worries,” she replies. “I carry them because it is my duty and privilege, just as it is my duty to make sure you and your sister are blessed to be happy and swearing without a care.”

Even though he is still partially worried, he couldn’t help showing his snark. “We do no such thing,” he says with an exaggerated gasp and covering his mouth.

“Is that so?” Urbosa crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow. “Then who were the two people causing a ruckus in Kara Kara Bazaar?”

Ah, Link remembers that too well. Earlier that week, he and his darling sister decided to spend their free time in Kara Kara to see any new travelers and merchants entering the Gerudo Desert. A young man from Akaala approached them in hopes of getting laid. Link tried to keep his composure as he heard the idiotic pick up lines the man was using on them. He finally began laughing when the man asked if it hurt falling from heaven. Riju, whose wit is as quick as her claiming a target with her arrow, responded without missing a beat.

 _“_ If your wit represents your fucks then I’m better off entertaining myself with my right hand.”

It was then Link doubled over in laughter as the young man walked off in utter embarrassment. Of course, karma was quick—their mother happened to be visiting the Bazaar to check on any possible Yiga threats and heard the exchange. On top of that, Link’s laughing made his throat unbearably sore, forcing him to sign for the rest of the night.

The memory tickles him even now as he bites his lip to keep himself from laughing too hard. He chooses to sign instead because he knows that if he opens his mouth a loud cackle will come out.

[Dearest Mother, as Gerudo we were taught to save ourselves for the best. He was clearly not.]

Urbosa rolls her eyes, shaking her head with amusement. “Bathe, you smart mouthed gem.”

Link did as he’s told, giggling all the way. The bath is at the back of their large home where one of the two main fire pits are located beneath a large pool of water. Since his mother wakes up the earliest, she is the one that usually starts the fire to warm the bath. Every week Link and his sister trade off dousing it when everyone has bathed at the end of the day. While they are a proud race, the Gerudo believe in completing their own tasks. There are no servants, not even for the Chieftain and her family.  This rule has been in place since the beginning of their matriarchal ruling—daily chores help gain strength and humbleness.

Riju is already in the bath, humming to herself. Her long red hair circles around her as she lathers the soap overs her skin. She looks over her shoulder and smiles as she paddles over to the edge of the pool.

“What kept you?” She asks, glancing down at the water and sinking down some. “Were you reading… _her_ letter?”

As he quickly undresses, Link remembers the tied up parchment beside his mother’s work. The light blue ribbon is a sign that it came from outside of Gerudo Town--a letter from Hyrule.

A place that Link has never seen and the letter is from someone he’s only met when he was a child.

Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, has been in correspondence with him for the past ten years. It was Zelda who started this and out of respect for her and their situation that binds them Link continued to write her.  

Now sitting in the bath across from his sister who chooses to stare at the water, Link sighs softly with a soft smile.

“Makeela,” he says. Riju looks at him completely startled at hearing her first name. Link reaches over and pats her head with a wet hand. “You are my cherished sister.”

Riju perks up at this and quickly turns away with a small huff. “Of course I am!” She glances over her shoulder. “Brother, may you brush my hair like you used to when we were children?” She asks quietly.

Link smiles, nodding. He and his sister have made the habit of brushing each other’s hair when they bathe, but Riju only asks when Link receives a letter from the princess.

He reaches over to the small stand next to the edge of the pool and begins to run the thick brush through hair. After a few moments, Riju starts humming and the room is filled with her warm voice. It covers Link like the steam in the room. These are the moments he enjoys the most--joking with his mother, teasing his sister, and the comfort and warmth that he can only get here in the desert.

While he has grown to love Princess Zelda in a way he never thought possible, her letters always find a way of breaking this warm reverie to remind him of the truth.  


	2. Gerudo Town—Drying Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wind whips against Link’s veil and headdress as he skids to a halt several feet from the legislative building. “Shit,” he hisses.  
> “What?” Riju asks behind him. She looks past his shoulder. “Shit,” she repeats.  
> Apparently their mothers knew they would once again try to spy on the meeting. The entire building is surrounded by guards, all staring directly at them. And because their mothers were smart, they chose the faction of soldiers that didn’t answer to Link or Riju. These are Buliara’s soldiers. They surround the building with their golden claymores propped in front of them.  
> “I guess we made too much noise when we climbed into the bathroom window last time,” Riju replies, giving the guards a friendly wave. None of them return it.  
> “Because we’re too comfortable in heels…” Link sighs, glancing down at their feet. While he has a knack for running headfirst into danger, he knows how to choose his battles. This is definitely a time to retreat for now. The siblings decide to head to the marketplace instead.  
> “Damn our love for great footwear!” Riju shakes her fist at the sky.

It’s after breakfast that Urbosa hands her son Zelda’s letter. “I was worried she forgot this time,” she replies.

Link only hums as a response.

Riju glances at the letter and scrunches her nose.

The paperwork Urbosa was reading before is now elegantly stacked and clipped together. She holds it behind her back when she smiles down at them. “Oh I forgot to mention this earlier—since your training is occurring later, you will not have night watch tonight,” her smile widens, “It’s been a while since we’ve had a race.”

Link grins. “It’s been a while since you won, you mean,” he rephrases.

Riju elbows his side. “Says the other loser,” she says.

Every couple of weeks, the family would hold their personal sand seal race. They started this since Link and Riju learned how to ride at the ages of six and five respectively. Despite having a good handle on the sand seal, Riju seems to have been born with a natural talent. Her and Patricia have won almost every single time. Link and Urbosa are able to beat her if she happens to feel sick, but even then it’s harder than it sounds.

Urbosa laughs. “Who knows, the Sand Goddess may have blessed my skill today,” she replies.

“Will Buimama ride with us?” Link asks.

Riju gasps excitedly. “She’s actually good competition!”

Urbosa chuckles, blushing slightly. Despite being married for twenty years, several townspeople know that Urbosa will become immediately bashful when her wife and personal guard Builara is mentioned. Buimama is the pet name Link and Riju gave her when they were children. Since Builara taught Link and Riju how to sand seal surf, she’s the only one who can keep up with Riju.

“To be honest I’m unsure,” Urbosa answers. “She’s been rather busy lately with the new army recruits. Plus she might be extremely tired by nightfall. In the middle of the night several of our warriors had to scare off a molduga that was getting too close to our borders.”

Due to population growth, Gerudo Town has expanded twice. They’re now closer to molduga nests. Since moldugas are hunted for festivals, the army is well versed in scaring them off. Urbosa glances down the steps to see where the shadows fall—a simple way for the Gerudo to tell time. There are several sundials within the town for people to check the time of day.

“Ah, I’m about to be late—I must go now,” Urbosa tells her children.   

The siblings nod. The three of them are standing in the door way. It has become their tradition to watch their mother leave for her day of meetings and home visits. It was something Link started when he was around five years old. Each morning before their tutor came, the four of them would hug until Urbosa and Builara were on the verge of being late. Each day he saw their retreating figures, Link would cry which caused Riju to cry. It would take hours for them to calm down.

Urbosa smiles and pats each of their heads. “I will see you tonight, my gems. Don’t start trouble.”

“Trouble finds us,” Riju replies.

“Damn straight,” Link nods in agreement.

Urbosa sighs. “If it finds you, go in the opposite direction.” With another laugh she hugs her children one last time. Her red hair falls over her shoulders and cover her children’s faces in their embrace. Urbosa pulls away and walks down the stairs towards her meeting with the council, housed in a large white building in the center of town in the civic district. There is where the original monarchy’s homes stand. They are now used to hold different court meetings. The gold dome shaped roof of the Chief’s legislative building glistens in the bright sunlight.

Link forces down the somber feelings in his stomach as he watches his mother walk away. He never liked seeing her leave. He has a vague recollection of being wrapped in something cold and someone leaving. His hands tighten.

“Brother, your letter…you’re crushing it,” Riju’s voice pops him out of his thoughts. She closes the door and stands in front of him with a small pout. Link glances down as he releases his tight grip. The crumbled bow peeks out of his fist. He sighs. “Do you wish to be alone, Link?” Rijju asks quietly.

Link sighs again. “No, I’ll read this later,” he answers. He mentally apologizes to Zelda for his decision. For some reason he can’t help but feel this particular letter has more weight attached to it than the others. “We should hurry—I want to get more earrings before training.” He hopes the toothy grin he forces on is convincing.

Riju happily follows them to their bedroom. “Brother, you have too many earrings,” she replies.

Link lets out a small laugh. He quickly hides the letter underneath the stack of pillows on his side of the bed. “One always needs a hobby, Sister,” he says over his shoulder. And what better way to avoid a letter than buying something new? He takes off his sleeping shirt and puts on one of his more casual tops.

“Plus, we can see what Mother and Buimama aren’t telling us,” Riju adds. Link can hear her slipping on her long skirt behind him. “Those were more reports than usual…”

As much as their mothers want to hide their work from them, both Link and Riju have noticed that things are changing in Gerudo Town. For one, there seems to be less and less merchants entering Kara Kara Bazaar. The Bazaar was created for Gerudo Town to gain access to the world since the town itself still holds the tradition of barring men from entering. For years it flourished—according to his mother before he and Riju were born, Hylian fishermen, Sheikah farmers, Goron miners, and even Rito flew from their village to be apart of the trade. The Bazaar slowly became a small town in itself. Small Gerudo businesses thrived; jewelers, farmers, and artists were able to make a stable living easily. Because of how isolated they were, several people sought out to purchase whatever the mysterious race could sell. For this same reason, Vaba’s Palace, the brothel, flourished. Unlike most races, the Gerudo hold no stigmas on those who work in the sex industry—they’re showing off a form of strength after all.

Just when the Bazaar was at its peak, traders slowly dwindled. What was most curious that even travelers from Lurelin Village stopped. They have direct ancestry to Gerudo after all. When Ganon rules several Gerudo escaped the desert and fled to what is now Lurelin Village. Several women and men travel there to find a spouse. Even Riju’s father is of Lurelin descent. Of all of the people who should keep in contact with the Gerudo it should be them. Even stranger, the travelers who gathered information on the other lands in Hyrule have stopped their correspondence.

Currently from the small stands run by older Gerudo women business is slow. The inn still gets business from men and women who seek to visit the brothel which is one of the main reasons people wish to visit the desert. Luckily it is protected by the Chief and her soldiers.

The man from Akaala was proof of people’s low views of them. Link and Riju were talking with Vilia, who currently runs Vaba’s Palace, when they were approached by him. While it’s always fun to mock people using terrible one liners, it was a terrible feeling knowing the man didn’t realize that Link’s and Riju’s gold bangles around their waists and foreheads weren’t a sign of their social status but a higher price for having them that night.

“We are suffering as a race…” Riju says turning to her brother now fully dressed. He just finished putting on his clothes for the day. She turns toward their large golden vanity behind her, picking up his gold headpiece. “You are Gerudo...you are my brother…” Riju’s voice is soft as she walks toward him. Link bends down so his sister can put the headpiece in place. “If the Princess wishes to be close to you…why doesn’t she help us?”

The question makes Link stiffen. It’s something he has thought before when he writes to Zelda. But he feels as though it is never the right time—they still had to get to know each other. That’s what he tells himself at least. He forces on another smile to soothe his sister.

“We will survive, Riju. I promise you that.”

\--

The wind whips against Link’s veil and headdress as he skids to a halt several feet from the legislative building. “Shit,” he hisses.

“What?” Riju asks behind him. She looks past his shoulder. “Shit,” she repeats.

Apparently their mothers knew they would once again try to spy on the meeting. The entire building is surrounded by guards, all staring directly at them. And because their mothers were smart, they chose the faction of soldiers that didn’t answer to Link or Riju. These are Buliara’s soldiers. They surround the building with their golden claymores propped in front of them.

“I guess we made too much noise when we climbed into the bathroom window last time,” Riju replies, giving the guards a friendly wave. None of them return it.

“Because we’re too comfortable in heels…” Link sighs, glancing down at their feet. While he has a knack for running headfirst into danger, he knows how to choose his battles. This is definitely a time to retreat for now. The siblings decide to head to the marketplace instead.

“Damn our love for great footwear!” Riju shakes her fist at the sky. Link snorts at this. “Maybe we can figure some things out while we find your earrings. If you search hard enough you can find what cracks a vase, as they say,” she says.

Link chooses to nod instead of answering. As they follow the blue and white stone path out of the civic district to the marketplace, a buzz of haggling and purchasing can be heard. Link makes sure his veil is tight around his head as they begin to walk through the crowds. Nearly all of the shoppers are Gerudo women, but filtered in are young gerudo males. According to their mother, birth rates have been changing in their tribe. While it is still rare for boys to be born, there are more Gerudo males than before. Because of this traditions and rules have been bent to accommodate. Gerudo mothers are allowed to stay in Gerudo Town with their sons; unfortunately the rate of divorces in Gerudo-Hylian marriages are still rather high. It is unsure if it is the lack of understanding between the two different cultures or a mismatch of personalities. From what Link has learned from his tutors, the rest of Hyrule is a patriarchy unlike the matriarchal society of the Gerudo. Of course, that is because of the larger amount of males within other societies.

For Gerudo boys, they are raised as females. It is said when each Gerudo King was born every one hundred years, they were raised this way to help them better rule their people. On occasion, Link will see boys and even women dressed in traditional voe wear walking around town. Whenever his mother sees it she always comments, ‘Gerudo are Gerudo’.

When he first heard his mother say that, things clicked into place in his mind. Biologically he knows he’s male, but his outward appearance is feminine. He was never sure what to call himself. But now he knows that it doesn’t matter—he is simply Gerudo.

He’s also a Gerudo who hates crowds. They are in the middle of the morning rush, which is always the worst on Monday mornings, and he feels his chest and throat tighten. His voice always goes away during times like these.

“Ah! There they are—Lady Urbosa’s children!” Isha claps her hands when they reach her storefront. “Neither of you can go too long without something new!”

“Brother wishes to get new earrings, Isha,” Riju replies, skipping into the shop. She hums as she scans the different necklaces propped up on small columns on the left side of the store.

Isha laughs. “I swear Link, the Sand Goddess should have blessed you with more ears so you can wear all of them.”

Link lowers his veil to stick out his tongue. [You’re saying that so you can make more money off me.]

Isha laughs again. “Guilty as charged!” She leans down with a wicked grin. “But don’t forget that you have a small discount thanks to the lovely product you thought of,” she says.

Link chuckles. [Happy to be of service. Though I wonder if it helps our image to people outside of town.]

Riju turns around when she realizes her brother is signing. She rolls her eyes when he immediately freezes. “Link, I know about the Sa’oten.”

His face reddens.

“And I’m pretty sure Mother and Buimama know about it,” she adds.

He covers his face with his hands, groaning loudly.

“Brother, it was your decision for us to continue sharing a room when we got older—I know what you’re doing when you choose to stay in your room.”

Link groans louder.

The Sa’oten: a lovely device that helps satisfy those who are single—it’ll excite you so much you’ll cry out Sa’oten! A slogan that Link thought of while he was tipsy and drinking with other women at The Noble Canteen. He overheard some of the women griping over their past lovers being the worst in the bedroom. They all wished for something for themselves instead of travelling to meet another man that may not satisfy them in bed. Link’s mind went into overdrive as he thought of the perfect idea.

“YOU WILL ALL THANK ME WHEN YOU REACH YOUR PEAK! I SHALL SAVE YOUR ORGASMS!” He declared, raising his drink high in the air and standing on one of the tables. His throat was hurting from the alcohol and all of his shouting. Now that he’s remembering this, it makes sense that his family is aware—gossip spreads quickly.

Either way, with a bad hangover he marched over to Isha’s shop and asked for her help with creating such a device. Luckily for him she was at The Noble Canteen the night before and agreed on figuring out how to make it. It took several months of material collecting and testing to see which was the best—Lizalfos horn. Sanded down to the correct size of course. And yes, he has one because his love life isn’t that grand either.

[Mother told us we need to help our people…and I am doing the best I can,] Link signs.

Riju narrow her eyes at him, the maroon color around her eyes making them smaller. “With a _sex toy_?”

Isha chuckles. “To be fair, it does help control Lizalfos numbers in the desert.”

[See?] Link signs to his sister before triumphantly crossing his arms over his chest with a nod.

Riju sighs. “Where is Cara? She and I are likeminded,” she says, walking to the back of the store.

“She’s on the search for flint,” Isha calls after her. “She decided to take some of our wares in hopes to sell them to the merchants by the stable but I’m unsure if people would buy accessories from a woman carrying a sledgehammer…”

Link cocks his head to the side in confusion. [I remember seeing you buy your materials from a Hylian merchant at Kara Kara.]

“Oh yeah,” Riju agrees when she reaches the front of the store again. “I remember that.”

Isha grins. “That was the same day you two got in trouble,” she tells them.

Ah so it was. A lot of things happened that day.

Isha’s grin slowly wilts. “Sadly, that was our last time doing business with him. Apparently, there’s this law in Hyrule that unifies its people and it’s trading—Hylian Treaty I believe it’s called.”

“Hylian Treaty…?” Riju repeats. “Mother never mentioned she signed anything like that…”

“Of course not,” Isha scoffs. “They never showed it to her.”

The siblings freeze.

Isha sighs heavily and walks over to them. She pats their shoulders. “I apologize to bear this news to you.” She glances downward before looking up again. “Your mothers tried to hide it from us so we wouldn’t worry, but as merchants we were bound to find out the news…” Isha bites her lip. “It was hard seeing Lady Urbosa then…she knelt down in front of each of our stalls crying. Even Lady Builara couldn’t convince her to stand when she met with us.”

Link’s eyes widen. His mother reduced to tears…

Things are worse than he thought.

Link feels his sister grab his hand; he gently squeezes back.

\--

Their training with Buliara ended quickly.

“Your minds are not sharp—it will be dangerous to continue,” Builara replies. In all honesty Link wanted to slash some dummies from the information Isha told them. Riju had already struck one of the fighting dummies three times in the head with her arrows. Before leaving the barracks, she pulled back on her bow tightly and hit it square in the face.

Sheathing his sword, Link sighs loudly. He drags it behind him as he walks over to Builara. Riju is already standing with her near the entrance of the barracks, pouting at the ground. Builara sighs, lowering her veil. She kneels down and looks deep in their eyes.

“Darling ones, what’s the matter?” She asks softly. “Motjie told me that all was well when she left this morning.” Not even hearing Builara’s pet name for Urbosa lightens Link’s mood.

Riju rolls her lips in a thin line as she furrows her brow. “We are aware,” is all she says.

Link nods. [We noticed how things are changing. We aren’t blind.] At this moment, he can’t bring himself to speak. The place he loves is in more danger than he thought.

“Ah,” Builara says, standing fully. She begins to say something, but is interrupted by one of the younger recruits.

“Lady Builara!” She crosses her arm over her chest in a salute. “Captain Teake asked me to deliver a report to you.”

Builara frowns. “Recruit, you are too blinded by your will to complete your mission to notice your surroundings,” she states, gesturing to her children. “Not only am I busy with the daily training for my children, we were in the middle of a personal conversation—”

“Buimama,” Link says softly. “It’s alright…” he smiles at the now extremely nervous recruit.

Builara sighs again, pulling her children close to her. “My darling gems, we’ll continue this later. But understand your mother and I meant no harm. Your happiness is our greatest treasure,” she tells them. Link and Riju nod before they leave the barracks. Behind them they hear Builara continues to scold the recruit for the interruption. As they make their way back to their home, they silently sign to each other what they want for dinner. Neither of them have the will to speak, and since their mothers will be busy with their duties it’s their responsibility to make dinner. Work is the best way to deal with troubles after all.

[Because it’s hot this afternoon, the night will be cold. We should have soup tonight,] Link signs to his sister.

[I’m in the mood for fish,] Riju signs back before pouting. [I’m not in the mood to buy some from the market though.]

Link agrees. It’s bad enough that their country is cut off from trade, but it would be even worse for them to buy food they can easily hunt. Of course, running into a Gerudo who doesn’t know how to hunt is as strange as finding a Yiga who doesn’t love mighty bananas. When the siblings reach their large home, they go inside to their bedroom. In the back of their closet is where they keep their most of their weapons. Link sets his sword inside and reaches for his spear. Riju grabs his hand.

“I will cook tonight, Brother,” she replies, grabbing more arrows. “I believe you should read the Princess’s letter.” With that she took her golden bow and left him alone.

Link sighs. Nothing is going right.

But hey, it’s not like Zelda’s letter would make him feel any worse. When he grabs the letter from it’s hiding spot he grimaces at it. He hopes it doesn’t make him feel worse. He sighs, shaking his head. He flinches when he feels the large gold earrings hit his cheek. Before they left Isha’s store, she gave him a special pair of earrings as an apology for what she had told them.

They are large golden hooped earrings. Near the bottom of the hoop is a large golden shark like tooth in between beads of sapphire and gold.

“That merchant gave me these those teeth during our last transaction,” Isha told them. “Apparently, he got them from a fisherman from Lurelin. There’s a story of a Zora killing a huge octorock just as he was about to be swallowed. These are supposedly some of his teeth he lost in the scuffle.” She urged them into Link’s hands. “I was planning on selling these once I finished making them, but I believe they are better suited for you.”

Link plays with his new earrings as he opens the door to his underused bedroom. “Zora, huh…” he mumbles. He has never seen one before. Granted, he lives in the desert so it makes sense. They would practically dry up before they set foot at the Bazaar. Still he enjoys the earrings, there’s something special about them that’s for sure.

In comparison to Riju’s bedroom, the one they share, Link’s room is completely bare. There are no bright curtains, and even his bed is covered in white and light blue silk sheets. He decides to keep the door open so he could still see the bright colors of his shared bedroom. He always chooses to read Zelda’s letters here. It feels more appropriate. He unties the ribbon and slowly uncurls the letter in his hands.

He looks at the curvy script on the paper and smells the peach perfume Zelda usually sprays on her messages. His eyebrow twitches at the greeting.

_Dearest Brother,_

While he has grown to cherish Zelda’s correspondence, he could never bring himself to call her his sister. He prefers calling her his distant relative. How he came into this world bothers him immensely. Calling Zelda such a close term of endearment would make the matters of his birth all the more closer.

The only good thing about his birth is what Urbosa has told him. He was found in the back of a traveling merchant’s cart; he was fast asleep until he reached the desert winds of Gerudo Desert. His cry was a sign that he had found his true home and family, he remembers her telling him.

What was surprising was Zelda’s first and only visit. He was ten and she was fifteen. His sister—er distant relative—arrived in Kara Kara Bazzar dressed in a simple tunic and pants. Her hair was pulled back and her skin was already getting pink from sunburn. But she smiled at him as if she knew him all her life.

“I’m so glad you survived,” she told him as he hugged him tightly.

He twitched from the sudden contact. He turned back to his mothers and sister in fear. Urbosa and Builara gave him reassuring smiles. Riju whined loudly and was about to run over to him, but Builara quickly scooped her up.

Link only stayed still. When Zelda pulled away, Link stared at her blue eyes.

“I’m so glad you were here,” she told him. “If you weren’t…I wouldn’t know where else to look.”  

Link sighs and forces the memory out of his head. He shouldn’t get too upset. He still has to read the rest of this letter. All he’s done is read the greeting.

_Dearest Brother,_

_I hope you have been well! There is never a day you’re not in my thoughts. Your last letter entertained me greatly. To think there were so many uses for a Lizalfos horn… If more people had your creativity, the world would be more humorous if not slightly worrying._

He chuckles at this. He admits that he was slightly tipsy when writing back his relative and he must’ve gushed about the wonders of the Sa’oten. Luckily for him, Zelda enjoys his crazy antics.  

_I admit that I wish we grew up together. It would be nice to have someone I can chat freely with. Don’t tell anyone, but several people in the castle don’t share our same sense of humor and thus, are extremely boring. Plus I know that I can swear freely around you. Apparently, princesses can’t use words like ‘fuckwit’ or ‘assclown’ to describe annoying Lords and Counts at parties._

Link finds himself laughing again. To think the Princess of Hyrule has a terrible potty mouth…he’d never believe it if he never met Zelda.

_I understand the reasons why it would be unwise for you to be here of course. Especially because of my Father’s rule. You know I find this unreasonable—you are family, not a demon. Of course if all demons went out crafting sex toys, I suppose we should have more of them. The world would be a lot more fun don’t you think?_

“Damn straight,” Link responds with a firm nod. More sex toys means a happier world in his book.

_I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m mentioning this in first place. Well, a lot has happened since your last letter. For that, I apologize that my response is rather late. As you know my father has been ill the past few months._

Link did know this. Luckily they are able to gather news of the country through Gerudo soldiers who patrol toward the stables outside of the desert. He assumed that her lack of correspondence was because of her father. _His_ father…hm. He pushes this thought aside for now.

_Two days ago, Father passed. If this letter arrives on schedule Lady Urbosa will hear the news a couple more days after you. I apologize for the secrecy and if my handwriting becomes hard to read as you continue reading. Link, there are so many emotions running through me. I haven’t been this frantic since I was searching for you. Until Father passed…I didn’t have knowledge of his legislations. He wouldn’t allow me in his meetings. If I had known how much he built against you all, I would’ve fought my hardest to stop him._

Link’s brow furrows in confusion. “…built against us…?” he wonders aloud.

_My heart sank when I read the finer print of his last piece of legislation before his passing—the Hylian Treaty. Since I have been preparing to become more knowledgeable in time for my rule, I finally had time to truly understand the purpose for the damn thing._

_We were all unified in terms of power and access of trade routes, yes, but we are also allies in case a ‘non-Hylian’ threat should arise._

Non-Hylian threat…

_In his mind you were not Hylians. He wished to punish you in any way he could…for things that you nor your people have committed._

Link stares at Zelda’s letter, forcing out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He isn’t sure where to begin. Hell his thoughts are just as scrambled as Zelda’s. As he tries to continue reading the letter, the writing slowly becomes too harried for him to understand. He can pick up several curses toward their—her—father and several apologies. He skips down to read a very clearly written statement.

_I will fix all that my father has broken including our relationship. Your stories of Lady Urbosa, Lady Builara, and Riju are a delight to read. The Gerudo do not deserve this treatment. I do hope that your home has been strong during this time. I can only imagine what Lady Urbosa is going through._

_Again, I apologize for the lack of organization in this letter…my mind has been going in several directions at once, precious one. I remember you wrote to me that when you were truly troubled, you would dance. I wish I could move as well as you could. I still remember how nervous you were when you danced for me when we met all those years ago._

Link couldn’t help but smile softly. Dance and music are important to Gerudo—before their language was created, their ancestors told stories through songs and dances. During Zelda’s visit, Link clumsily danced the story of the defeat of Ganon, a Gerudo dictator than a King, by the hands of Nabooru, a Gerudo woman who is said to be the descendant of the Sand Goddess herself. Riju, who was still annoyed by Zelda hugging her brother, sang along with his movements, telling the story in their language. Link had never danced for anyone outside of their home before and he constantly stumbled through it. Remembering it makes him slightly embarrassed, only because he’s much better now.

_Looking back on this letter, I feel as though I did not do my best in fully articulating my disturbance over my father’s past actions. I was so overwhelmed that I had to write to you. I feel like you are one of my closest friends. I wish for the days to rush by quicker for my coronation—I will be inviting you and your family to attend. We must begin forging new bonds at once._

_I have more to say, but I wish to discuss it with you in person. Please be safe, precious one. You are always in my thoughts._

_\--Your sister, Zelda_

Link sighs as he drops the letter on the floor. He falls back on his bed, his thoughts jumbling together. Apparently he and Zelda have that and impulsiveness in common. Maybe they really are related. His sarcasm actually makes him chuckle. His mind is too tired to try and think of how to respond to Zelda nor get out of bed. He covers his eyes with his arm, rubbing the silk sleeve against his skin as a way to lull himself to sleep.

Eventually it does.

Zelda’s letter stays on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with another update! I'm a bit iffy on this chapter. As I said before I'm trying my hand at writing something political, so if this sounds more like an info dump then I apologize. On top of that I worry if it sounds like an info dump because I'm adding new things to the Gerudo culture. Ahhh...I have a bad habit on being very hard on myself for things. But yes! The relationship between Zelda and Link are revealed! They are half siblings. And there is some hints of Ganon here as well. I wanted to use him as a reason why a lot of people (especially the king) are iffy on Gerudo since in canon he was one (and also the King went to great lengths to cover up his affair). 
> 
> Anyway Prince Sidon is finally making his appearance next chapter! I was hoping to update with two chapters, but this one kinda got away from me. I had too much fun writing the Sa'oten scene. I really wanted Link to be a rascal and what better way to show that than making him a sex toy inventor. Also for reference, Sa'oten means Good Gracious! I can see the commercial for it so clearly. Link pointing to the screen going, "You'll thank me." 
> 
> Oh! Before I forget, Link's earrings are based off this picture here-->https://cdnd.lystit.com/1200/630/tr/photos/monnierfreres/800df24a/aurelie-bidermann--Fine-Jewellery-18k-Gold-Shark-Teeth-Earrings-With-Turquoise-Yellow-Gold-Pearls.jpeg  
> Gotta love owning earrings made out of teeth of your future shark boyfriend am I right? 
> 
> Haha it's late and I feel myself writing too much down here again. Next update we'll see our love shark prince and his lovely sister. They're also a teasing bunch of siblings. You can't have a sibling and not tease them. And then after that we will have Zelda's coronation! Where Prince Sidon and Link will meet! And Link dances!! (it's actually the first scene i wrote for this entire story lol) AHH! Thank you very much for the support and comments! I wasn't really expecting any honestly so it was a real surprise for me! Thank you again! See you alllll next update!!!!!


	3. Gerudo Town, Zora Domain—Leadership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How was it?” Mipha asks her brother behind her hand.
> 
> “Perfect—just as I said it would be,” Sidon replies, grinning at the sound of his sister’s laugh.
> 
> “You’re an optimist! I wasn’t sure if I could trust you,” She says.
> 
> Sidon snickers. “You can always trust an optimist, dear sister,” he replies.
> 
> “That’s something an optimist would say,” Mipha giggles behind her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING--MENTION OF RAPE

The smell of the spicy fish soup meets Link’s nose when he wakes up. The sterile white of his room alerts him at first, but then he remembers why he forced himself to sleep. He finds Zelda’s letter on the floor, rolled back up again. Picking it and the ribbon from the floor, he stumbles over to his shared bedroom. When he sees the bright colors he lets out a small sigh of relief. He goes to the vanity and opens the bottom left drawer. Inside are several rolled up letters from Zelda. He ties the newest message up again before placing it with the others. Closing the drawer, he walks to the great room again. The smell of the fish soup is much stronger and it already makes Link’s stomach grumble.

Riju stands over the huge pot bubbling away on the fire pit in the far right corner of the room. Her long hair is tied up in a huge top knot on her head. She takes a wooden spoon and dips it into the cooking pot. She glances up when Link approaches her as she tastes the bright red liquid.

“Soup is almost ready, brother,” she says, turning to the small counter behind her and grabbing one of the several strips of fish and a small knife. She expertly cuts the strips in small squares and plops them in the pot. “How was the Princess?”

That is a loaded question. 

“She didn’t know,” Link answers.

Riju’s face scrunches up even more. “How convenient,” she mutters.

Link crosses his arms. “We didn’t know either, Makeela.”

“It’s different!” She points her knife toward him, scowling. “Mother and Buimama are protecting us from the hateful world outside our borders. What does Princess Hyrule need protection from? Her people prosper while we slowly disappear and become a part of the desert.” She angrily huffs as she continues cutting more fish into the soup. Despite her clear frustration, her fingers are quick and delicate with the meat.

Link can’t deny his sister’s anger. From her point of view it’s understandable how she feels. “She wants to help us,” he replies, watching the soup boil.

“She wants to help _you_ ,” Riju rephrases. “You are _her_ brother and probably wishes to save _you_ from our demon town.”

Link stiffens. His hands tremble by his sides. He feels his chest tighten again. The times he wishes to use his voice it seems his body always goes against him.

“Makeela, do not speak ill of your family,” Urbosa’s voice startle the siblings. Link feels his mother’s hand touch his shoulder. When he looks up, he sees her warm gentle smile. Behind them, Builara is setting down her claymore by the table.  

“The Princess is not my family, Mother,” Riju mutters, setting her knife down. “Nor yours.”

Builara frowns. She steps over to Riju and reaches down to pull her daughter’s ear. “You were not raised to talk back,” she scolds. “Princess Zelda is our family whether you agree or not. Through Link we have a connection with her. It is noble that she has continued to speak with him despite her father’s hatred toward us.”

 Riju bites her lip as she glances down at the floor. “…sorry…” she mumbles. Builara wraps her arm around her and gives her a gentle squeeze.

Urbosa sighs, kneeling down to see her children at eye level. “Riju, I understand where your fear comes from. However, as Builara said, the princess is connected with us. Though I will admit, I have worried that she will ask me to have you live with her.”

[I wouldn’t go,] he signs.

Urbosa smiles. “Yes, but being your sibling by blood she may overrule that notion,” she replies. With another sigh, Urbosa lowers her head. “Builara told me you’re aware of the King’s Hylian Treaty,” she says softly. “It was probably wrong of me to try and hide it from you.” Her head dips even lower, her hair covers her face as she whispers, “I have never felt powerless or guilty in my entire life…three children were born today and I couldn’t bare to hold them. They are born into a world that misjudges them and I cannot help them.”

“Urbosa…” Builara kneels down and touches her shoulder. “I told you before that I believe you can help them. We must have faith.”

Urbosa shakes her head. “I’ve tried everything…with Frita gone it’s even harder to get messages to Lurelin. Our travelling messengers in Hyrule have stopped giving us information as well…” she says softly.

Frita was their personal messenger Rito. Each leader has one for easier correspondence. Frita was assigned a different position last month.

“They want me to go somewhere that’s ‘worthwhile’,” he remembers Frita telling her mother in a hushed whisper. It was late at night. He and Riju were supposed to be sleeping, but as they were troublemakers they were spying. It was easier to spy since Builara was on night watch. Frita and Urbosa grew to be good friends, and the Rito would often spend her nights in their home drinking and talking with the Gerudo chief. It saddened Link that Frita would be leaving them. Despite not being born here the purple plumaged Rito seemed to become a major part of Gerudo Town.

“I apologize for burdening you…I suppose I should’ve had more correspondence,” Urbosa mumbled in her small red cup filled with her favorite drink-- _Nabooru’s Gin._

Frita laughed, her small braids bounced with the motion. “You are not the problem, Lady Urbosa. It is the others! Why they do not speak to you is beyond me,” she sipped her glass before saying, “I hate to leave…this town is something you don’t see every day.”

“Thank you, Frita,” Urbosa replied.

“Thank you Lady Urbosa!” Frita smiled. “I hope they will station me back here. No one loves the Gerudo like I do.”

Link watches Urbosa lean forward until her head reaches the floor. Her shoulders shake as the quietest of sobs leave her. Riju and Link stare motionless at their mother, the proud Chieftain of an even prouder race, kneeling in shame in front of them.

“Mother, please stop!” Riju rushes over to her, patting her shoulders. “Don’t do this please!” Tears prickle her eyes as she looks up at her brother. “Brother tell her to stop!” 

Link feels his chest tighten even more. He can’t bring himself to say anything. But he must sooth his mother’s worries.

[She must face me if she wants to hear what I have to say,] Link signs quickly. Riju relays the message to their mother.

Silently, Urbosa slowly straightens. However she doesn’t look at him. Link clicks his tongue, his mother could really be stubborn at times.

“Motjie, please,” Builara sighs.

He stomps his foot. [Mother if you cannot face me, then you are as shameful as you believe.] He almost immediately takes back what he says—he didn’t think about it. The only sound in the house is the soup bubbling. Riju darts her eyes between her mothers and brother, biting her lip.

Urbosa lets out one small laugh before fully facing him. One last tear rolls down her cheek and falls onto the floor. “What does my son wish to say?” she asks, her voice still strong.

“You did not fail,” Link whispers. “Nothing is your fault.”

“Yes, Mother,” Riju stands up to join her brother. “Please for once let us help you with your burdens. Our duty is to help our people also.”

Urbosa, who has been a soldier all her life and not one to show a range of emotions, looks at them. Link has known to look closely in her eyes to find the cracks of emotions she’s hiding under her neutral façade. Her eyebrows raise only slightly, and her lip twitches.

“I’ve always wondered when you two would be strong enough to carry my weight,” she finally replies.

Builara chuckles at this. She gives her children a reassuring wink before pecking her wife’s cheek.

“You are both small and I protect you more than I probably should. You are my gems…your laughter is the source of my happiness. You’ve grown…right under my nose.” Urbosa’s stern gaze finally softens into a bemused smile. “If you are bold enough to face me this way, the pride of Gerudo is strong with you both.” She laughs softly. “You two are proof enough that I have made the right choices.”

She opens her arms and her children immediately cling to her side. She kisses their foreheads and rubs their backs.

“Thank you for existing, my gems,” she tells them.

\--

Over dinner, Link decides to share the news Zelda gave him. Surprisingly, he was able to say it.

“The King is dead?” Riju asks, her mouth full of fish. “Good riddance.” She begins drinking the broth, tilting the bowl back so far it covers her face.

“I’ll say,” Builara says between loud slurps of soup.

Urbosa hums, leaning her arm against the table and resting her head on her hand. Her bowl of soup is in her lap. “He has been ill for the past few months…that explains one reason on the rush to pass the Hylian treaty…” she replies.

“One reason?” Link asks. “What are the others?” 

“There has been change in power within the other kingdoms,” Urbosa answers, stirring her spoon in her soup. “When I became Chief, I was the newest ruler aside from Daruk of the Goron. Gorons live for quite some time…maybe it’s the rocks…” she and her wife laugh at this.

“I remember Chief Daruk,” Riju says, licking her lips.

“Didn’t he run away from someone’s dog when he visited?” Link asks with a grin. If he remembers right, he was around six years old when the Goron chief visited Gerudo Town. Since Gorons live near Death Mountain, the heat of the desert is no problem to them.

Urbosa laughs. “He did, the silly man. He was the first to welcome me when I became Chieftain. Gorons are extremely docile so it makes sense I suppose,” She replies, closing her eyes as she remembers the past.

“He is naïve and gullible,” Builara says flatly. “He probably signed the treaty only believing it was a way to unify all of us, including the Gerudo.”

“What makes you so sure, Patat?” Urbosa asks her wife.

Builara sighs. “Motjie, you’re so observant to everything else aside from lingering eyes,” she says.

“I am not,” Urbosa huffs. “Everyone is looking at me now.”

Builara chuckles. “That’s not what I mean, Motjie.”

“Wouldn’t he have noticed that you were not present during any meetings about the treaty? “Link asks between spoonfuls of soup. Riju turns back to their mother, highly interested. They have always wanted to hear about the governments throughout Hyrule but their mother has always kept it hidden from them. Finally hearing more about the world excites Link. He tries not to fidget too much in excitement.

“Naiive and gullible,” Builara repeats.

Urbosa laughs at her wife. “If the King gave him a plausible lie, Daruk wouldn’t question it,” she answers. “While I consider him a friend, he must learn when he is being taken advantage of…” she sighs.

“In the case of us regaining allies, they would be the easiest,” Riju replies. She grins at her brother. He returns the gesture. They were already on the same page. Since the King has passed on, things should be easier for them in terms of restarting trade with the rest of Hyrule.

“In theory, yes,” Urbosa replies. “The Princess—or rather, the Queen I should say, will be one of the hardest. While she is the ruler of the kingdom, her court is allowed to counter her rulings if they deem necessary.”

“Annoying…” Riju mumbles.

Link kicks her foot underneath the table.

She kicks back. “I meant her government not her, Brother,” she sticks out her tongue. “At least not before you kicked me.”

Link rolls his eyes. Yes, he understands his sister’s feelings toward Zelda, and to be honest there is a side of him that doesn’t trust her either. However in the case of the future Queen helping them, they should put their feelings away for now.

“Are the other kingdoms similar to Zelda’s?” He asks his mother. Understanding how each kingdom works will help them strategize better. Plus he just finds the rest of the world so interesting. While he loves his home, he has wondered what lies beyond the shifting sands of the desert.

“The Sheikah tribe follow the word of their elder. However because of this they are slow on making legislative choices because they take in different perspectives from their clan,” Builara explains. “Lady Impa passed earlier this year after serving for over one hundred years. A shame, honestly. I truly wished to see her wield her Great Blade one last time…”

“Her granddaughter Paya is quite the skitterbug…in the last meeting I was invited to I remember she covered her face the entire time…and the meeting lasted for three hours…”

“Impressive…” is all Link can say.

“…impressively nervous…” Riju says, just as surprised.

Urbosa nods eagerly, her eyes sparkling in momentarily childish intrigue. “Isn’t it? I went up to her afterwards complimenting her upper arm strength.”

Link chuckles behind his hand. His mother is always easily impressed by any show of strength. He hopes her eagerness didn’t make Lady Paya even more nervous.

“The Rito are similar in terms of leadership,” Builara replies. “I believe they coronated their new Elder a few months ago. From what I hear he’s quite…aloof to say the least.”

“He’s an asshole?” Riju asks with a grin.

Builara grins. “Ohhhh definitely. But I suppose he has good traits for the late Elder Karneli to have picked him. Unlike the other lands, each new elder is picked by the previous at birth. The successor lives with the Elder and learns from them until they take on the role.” She turns to Urbosa as she says, “I believe he’s younger than Lady Paya even.”    

“Lady Paya is young and that is her downfall…I’m positive the King used their alliance to sign the treaty. The Sheikah have been Hylian bodyguards for several years and assisted Hyrule when Ganon ruled,” Urbosa explains, eating more of her soup. “They would be the second hardest to convince in repealing the treaty.”

Riju pouts. “They make it seem as though Ganon is still alive…” she says, playing with her spoon.

“It’s been thousands of years even,” Link adds.

“Dearest ones, you’ll learn that people will choose to sit in the past than move forward in the future,” Urbosa tells them with a heavy sigh. “Past actions help us create new ones. Ganon made us into a cruel, cowardly race dependent on thievery and murder. While he was despicable we have him to thank for making us the strong people we are today.”

The siblings nod at their mother’s words. The story of Ganon is one that is taught to children at a very young age. Unlike today, the boys that were blessed on this earth became the king. Each one hundred years it was so, until there were twins—the oldest, Cathal, and the youngest, Ganon. As the oldest, Cathal was raised to be king. He was kind and gentle and loved by all. Ganon grew alongside his brother, stewing in jealousy and hate until it became too much for him. In the night, Ganon killed his parents and brother, forcing his right to rule. He forced people to steal under his name and murder anyone who dared to enter the desert.

His greed continued to grow when he set his sights onto Hyrule Castle. The war between Hylians and Gerudo was brutal, each side losing several warriors. Because of the large amount of devastation, the war was called the Great Calamity. Just when Ganon believed he could take over the castle, he was murdered by a Nabooru, a Gerudo pirate of unknown origin. No one knows how she was born. Rumors say that she was swaddled in sand and raised by the Sand Goddess. She chose to rule in Ganon’s place, and when she passed the role to another woman it is said that she disappeared in the sands. Nabooru is the reason why several Gerudo do not pray to Hylia, but the Sand Goddess. Hylia cursed them with Ganon, the Sand Goddess blessed them with a savior.

Each year the story of Ganon’s defeat is recreated by a play in the town square. It is a reminder of how far they’ve come from his terrible rule. Link pouts. He knows that one of the reasons for the King’s cruelty was Ganon, but there is a more personal reason. His fists tighten.

“Are those Zora teeth?” Urbosa’s voice startles Link out of his thoughts. He leans over the table so she can inspect them closer.

“Brother got those today!” Riju chirps, siting up. “Apparently the Zora fought an octorock and was almost swallowed!”

Urbosa chuckles. “What an interesting story…they fit you Link.” She smiles.

Link gives her a sheepish grin. “What are Zora like?”

“They’re interesting creatures. Next to the Gorons they have the longest lifespan. They can live for centuries at a time,” Builara replies as she unties her hair. “Naturally they are historians. Their libraries are filled with discoveries of the past.” Her long red hair cascades past her shoulders. She smiles when Urbosa plays with it.

“I wonder if they have anything about us in there,” Riju wonders aloud.

“But the desert is so hot. There’s no way they could travel there.”

“You never know.” Builara shrugs. “At one point there was river that cut through the continent to Gerudo Town. Maybe they used it.”

“In terms of government they have a monarchy and a council, but they cannot overrule their ruler. King Dorephan stepped down right after he signed the Hylian Treaty according to the little information we’re able to obtain,” she says. “From what I remember from the few times I spoken with Zora they were very formal,” Urbosa crosses her arms with a huff. “ _And tall_ ,” she mutters.

Riju and Link immediately cover their mouths to keep themselves from laughing. Their mother, who is plenty tall for a Gerudo, has never liked the idea of people being taller than her.

“Do not laugh at your mother,” Urbosa replies, pointing at the two of them. “You are trying hard not to.”

“Mother, would we, your darling gems, ever laugh at you?” Riju grins widely, lowering her hands. “Why I don’t believe we could reach those _heights_ of rowdiness, right dearest Brother?”

“I agree, Riju. We don’t have those _shortcomings,_ ” Link could barely finish his statement before the two of them burst into loud giggles.

“Now, now, children,” Builara crosses her arms. “I don’t think I can _measure up_ to your wit.” She grins when Urbosa swats her hand at her shoulder. Link and Riju are cracking up.

Urbosa looks at her family flatly, trying to fight off a smile. It doesn’t work. “You are all terrible. You are rascals in disguise.” She lifts her bowl and finishes her dinner. “I promised a race—I hope you terrors are prepared to lose tonight.”

“Buimama are you joining us, tonight?” Riju asks, bouncing in her seat. Link turns toward Builara with equal excitement.

Builara smiles. “I’ve been waiting for this all day. Prepare for your utter defeat, gems,” she stands and heads for the door.

Riju stands laughing loudly. “Patricia has never failed! I shall continue my winning streak!” Her heels clack against the floor as she rushes out the door. Link quickly follows after her with Urbosa laughing behind them.

\--

Just as Link predicted, the night is cool. Link hears Riju cooing toward her pet sand seal, Patricia.

“Aw and your tusks are growing so nicely!” She swoons. “You’re such a pretty one.” She kisses the tips of its nose.

Link rolls his eyes. “Will you kiss Patricia when she loses?” He asks. His veil flutters when a small breeze blows by. His sand seal, Ruby, shakes off sand from its head.

“Dearest Brother, I will take your snarks as you having a yellow belly,” Riju replies, tying the reigns around her pet.

A low grumble is heard just as a much larger sand seal pops up from the sand beside them. Urbosa pats its side. “Ali, it’s been a while, friend,” She bends down to scratch underneath its chin. Link watches his mother and sister continue sweet talking their pets.

A part of him feels warm from watching and another part feels sad. While he is their family, he is not their blood. Their talks of the other kingdoms of Hyrule make him worry about the future. His mother will be on this earth for only so long. Who will take her place? Usually it is the oldest, but Link isn’t sure he wants that title. He feels as though he would be taking it away from his sister. She is Urbosa’s legitimate daughter unlike him, a child she took in.

On top of that, he is the other reason why the King hates their race.

He flinches when Builara ruffles his hair. He looks up at her and she gives him a smile.

“We are more similar than you think,” she tells him. She pets her sand seal, Aaliyah before tying the reins on her. “Our foreheads wrinkle when we think too hard.”

Link immediately rubs his forehead. Wrinkles are worse than anything else. Builara chuckles at him.

“Link, are you zoning out?” Riju asks.

Link looks up to see his mother and sister standing on their shields, ready for racing.

“Patat, are you ready?” Urbosa calls to her wife.

Builara happily sits on the ground as she continues slowly tying on the reins. “This is my strategy. I’m giving you all a head start.”

Urbosa laughs. “Mama is already underestimating us,” she tells her children.

Link and Riju stick their tongues out at Builara who makes a funny face back. Riju grins, full and wide.

“Are you scared of losing again, dearest Brother?” She asks again.

Link pushes aside his thoughts for now. “Are you scared of finally losing your title, O Sore Winner of Gerudo Desert?”

“You are a shit talker!” She points at him, still grinning.

He laughs. “And you’re a shit eater!”

“Children please,” Urbosa quiets them. Her stern face morphs into a grin. “You are shit racers!” She cracks her reins and starts zooming off, her laugh carries through the wind.

Riju gasps loudly and quickly follows after her. “MOTHER HOW COULD YOU CHEAT! YOU ARE A CHEATER! THAT IS WHAT A SHITTY RACER DOES!!” She shouts.

Link laughs as he follows, cracking his reins to make his sand seal move quicker. He can see the red blurs that are his sister and mother. Riju is still yelling at her mother for cheating even though that is what Urbosa does every time. He hopes that is enough to distract her from winning tonight.

His mother’s sand seal has a lot of power in comparison to Riju’s and Link’s due to its size. Before they reach the finish line—Kara Kara Bazaar—poor Ali gets tuckered out. Link’s sand seal is on the smaller side, but is able to dodge through rocks the quickest. Link calls out to his sand seal as he cracks the reins again. Weaving through rocks he’s able to make some small jumps, which is his favorite thing about sand seal surfing.

He and Riju are able to pass their mother, who is still laughing from the excitement. Riju looks over to Link, her top knot threatening to untie in the wind. She lets out a loud trill and beams as she zooms past, shouting in their language. Link feels his seal begin to get tired as its speed begins to slow down. How Patricia became such a speed demon he will never know.

“PATAT!” Link hears Urbosa shout from behind. Seconds later Builara and her sand seal speed past him. Riju turns around and shouts when she sees how close Builara is.

“MAMA NOOO!” Riju shrieks. “PATRICIA KEEP GOING MAMA IS ON OUR ASSES!”

Link watches the two of them race toward the bazaar. Riju’s topknot finally comes undone, wildly blowing in the wind just like Builara’s long hair. Link can hear the two of yelling taunts at each other but is unable to make out what they’re saying. He hears his mother come beside him with a small chuckle.

“I swear with each passing day, I am reminded of myself when I see her,” Urbosa replies. As they near the edge of the plaza, they can see Riju dancing around Patricia and her hair still in place. Builara is just getting off her shield; there’s a huge smile on her face.

“She is your daughter,” Link replies, smiling at his sister.

“I hear the double meaning in your words, Link,” Urbosa slows down her sand seal. “Do not believe that you’re not my child because we’re not blood related.” Link stares at the bright green eyes of his mother. “I raised you—you are my blood.”

Link only nods, pulling on the reins when they reach Riju. She jumps up and down laughing.

“We have won yet again, my sweet!” She tells her pet. “No cheaters can defeat us!”

Urbosa walks over to her daughter, expertly walking through the sand in her heels. “The winner deserves a prize.” Without hesitation she lifts up her daughter easily and spins her around. Riju wriggles in the air; Link laughs, he’s been told that Riju’s growth spurt is rather late. She’s rather short for her age. Urbosa passes Riju over to Builara who gives her a big hug despite Riju’s protest that she is an adult. He watches the three of them, his shoulders drooping slightly.

He loves them dearly.

They love him.

The four of them are family.

He wishes that he could look more like them. He wishes his blond hair was red or his skin was tanned naturally and not from his days living in the desert. His blue eyes countered their green ones. What hurts the most is that he is half of what they are.

It’s funny…the same day he learned of Ganon, he learned of how he was born. Urbosa sat him down on her knee while Riju was out in the barracks practicing her archery with Builara.

“Link, my dearest one…” Urbosa started. “What I tell you will not change who you are. You are my blood.”

Link, only five at the time, just nodded. He wasn’t sure what his mother meant.

It is rare for Gerudo to work in the castle. Prejudices were the main cause of that. No one trusted them. There was one woman who wished to see the castle and persuade them to change their thinking. She left their town and traveled through the Great Cliffs on foot. In Hyrule Fields, she noticed a young girl playing by a stream.

“The girl wasn’t paying attention and took a misstep,” Urbosa said. “She fell into the stream. The woman swiftly dove in to save her life.”

“She was kind!” Link beamed.

Ubrosa smiled. “Yes, she was.”

The little girl promised to help her in return. The Gerudo woman was touched, but never believed they would cross paths again. When the woman made it to the castle, she could feel everyone staring at her in fear and disgust. She had to change things for her and her people. She had to speak to the King.

Link stared at his mother as she closed her eyes.

“She was taken to the King…and he used her,” she hissed through clenched teeth. At the time, Link didn’t understand the meaning of this. Now he knows—the woman was raped.

She was held hostage for several months. During that time, she birthed a child. It was bad enough that he had abused his power, but the King wanted to hide the product of it. The woman and child were sentenced to death. However, they were saved by an unlikely source.

 “Princess Zelda,” Urbosa told him. “She was keen. She disagreed with her father’s ruling and asked him to change it.”

The Princess, at the staggering age of ten, pleaded with her father to spare the woman and child’s life. The woman couldn’t believe it. She could tell that the Princess wasn’t just returning a favor, but truly wanted justice.

“In a rare moment of kindness, the King changed the death sentence to an exile,” Urbosa continued. “The woman ran as far as she could but she was weak from her time with the King.”

The woman could feel her time was close to an end, but she needed more strength to carry her child to safety. She was blessed to find an unattended covered wagon of a traveling merchant. Climbing in the back, she held her child close in her final moments.

“By the blessing of the Sand Goddess, the merchant was traveling to the desert. The hot climate and sand disturbed the baby, causing him to cry just as the cart stopped in Kara Kara Bazaar,” Urbosa said.

Link looked up at his mother’s smile.

“That gem of a child was you, Link.”

“Me?”

Urbosa nodded. “You.”

Despite having birthed her child mere hours before, Urbosa ran all the way to Kara Kara Bazaar. Hearing of a deceased Gerudo woman bothered her immensely. Once she reached the scene, the pain she felt curling inside her was more painful than childbirth. The woman looked as though she was sleeping, but her skin was an unsettling cold for her to be alive. Urbosa carefully picked up the crying baby and rubbed his back to soothe his cries. A note was crumpled in his hands and Urbosa took it once he started to fall asleep.

The note was scribbled by the mother before she ran away from the castle. She retold the events that took place; Urbosa’s tears dotted the paper as she read the last few words left by the woman.

_Urbosa, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for everything. I failed you and our people. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. Please take care of him. He’s one of our own. In my cell, I’ve thought hard on a name. This lovely boy laughs so easily despite what is on his shoulders. He is connected to Hyrule through King Rhoam and Princess Zelda, and connected to Gerudo Town through myself and now you. For that reason, I wish to name him Link._

_When I called him that, he beamed at me. A memory I hold close now as I feel myself growing more tired. I feel the warmth of the desert on my skin again. I’m happy to fall asleep on Nabooru’s land after so long._

_Goodbye Urbosa. You are my most treasured friend._

_Kamaria_

It would be several years later when Link found out that Kamaria was his mother’s dearest friend. They grew up like sisters. The two of them were inseparable. Just like Urbosa, Kamaria was ambitious and dedicated to making her people’s lives better.   

There is not a day Link doesn’t think about the terrible irony. The man who despised his kind is the reason why he was born. Link knows that he was also the reason why the King continued to punish the Gerudo. There’s nothing worse than your illegitimate son causing an uprising and taking the throne after all.

Link lets out a yelp when he is suddenly lifted into the air and spun around. He looks down to see his Urbosa’s warm smile.

“Do not force yourself to be alone, dearest one. We smile with you and she smiles above you as always,” Urbosa says when she sets him down. She looks up at the night sky and Link follows her gaze.

The moon hangs high in the sky. Link wonders if it always shines this brightly.

 --

“I shall do my best to continue my father’s prosperous legacy, and care for my people,” Mipha’s gentle voice echoes through the ballroom, reaching to all of the Zora in their celebration.

Sidon beams. He’s proud of his sister. Her ruling will no doubt be just as wonderful as their father’s. He looks across the ballroom where his father sits in his large throne. Dorephan has a big smile on his face, which surprises Sidon. His father is easily moved to tears when he’s happy. Mipha told him that when their father watched him take his first steps on land, he cried for an hour. Beside Dorephan is Hekla, his concubine and the mother of Mipha and Sidon. She happily sits on the large armrest of Dorephan’s throne. Her red scales stand out amongst the crowd. Even though she is not officially the King’s wife, she is dressed in long dark blue sashes and several strings of pearls. She meets Sidon’s gaze and smiles at him. She motions her head toward Dorephan and raises her hands as if to wipe her eyes from tears.

Sidon chuckles. So his Father was crying before this. Dorephan uses his finger to tap at her head playfully. Sidon looks over to his sister again in the middle of the ballroom. She has dark blue sashes wrapped around her body similarly to a dress. She has a string of pearls and sparkly seashells draped across her forehead and wrapped around her tail. One of the many topics over Mipha becoming queen is her sense of style. Unlike most Zora, she’s fascinated with wearing dresses like Hylians. Some people believe she’s going against traditions and others believe it doesn’t matter. There are others such as Captain Bazz who get distracted by her beauty and accidentally drop their spear in the middle of Mipha’s speech.

Rivan is doing all he can to keep himself from cracking up. He elbows his daughter Dunma to stop laughing. Gaddison turns away from the amount of embarrassment she feels for Bazz. Bazz quickly picks up his spear and straightens in his spot with the other soldiers.

Mipha chuckles behind her hand at her fiancé’s antics. Sidon knows she’ll tease Bazz about that later. “We are growing strong through our work and through collaboration with others,” Mipha continues. “With the help of my brother, Prince Regent Sidon, I believe we will continue to strengthen our bonds with our allies.” She momentarily stops to turn to him with a gracious smile.

Sidon, a bit surprised by the sudden recognition, quickly stands from his seat and politely bows his head. There are a few squeals from some girls in the crowd. This was not in their several hours of rehearsal. He told his sister that she didn’t need to mention him in her speech. It was her coronation after all.

Mipha lets out another small laugh before turning back toward her people to finish her speech. Sidon lets out a small breath and sits back down. He takes a quick sip of his glass of Hylian wine, his best friend, to shake out some of his insecurities. While he is overjoyed for his sister to become queen, a part of him can’t help but feel a bit useless. Yes, he has the title of Prince Regent, but he feels it’s just a new name. Just before his father stepped down as King, he signed the Hylian Treaty to strengthen their ties with the other kingdoms of Hyrule. Maintaining allies is not as challenging as forging new ones he believes.

With her speech finished, Mipha gently bows her head. The Zora return the gesture. Mipha walks back to her throne as thunderous applause surrounds her. Of course Sidon is the loudest. She smiles at him when she sits down. Sidon scoots his chair a bit closer to hers. As the banquet begins, a musician begins to play a horn crafted from seashell. It blows bubbles and some children begin swatting at them when they fly over their heads.

“How was it?” Mipha asks her brother behind her hand.

“Perfect—just as I said it would be,” Sidon replies, grinning at the sound of his sister’s laugh.

“You’re an optimist! I wasn’t sure if I could trust you,” she says.

Sidon snickers. “You can always trust an optimist, dear sister,” he replies.

“That’s something an optimist would say,” Mipha giggles behind her hand. “I know you have something to say about my speech—maybe about my mentioning of you, perhaps?” She smiles at the server that places their plates of food on their table. Honey baked salmon over sautéed seaweed salad—Mipha’s favorite.

Sidon nods his thanks to his server before sitting up and politely placing a napkin in his lap. “I thought we agreed not to mention me on your coronation?” He happily cuts into his salmon and takes a bite.

“I thought you would’ve enjoyed having time in the spotlight,” she says.

Without thinking, Sidon turns to his sister with a look that clearly said, ‘are you kidding me?’ as he took another sip of wine. Mipha covers her mouth again, trying to hide her soft laughter.

“You didn’t like that it seems,” Mipha replies, recovering from her giggles. She daintily eats her food, smiling when another performer walks to the center of the room to entertain them. “I wanted you to feel important.”

Sidon forces himself not to pout in front of his people. Pouting isn’t becoming of royalty. “You make it seem as if I’m a child asking for attention.”

“I truly didn’t mean it that way,” Mipha says. “It was my way of trying to convince you that your job was important.” She chooses to focus on her plate than him.

Sidon forces down a sigh. He didn’t mean for his sister to worry, nor for her to feel bad for recognizing him in her speech. It was thoughtful. He supposes he is truly being a brat about his position.

“Thank you, Mipha,” he replies with a charming smile.

“You’re welcome Sidon,” she turns to him, setting down her fork. “You were right though—you are still a child at one hundred and thirteen years old.” She immediately turns away to cover her laughter. Sidon shakes his head with amusement. His sister humor revolves around his age and his ‘childish’ actions.

He sneakily reaches over and tugs on her tail, making her laugh louder. “Yes, because the two hundred year old queen is definitely acting mature,” he says.

With a small grin of her own, Mipha leans across her throne arm rest to pull on his tail. “I am quite mature, unlike a certain Prince Regent.”

The siblings have teased each other this way for several years. If there is one sound that Sidon enjoys the most, it is his sister’s laugh. As she has grown older, her duties and responsibilities increased and the times he saw her smile decreased. It broke his heart when he saw how tired she was. He made a promise to himself to make her laugh more often. In the back of his mind he wished he had someone to lift his spirits when he was down. He enjoys talks with his sister, but she will be much busier as the queen.

“Your Majesty,” the siblings immediately let go of each other’s tails and pretend as though they were politely enjoying their meals when they hear Muzu’s voice. The older Zora bows his head before saying, “Princess Zelda has arrived with a gift to celebrate your coronation.” He steps aside to reveal the Hylian princess behind him. Her blond hair falls down her back supporting the small golden crown on her head. Her blue dress shows off her collarbone and has light blue lace sleeves. A white scallop pattern decorates the hem of the dress.

Zelda takes a step forward with a gracious smile. Sidon notices that her eyes seem to be a bit pink and puffy. “Congratulations, dearest Mipha,” Zelda says, her voice sounds weaker than Sidon remembers it to be. “I believe you will be a wonderful queen to your people.”

Mipha stands to give her friend a hug. “Thank you Zelda! Of course you will be queen in a few short days yourself!” she laughs. “I wasn’t sure you would be able to make it—your father’s funeral was today was it not?”

“Our condolences,” Sidon replies. 

When Zelda pulls away, Sidon sees just for a moment how tired Zelda is. Instead of answering, she only nods her head to answer Mipha’s question about her father. “I wanted to make sure I came,” Zelda wrings her hands together. “If it is possible, I wish to speak with you privately.”

Mipha’s eyes widen. “Is everything alright, Zelda?” She asks quietly.

“Yes…well…no…but I can’t necessarily say here…” Zelda glances over to Sidon. “I wish for you to be present as well Sidon, if it is not too much trouble.”

Sidon blinks in surprise. “Of course, Princess.” He quickly stands and leads the way out of the throne ballroom. Mipha holds Zelda’s hand.

\--

Once they arrive in Mipha’s quarters, Zelda lets out a heavy sigh. She slouches and for a moment Sidon is afraid she’ll pass out. She turns to them with a sheepish smile.

“I apologize, I forgot to share with you your gifts,” Zelda laughs softly. “My attendants are bringing them in, but I remember that you both are curious about Hylian pottery, so I commissioned a piece for each of you!”

Mipha gasps in excitement. “How thoughtful!”

Sidon smiles as he bows his head toward Zelda. “Thank you kindly, Princess,” he says.

Zelda laughs again. “You may drop my title when we’re alone, Sidon,” she says. “We have known each other for a while.” Sidon only keeps on his smile. If he wants to be honest, he only knows of Zelda. Since Mipha and Zelda are the same age in Hylian years, they have always been closer.

Mipha takes Zelda’s hand and leads her to her bed. “Now, what has been troubling you so?” she asks.

Zelda sighs again. “I want to repeal the Hylian Treaty,” she states, her hands in tight fists.

Sidon’s eyes narrow. “ _Pardon?_ ”

\--

Urbosa hums as she unties the light blue ribbon of their newest letter from Hyrule Castle. Once again, she is sitting in her usual spot in the great room going through her large amount of paperwork. It has been three days since Link received Zelda’s letter alerting him of the King’s death. Link and Riju, still in their bed clothes with their hair unbrushed and standing out in different directions, lean against their mother’s shoulders, staring at the golden script. Builara stands over them, tying her up her hair.

_To Lady Urbosa of Gerudo Town,_

_Your presence has been requested to Hyrule Castle for the coronation of Zelda Adamaris Hyrule and to attend the Grand Hyrule Meetings the following week._

The four of them stare at the sentence, ignoring the rest of the letter.

“Sa’oten…” Builara says.

“I can’t believe it…” Urbosa mumbles.

“I know…Adamaris?” Riju scrunches her nose.

Link rolls his eyes. “Really, Makeela?”

“I’m just saying!” She protests.

The siblings almost fall over when their mother stands. Urbosa continues staring at the letter before laughing.

She turns around, grinning. “We have a chance at survival.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I am back! With one last update before school starts! I hope to squeeze in one last update tomorrow before going into a smallish hiatus. Ah if only I started writing this before school. But i hope to write in my downtime. I several stories to update after all lol! We learn the full story of Link and of Ganon! Yes, I based Ganon's history off of the story of Cain and Abel. I thought it would be rather fitting. For the longest time black people were seen as descendants of Cain and for that reason several misconceptions started. In turn I wanted that to be one of the reasons why King Roahm is awful to Gerudo. And I did want to add details from previous games where Gerudo women were thieves and pirates and the like. I didn't mention this before, but The Sand Goddess is based from a detail in another Zelda game. I thought it was interesting in Breath of the Wild that Gerudo women weren't necessarily religious. I decided to tie that in with them believing in the Sand Goddess. 
> 
> Also names! Kamaria, the mother of Link, means the moon. Zelda's middle name, Adamaris means graceful and noble. 
> 
> Also also!! Everyone's friend Prince Sidon finally arrives. I hope I've written him well. I like the idea of him and Mipha teasing each other so expect more in the future! Zelda is also here and she is trying her hardest to get the ball rolling. Next update will be Zelda's coronation! Finally our starcrossed lovers will have their stars crossed!! It's gonna be so rad!!! Thank you again for your support on this story. It really means a lot. This story is so out of my comfort zone so I really want it to be enjoyable for everyone. Thanks again and I'll see you next update!!


	4. Zora Domain, Gerudo Town--Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The hell are those?” Urbosa stares at what’s in front of her. She walks down the steps of their home to see where these odd noises were coming from. Riju stands beside her, her hair now flat against her back from the bath.
> 
> “They’re horses, Mother,” she answers, watching the Hylian stablewoman calm down one of the dark brown stallions. Several horses stand huddled in a small circle in front of their house with the stablewoman in the center.
> 
> Urbosa’s eyebrow twitches. “I know that, but why the hell are they here?” she rephrases. When one of the horses raises on it’s hind legs, she forces down a flinch. 
> 
> “Brother is going to go delirious…he’s always wanted one,” Riju says.
> 
> Behind them they hear a loud gasp. Link rushes down the steps, only wearing his light green sirwahls. “HORSES!” he gasps, quickly making his way toward one with a bright white mane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back! I have several notes! I feel like this chapter is a bit shorter than last time, but I felt like I reached a nice ending spot for this chapter. I gotta say I truly love the scene between Zelda, Mipha, and Sidon. Like that might be one of my favorite parts of the story so far. I said last chapter that this chapter would be the coronation, but school is already kicking my ass. I have most of the coronation written/planned out in my head, but I'm too tired to finish it. So sadly we're going to be entering hiatus mode. It makes me kinda sad because of the timing of everything. I set out time to write every night so chapters will still come out just probably slower. As a small teaser I will give you all a sneak peek into what will happen in the future~ But before that I just want to say thanks for all of the support and comments! It makes me so happy. I typed up some drama that happens a bit down the line and I think you all will loooooveeee it. At least I hope lol! Thanks everyone! The hiatus will go by quickly! The teaser is at the end notes after the chapter!!!

“Sidon,” Mipha calls from the other side of his door. She knocks softly. “Are you prepared for our journey?”

Sidon rises from his pool, flaring his gills. The past few days after his sister’s coronation, he has been spending time in the bottom of his pool thinking. In between his duties of course. Water dripping off his scales, he opens the door for his sister.

Mipha folds her hands in front of her, sighing quietly. She gazes at his solemn face. Sidon closes his eyes when he feels his sister’s hand caress his cheek. “It was a lot of information Zelda gave us, wasn’t it?” Her voice is barely above a whisper. Sidon allows her inside and closes the door.

“I’m still reeling from it frankly,” he replies.

He can still see the flare in the Princess’s eyes as she stood her ground. “The Hylian Treaty must be abolished,” she repeated.

Before Mipha could respond, Sidon took a step forward. Leaning down and narrowing his eyes, “It was your father’s last wish for unity and you’re choosing to break it?” he asked.

“For the greater good, yes I am,” Zelda answered, her eyes never breaking away from his glare.

He growled. “Your Father was buried today. This is how you pay your respects?”

“As if you’re knowledgeable about who he is!” Zelda shouted, standing from the bed. “You know nothing about him! You and everyone else are foolish for believing him. I’m glad that he’s underground and beginning to rot!”

Now _that_ pissed him off. “How dare you call me a fool when you verbally abuse your own father and king of your people during a time of mourning,” Sidon snarled. “He gave you life! He protected you!”

“He protected me through lies!” Zelda snapped back. Her face was beginning to redden from her anger.

Sidon has never felt so enraged in his entire life. His sister’s truest friend was already showing her true colors. He should toss the pottery Zelda gave them as quick as possible. Or use it as a toilet, whichever is the rudest action. “Is your plan to turn back on us as well, Zelda—"

“ _Both of you cease_ ,” Mipha’s voice was still gentle but the tone was much deeper than usual. When he turned to her, he didn’t see the eyes of the gentle queen, but the cold stare of one of the Zora’s best soldiers. “Sidon,” she said. Sidon stiffened. It was rare for his sister to be angry. It was something he still feared even as an adult. “I understand your anger with Zelda’s statement, but you did not give her time to fully explain herself.”

Sidon chose not to respond. He crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

“Zelda,” Mipha continued.

The Hylian princess couldn’t bring herself to face her friend. She wiped her eyes and sniffed.

“While you are of royal status, you are not on your soil. Do not disrespect my brother nor our allies because our favor with the late King,” Mipha smiled, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I will admit I saw the Hylian Treaty as a way to continue the friendship between the kingdoms and I am hurt you wish to end it. However, I do not believe you’re being treasonous.”

Zelda’s shoulders trembled. “I wish to keep our country unified. Please believe me…” she wiped her eyes again. “I have…I have so many things to say and I’m unsure if I can bring myself to do so…” she sighed, covering her eyes.

Sidon knelt down and patted Zelda’s knee. He never saw her so distraught. “Zelda, you must tell us what is troubling you.”

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve one last time, Zelda pressed her hands in Mipha’s and in Sidon’s. “My mother died bearing me, thus my father was my only parent. I…trusted him…I believed he was good. He was the King everyone loved. He had to be a good person.”

The Zora royalty nod in hopes the princess would continue.

“And then she came…a bright day it was, that summer…I was ten years old and quite mischievous. I ran away from my attendants to the fields. I was careless; I slipped in the stream and couldn’t swim,” Zelda continued, “A woman dove in and saved my life. I still don’t know her name. Her skin was almost as fair as mine, but by her stature and strength, I knew she was Gerudo.” Zelda frowned. “I promised I would save her one day. I never saw her again until several months later in the dungeons…chained to the wall and battered.”

Sidon’s eyes widened.

“Father brought me down to view the ‘descendant of evil’, and the ‘demon spawn’ she bore before they were to be hung.” Zelda kept her eyes closed as the memory came over her. “The woman wept, and when our eyes met, I found myself crying.” Zelda trembled again, biting her lip. Sidon squeezed her hand for support. “She saved my life. She couldn’t be evil…I pleaded to my father to spare their lives. The baby was just born, there was no reason to cut his life when it just took its first breath of air.”

Zelda slowly opened her eyes. “To ‘protect’ me…he exiled them. The woman ran, holding the baby in her arms…I had to keep him safe.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “My dearest brother…”

Sidon inhaled sharply, his gills snapping shut.

“Father changed after that…he…” Zelda let out a shaky breath. “He became obsessed with destroying them. To him, I wasn’t his daughter anymore for allowing them to escape.” She gripped her dress tightly.  “The Hylian Treaty…” Zelda looked up to the Zora siblings. “…must be undone. For the sake of the Gerudo and my brother. I do not wish for this false protection if it kills innocent people.”

Mipha and Sidon stared at Zelda in shock as they processed everything they were told.

Sidon was the first to speak. “Is he still alive?” he asked quietly.

It was then Zelda formed a tiny smile. “He is alive and well with a beautiful family in Gerudo Town. I was only able to see him as a young boy, but I cherish him with all my heart.” She held her hands close to her heart. “We have been in correspondence since then. His letters were the only thing that brightened my life in the castle.”

“Father was told by the late King that the Gerudo were too isolated to bring their leader to the council meetings…” Mipha said. “He was under the impression that they chose to keep to themselves because of their self-efficiency…”

Sidon had not heard much about the Gerudo. Or rather he hasn’t heard a lot of _good_ things about them. Several tales of King Ganon roam the country. Despite it being thousands of years since the Great Calamity, people continued to speak of it as if it just happened. It was understandable because it was a major moment in history, but the destruction was gone. Hyrule had been rebuilt and continued to grow stronger with its’ allies. He assumed the Gerudo were just keeping out of affairs for personal reasons.

“Father twisted the truth in front of all of us,” Zelda stood up again, smoothing her dress. “I feel repulsed that I am his next of kin, but I shall use my power to fix all that he has destroyed.” She held her hands to her heart again, closing her eyes. “I do not wish to turn my back on my only living relative.”

Sidon also stood, almost slightly dizzy from the story he was told. “If I may be so bold…did you think of a plan?” He asked simply.

Zelda opened her eyes, biting her lip. She smoothed down her dress again. “The day after my coronation, I planned to discuss this topic when I meet with the other leaders during the Grand Hyrule meetings. I understand I must be quick as possible to turn this around.”

“And?” Sidon asked.

“I am unsure…” Zelda sighed. “I hope that through the meeting we will see how wrong this all is.”

Ah, so his initial thoughts were right. There was no plan. “But what if no one believes they did anything wrong?”

“What?” Zelda snapped. Sidon could honestly care less. He finally understood why Muzu was the way he was when he was younger. That thought worried him.

“Sidon is right, Zelda,” Mipha replied. “Yes, you have power when you become the new monarch, but that treaty was passed by all of the kingdoms.”

“That is precisely why it shouldn’t exist in the first place,” Zelda hissed. “The Gerudo leader, Lady Urbosa, was not informed nor present. We did not allow her to voice her opinion.”

Sidon sighed. While he found the Princess’s cause genuine, he couldn’t help but play the devil’s advocate. It wasn’t because he agreed with the late King’s skewed perception and actions, but from what he saw of Zelda in these few moments he knew he was more well versed in politics than she was. He and his sister were present for some of the council meetings for the Hylian Treaty in place of their father after all. Along with the fact that it is very troublesome for him to travel to other lands due to his size, their father believed it would be good political experience for Mipha before she became queen. Sidon himself was a part of the Zora council alongside his sister for several years—the two of them knew the cutthroat world of politics more than anyone.

“It seems you do not understand, Zelda,” he replied. “Whether it was a lie or not, the Hylian Treaty was signed _knowing_ the Gerudo would not be accounted for.”

Zelda’s eyes widened. “What?”

Mipha watched silently.

“The Hylian Treaty would not exist the way it is now if the Gerudo were given time to attend the meetings,” Sidon continued. “They were not. The meetings continued as planned without them, and the law was signed without them. It doesn’t matter if they were not present—whether they had ill intentions or not, the kingdoms signed the treaty purposefully without the Gerudo.”

Zelda stared back at him, her hands clutching the sides of her dress. She bit her lip as Sidon’s words settled in the room.

“I do not know if Father wished to harm the people of Gerudo Town,” Mipha said, her voice apologetic. “However, the fact of the matter is that he did not question the intentions of the treaty. He has wished for rest from the throne for years and the Hylian Treaty was the only thing left before I took his place as queen.” She held Zelda’s hand. “Elder Karneli passed shortly after the Treaty was announced to the other kingdoms. I’m sure he was also focused on his retirement.”

“And I have to let this stand?” Zelda muttered. “There was no thought into this—people were thinking of themselves—”

“Do not forget you are as well, Princess Zelda,” Sidon interrupted. When she glared at him again, he inwardly sighed. He was starting to feel how old he was in comparison to her. If only Hylians had longer life spans, they may take more time to understand others. However, it was only because her father never prepared her for political affairs. “As you stated, your brother is partially the reason you wish to repeal.”

Zelda’s brow furrowed. Through clenched teeth she said, “I am growing tired of your trick statements, Prince Regent.”

Sidon rolled his eyes. “I am tired of you not thinking sensibly, Princess,” he said, quickly glancing at his sister. It wouldn’t do if she got mad at him again. Especially since he was trying his hardest to help Zelda see things aren’t as simple as they appear. Despite being in her prime of twenty five, she was essentially an infant in terms of negotiation.

“My brother is right, Zelda,” Mipha stood, joining her brother. “We are not saying your father was correct in his actions, but it is much harder to take away something that is bound by several people.”

“If you were to use your story of your father’s treatment of the Gerudo woman and his illegitimate son in your own court, no one would believe you,” Sidon said. “It is because of the late King that the hate for Ganon exists. If anything, he may be praised for his despicable actions.”

Zelda’s glare softened as she began to think carefully about her choices. “We must find a way for others to see Gerudo Town in a new light…” she said quietly. Sidon let out a small sigh of relief. She was finally listening.

“Exactly,” he smiled. “Now you’re thinking like a queen.”

Zelda bit her lip again, fiddling with her fingers. “…I apologize for my rudeness…” she said quickly. “I have been told that my emotions get the best of me…”

Mipha chuckled, patting her friend’s shoulder. “It’s alright. Your emotions are valid. I am glad you came to us in your time of need.” She smiled at her brother. “And I am proud that my brother helped you begin processing how the sea of politics works. It is long and turbulent, but I believe we shall get through this together.”

“You will help me?” Zelda asked, clasping her friend’s hand.

“Of course,” Mipha smiled, “I do believe Father did what he could to get off the throne as quick as possible. The meetings Sidon and I attended seemed to skirt around the major points of the Treaty as well. In turn, I will ask for time to review it myself,” she explained. “Since the law is already passed, reviewing it will not repeal it immediately—it will only buy us a little more time for us to fully read the fine print.”

“Anything to bring this madness to a halt,” Zelda said.

“The new Rito leader, Revali, may wish to join me in reanalyzing the treaty. The Zora and Rito have a shared ancestry and have been on the brutal end of ignorance before in our lives,” Mipha replied.  

Before the rise of Ganon, there were two types of Zora—the river Zora and sea Zora. The river Zora were friendlier to Hylians while the sea Zora were shunned. As time flowed on, the river Zora began to decline. Some believe they evolved to form the first Rito and others believe the sea Zora killed them out of spite. No matter the reason, the hatred toward sea Zora increased, that is until Ganon rose to power. Now, the sea Zora are beloved by the new generation of Hylians. What a difference a war makes.

The Rito have also seen how cruel the world could be. When they were not carrying letters they were despised for their odd looks. But again, when the world saw a crueler evil and a new generation of people grew into power, tolerance began to spread. Sidon noticed the shifts of power to younger people within Hyrule. There were newer ideas being spread, creativity flourished, and people began connecting with others. While all this was well and good, he definitely didn’t want to deal with Vali—er Revali anytime soon. Just thinking about him made his whole mood sour.

“Sister, pardon my rudeness,” Sidon started. “But Revali is an ass.”

Zelda failed to cover her loud laughter.

Mipha turned to him with a pout. “Sidon! This is no time for you to be petty!” She sighed.

“Sidon being petty?” Zelda grinned. Sidon knew that grin. “I never knew he could be such a thing—must be quite the story.” Sidon hoped that Zelda would curb her love for gossip when she became queen.

However, his biggest worry at the moment was his sister. He looked over to her with a warning look that looked completely understated and nonchalaunt

Mipha sighed again, shaking her head. “Why you agreed to have a silly archery contest in the middle of his coronation dinner, I will never understand.” Thank goodness she spared him more embarrassment. But also he hated that he brought up that moment.

“MIPHA HE CALLED ME A DOLLED UP GOLDFISH!” Sidon exclaimed. “I needed to defend the honor of the Zora race.”

“Were you drunk?” Zelda asks.

Mipha gave her friend a dry look. “They both were,” she deadpanned. “I’m surprised they both remember honestly.”

“I swear it was because of my inebriation that I couldn’t focus,” Sidon continued his rant. “Plus our bows are different than the Rito’s.”

“Amazing. I thought they looked similar…” Mipha rolled her eyes.

“THEY WERE DIFFERENT MIPHA!”

Zelda covered her grin with the back of her hand. “It sounds as though you lost the duel, Sidon.”

Sidon crossed his arms, huffing and flaring his gills. “The bastard took me to a mountainous shooting range all so he could fly above me…the pesky cheater.”

Mipha rolled her eyes. “And I thought your competitive nature calmed down when you were forty…”

Zelda couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore, laughing loudly again until her eyes welled up with tears.

Mipha chuckles, turning away from the window. “I’m glad we were able to make her laugh after all of that,” she says. “Was that distraction planned?” she asks her brother.

Sidon gives her a charming smile with a wink. “Of course, it was.” It totally wasn’t. He will get his revenge. He will never admit to his sister that he tied targets all around Ploymous Mountain to practice.

Mipha gives her brother a smile, showing her dainty teeth in her grin. Sidon knows she knows he’s lying. “Let us make haste with preparations, dearest Brother. Zelda will need our help during our visit and I do not wish to be late.” She giggles behind her hand. “We have no time for one last target practice on the mountain, after all.”

Sidon sighs. Of course she knows.

\--

“The hell are those?” Urbosa stares at what’s in front of her. She walks down the steps of their home to see where these odd noises were coming from. Riju stands beside her, her hair now flat against her back from the bath.

“They’re horses, Mother,” she answers, watching the Hylian stablewoman calm down one of the dark brown stallions. Several horses stand huddled in a small circle in front of their house with the stablewoman in the center.

Urbosa’s eyebrow twitches. “I know that, but why the hell are they _here_?” she rephrases. When one of the horses raises on it’s hind legs, she forces down a flinch.  

“Brother is going to go delirious…he’s always wanted one,” Riju says.

Behind them they hear a loud gasp. Link rushes down the steps, only wearing his light green sirwahls. “HORSES!” he gasps, quickly making his way toward one with a bright white mane. He laughs when the horse licks his hair. He watches the stable-woman lead one of the horses over to his mother and sister. Urbosa keeps her hands to her stiffly to her sides. Riju tentatively holds out of her hands; she giggles when she feels the horse’s nose. 

“Lady Urbosa,” the stable-woman greets her with a short bow. Even though she is Hylian, she has given Gerudo soldiers any news and gossip that she overhears at her stable in the Great Cliffs. “I received an order from the Princess to give you and your soldiers my best horses for your journey to the castle.”

“Nope,” is Urbosa’s immediate answer.

“WHAT? NO!” Link shouts before quickly calming down the horse with small soft clicks of his tongue. He doesn’t actually know what he’s doing but it seems to help the horse. Huh, and he thought that only works for sand seals. “I have connected with this one! She shall be my wife and have your grandchildren,” he tries to softly yell this over to his mother so he won’t scare his horse again. The other horses trot around him, shaking their heads as they kick up sand. Link believes he’s in a form of heaven.

Riju grins as the horse she’s been petting presses its forehead against her. “I wonder if you can read my mind…” she whispers to it. “Tell me what hairstyle I should have today.”

The horses begin to attract the attention of others passing by. Some children run up to one giggling and jumping to touch it’s mane. A couple of Gerudo teens try calling one of the horses over to them. An elderly woman watches from the shade, puffing on a pipe with a small smile on her face.

“We were planning on walking,” Urbosa ignores her children. “We should be able to make it on time.”

The stable-woman shakes her head. “I’ve been told to only take them back once you come back from the castle,” she says. “If it helps, they are all trained and completely docile. They just need to get used to you and you’ll be fine. There’s nothing to be afraid of—”

“Do not say that phrase to me,” Urbosa says quickly.

“Uh…what phrase?”

Urbosa’s eyes narrow. “The one you just said.”

“Oh uh, you mean there’s nothing to be afraid—”

“Right there!” Urbosa points at the stable-woman. Link and Riju watch their mother with growing grins. “THAT WORD. I DO NOT LIKE IT.”

“Mother…” Link replies with a shit eat grin. “Are you _afraid_ of _horses?_ ” He asks. “ _Neigh_ it ain’t so!”

Riju’s smile grows wider. “I guess you got in trouble for _horsing around_.” She and Link laugh loudly.

“Look what you’ve done,” Urbosa hisses at the stable-woman.

The stable-woman laughs as she hops on her own horse. “Enjoy getting to know your new friends. You’ll love them in no time.” She trots off. Urbosa watches, taking a large step away from possibly the biggest mare of the bunch.

“I love you so much and we’re going to have so many kids and we’re gonna ride off into the sunset and find more horses to marry…” Link nuzzles his new horse, kissing it’s nose.

Riju nods her head when her horse neighs softly. “You’re right, braids would be really cute for today.”

Urbosa gasps loudly when the horse next to her licks under chin. “BULIARA!” She swiftly power walks back inside her home.

\--

Buliara nods her head. “You’re a natural, Link. Your horse trusts how you handle her,” she states.

“Sarsqo!” Link grins as he gives Epona a soft nudge to her sides to start galloping. He does another lap around Kara Kara Bazaar where the impromptu horseback riding lesson is taking place. Because he just wanted to start riding he has yet to fully cloth himself. Granted he doesn’t mind feeling the warmth of the sun and the rush of wind on his skin. His hair bounces against his ears.

He’s always loved horses. When he was a child, Builara would often take him along for rides to and from Kara Kara Bazaar. There is a heard of wild horses that live near the edge of the desert that he often watches from the roof of the inn at Kara Kara. He loves seeing the large dust cloud of sand as they gallop across the sand. It reminded him of dancing; as most of his performances are rituals to the Sand Goddess, it’s important to kick up as much sand as possible to show gratitude.

He slows down Epona as he passes by Riju who happily sings a Gerudo lullaby to her horse she named Vehvi. It is a light brown color with white markings on it’s head. Riju braided flowers into Vehvi’s mane to match the braids in her hair. Link smiles. Somehow his sister is able to look adorable doing the most average things.

“PATAT, WHY IS SHE NOT WALKING THE WAY I WISH FOR IT TO GO?” his mother’s voice is the loudest. Urbosa awkwardly holds out the reins in front of her as the horse aimlessly walks toward the oasis to get a drink. Urbosa’s horse is much darker in color than the others her mane is tinted red. “RAJA SIT!” Urbosa orders her horse.

Buliara makes sure her veil is in place. Link snickers; she’s trying not to laugh. “Motjie…it is not a dog,” she forces out.

He watches the rest of his troupe soldiers get used to their new steeds. His group is special in comparison to the other groups of soldiers. As the chief’s children, one of Link and Riju’s responsibilities is spreading Gerudo culture to other lands. Learning different dances and songs was something each Chieftain’s child did—it would help them become better leaders. If they remember the struggles and successes of their race from the past they could make better choices in the future. And they would always be accompanied by a group of soldiers to support them. Link can’t help but chuckle.

Despite what the elders say, at the end of the day they were a set of performers that knew how to fight. Link didn’t mind though. Dancing frees his mind and doing it for the people he loves makes it even better. This would be his first time dancing outside of Gerudo Town though. He’s actually surprised that his mother wants them to do so.

“We are guests in a new land. It would be rude not to entertain them,” she told him when he asked her earlier. Her horse started walking away. “Plus, I thought it would nice for the Princess to see how wonderful you are—RAJA I AM NOT DONE TALKING TO MY SON STOP WALKING AWAY.”

Zelda…he’ll be seeing Zelda again.

The wind blows through his hair. His face flushes. He’ll see his sister again.

Hm. He’s never called her that before.

“How would she look if I called her that, Epona?” He asks his horse softly. “Would she laugh? Would she cry?”

The horse only lets out a snort.

“I don’t remember her face too well…” Link says. “Just bits and pieces.”

His fingers twitch and his heartbeat is slightly quicker. Link doesn’t know if he’s excited or anxious or both. He not only has a horse, but he will be leaving town soon. He’ll finally see what’s beyond the desert. He’ll see the castle…and the girl who kept him in his thoughts.

A small laugh bubbles out of him. “We must find a fitting gift for the Queen,” he pats his horse’s neck with a grin. “One she’ll definitely thank me for.” He rides back toward Gerudo Town, feeling Epona’s power beneath him and hearing his mother’s shouts behind him.

“LINK DO NOT LEAVE ME HERE ON THIS ANIMAL—BUILARA STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME GET DOWN!”

\--

Sidon opens the grand library in the castle and gazes at the large room filled to the brim with different texts. He glances around the room and smiles to himself. The keeper of the library seems to be gone for now. Very good. He didn’t feel like making conversation.

At the same time he’s unsure where to find the information he’s looking for.

“Surely there’s a section of texts on Gerudo…” he mumbles to himself. He heads toward a tall shelf on the leftmost wall. These books focused on the other lands in Hyrule. He knows the top shelves were of the Gorons. As they have the next longest lifespan, there are several books on their culture. He bends down to check the bottom shelves. He gasps excitedly when he sees a golden book with a script that he doesn’t understand on the spine. He pulls it out and reads the cover which is luckily in Hylian.

“A Zora in the Desert,” Sidon reads off. He opens it and glances over the introductory page that gloats about the Zora historian that wrote the book. This book was written several years ago when the Silk River was still in use. Sidon has heard tale of the river that travelers used to reach the far corners of Hyrule. According to the historian, this was the only way for the Zora to travel to Gerudo Town.

Sidon hums to himself as he ponders this. As far as he knows the Silk River dried up abruptly after the Great Calamity. Priests have said it was Hylia’s punishment for such destruction.

He continues scanning over the introduction and narrows his eyes at a phrase.

_Due to my gender I wasn’t allowed inside the town. Therefore my research is rather slim in terms of new findings._

Sidon turns the page and finds that afterwards the text is completely blank. He sighs loudly. What’s even more annoying is that he knows that only recently female Zora were allowed to be historians and travel, a law his father passed four hundred years ago, and since the Silk River is gone no one has been back to the desert.

The lack of information on a whole race of people makes Sidon feel rather disturbed. Why has there been so much against the Gerudo. He knows that Ganon was a major part of it, but what about before then? Surely everyone was at peace.

“Aha! There is my little guppy!” A bubbly voice startles Sidon from the books he’s reading. He turns to see his mother. Despite being close to 500 years old, Hekla is still quite excitable for her age.

Sidon smiles when his mother hugs him. “Hello Mother,” he says. “I’m surprised to see you outside of Father’s chambers.” Instead of staying in the throne room, Dorephan now resides deep beneath the Domain in his quarters. There have been more royalty that grew to be his size in the past and the Zora have expanded their city in the water. Hekla stays with him to keep him company.

“The doctor is visiting him. Despite us being lovers, your father still gets embarrassed during his checkups,” she laughs.

“Doctor?” Sidon’s eyes widen.

Hekla laughs, looking away from her son. “As you know I like to keep your father mobile as he’s close to a thousand years old. So we’ve been swimming around and yesterday we did our usual swim. You know there’s nothing like seeing people’s reactions when they see Dorephan poke his head up. We scared so many travelers when he jumped out of the water—”

“Mother,” Sidon sighs.

“We were having so much fun that he didn’t realize that river snails attached onto him. We didn’t notice until late last night when the room was illuminated by uh…his backside,” she finishes.

Sidon stares at his Mother who is now covering her mouth to keep her laughter in. “Father is currently…” he starts as giggles bubble out of him.

Hekla nods, snickering. “The doctor is dismantling a lightbulb if you will,” she says before they start laughing. “Honestly he forced me to leave because I was laughing so much.”

“He does realize we’re having dinner together tonight, right?”

Hekla grins. “Don’t worry he’s well aware you and Mipha will tease him for hours on end.”

Sidon chuckles. “As long as he’s aware,” he says, placing the book back on the shelf.

“I’m surprised to find you in here, Sidon,” his mother replies, fiddling with the string of seashells that are tied around her waist. “I assumed you would be packing for your trip to Hyrule.”

“I finished packing a little bit earlier today,” Sidon answers. “I was curious about the Gerudo. Zelda told me she would be inviting them to her coronation party. I wished to find out more about them, but there’s not much to find unfortunately.”

Hekla follows him out of the library, humming to herself as she thinks. “The Gerudo?” she repeats. “They are quite the mysterious bunch, aren’t they? If I remember right they visited the Domain once.”

Sidon looks down to his mother in surprise. “Really? What for?”

The two of them begin walking toward one of the balconies nearby.

“The chief came by to visit before she gave the throne to her daughter,” Hekla explains. When they reach the balcony overlooking one of the several waterfalls of the domain, she leans against the railing and smiles at the sparkling water. “The Gerudo rarely visited for casual affairs. They live quite a distance away and choose to walk on foot.”

“On foot?” Sidon asks. “What about horses?”

Hekla shrugs. “It depends on the chief. I remember Chief Yara said her daughter is terrified of horses.” She laughs. “When they visited Mipha was so excited! They brought musicians and dancers.”

“When did this happen?” Sidon asks. This sounds like it happened fairly recently. “Where was I?”

“You don’t remember?” Hekla gives him a wide grin. “That was during your rebellious fifties, Prince Runs Off to Hylia Knows Where With a Royal Guard.”

Sidon blushes profusely. He was quite the rambunctious teen. Or rather fifty year old teen. Hm.

“You would be gone for weeks at a time even!” Hekla laughs. “Your father and I were worried you’d become even more daring as you got older.”

Sidon crosses his arms with a pout. “I’ve straightened out as you can see.”

“Of course, my darling guppy,” his mother stands up straight and beams at him. “You’ve grown into quite the Zora. I’m so proud of you.”

Sidon smiles brightly. “Thank you, Mother!” He says.

“And yet I can’t help but think fifty year old Sidon found dating easier.”

Sidon’s smile drops. “Mother, please,” he sighs.

Hekla laughs behind her hand. “Mipha and I are considering playing matchmaker.”

“Don’t.”

“Aw, but we’re worried that you’re working too much!” Hekla says, skipping after Sidon as they walk away from the balcony toward one of the spiraling staircases leading to the center of town.

“I am in charge of many things. I have to work too much,” Sidon replies.

Hekla happily hops down the steps. “But you rarely take vacations! Or travel out of the Domain! Why ever since the Rito—”

Sidon stiffens. “Mother, please. I _especially_ don’t want to talk about him, nor continue with this topic.”

Hekla covers her mouth her with her hand. She looks down at the ground. “I apologize, Sidon. I know I can get carried away,” she says softly. “I didn’t know I would hit a nerve then.”

Sidon looks down to his mother. He leans down and nuzzles the side of her face.

“I apologize for my reaction as well,” he says softly. “I suppose I have been rather high strung as of late.” He holds his mother’s hand as the walk down the last few steps.

Hekla smiles up at Sidon. “All I wish for you is to find happiness whether it’s taking a vacation, going on a blind date set up by your sister and me, or running off with more guards to do Hylia knows what,” she says.

Sidon blushes, laughing some. “With Bazz around it’s a bit harder to seduce some of the newer recruits.”

Hekla laughs loudly as she heads over to one of the waterfalls. “I’ll ask your sister to distract her dear fiancé so you can relive your fifties again, my dear guppy!” She says. “Your lightening bug of a father should be all done by now. Bring your worst puns tonight!” With that, she dives into the waterfall. Sidon looks over the railing and watches his mother splash into the water below and swim deeper into water towards his father’s chambers.

He sighs. While he knows his mother and sister wish for his happiness. Relationships are rather hard to deal with. Especially since the last one he was in turned into a complete disaster. Not only that he hasn’t met anyone that truly fascinated him. As he makes his way back to his bedroom he realizes that not only does not know anything new about the Gerudo but he’s become more aware of his loneliness. When he makes into his bedroom, immediately gets into his pool and sinks down to the bottom again.

Zelda better have strong wine at the party.

\--

“It will be a long week,” Builara says at dinner. Tonight they’re having a Gerudo specialty—spiced whole bird with pilaf and roasted hydromelon salad. Builara carves the bird and begins serving everyone their favored pieces.

Urbosa sighs in her glass of wine, made from wildberries and voltfruit. “Tell me about it,” she says before taking a sip. “That’s not even counting the time it takes to travel to Hyrule.” She smiles when Builara gives her extra bits of crispy chicken skin with her breast meat.

Riju immediately starts eating her drumstick after Builara places it on her plate. “Or the time it takes for you to learn how to ride a horse,” she says between smacks. She and Link giggle at this.

Urbosa sighs louder. “I swear that thing is a demon in disguise. Link is a natural with his.”

Link shrugs as he nibbles on a piece of his chicken wings. “I listen to Epona,” he says. He happily eats his pilaf; it’s much better today since everyone was able to help out with dinner.

“Epona is to Link what Patricia is to Riju,” Builara replies, giving herself a chicken thigh. “Motjie, you know you’re not good with animals. They smell your fear.”

“They know I don’t trust them, you mean,” Urbosa rephrases. “Horses can’t see what’s behind them. How can I trust it to protect me from behind?” She huffs, drinking more wine.

Builara smiles. “Gems, you’ll have to tell me how bad Motjie is with her horse,” she says. “I won’t have the pleasure of seeing it in person.” She blinks in surprise when everyone faces her in confusion. She chuckles. “I’m staying behind.”

Urbosa’s eyes widen. “Staying behind!?”

“Urbosa, I thought you realized this already,” Builara says this as if it’s nothing. “Someone has to take your place while you’re gone.”

“You could let Secretary Zulu take care of it!” Urbosa says.

“Zulu would have the entire city in panic,” Builara replies. “The town needs someone who they’re used to following.”

Urbosa clicks her tongue. She won’t admit that her wife is completely right. Link and Riju look between their mothers. The two of them find the idea of Builara staying behind just as saddening, but they know Urbosa find it tens times worse than that. As far as they know Builara has been Urbosa’s bodyguard since they were young children. The two have never been apart.

“But you’re not diplomatic!” Urbosa finally relents.

Builara laughs loudly. “Motjie, I’ll do my best while you’re gone. I promise not to storm out of the meetings when I hear Secretary Zulu say something stupid.”

“She’s your cousin, Patat,” Urbosa says with a small smile. “She’s going to get on your nerves on purpose.”

“We’ll send you letters, Mama!” Riju says happily. Link nods in agreement. “I’m not sure how since we don’t have Frita anymore but it’ll happen!”

Builara smiles. “I can’t wait to read them.”

\--

It is very rare when Urbosa shows her emotions. Trained for years as a soldier and as the future Chief, she has learned to conceal her feelings under the simple guise of indifference. However, on the day of their departure, the entire town saw their leader cling onto her wife from nerves of their brief separation.

Word has spread of their journey and crowds of townspeople came to see their leader off and bless their journey. At the edge of town, the small troupe of soldiers get on their horses. Link and Riju watch their mothers kiss one last time.

“You’ll be fine,” Builara soothes.

Urbosa sighs.

“I’ll be fine.”

Urbosa sighs again. “I’ll even try to be diplomatic.”

Urbosa couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Honestly I wish I could see you try,” she says. “I suppose you will greet me handsomely when I come back?” she says with sly grin.

Builara returns the gesture. “I gave you something for you to remember me by this morning and you’re still asking for more?”

“GROSS!” Riju shouts. “THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE!” She gestures to the crowd behind him. Link nods in agreement.

[WE’RE ABOUT TO LEAVE ON POLITICAL BUSINESS!] Link signs.

“Today’s going to be a blessed day if our leader got some this morning!” Isha shouts from the crowd. Several people agree and cheer at this. Link covers his face in shame.  

“ISHA STOP TALKING!” Riju shouts back.  

Builara grins as she walks over to her kids. She picks them up easily in a hug. “You two be safe. Protect yourselves and your mother,” she says, setting them down and giving them a peck on their foreheads. “The world outside may be harsh at times, but keep your heads high. You are stronger than whatever people think of you.”

“Yes, Mama,” the siblings say. Builara chuckles and helps each of them get on their horse. They watch Builara whisper something in Urbosa’s ear to make her laugh before helping her on her horse.

Afterwards, Builara gets on her own horse and faces the crowd. “May the Sand Goddess and Nabooru bless our Chief’s journey to Hyrule,” she announces. People cheer and praise Urbosa who gives her people a bright smile.

“We will return with good news,” Urbosa tells her people. “The desert will always be our home and we will thrive.” She beams. “For your strength—sarqso!”

“Sarqso!” the crowd cheers back.

With that, Builara snaps the reins on her horse and leads the way out of the desert. Link can hear the shouts and yelps of the Gerudo behind him as he nudges his horse to a full gallop. Urbosa keeps up with Builara surprisingly. Riju lets out a loud trill as she rides, laughing as her horse jumps over some rocks. Her bright hair frills around her. As they pass Kara Kara Bazaar, there are more Gerudo standing outside to see them off. Link and Riju whistle to Vilia who is standing on the roof of Vaba’s Palace.

They head toward the edge of the desert, and Builara begins to slow down her horse. Urbosa gives her one final look before pressing on.

“We’ll be back, Mama!” Riju calls over her shoulder.

Link looks back to give Builara one last wave. He faces forward again and is suddenly filled with an emotion he never felt before.

The desert is behind him…and he’s headed toward an unknown place. Without warning, he lets out a loud whoop. He’s never felt this excited before in his life.

He loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon felt himself buzzing at the abundance of people at the party. He has always been sociable, and seeing so many people from different parts of Hyrule excites him. Learning new cultures is one of his favorite pastimes since the Domain is a rather sheltered community aside from the different merchants who visit. He notices the Rito leader, Revali, bragging about his dangerous fight with Hinox. Sidon rolls his eyes and chooses to ignore him for now. Paya, the chief of Kakariko village is dressed elegantly in a robe of white and red; her guardsmen are doing their best to coax her from hiding behind a pillar in the room. The Gorons seem to have brought almost half of their village to the party. They are all at a table with Daruk at the head, gorging on different types of rocks and laughing loudly. Behind him he hears Rivan excitedly chatting to his daughter Dunma about the different kinds of foods he sees. Sidon can’t help but chuckle at his excitement. Leaving the Domain is something that rarely happens for the guards. He scans around the room filled with several Hylian chiefs and mayors of smaller towns and villages and is slightly confused. His sister notices.  
> “What is the matter, Sidon?” She asks, taking a sip of the Hylian wine she was given by a waiter.  
> “All of the domains are accounted for,” Sidon replies, still scanning the room. “Aside from the Gerudo.”  
> Mipha nods, “Ah, I have forgotten that you haven’t seen them before,” she says. “They do have a ways to travel coming from the desert. Unlike us and the Rito, there are no alternate routes for them. The chief chooses to walk on foot.”  
> “No alternate routes?” Sidon repeats. “What about horses?” He knew the Gerudo were a strong race, but walking to the center of Hyrule is still quite a challenge. His sister had to plan two days ahead to make sure they were on time for the Queen’s party. They only needed one night of rest as they swam through the rivers.  
> Mipha shrugs. “Maybe it is hard to ride a horse in the sand?”  
> “Interesting…” Sidon hums in thought. He wonders how long their journey is. His thoughts scatter when he hears his sister chuckle.  
> “They are a mysterious race of people, but do not worry about overlooking them.” Mipha grins, showing all of her teeth. She only did this when she knew something Sidon didn’t. “They make quite an entrance.”  
> \--  
> Urbosa sighs as she gets off the horse. “What terrible animals…” she mutters. “We would’ve gotten here quicker on foot…”  
> “Or if your horse knew left from right,” Riju adds. Link snickers. The siblings immediately quiet down when their mother narrows her eyes at them.  
> ‘If we had a shortcut to the castle we would be on time’, Link tells his mother.  
> Urbosa fixes her clothing with a thoughtful hum. “That’s true,” she says. “If the Queen wants anything to do with us, maybe she will provide assistance in that regard.” The guardswomen get in two single file lines. There are a few that carry traditional Gerudo instruments, a long necked stringed lyre, a jeweled flute, and two drums—one partially filled with sand, the other completely emptied.  
> Link and Riju follow their mother to her position in their line at the back. Behind his veil there’s a huge grin.  
> ‘With a shortcut we would’ve realized you’re bad with horseriding sooner.’  
> Riju cackles and she leans on her brother for support when she almost falls over. The guardswomen quickly turn away from their chief, trying to keep their laughs silent. Urbosa tries her hardest to look angry at the comment, but lets out a laugh herself.  
> “Hylia blessed me with smart mouthed children along with the joy of riding a despicable animal,” She sighs. “And to think Riju’s father was the worst ride I ever had…”  
> Riju immediately stops laughing and groans loudly in disgust. “MOTHER, MY EARS WEREN’T MADE FOR THIS HUMOR!” She shouts rushing to the front of the line. Link on the other hand was holding his stomach as he laughs.  
> “Daughter, payback is best served quickly!” Urbosa calls after her daughter. 
> 
> SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE!! WHOO!


	5. Hyrule Castle—Eyes Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda turns around, showing the extreme furrowed brow and pout on her face. Sidon barks out a laugh before he can stop himself.
> 
> “You look as though you ate a bag of lemons!” His laugh gets louder when his sister unlinks her arm to swat his shoulder.
> 
> “I am not happy,” Zelda mutters, crossing her arms. Despite the dark pink lipstick and rosy blush on her face, her childish actions shine through the mature makeup. 
> 
> “Not happy?” Mipha repeats. “But…you became queen today?”
> 
> Zelda sticks out her bottom lip. “I was so excited to take over my father’s place I forgot most of the oath I was supposed to recite. I ended with and I quote, ‘I’ll do my damnedest not to fuck up’,” she says before covering her face again.
> 
> Mipha elbows her brother’s arm when he lets the tiniest chuckle slip. “Oh Zelda, mistakes happen. I’m sure your people found it endearing!”
> 
> Zelda removes her hands to say, “I was invited to several bars by construction workers so they could celebrate their new crass queen,” she says.
> 
> Sidon is really, really trying not to laugh at this.

_Dear Buimama,_

_Brother and I are co writing this letter. This is Riju._

_[This is Link. I have better handwriting]_

_Your handwriting is as beautiful as a Lizalfos’s toenail._

_[Your handwriting is as wondrous as a Bokoblin’s anus. Gross. I grossed myself out with that one.]_

_Either way our journey has been going almost smoothly. Everything is going decent aside from one tiiiiiiiiiiny little problem._

_[YOUR WIFE CAN’T FUCKING RIDE A HORSE]_

_SHE’S SOMEHOW WORSE THAN BEFORE YOU TAUGHT HER. I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW THAT IS POSSIBLE._

_[Almost as if she is cursed, we have had to run after Mother and Raja to bring her back to the correct path. It has happened almost every hour. We now made a schedule for who would be in charge of her at what time. WE HAD TO MAKE A SCHEDULE BUIMAMA.]_

_We don’t know what she’s doing wrong but it keeps happening. May Nabooru help us, it’s time for our time to monitor Mother._

_[Forever baffled by your wife’s ability in horseriding,_

_Your gems]_

\--

_Dearest Patat,_

_Horses fucking suck._

_Not only that I miss your company dearly. It makes horses suck that much worse. Do you remember the last time we traveled to Hyrule? I believe it was when Mother was retiring. It was such a long trip we took. We visited each of the leaders. I remember fondly holding onto your waist as you rode our horse. The memory was so strong in my mind I could easily smell your rose perfume. The wind was playing tricks with me I suppose._

_I hope your day wasn’t too taxing. There’s bound to be more children born today. I’m so sad I can’t see their chubby little faces. You know I enjoy holding the children especially now that ours are grown. Granted we can still easily pick them up. If I remember my schedule right there’s a meeting with their merchants today. Isha is quite good at her job as the marketplace representative (and at making certain items for intimate uses). You’ll have no problem with the meeting with her organization. There is also a visit to the schools today. I know how you are when you talk about discipline, but don’t scold them too much! They may not be able to handle it like your soldiers. Speaking of_ _, I hope they’re doing well. I know how much our new recruits wish to impress you. You’re the best soldier we have and the most attractive._

_Tell the ones that try to flirt that I’ll unleash Urbosa’s Fury on them if they try. They don’t need to know that it’s a tall tale that the Naboris line can control lightening._

_Each time Raja runs off in the wrong direction I get the urge to turn her toward home, so I can see you. Is it silly to miss you so much? I know it’s because we’re attached at the hip but it’s also…something else._

_I worry I won’t see you again._

_The last person to travel to the castle was Kamaria…_

_No, I mustn’t think bad thoughts. Zelda is nothing like her father. We will come back home safely, and I will be able to hold you in my arms yet again._

_I love you more than the sun and moon love the sky. I miss you terribly, but I will be strong for you, our children, and myself. May the Sand Goddess bless you._

_Forever yours_

_Your Motjie, Urbosa_

\--

Riju trots her horse next to her brother’s. “It’s weird seeing all of this green, don’t you think?” She asks him. After leaving the sandy ground of the Great Cliffs, their caravan started travelling on grassy roads. Link has never been more excited. He has already jumped off his horse several times to roll around in the grass. He and his sister have already made flower crowns from the wild flowering herbs they found. Everyone including their troupe of soldiers have one.

“I can’t help but think of it as mold,” Link says with a small laugh.

Riju grins. “Grass grows due to rainfall, so it technically is mold.”

Link laughs with his sister. “Don’t let Mother hear you make fun of the Queen’s land. I’ll get in trouble.”

“All the more reason to continue!” Riju’s eyes light with excitement. She faces forward again, watching the soldiers in front of them look around in awe. Before entering Hyrule Fields, the singers of their group, led by Riju, were singing Gerudo folk songs to pass the time. Now everyone is quiet, except Urbosa who quietly curses at her horse.

“How dare Buliara say I’m the one making you nervous…” Link hears his mother mutter quietly behind him. “You’re the one with four damn legs…”

“Brother,” Riju says much quieter this time. Link turns to his sister, his light blue veil flutters against his mouth. “I will not apologize for my thoughts on the new Queen…” she starts. “But…I believe that she is good…she kept up with you for so long after all…”

“Aw, is someone growing up?” Link reaches over to playfully pinch his sister’s cheek.

Riju groans, pushing his hand away. “I am trying to give her a chance. It is only fair since she is giving us one…”

“That’s very sweet and mature of you, dear Sister,” Link says. “I believe we’ll truly understand Queen Zelda when we meet her, whenever that is since we’re already late!” He happily states the last part of his statement toward his mother.

“I HEARD THAT!” Urbosa snaps. “IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT RAJA KEEPS RUNNING WHERE I DON’T WANT HER TO RUN!”

In their five day journey to the castle, Raja has charged in the incorrect direction more than ten times now. The detours wasted their time, and before long it took them four and a half days to get through the Great Cliffs.

Link sighs. Thankfully the castle is not too far from Hyrule Fields. Leaning up on his horse he can even see it sitting in the distance. He can barely see the blue flags fluttering near it. The coronation is no doubt over at this point. The party is probably getting set up soon—that’s when the other kingdoms will come to visit the Queen and give her a gift. One of the soldiers in the back keeps their present in the back strapped around her back. Link couldn’t help but giggle. His personal gift to his sister, his smile widens when thinks that, is carefully concealed within the bags that are on either side of Epona. He’ll have to figure out when to slip it over to Zelda when no one is watching.

Another sighs comes out of him. He needs them to go faster, but how? He hears his sister humming next to him. Ah, there’s an idea.

“Riju,” Link turns to his sister again. She cuts off her song. “Can you indulge us in _Vure_ , _Vure_? And start from the very beginning,” he asks sweetly. He hears some of the soldiers groan at this.

 _Vure, Vure_ is a well known Gerudo folk song about the several songs a mockingbird knows to impress a mate. It is usually sung when a couple begins to court during the summer, which is the season of love for Gerudo. However, not many people like the beginning of the song because of the loud high-pitched sound the singer uses to imitate the mockingbird.

Riju eyes her brother closely, trying to see what he is planning. “Alright…” she finally relents before taking a deep breath. As soon as she lets out a long high-pitched note, Raja neighs loudly.

“WHAT NOW YOU HYLIAN CURSED BEAST?” Urbosa shrieks as Raja rears on her hind legs. The large mare immediately begins galloping through the fields, with Urbosa screaming in tow.

Link grins. “Now we’re up to speed,” he chuckles as he and the soldiers begin galloping to catch up. Due to the sudden increase in speed, some of the flower crowns fly off of their heads. Petals and leaves dance through their strong strides.

“You’re a terror!” Riju laughs beside him. “Mother will never let you live this down if we’re able to catch her before she runs straight into the castle.”

Link’s answer is another loud laugh as he lightly nudges Epona to go faster. The wind threatens to take off his long embroidered headdress, but he doesn’t care. He’s so close now.

Zelda.

He needs to see Zelda.

\-- 

Sidon and Mipha shake their arms of any access water as they walk out of the river. The head of the Zora guard, Bazz, and his second in command Dunma wait patiently in front of their Queen and Prince, spears at their sides. Rivan and Gaddison cover the rear of their small party. Rivan has a bow and a pack of arrows strapped to his back while Gaddison carries a long sword on hers. Even though Mipha is queen, it would be dangerous for all of the soldiers to leave the Domain to protect her and her brother. Sidon insisted on the four best soldiers to guard them when they took trips to the other kingdoms. A smaller group makes it easier to keep track of people, provisions, and allows for quicker travel.

Now mostly dry, the Zora royalty make their way through the decorated grounds of Hyrule Castle. Even though the coronation was several hours ago, there are still some stragglers leaving the castle grounds. The coronation was a celebration for the Queen’s people. The party afterward is only for the leaders of the other kingdoms and the surrounding towns and villages throughout Hyrule. It is a way for the monarchy to reconnect with people and an efficient way for the other kingdoms to share their gifts with the newly inducted monarch.

“I remember King Roham’s party…” he hears his sister say beside him. They walk through the courtyard, passing by several topiaries cut into the past kings and queens of Hyrule. When they see one in the shape of King Roham, neither of them can bring themselves to look up at it. “I was still a child then—thirty-nine I believe.”

“What was he like?” Sidon asks.

“He was charismatic. I remember he held Zelda close in his arms—you’d never think him a man that could be so evil…” she responds. “What people wear behind their smiles is frightening.”

Sidon hums in agreement. Luckily for the both of them, the mood is lifted when Sidon notices a familiar fountain in the center of the courtyard. “Look Sister, our present arrived on time.”

Mipha gasps when she sees the sparkling silver fountain. It’s in a shape of a woman holding a bowl. Looking at the soft curls of the woman’s hair, one can easily forget that it’s made from stone. The water pours from a small bowl held in the statue’s hands. Her face is calm and serene.

“It’s truly beautiful in its new home,” Mipha says. “I’m so happy there weren’t any delays. I should trust you more, Mr. Optimist.”

“Well of course!” Sidon grins down at his sister. “There’s nothing wrong with expecting everything to go just as planned!”

Mipha chuckles. “That is something only an optimist would say, dearest Brother.” They finally reach the large glass doors of the castle. They’re already open and guarded by Hylian guards. They respectfully nod their heads as the Zora royalty and their guards walk past. They enter the large ball room that is already beginning to be packed with people.

“Queen Mipha and Prince Regent Sidon of the Zora!” a guardsman announces their entrance.

Mipha smiles gracefully at the glances in their direction; Sidon smiles charmingly as usual. The siblings are very proud of their well practiced, ‘Please stop looking at us’ smiles. Again, Mipha is wearing a loosely constructed dress made from dark purple sashes. She wears a crown of pearl and sapphires that connects to the string of pearls wrapped around her tail. Sidon isn’t dressed as out of the box as his sister but made sure to polish all of his silver jewelry. To match his sister, his sashes are also purple. Instead of the usual blue feather he wears with his regalia, he wears a much bigger and fluffier white feathers that has silver specks filtered through it. He chuckles to himself when he hears some of the other guests whisper compliments. The one thing he enjoys about dressing up for these events is the positive attention.

Near the center of the room, which Sidon assumes to be the area for dancing is a large staircase. The staircase leads down to a long intricately decorated table. Tall blue candles in golden candlesticks line the table along with porcelain bowls of fruit. In front of the table is a medium height woman with a blonde braided bun on each side of her head. Her dress has a small white ruffled collar around her neck and has blue and sparkling gold stitching that resembles vines on the back. On top of her head is a bedazzling crown, topped with pearls. Sidon feels a bit flustered by the extreme change in dress. Instead of the usual casually dressed Zelda he’s known, before him is the new monarch of Hyrule: Queen Zelda Adamaris Hyrule.

Sidon turns to tell the guards to rest at ease. Since the party is filled with several other leaders in the country, there shouldn’t be any threats lest someone wants a petty war to start. And he wishes for his guards to enjoy themselves. Not every Zora gets to enjoy the feasts served in Hyrule. Linking Mipha’s arm in his, Sidon strides over to Zelda to congratulate her. He does find it odd that she is choosing not to turn around and grace them with her presence. He’s sure the newly inducted queen is excited about the day’s events. 

“Aw,” Mipha coos when they reach her dearest friend. “Zelda, you look dazzling tonight! I told you that the ruffled collar would look darling on you!” she laughs.

Zelda turns around, showing the extreme furrowed brow and pout on her face. Sidon barks out a laugh before he can stop himself.

“You look as though you ate a bag of lemons!” His laugh gets louder when his sister unlinks her arm to swat his shoulder.

“I am not happy,” Zelda mutters, crossing her arms. Despite the dark pink lipstick and rosy blush on her face, her childish actions shine through the mature makeup.  

“Not happy?” Mipha repeats. “But…you became queen today?”

Zelda sticks out her bottom lip. “I was so excited to take over my father’s place I forgot most of the oath I was supposed to recite. I ended with and I quote, ‘I’ll do my damnedest not to fuck up’,” she says before covering her face again.

Mipha elbows her brother’s arm when he lets the tiniest chuckle slip. “Oh Zelda, mistakes happen. I’m sure your people found it endearing!”

Zelda removes her hands to say, “I was invited to several bars by construction workers so they could celebrate their new crass queen,” she says.

Sidon is really, really trying not to laugh at this. His eyes are beginning to water.

“O..oh…”Mipha says quietly. “Well, you are already connecting with your people! That is wonderful!”

“I just wish I said something better…” the Hylian queen sighs loudly.

Mipha nods, patting her friend’s shoulder. “Of course. I know you were practicing hard to remember the oath.”

“I could’ve said, ‘As Queen, the only shit I allow is what we make naturally’ or something along those lines. I quite like making funny play on words in my free time,” Zelda says happily.

Sidon finally bursts out laughing, the loud rumbling sound causes some guests to look in his direction. Mipha sighs. Between her friend’s odd timing for her potty mouth and her brother’s immaturity she already knows she needs a drink to calm herself down.

“I know you’re crass when you’re nervous, Zelda,” Mipha replies once her brother calms down. “What is troubling you?”

Zelda sighs, stands straighter, and folds her hands neatly in front of her. Her silly façade now gone, she looks as though she is already nearing forty years old. “Will I lose my people’s faith with what I am doing?” she asks quietly. “You were right…I never thought this through. When I saw how proud my people were when I donned this crown…” she pauses, biting her lip. “…for a moment, I wanted to take back my idea to repeal…” her eyes water, but no tears fall.

“There are times where we have to make hard decisions,” Mipha replies softly. “It is up to you to keep to your own beliefs for what is right.”

“But how…” Zelda’s voice cracks. “How can I see my brother knowing I had this moment of weakness?”

“No one said you were weak, Zelda,” Sidon says with a gentle smile. “You were quick not to get caught up in the trap. If you rule to gain favor, change will never happen.”

Mipha chuckles. “It’s true—one of my first legislations as queen is banning access to Ploymous Moutain beyond the second waterfall. It is a place where several children play and some people practice their archery—” she snorts when Sidon lightly tugs on her tail. “—but it is also home to a fearsome Lynel. I do not wish for anyone to get hurt. It will cause some strife but if you are firm in your beliefs, your people will understand.”

Zelda lets out a long breath, closing her eyes. “I know you’re correct because you have more experience…but it still makes me restless. Along with the fact that they are much later than I guessed…” she opens her eyes and searches in the crowd.

Sidon and Mipha also glance through the guests, trying to find any Gerudo present.

“Link…please come soon…” Sidon hears Zelda whisper before one of her attendants leads her to greet more guests entering the castle.

\--

 Sidon feels himself buzzing at the abundance of people at the party and the third glass of Hylian wine he just finished. He has always been sociable and seeing so many people from different parts of Hyrule excites him. Learning new cultures is one of his favorite pastimes since the Domain is a rather sheltered community. Aside from the different merchants who visit, Sidon doesn’t get a chance to meet new people. One of the few perks of becoming Prince Regent. He notices Revali bragging to a mayor of a smaller town near Rito Vilage about his dangerous fight with a Hinox. Beside him is his second in command, Teba, who brought his wife and child.

“And to think that it was my first time battling such a dangerous creature!” Sidon overhears Revali say. “I swear I battled my best that day—the glorious winds were definitely on my side.”

Sidon rolls his eyes. He blinks when Revali meets his gaze. Revali narrows his eyes and quickly turns back to tell his story. Sidon grumbles. He chooses to ignore Revali for the rest of eternity.

Paya, the new leader of Kakariko village, is dressed elegantly in a robe of white decorated with red lilies. Her white hair is looped into two high ponytails with her bangs framing the red eye tattooed on her forehead. Instead of speaking with other guests, she hides her slender figure behind one of the pillars in the ballroom. Sidon watches her guardsmen bait her to come from hiding with fresh oranges. Paya only shakily reaches out her hand to grab the fruit and quickly hides again. Sidon chuckles. The poor girl is more nervous than a Zora near shock arrows. He’s tried using his charming smile to ease her nerves before, but his sharp teeth only made her more afraid of him. He watches Mipha walk over to the pillar with a small smile. Paya pokes her head out with a shaky smile of her own and politely bows her head in greeting. Sidon perks up when the Sheikah leader looks over in his direction. He gives her a small wave with a much smaller grin than usual but hopefully just as charming. Paya quickly bows her head toward him before hiding again.

Baby steps.

The Gorons seem to have brought almost half of their village to the party. They are all at a table with Daruk at the head, gorging on different types of rocks and laughing loudly. Beside Daruk is a younger Goron. Ah, that’s right. His sister did tell him that Daruk took in a child named Yunobo recently. The young Goron doesn’t pay attention to the party and focuses on his plate of rocks.

As he continues surveying the party, Sidon notices his guards crowding around a table filled with Hylian delicacies. Rivan excitedly chats to Dunma, pointing at different steaming plates of foods on the table. Bazz is focused on stuffing his face with as many types of foods as possible while Gaddison uses her fork to just poke different items. Sidon can’t help but chuckle at their excitement. Leaving the Domain is something that rarely happens for the guards. He scans around the room filled with several Hylian chiefs and mayors of smaller towns and villages and is slightly confused. From across the ballroom, his sister notices.

“What is the matter, Sidon?” She asks when she approaches him. When a waiter passes them, she daintily takes two glasses of Hylian wine. She passes one to her brother and sips the other.

“All of the domains are accounted for,” Sidon replies, still scanning the room. “Aside from the Gerudo.”

Mipha nods, “Ah, I have forgotten that you haven’t seen them before,” she says, grinning into her wine glass. “Rebellious fifties…” she snickers.

“Don’t,” Sidon sighs.

Mipha covers her mouth when she laughs again. “Well you did sneak off with Hans, ‘the dreamiest soldier you ever saw’. I’d leave home for two weeks too for a lovely rendezvous with Bazz.”  

Sidon feels his face get hot with embarrassment. “You and Mother enjoy bringing up this part of my life,” he mumbles.

“When you’re a troublemaker, embarrassment will surely follow, dear Sidon,” Mipha pats his shoulder. “Moving on from Hans, the Gerudo have a ways to travel coming from the desert. Unlike us and the Rito, there are no alternate routes for them. The chief chooses to walk on foot.”

“No alternate routes?” Sidon repeats. He’s about to ask about horses, but remembers what his mother told him before. He knew the Gerudo were a strong race, but walking to the center of Hyrule is still quite a challenge. His sister had to plan two days ahead to make sure they were on time for the Queen’s party. They only needed one night of rest as they swam through the rivers.

Mipha shrugs. “You’ve heard of the Silk River I’m sure. It was one the main ways the Gerudo traveled out of the desert and vice versa.”

“I read a little on it…” Sidon hums in thought. He wonders how long their journey is. His thoughts scatter when he hears his sister chuckle.

“They are a mysterious race of people, but do not worry about overlooking them.” Mipha grins, showing all of her teeth. She only did this when she knew something Sidon didn’t. “They make quite an entrance.”

\--

Urbosa sighs as she gets off her horse. “What terrible animals…” she mutters. “We would’ve gotten here quicker on foot…”

“Or if your horse knew left from right,” Riju adds. Link snickers. The siblings immediately quiet down when their mother narrows her eyes at them.

Without saying a word, she holds out her hands. Groaning, the siblings force themselves to get within arm’s reach of their mother, bracing themselves. Urbosa, pulls on their ears, her usual light punishment for their misbehavior. He knew this would happen when he purposefully scared his mother’s horse, but he’s still too excited to see the castle to care too much.

Urbosa pats her children’s heads. “A warning next time,” she says with a sigh. “I was truly terrified.”  

“If we had a shortcut to the castle we would be on time,” Link tells his mother.

Urbosa fixes her clothing with a thoughtful hum. “That’s true,” she says. “If the Queen wants anything to do with us, maybe she will provide assistance in that regard.”

The soldiers get in two single file lines in preparation for their entrance. Before they reached the castle, they were miraculously able to stop Raja at a stable where they could change into their more royal outfits. It took one threat from Urbosa and ‘the Naboris family’s control of lightening’ to make sure no one peeked at them. Link makes sure his red top and sirwals. To think he would be performing for his sister…he bounces on the balls of his feet in glee.

Over the years Link realized their culture and their customs hilariously show others how much pride they have. The custom of the Chief having a special entourage for travel is said to have started with Nabooru after the fall of Ganon. The people wished to celebrate her by announcing her presence wherever she went. Today this custom is only used for extremely special purposes, such as meeting the new Queen of Hyrule. There are a few soldiers that carry traditional Gerudo instruments: a long necked stringed lyre, a jeweled horn, and two drums—one partially filled with sand, the other completely emptied.

Link and Riju follow their mother to her position in their line at the back. Behind his veil there’s a huge grin on his face.

“With a shortcut we would’ve realized you’re bad with horse-riding sooner,” he tells Urbosa.

Riju cackles and she leans on her brother for support when she almost falls over. The soldiers quickly turn away from their chief, trying to keep their laughs silent. Urbosa tries her hardest to look angry at the comment but lets out a laugh herself.

“The Sand Goddess blessed me with smart mouthed children along with the joy of riding a despicable animal,” she sighs. “And to think Riju’s father was the worst ride I ever had…”

Riju immediately stops laughing and groans loudly in disgust. “MOTHER, MY EARS WEREN’T MADE FOR THIS HUMOR!” She shouts rushing to the front of the line. Link on the other hand, holds his stomach as he laughs loudly at Riju’s reaction.

“Daughter, payback is best served quickly!” Urbosa calls after her. Her smile softens when she lays a hand on Link’s back. He slowly stops laughing as he leans up to look at his mother. “My child, when we meet the queen, you must remember to let me know if things become overwhelming. While I look forward to your reunion, I do not wish for it to be uncomfortable.”

Link only nods. He has been ignoring the nervous feeling in his stomach on their ride to Hyrule. It was not meeting Zelda that was the problem, but what happens after. Would there be a change in people’s perceptions of them? Anything could happen and that makes his stomach feel gooey. He feels his mother pat his shoulder.

Urbosa smiles down at him. “We kept them waiting on us long enough. Let’s give them a grand entrance.”

Link beams behind his veil. With another nod he joins the formation behind his sister. Zelda has written how much she wants to see his dancing. He hopes she and the rest of the castle guests enjoy the special flare the Gerudo have.

\--

Sidon flinches when he hears a loud whistle from outside the castle doors. The buzz of conversation quickly dies down from the noise. Guards immediately surround their respective leaders, scanning the area to find who made the sound.

Mipha just giggles behind her hand. “At ease, soldiers. We are safe,” she tells them softly.

The crowd gasps when a shout in another language followed. The language sounds silky in the air, and reminds him of the scratching sound of pebbles rolling on rocks. Sidon finds himself completely caught up in the sound; it’s nothing he’s heard of before. In the corner of his eye, he notices the Queen clutch the sides of her dress, staring at whatever is entering the ballroom.

She covers her grin with both of her hands. She looks as though she could cry.

The Gerudo arrived.

Loud drums begin to fill the room as two tall Gerudo women part the crowd. A younger woman follows singing in the silky language. Her long red braid almost reaches the floor as she makes her way toward the Queen. On her head is a small crown completely made of gold. Her hair is decorated in gold bangles. Her golden beaded top glitters in the lights, her bright red skirt has golden markings on it, and as if she didn’t have enough jewelry on, her stomach has a small piercing with what looked like to be a small ruby. Continuing her song, she takes a step forward to the Queen as the musicians she came in with move to the side. The singing girl ends a verse just as she kneels on one knee to bow before quickly joining the musicians.

Sidon watches in amazement when he sees two lines of Gerudo women walk in strong strides in unison, all dressed in red. His eyes wander down to see a smaller woman in front of them. Not only is there a difference in height, but she doesn’t have the distinct red hair that Gerudo women are known for. Hers is blonde. The Queen can hardly keep herself in one spot. She wipes her eyes and lets out a small choked out laugh. It is then Sidon realizes who the blonde is.

“…Link…” Sidon whispers.

Mipha is just as astonished. “He looks exactly like her…” she whispers back.  

Link is dressed in a similar red outfit as the singer. He has on a red headdress decorated in golden swirls that reaches his back. His face is covered by a golden veil. Just like the singer,l he has bangles around his forehead and waist. He also wears banded gold necklace. His red top and sirwals have thin pieces of gold lace flowing down each side. His heels clack against the floor as he raises his hand behind his veil and makes a short whistling sound. Sidon assumes he’s the one who made the noise the first time. He stomps his foot, making everyone, including Sidon, jolt. Staring directly at Zelda, he takes two steps forward in time with the drums delicately waving his arms side to side. The Gerudo women after him repeats the steps, and when they finish the Link twirls before gracefully dropping on one knee to kneel before Zelda.

Zelda’s dress is completely wrinkled at the sides from how hard she’s clutching them. The Gerudo women copy Link’s movements and kneel. With all of them kneeled, Sidon watches Link whistles again, this time much longer. The drumming and horn playing gets louder as does the singer, who expertly makes a loud trilling sound. Sidon notices Revali twitch at this.

The Gerudo women and Link stand and take three steps away from the queen. There’s now a space between the Link and the woman next to him. The crowd gasps when Chief Urbosa marches in, head held in and a proud smile on her face. Daruk stands up from his table, watching Urbosa closely with wide eyes. The song ends when Chief Urbosa is in front of the women who marched in before her. Zelda looks up at Urbosa with her mouth wide open in complete awe. Urbosa throws back her head, laughing heartily.

“Sav’saaba,” Urbosa replies smoothly.

“Sav’saaba!” the rest of the entourage repeats, all dropping to one knee with one fist on the ground. All except, the singer and Link who make their way to Urbosa’s side. Zelda’s smile is too bright for words as she stares at her younger brother. Even though most of his face is covered, Sidon can see the happy gleam in Link’s eyes.   

Urbosa smiles warmly at Zelda as if she is her own child. “I am Chief Urbosa of Gerudo Town. To celebrate your coronation Queen Zelda, I bring my dearest children, Link and Riju, with me to give our gift on behalf of our people.” Sidon can’t help but notice the height different between Link and Riju to their mother. Even to Zelda, Link is a couple inches shorter.

“…small…” he mumbles to himself.

Mipha turns to him. “He’s quite tiny for his age, isn’t she?” she whispers.

Sidon only nods. Aside from his height, Link’s outfit is also very interesting to Sidon. He knew that Gerudo outfits show more skin than Hylian clothing. Link’s abdomen looks as strong as his mother’s, but his hips still elegantly curve at the top of his sirwal. Sidon forces his eyes away. It wouldn’t look proper for a prince to stare down someone else like this.

“Reminds me of you when you were still thirty-nine,” Mipha’s teasing voice rings back in his ears.  

Sidon elbows his now giggling sister. “You’re two hundred years old, Mipha. I hoped your maturity would’ve grown at this point.” 

“Oh it has…just like your late growth spurt.”

If they were in the Domain he would’ve tugged at his sister’s head tail. But for now all he can do secretly is bump his hip against hers in response to her teasing. Mipha tries to quiet her giggles as they watch Chief Urbosa handing Zelda a package wrapped in red silk.

“The Queen favors blue, so we prepared a traditional Gerudo necklace made of sapphires.” Urbosa and her children kneel on one knee like the women behind them. “We hope you enjoy it.”

Queen Zelda wipes her eyes. “I am…eternally grateful…for everything,” she says with a trembling smile. “I will treasure all that you’ve given me.”

Her eyes land on Link again. The two of them laugh softly. Riju looks closely at the two of them. Sidon could be seeing things, but it seems she’s trying not to pout.

“You are cherished guests here in Hyrule,” The Queen’s words make the crowd whisper amongst themselves for a moment. 

Urbosa gives the Queen a gentle smile. “Sarqso,” she replies.

“Sarqso!” The women repeat, quickly standing up and putting their hands behind their backs. Riju and Link take a step behind their mother.

“Dearest Queen Zelda,” Urbosa starts again. “We have travelled a mighty ways to reach your castle. We apologize for our tardiness.”

Sidon notices Link’s veil flutter when he makes a low horse neighing sound. Riju bites her lip to stop herself from grinning. Urbosa’s smile falters just for a moment.

“We wish to provide you and your honored guests entertainment to make up for our rudeness,” Urbosa replies.

Queen Zelda nods, beaming at Link again. “It would be my honor,” she says. Instead of actually sitting in her throne at the middle of the table decorated with fruits and candles, Zelda chooses to pick up the back of her dress to easily hoist herself on the table behind her. Sidon tries not to snort too loudly. Manners needs to be the first thing Zelda learns during her reign.   

Urbosa bows her head in thanks before walking behind her women. Sidon caught her quickly pulling her children’s ears. He assumes it was for the little horse noise. As Link and Riju take their spots from before, Sidon jolts when he catches Link’s eyes. The bright blue contrasts the red of his outfit. Something about them feels deadly. Maybe not that extreme, but Sidon feels like a target now.

“You’ll see why Gerudo Town is known for their entertainment,” he hears his sister whisper beside him.

Link puts both hands under his veil to whistle again—this time three short sounds. Riju lets out another trilling sound before the drums start beating again. Aside from Link, Sidon watches the dancers march in their line to the center of the space in quick steps ending by clicking their heels on the floor. They break into two lines again, backing up to open up space for Link. Riju grins at Link when the horn player joins the drummers. She claps her hands and starts shaking her hips as the lyre strums a quick paced melody. Link nods at Riju and she beams back.

Sidon watches in awe as Link runs between the dancers as Riju sings a long high note. People gasp as Links flips forward. With his momentum he lands right in front of the Queen right as Riju trills again. She begins singing along with the quick melody, the dancers easily matching their quick steps with her quick verses. They raise their hands as the move around the floor in patterns. The small golden medallions that line their sashes tingle as they shake their hips. Some wink flirtatiously at different guests. Sidon would be lying if he said he didn’t keep his eyes on Link. Despite his small stature, he’s able to keep up with the quick dance. Mipha claps along with excitement. Even Urbosa is tapping her foot to the song and silently mouthing the words.

As she sings, Riju loosely mimes the dancer’s movements. She twirls into the center of the dancers next to Link. Her skirt flares around her as she dances along. To the amazement of the guests, the dancers kick one of their legs high in the air, clapping their hands under them. They repeat this movement, alternating between each leg. Their strength is heard through their stomps.

“Vai!” Riju shouts in time of their claps. Sidon couldn’t help but chuckle at how much fun she was having. Riju moves between people in the crowd as she sings, a little bit out of breath from all of her moving around. She twirls around Revali who stiffens at the attention. With a wide grin, she easily moves away from him back toward her spot. Link is the only one with a veil over his face which makes Sidon a tiny bit sad. He wouldn’t mind seeing his bright smile along with the others.

The dancers easily move so they’re dancing in a circle, spinning around they take off their colorful sashes tied around their waists. They quickly move to the crowd, finding someone to dance with. There are some guests who purposefully get out of the way of the dancers and there are some who are too drunk to care. Sidon flinches again when Link’s blue eyes lock on with his. Without looking away, he makes quick steps over to him, expertly waving the sash in the air to make beautiful arcs in the air. Sidon hears Bazz whistle from behind when Link raises his arms in the air shaking his hips in front of Sidon.

Sidon ignores his soldiers’ shit eating grins when his face flushes. Zelda cheers loudly from her spot.

“MAKE HIM AS EMBARRASSED AS POSSIBLE!” She calls to her brother. Sidon swears to Hylia Zelda’s lack of tact is going to get him in trouble. Link turns toward her and gives her a thumbs up. OF COURSE THEY’RE BOTH TROUBLEMAKERS.

Link twirls arounds him, loosely wrapping the sash around the prince’s waist. Sidon stiffens when he feels the dancer roll his body against his. The guards cheer at the attention their prince is getting. Mipha covers her laughter with the back of her hand. When Sidon looks down Link tosses the sash over his neck and slowly pulls him down to his level. Now face to face with Link, Sidon sees the gleeful gleam in his eyes. He’s a bit surprised by Link’s hesitant touch to his brow, still leaning close to him. Sidon’s face is warmer than he ever thought it could be. In the back of his mind there is question of Link actually kissing him since they were so close. He can almost see the faint outline of his lips through the veil—they’re slightly parted open as he stares so intently at his face.

He doesn’t get to think about that too long when Link puffs air at his veil to lightly smack his face.

That answers that.

Link huffs out a laugh as he gets another running start to do a flip in front of Zelda again. Sidon watches still crouched down where Link pulled him. Link reaches for the Zelda’s hand to kiss it. She smiles brightly, giggling when Link ties the sash around her wrist. He notices that others in the crowd have sashes tied around them in different areas. Revali, who looks extremely flustered, has one around his left wing. One of Paya’s guardsmen has one tied around his waist, and one of the Gorons have one tied around their head. As he sees more Gerduo tie their sashes around certain guests, Sidon forces himself not to pout. It’s childish to feel jealousy over something like this, especially when it makes since for Zelda to be included since they’re brother and sister. He straightens with a small huff.

“Now, now dearest brother,” Mipha tells him. “Let’s remember what we’ve learned about jealousy at seventy.”

He gives his sister a dry glance. “Sister, I recall you sleeping with your stuffed frog pillow until you turned one hundred eighty.”

Mipha giggles again. “True, but I have yet to be jealous over a piece of fabric.”

Sidon finally reaches back and pulls lightly on his teasing sister’s tail. She covers her mouth when she lets out a louder laugh. Luckily it blends in with the music in the crowd. The dancers join together again when Riju sings the finishing notes. They jump high in the air with grace and land, quickly joining together in a bunched group and extending their arms in different angles to mimic the curves of a flower. Link is at the center, breathing heavily when the song is done. His blue eyes glance over in Sidon’s direction again and he blows air to raise his veil again. Sidon only catches a glimpse of the wide grin underneath.

Zelda is the first to stand and clap excitedly. “Absolutely wonderful! Marvelous!” She says, rushing over to them. “You were amazing!” She repeats softly, staring at Link again. Link bashfully looks at the floor before bowing with the rest of the dancers.

“Of course she thought it was lovely since I got teased in the middle of it…” Sidon mumbles. Even though he says this, he truly did enjoy the performance. Hylian entertainment has always been rather hit and miss for him. But this…is truly fascinating.

Mipha chuckles. “You sound as though you didn’t like your attention,” she replies. “It looks as if Link finds you as charming as you find him.”

Sidon scoffs. “I never said I thought he was charming,” he replies, knowing full well that his actions prove otherwise. He also knows from his sister’s toothy grin that she’s also aware of this.  

Before rejoining with Urbosa and his sister, Link looks back toward Sidon. His blue eyes clear like the waters of the Domain. Sidon feels his face redden again.

“…I need more wine…” he sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back! Because for some reason whenever I announce a hiatus, i get time to write. We're still on hiatus but...this chapter is finally here. THEY FINALLY MEET! I'm going to make this rather quick as it is 1:30 AM and I have work tomorrow. This scene was the first one I wrote when I thought of this story!! How crazy! Also man I get so nervous when I have to describe dance. Oh man how does dancing work??? Hopefully it's not too weird...and I hope that there aren't too many mistakes since I worked on this through the night. I just really wanted you guys to see them meet finally lol! Next update we'll have some more coronation party fun and then the leaders will finally meet for the first time with Zelda as Queen! Whoo!! Thank you all so much for the support and comments!! They mean so much!! I'll see you all next update!!!


	6. Hyrule Castle--Mingling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link hears his sister chuckle as she downs the last of her glass moments before the Prince reaches them. Before facing the prince, Link makes sure his veil is in place. The Zora Prince flashes them a bright smile and a humble bow.
> 
> “It is a pleasure to meet you both Lord Link and Lady Riju of Gerudo Town,” he straightens again with his pleasant smile. “I am Prince Sidon of the Zora.”
> 
> Riju smiles charmingly, her eyes squinting at the sides. A small giggle comes out of her—a clear indication that she is far from tipsy. “The pleasure is ours tall—” Link elbows her side, “—Prince Sidon. You are tall. And you are Prince Sidon.”
> 
> Link isn’t sure if that’s better or worse than outright calling him tall fish man.

“They’re not subtle are they?” Lupe, the Gerudo horn player, whispers. Her hair is cut extremely short with a part shaved in on the side of her head.

Link hears his fellow performers mumble in agreement. Riju keeps her head high and stares at the guests who watch them. Behind him, he feels her tug at the fabric flowing from his sirwal. He leans over, lifting his veil to peck the side of her head.

“I’m nervous too,” he whispers. She nods, letting out a small sigh.

“Dahlia we could try to use what we learned in Ashai taught us?” Kalifa asks her twin. They both have a long bang of hair that covers one of their eyes. Kalifa’s left eye is covered, while Dahlia’s right is covered. The twins are the two drummers of the group, and they support Riju with singing background vocals.

Kalifa beams. “We could get husbands tonight!” She claps her hands.

“What would you say to them?” Riju asks.

Dahlia plays with her hair, humming in thought. “We beat our record of 300 pushups earlier this month!” She says excitedly. Kalifa nods, beaming brightly.

The performers all congratulate her amazing feat. Nothing like beating your personal best in strength. The mingling continued after the Gerudo finished their performance of a very famous Gerudo song _Strengths of the Vai_ which is done to celebrate women. Link thought it would be the best song for his sister as the new monarch. Even though the other guests are talking and laughing with each other, the Gerudo find themselves awkwardly huddled together in the corner next to a table of Gerudo dishes. Link is touched that his older sister thought of him and his people. He watches Zelda speak with his mother with a bright smile on her face. She glances over to their direction and gives a quick wave. Link waves back and is surprised that his younger sister raises her hand toward the queen in greeting.

“…she looks happy to see us…” Riju replies to him.

Link chuckles. “Are you happy to see her?” he asks quietly. He’s surprised he’s able to use his voice. The amount of people in the ballroom is making him more anxious by the minute though. Especially with so many people staring at him. He tugs on his headdress to cover more of his blonde hair. If only it was red like his family and friends…he could fit in a bit better.

Riju only ‘hmphs’ in response, but her eyes keep darting over to the Queen.

“She always wanted a younger sister,” Link continues.

“Is that supposed to be me?”

“You are the youngest.”

“But I have been your sister longer—she’s the youngest,” Riju says with a grin. “I should warn her what she’s getting into.”

Link laughs. “I am quite the brother,” he says.

 “Yes, as in quite the rascal.”

He gasps loudly, highly offended. “I am not!”

“You created a sex toy.”

“It’s a _great fucking_ sex toy!” Pun fully intended.

To support his point, several performers thank Link for his invention. Link turns to his sister with a wide, smug grin.

“Brother this whole situation proves my point.” Riju tries to look disappointed, but her huge smile says otherwise.

The lull in conversation brings their attention to the guests staring even more at them. Some people have gotten a tiny bit closer as they were conversing. Riju eyes them, doing her best impression of their mother’s neutral/I’m always ready to be angry stare.

“Why do they stare so much?” She asks Link. He notices as she says this, some people look at her mouth or lean closer to hear her words.

He sighs. “They’re trying to understand what we’re saying,” he mumbles, feeling his throat dry up. “We should speak Hylian…”

One of the dancers, Buchra, plays with one of her long curls as she asks, “What if they make fun of our accents? We only learned enough to pass school…”

“We can’t use ‘Hylia curses you’ here since they all like her,” Imane, another dancer, adds, flipping one of her pigtails behind her. “It’s bad enough to translate in her heads, but now we have to filter ourselves also…”

The other performers mumble in agreement. Link sighs. He’s not sure how good he is with Hylian either. After the Great Calamity, a law was passed by the monarch of Hyrule for Gerudo to learn Hylian to be better communicate with the other kingdoms. Even though they learned it in school, the Gerudo language is mostly used in Gerudo Town. Link knows he’s able to write well in Hylian thanks to Zelda’s letters, but speaking it is another thing. His mother speaks it quite well since her position has her travelling, well she would be if the treaty wasn’t in place. He sighs. A part of him is a bit glad that his anxieties took his voice away for the night. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself with how he speaks.

“Link, are you alright?” Jasmin, their tallest dancer, kneels down to him with a small pout. “You look sick.”

Link quickly shakes his head. _‘I’m fine…it’s nerves taking over…’_ he signs with an apologetic smile. The dancer stands again and pats his shoulder before talking with the others about the other swears they can’t say around Hylians. All of them essentially begin with the phrase Hylia cursed or Hylia damned due to the Gerudo’s stance on Hylia.

 _‘What do you think about speaking Hylian, sister?’_ Link signs to Riju.

Riju scrunches her nose. “I honestly just hate how it sounds…” she replies. He chuckles. That’s a fair point. In comparison, the Gerudo language doesn’t sound as awkward as Hylian. He assumes it’s the large amount of ‘r’ sounds.

“If we wish to connect with our new possible allies, they must be able to understand our message,” Urbosa says, walking up to them. The performers immediately turn to face their leader, hands behind their backs. Urbosa grins at their stiffness. “We cannot act like caged mice about to be served to cats either—if we fear them, they fear us.”

 _‘I don’t know if I can speak anymore tonight, Mother’_ Link signs.

“That’s alright, your sister and I will stick with you,” Urbosa replies, “The Queen will speak to you privately later tonight. As she doesn’t want people to find out your true identity at this point, this was her best option.”

“See? Youngest sister,” Riju tells Link.

Urbosa smiles at the performers, putting her hands on her hips. “You all were lovely. That song is my favorite—I couldn’t help but reminisce when I was in your shoes, performing for the pride of our people. Not only that, but you’ve impressed Queen Zelda. When we arrive home, I will make sure to reward you well.” Ubrosa raises her right hand to her chest and bows her head with a gracious smile. “Sarsqo for your strength.”

“Sarsqo!” The performers repeat with wide grins. Riju laughs, hugging her mother tightly. Link feels an overwhelming amount of pride, which is saying a lot for a Gerudo, from the praise. Not only did they impress the Queen, but his mother is proud of them also! It’s not as though she rarely is proud of them—she always is, but hearing it outside of their home seems like much higher praise.

Urbosa laughs, patting her daughter’s shoulder. “Now stop standing by the wall like lizards,” she says in Hylian, her strong accent dripping off the words. “Meet new people and broaden your horizons.” The performers bow their heads and happily make their way through the crowd, standing taller than practically all of the guests. Urbosa watches them with a small chuckle. “I say this, and I feel just out of place. If only Buliara were here, she would make me feel at ease,” she says quietly in their language. She plays with her fingers, lacing them together and then pulling them apart. It is rare for Urbosa to blush. The only times it happens is when she speaks of the person she cares for the most, her guard Buliara. The love story of the chieftan and her bodyguard is one that Link enjoys telling. He always starts the story off with, ‘My mother is a fucking idiot’ due to the fact that Urbosa is the most oblivious person he has ever known. How one takes someone telling them ‘I’ll protect your heart, your love, and soul if you’ll have me’ as nothing more than a sign of friendship he will never understand.  

While it would’ve been nice to have Buliara along for the trip, someone must take his mother’s place while she is away. The only person she trusts for that position is her lover. Their trip will last for a week. He hopes his mother won’t feel too upset over their minor separation. They have known each other since childhood and have rarely been separated. Urbosa sighs again.

“Aw, Mother!” Riju hugs Ubrosa again. “You know Buliara has probably sent a letter saying how much she misses you!”

“That is true. We are both rather attached…” Urbosa says. “I hate she missed your performance. She’s taught you everything she knows after all.”  

 _“She would’ve ridden your horse for you_ ,” Link signs. 

Riju starts laughing but immediately groans, “Gross you reminded me of what mother said before…”

Ubrosa chuckles again. “Don’t worry dearest daughter—Buliara was much better of a ride than your father.”

This time both Link and Riju cover their ears, practically yelling in disgust.  

‘ _MOTHER YOU ARE GROUNDED FROM THOSE KIND OF JOKES!’_  Link stomps his foot to punctuate his point.

“YES MOTHER PLEASE SPARE US THE DETAILS!” Riju exclaims.

“I suppose it’s fair—my son created the ever famous Sa’oten after all.” She winks at her son who is slowly crouching down to the floor in complete embarrassment. “Sarqso, Link.”

 _‘Riju, find the wine so we can drink away these memories_ ,’ Link signs weakly _._

“I have been searching this entire time,” Riju says, looking through the crowd for a waiter. “I should’ve even bring you wine when you’re the reason why we’re scared for life.”

He can’t bring himself to get off the floor or uncover his face. He regrets everything—the Sa’oten, the new prototype he thought of with Isha, and the overwhelming joy he gets knowing people are out there thanking him for their sexual release. Who did he become? Why did he choose this path? “Curse my sex driven desires…” he whispers to himself. 

Urbosa laughs loudly. “My gems, please. We must act cordial in front of the Queen’s people,” she smiles when Link forces himself off the floor and finally shows his face. Riju fixes his veil for him. “Before you drink, you must join me in meeting the other leaders. Tomorrow we shall have our first meeting and I wish to make a good impression while they’re slightly inebriated.”

“Why wait till they’re tipsy?” Riju asks. The three of them make their way through the crowd toward a pillar in left most part of the room surrounded by white haired guardsmen. Link recognizes them from his mother’s description of Sheikah soldiers. From the looks of it, they are mostly snipers. The four of them all have long wooden bows tied to their backs along with a small tube that holds their arrows.

Urbosa shrugs. “The same reason people choose to blame others than accepting truth—it’s easier.”

As they get closer to the pillar, Link couldn’t shake the feeling that something is staring him down. He looks behind him to see nothing in particular and continues following his family. One of the Sheikah guardsmen whispers something toward the pillar.

“…I didn’t want to sound rude…but why are they centered here?” Riju asks their mother. Just as she asks this, a snippet of white hair peeks out from behind the pillar.

“Lady Paya was never the party type…” Urbosa replies. “Her personal bodyguard is somewhere close by. They’re crafty and hide in the most creative spots.”

Riju shakes her shoulders when a chill goes down her spine. “Brother, do you feel that?” she asks.

Link nods. Once again trying to find where the intense stare is coming from. It’s obvious that it’s Lady Paya’s bodyguard, and from the looks of it they’re great at hiding their presence in a crowd. Urbosa smiles brightly when she finally reaches Lady Paya’s guards and the pillar she’s hiding behind.

“Sav’saaba and good greetings, Sheikah tribe,” she says with a small bow of her head. Yet again, Link is impressed with his mother’s Hylian. The guards nod their heads in return and luckily do not look too disturbed by their presence. “It has been a while, Lady Paya. Hopefully a request to see you is not too out of the question.”

More hair peeks out from behind the pillar. “…you are truly here, Lady Urbosa…” her voice can barely be heard of the noise of the party. “It has been quite a time…many things have happened…”

Link notices the hair is styled in two large pigtails. They tilt backwards some before they straighten again.

“Indeed they have,” Urbosa says carefully. “But I am not one to hold grudges—in fact I am merely here to meet the new monarch and meet with my old comrades.”

Link watches the pigtails tilt backward again before Paya finally pokes her head from behind the pillar. “Comrades…?” she asks.

Urbosa smiles warmly. “Of course. You seem to have grown since you were first inherited position as elder. I am proud to see that.”

Paya chuckles lightly, looking at the ground. “I must admit that I have missed your motherly presence Lady Urbosa…but that is unfair to say next to your children…they were quite wonderful to watch…” She covers her mouth with one of her long robe sleeves, tentatively glancing upward. Link supposes it’s a nervous habit.

But then something clicks in his head.

He looks up.

Balanced carefully on the crown of the pillar is a person dressed in a body conforming dark blue outfit. On their legs are several holsters which all carry throwing knifes. A white scarf wraps around their neck and head with dusty blonde hair jutting out from underneath to cover one of their eyes; the rest is tied in a long scraggly braid down their shoulder. stare down at Link’s. Lady Paya’s hair tilted backwards because she was looking up. Meaning the person who is protecting her usually is above her. The person narrows their eye at Link. Riju notices her brother staring and looks in the same direction.

“…creepy…” she whispers.

 “Ah…” Paya looks past Urbosa to Link and Zelda. “Sheik…you’ve been spotted…” she smiles, her cheeks reddening. When her guard jumps down, Paya surprisingly walks away from the pillar she’s been hiding behind the entire night. “This is my guard Sheik…” her face getting redder by the minute, she covers her mouth as she continues, “…we are married…”

“Congratulations!” Urbosa replies, enveloping Paya in a huge hug.

Paya is completely stiff in the embrace and awkwardly pats Urbosa’s back once. “Thank you very much, Lady Urbosa.”

As the leaders continue talking, Sheik takes a few steps toward Link and Riju before kneeling down in a bow. They quickly stand, their stare softening. _‘It’s a pleasure to meet you Lady Riju and Lord Link of Gerudo Town. As Lady Paya stated, I am Sheik her personal guard and betrothed.’_ they sign.

Link’s eyes widen. _‘You can sign? You know I’m male?’_ he signs quickly. Not that he’s bothered about by this, but he’s used to people assuming he is female due to his clothing.

 _‘I heard you all outside. Lady Urbosa called you ‘son’,’_ Sheik signs and Link is amazed at how quick they can move their fingers through the gloves they wear.

 _‘Does Lady Paya know sign language?’_ Riju signs.

Sheik’s eye narrows. _‘Are you trying to speak rudely of my leader?’_

Riju quickly shakes her head. _‘No no no! I wanted to make a joke about how she and my mother have their bodyguards as lovers—you’re guarding her body in more ways than one was what I was going to say!’_ She adds, “A joke! A joke!” She stresses quietly.

Link is thankful that his veil covers his mouth. He’s close to cracking up at his silly sister.

Sheik simply stares at them. “That’s hilarious,” they say.

“…you don’t look like you’re laughing,” Riju says.

“I am,” they say. “I’ve been told that I am very hard to read, but that is due to my training. And to answer your question, no she does not know sign language. It is my duty to protect her and I’ve learned every language there is to know. _Even Gerudo_.” They state the last sentence in their language.

Riju and Link stare at the bodyguard eyes wide with fascination. “We need to hang out more,” Riju blurts out. Link nods excitedly.

Sheik lowered their scarf to show their smile. “It would be my pleasure. It is my first visit to Hyrule and I feel rather out of place.”

“Tell me about it,” Riju says, rolling her eyes. Sheik laughs softly, raising their scarf again.

The three of them tune in to the leader’s conversation.

“You are strong, Urbosa…” Paya says quietly. She is now staring down at her hands. “I wish I had that quality.”

Urbosa smiles. “Strength comes in many forms, Paya. You are strong, but not in the way you think. Be strong. Lady Impa looks down and is always proud.”

Paya looks as though she could cry. Sheik immediately comes to her side. “I believe I shall take my leave…I feel completely drained…and I feel as though I should think over your advice.” She holds Sheik’s hand. “Until tomorrow, Lady Urbosa.”

“Sav’orr, Lady Paya,” Urbosa says, watching the young leader walk toward the grand staircase in the center of the ballroom. As they are to be meeting over the course of the week, each leader has their own set of rooms to sleep in in the castle. One of Zelda’s attendants leads Paya up the staircase. Urbosa sighs.

“And I thought I became chief at a young age…” she replies. “The world is cruel to youth in power…” Without another word, Urbosa leads Link and Riju toward the small crowd around the Rito leader Revali.

Link looks back toward Paya who wipes her eyes just before she enters the corridor leading deeper into the castle.

\--

“You’re staring,” Mipha replies, happily eating her fourth plate of smoked salmon. Despite her size she is quite the eater.

“I am not,” Sidon answers.

Zelda chuckles in her wine glass. “Of course not. Did you know I am a Hinox as well?” she says after sipping some wine. Mipha giggles behind her hand.

He narrows his eyes at the two teasers. Ignoring the fact that he has been keeping track of where Link is throughout the party, there is no reason for his sister and Zelda to make fun of him like this. Is it wrong to find something intriguing? Is it wrong to think the way someone can convey emotions through their fingers is fascinating? Is it wrong to wish for a pair of blue eyes look in his direction again?

No it isn’t.

“Brother, you’re staring again.”

“Quite the stalker for my precious brother, eh?”

He swears to Hylia he will have the last laugh one day. “I am not stalking.”

Mipha smiles as she takes another bite of food. Covering her mouth, she says, “You have nothing to worry about, Sidon. You shall meet Link when the time is right.”

“Yes, you will feel it in your tail even,” Zelda says before the two of them go into a flurry of giggles.

Sidon rolls his eyes before turning his attention to the Gerudo chief and children speaking with Revali. He couldn’t help but notice the forced on smiles the three of them had as Revali drones on to them. At first, Link and Riju were distracted by Teba’s child, Tulin. But when the small child grew tired he and his mother left to their specified rooms in the castle. Sidon mentally applauds Urbosa’s patience. He’s pretty sure she’s only been able to introduce herself and her children to Revali before the Rito leader began his series of boasts. Urbosa’s eyebrow twitches. Link give Riju dry glance who rolls her eyes in response. Sidon chuckles before taking another sip of wine.

He understands their pain. Ohhhhh does he.

\--

“…and to think that I never danced once in my life before! I think it was one of my more crowning achievements if I do say so myself.”

“You…have said many things, Revali,” Urbosa replies with a small sigh.

 _‘How tired do you think he is?’_ Link signs to his sister.

Riju grins, knowing that her brother has a quip up his sleeve. _‘Why do you ask?_ ’

Link shrugs before signing, _‘I’m assuming it takes a lot of effort to kiss your own ass.’_

Riju immediately grips her brother’s shoulder, trying her hardest not to laugh. She looks everywhere aside from her brother and Revali. She bites her lip as her eyes start to water. Link happily grins behind his veil. He partially keeps one on just for this reason.

Teba, who has been watching the two of them, kneels down to whisper to Riju. “Are you alright, Lady Riju?”

“I’m…” Riju forces out in Hylian. “I’m just grand, Sir Teba. Please do not mind me nor my brother.” Link nods in agreement, hoping his mother is still too distracted by Revali’s boasting to pay attention to them. 

He narrows his eyes at them. “Let me hear what you said.”

Link and Riju freeze. What’s worse is that while he is trying to whisper, Teba’s deep voice attracts the attention of Urbosa. Revali is still talking about himself to notice anything. She narrows her eyes at her children.

Teba continues, badly whispering, “You’re not in trouble. I make fun of him all the time.” He reassures them with a rough chuckle. “I need more material if anything.”

Urbosa and Teba listen carefully to Riju quietly whispering Link’s joke. Momentarily losing her self control, Urbosa lets out a loud snort. Luckily it’s covered over Teba’s loud laughing. Revali finally realizes that he’s not in the center of attention.

“May I ask what is so hilarious, Teba?” Revali crosses his arms, tapping one of his feathers impatiently.

Teba stands up and gives a curt, but courteous bow. “Chief Urbosa’s children wondered if you were tired, M’lord.” He grins. “I wondered the same—you’ve been bending backwards preening your assfeathers this entire party.”

Just as swiftly Link reaches behind him to pinch his mother’s and sister’s arms to keep from laughing, they reach over to pinch his arms to stop him from making a sound. It’s a well practiced motion as they have always had the terrible habit of making themselves laugh at important gatherings.

Revali squawks loudly as Teba laughs loudly again. “TEBA! I AM DOING NO SUCH THING!”

Teba shrugs. “I suppose when one does it for so long it’s hard to notice it.”

Revali’s face reddens in embarrassment. “To think you still tease me when I am your leader. Do you have no shame?”

“I grew up with you. Before being my leader, you are the fledgling that wore the underside of his eggshell as makeshift pants,” Teba replies.

Revali squawks again, waving his arms as he exclaims, “TEBA WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT IN FRONT OF OTHERS!” Feathers fall from his movements. Link quickly bends down to pick them up. Isha could make beautiful earrings from them.

“And yet we listen to you verbally pluck your tailfeathers—oh is this your way of making sure there’s no more eggshell stuck to you?” Teba grins as Revali squawks again and scolds Teba for his mockery. Ignoring his lord, Teba turns to the Gerudo. “Leave now before you’re stuck listening to him again.”

Urbosa quickly leads her children away. Behind them Revali is still scolding his friend for his teasing. Teba is already walking away from him, heading up the stairs to join his family.

 “Goodness, and to think I thought we would be the odd ones…” Riju sighs.

Link nods in agreement.

Urbosa chuckles. “We all have our moments I suppose,” she replies, looking through the crowd. “Where is he…?” She wonders aloud.

Link is about to ask his mother who she’s searching for when a voice calls behind them.

‘U-URBOSA!”

Urbosa turns with a smile on her face. “There you are Daruk.” Link and Riju see the large Goron leader before them. Behind him is another Goron almost as tall as Daruk. He peeks from behind his shoulder and shuffles from behind him. When Riju catches his gaze he quickly looks away, face reddening.

“You are usually as easy to spot as myself in a crowd,” Urbosa smiles up to him. Despite her envy of people taller than her, she has always had a soft spot for Daruk.“Were you curled up?” She pats his head. “I hope you weren’t hiding from me.”

Daruk quickly shakes his head. “No! Just…no…” he looks down and then back to Urbosa’s smiling face. He stares back owlishly.

Link and Riju give each other confused glances. For the leader of the Goron, Daruk is quite bashful. In terms of pride, the Goron follow right behind the Gerudo. From what their mother has told them, they’re probably just as boisterous. Why is Daruk acting as though he’s a smitten young teen—

It’s then the siblings remember the time Daruk visited Gerudo Town.

Urbosa met the Goron chief at Kara Kara Bazaar. At this point there were several official buildings for leaders to rest while they had business with the Gerudo. Link stood in front of his mother who held Riju in her arms. Link watched the group of Goron roll down to them, a string of dust following behind. With a triumphant laugh, Goron leapt toward the three of them and landed with a triumphant grin.

“Vasaaq, Daruk,” Urbosa greeted. “It’s wonderful you were able to visit my people. I hope the Sand Goddess blessed your travel here.”

Daruk laughed heartily. “Nah, you know ol’ Daruk’s got enough power to blast anything out of his way!”

Urbosa chuckled. “May I say, I’m pleased that you are the first visitor to visit my land. As you are my first friend outside of the desert, I cherish our relationship.”

Daruk’s eyes widened. “You do?”

“Of course! I was quite nervous meeting the other leaders, but you spoke to me freely. I thank you greatly for your kindness.” She motioned for him to bend down. When he obliged she pecked the top of his head before reaching down to peck the back of his left hand. “I wish for us to get closer as our lands form a bond that hopefully lasts a lifetime.”

Daruk continued staring. His mind was going in several directions. He gulped when Urbosa smiled at him. “…NEAT!” He forced out.

“Hylia be damned…” Riju mutters under her breath. Link nods.

Gerudo aren’t as modest like other cultures. Before they began trading with Hylians it was common for several women to only wear sirwals around town. In this light, it is common for friends to greet each other with kisses on the cheek or hands. However, a kiss on the forehead and left hand meant that the friends were especially close. For someone outside of the desert, this could be seen differently.

Meaning…poor Daruk is possibly in love with his mother.

“I forgot uh…how well you keep yourself,” The Goron chief finally states. Riju forces down a whine.

May the Sand Goddess help them…Daruk _is_ in love with his mother.

Urbosa laughs. “It has been a while hasn’t it!” She pats her well developed abs. “Despite it being around twenty years, I’ve kept myself in shape! Especially with these little ones.” She smiles down to the two of them. Link and Riju try to signal to their mother all of their emotions through facial expressions. Since Link’s face is mostly covered, the most he can do is narrow his eyes. Riju actually whines this time with a pout.

 _‘Mother he doesn’t know you’re fucking your guard’_ Link signs but his mother turns away just as he finishes the word ‘know’.  

“You remember Link and Riju,” She tells Daruk.

Daruk nods, his usual grin back in place. “Of course! You two got big over a small amount of time.”

“Yes,” Riju says in Hylian. “And we are all friends. This is what this is—a meeting of friends. _Friendship._ ” She stresses. “A boat of friends, if you will.”

Link pats his sister’s back. She’s trying hard, but their oblivious as hell mother is not catching any signs.

“Oh let me introduce to Yunobo!” Daruk steps aside laughing as he nudges the young Goron forward. “Be cordial, boy!”

Yunobo plays with his fingers, glancing over to Riju. “H..HI!” He blurts out.  “YOU SING REALLY WELL!” he all but screams to Riju.

“Sarsqo! Thank you!” She says with a charming smile.

Yunobo holds out his left arm with a sash tied around it. “YOU TIED THIS ON ME!” he waves his arm excitedly.

“I did!” She says. “Usually we are to tie it on the person we feel romantically tied to, but we bend the rules usually. I like your hair so I chose you.” Once again she flashes him another beautiful smile that brightens her features.  

Link watches Yunobo’s face redden as he slowly curls in a ball, giggling. Riju just smiles at him. Why does he get this weird feeling of de ja vu. More importantly, why is his sister not realizing the situation she is putting herself in. It’s EXACTLY the same thing they were warning their mother about literally seconds ago!

Link silently thanks the Sand Goddess for blessing him for being aware of social situations.

“To be frank Urbosa I thought things would be different…” He says.

Urbosa shakes her head. “I thought so as well. But it seems you are still the same after all this time,” she says. “I cannot wait to write to Buliara that my worries are at ease.”

The siblings stiffen. Here it comes.

“Buliara?” The Goron chief asks.

Link closes his eyes, bracing himself. Riju holds her brother’s hand.

“You’ve met my lover before all those years ago—my personal guard,” Urbosa replies happily. Little does she know her children positioned themselves behind her so they couldn’t see the Goron Chief’s look of surprise.  

“Oh uh right!” Daruk says. Riju covers her face. “I forgot how close you two are.”

Link wants to tell the Goron chief that he was pretty sure his mother and Buliara kissed several times in front of him during his visit, but the damage is already done.

Urbosa nods sadly. “Probably too close. I would feel more at ease if she were beside me in this social gathering,” she sighs. “However I am happy to reconnect with my first and closest friend!”

Daruk laughs, patting his belly. “Of course! I’ll help you when necessary.”

“Which begs the question why he signed the treaty…” Riju whispers to Link. They realize their mother heard this as she snaps her fingers at them.

Their conversation ends and Daruk and his son heads back to the table of Gorons still chowing down on rocks. Yunobo turns back to give Riju another wave before following his father.

The siblings step out of their hiding place. “How do you feel, mother?” Riju asks.

Link nods. _‘You broke a man’s heart.’_

Urbosa raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean? We’ve rekindled our friendship I believed.”

Riju explains the situation to their mother. As she listens to her daughter, her eyes widen.

“REALLY?” She whispers loudly. “That explained his constant blushing around me before. I assumed it was just the way I dress.”  

 _‘Mother, you must be kidding.’_ Link signs before covering his face in dismay. _‘How Buliara stands to be around you is a mystery.’_

Riju shrugs. “Buliara had the guts to get straight to the point,” she says.

Urbosa sighs. “My mother always said romance never entered my brain…I didn’t mean to be cruel.” She glances over to the Goron table again. “I should make amends. You two, do not get into trouble.” With that, she walks off to apologize.

Now by themselves, the siblings sigh as they watch their mother try to explain herself.

“Thank the Sand Goddess we don’t have to be near that,” Riju says.

Link nods.

Riju turns to him with a grin. “But finally we can drink!”

 _‘I spotted a table filled with wine glasses when we were forced to listen to Sir Revali,’_ he signs.

“Lead the way, dearest brother!” Riju cheers as they make their way through the crowd. “I can’t believe Chief Daruk had feelings for Mother.”

Link shrugs. _‘His son seems pretty charmed with you also.’_

Riju turns to him, surprised. “Really?”

Link sighs. They’re truly mother and daughter.

\--

“Ah so close and yet so far!” Zelda replies, thoroughly enjoying mocking Sidon. He knows this because even though she is supposed to be talking with her other guests she has stayed with them for the entirety of the party.

She even ordered for chairs so she, Mipha, and Sidon can sit comfortably as they wait for the Gerudo to approach. At least to ease his embarrassment, Mipha told the soldiers they were allowed to rest in their rooms. It wouldn’t do if his subordinates knew he was secretly pining for one person’s attention. Currently the Gerudo Chief has been entertained by the Gorons. Even though at first it seemed Daruk and Urbosa were talking of complicated matters from what Sidon could see of their facial expressions, the two of them were laughing loudly as they swig down large cups of wine. Link and Riju have been speaking with their fellow Gerudo in a corner. There just doesn’t seem to be a chance to speak to him.  

“Do you not have other guests to annoy, dearest immature Queen Zelda?” Sidon asks, grimacing when Zelda and her sister laugh again. Every few moments they start giggling behind him and choose not to explain why.

“Oh, but none are as entertaining as you dearest, immature Prince Regent Sidon,” she answers. “Plus I’ve met with the Hylian leaders throughout this week. My focus now is outside of Hyrule.”

Mipha stands and stretches her arms. “I do feel like retiring soon. I shall meet with Lady Urbosa and call it a night.” She smiles to Zelda. “Do not tease my brother too much in my absence. He shall tell me later.”

“But he is too much fun, Mipha. I grew up with no younger siblings close by. You two are the closest I have,” Zelda replies.

Sidon’s eyes widen in surprise. He wasn’t expecting a genuine response from the teasing Queen. It must be the liquor getting to her. Even though, the sentiment makes him feel pleased. Because of the age difference between him and his sister he didn’t have too many friends. On top of that he had several tutors that kept him busy during childhood. While he won’t admit it to her, some of his favorite moments as a child were of him, Zelda, and Mipha running through the Domain.

Mipha smiles and pats her friend’s hand. “You drank too much, dearest one. You may fall asleep before you get to speak to your brother.”

Zelda shakes herself awake. “I shall be vigilant. I have been waiting for this moment for so long. Just like your brother has been waiting with his obvious staring.”

“I’m not obvious,” he states.

Mipha chuckles.   

\--

Riju and Link wave goodnight to their fellow performers as they are lead to their sleeping quarters. Link turns away from the crowd to untie his veil so he can finish his third and second glass of wine for the night. He’s capable of drinking much more but he wishes to be sober when he speaks to his older sister later. Even though from the looks of Zelda slouched in her chair half asleep, she’s already drunk.

 

Riju leans against her sibling’s side. “Riddle me this dearest brother,” she says, swirling her glass of wine.

“I’m riddling”, Link whispers. Thankfully the crowd is thinning out and he doesn’t feel as suffocated. If there’s one thing he enjoys about his sister and mother is the crass comments they make when they’re tipsy. He’s unsure of Hylian laws, but in their home, the drinking age is sixteen. While she doesn’t drink as often as he does, Riju is just as inhibited as him when she’s inebriated. Ever since the Wall Incident, their mother enforced a family rule that one of them chooses to be sober when they go out to ensure nothing ridiculous happens.

“Is it me or has the tall fish man been staring at you since our performance?” She asks, tilting her head to the side to gesture to the people across from them. Link glances in the same direction to find that the ‘tall fish man’ was indeed watching him carefully. His jolts when their eyes meet. Link realizes that his veil is off and quickly turns away in embarrassment. While it is partially used to protect their mouths from the sand in the desert, veils are a fashion choice. In Link’s case it is the small way he can blend in with his family. It is an immature thought, he thinks. Even though his face is covered, it doesn’t hide the rest of his pale skin and blonde hair.

He covers his mouth with his hand to cover his laugh when he finally registers the person who has been watching him and the silly name Riju just said.

 _‘RIJU THAT IS THE ZORA PRINCE. YOU CAN’T CASUALLY CALL HIM TALL FISH MAN’_ he signs to his sister.

“Brother, I am just using the words Mother used to describe him,” Riju shrugs. Link sighs heavily. And his mother wonders where their lack of tact comes from. “Ohhh he’s coming this way Link. Do you wish for me to translate?”

Link eyes his sister, raising an eyebrow. _‘Are you sober enough not to call him tall fish man to his face?’_

Riju grins. “We’ll see.” Oh boy.

As the Zora prince reaches them, Link is once again taken aback by how large he is. During his dance, he couldn’t help but tease him some. He has never seen Zora before and he wanted to see one close in person. He didn’t think he would dance so closely with the prince himself. His mother’s description comes back to him.

On their journey to the castle, Urbosa was telling everyone the information of the new leaders. Luckily she was able to get the information through different Gerudo women who have seen more places than she has. Urbosa told this information on their first night in the Great Cliffs. The warm fire casted orange shadows on her face.

“He’s large for a Zora—no one knows for sure but I would have to look up to him,” she said the second part of the statement rather flatly.  “What’s interesting is that unlike most Zora, he and his sister, the Queen, are as red as Gerudo hair…”

Link hears his sister chuckle as she downs the last of her glass moments before the Prince reaches them. Before facing the prince, Link makes sure his veil is in place. The Zora Prince flashes them a bright smile and a humble bow.

“It is a pleasure to meet you both Lord Link and Lady Riju of Gerudo Town,” he straightens again with his pleasant smile. “I am Prince Sidon of the Zora.”

Riju smiles charmingly, her eyes squinting at the sides. A small giggle comes out of her—a clear indication that she is far from tipsy. “The pleasure is ours tall—” Link elbows her side, “—Prince Sidon. You are tall. And you are Prince Sidon.”

Link isn’t sure if that’s better or worse than outright calling him tall fish man.

Luckily Prince Sidon takes it in stride. “I’ve been told,” he replies smoothly. “As I’m sure several people have told you all that your performances are quite the sight.” Link notices that while he is addressing the both of them, Sidon is making sure to lock eyes with him as he says this. His stomach feels fuzzy from the thought.

Since he is the oldest and he’s sure his sister will continue calling him tall fish man, Link decides to make conversation. He smiles to himself. A part of him hates that meeting all of the other guests distracted him from meeting with the Zora Prince—he marked him after all.  

Link snaps his fingers at his sister, who turns to him wide eyed and extra focused. He lets out the tiniest snort at how intensely drunk she’s gotten and how hard she’s focusing on his hands.

“Oh, pardon me, Tall—I mean Prince Sidon,” Riju turns to the prince with a small smile. “My brother communicates with sign language. I will translate for you if you don’t mind.”

Prince Sidon blinks in what Link assumes is interest. He leans closer, staring at Link’s fingers. “Of course! I don’t mind.” he smiles at Link. “I’m curious to hear what you have to say, Sir Link.”  

Link snorts again when his sister turns to him with her focused expression.

 _‘You’re not sober enough for this. You look like a Bokoblin making that face.’_ He signs to her.

“What did she say?” Sidon asks eagerly just as Riju’s inebriated mind connects what her brother says.

“Your face looks like a Bokoblin’s ass,” was her immediate response.

Sidon’s eyes widen. “Pardon?”

Riju gasps. “NO NO NO! THAT WAS NOT TOWARD YOU TALL—I MEAN PRINCE SIDON!” She exclaims. “LINK CALLED ME A BOKOBLIN SO I RESPONDED WITHOUT THINKING! LINK STOP LAUGHING!”

Link is now banging his hand on the table, cackling loudly at the terrible misunderstanding. He immediately stops when he feels a chilling presence behind him. He sees Riju avoiding the stare of the person behind him. He doesn’t need to look. He knows.  

“Prince Sidon, I apologize if my troublesome children have offended you in any way,” Urbosa’s voice sends chills down Link’s spine. He slowly turns to face his mother who narrows her eyes at the two of them.

Link and Riju quickly look over to the Prince, trying to look as apologetic as possible. Well in Link’s case as apologetic he can be with the veil covering most of his face. They let out a small sigh of relief when the prince laughs heartily.

“Thank you Lady Urbosa, but I believe it was a harmless, hilarious misunderstanding,” he answers. “It’s amazing they are as entertaining as their performance.”

Urbosa smiles. “Thank you for your compliment. Your sister is the embodiment of grace. I enjoyed my talk with her.” She turns to her children. “Behave yourselves,” is all she tells them. She looks back at Sidon, her eyebrow twitching.

Link and Riju notice that their mother has to look up at him.

“Something wrong, Lady Urbosa?” Sidon asks.

Urbosa forces on another smile. “Nothing at all. May Hylia bless your height,” she says before rejoining the Gorons. Link and Riju force down their giggles at their mother’s envy.  

“Mother hates tall people,” Riju explains before letting out a loud yawn. “She wants to be the tallest…” she yawns again.

 _‘Riju, you should sleep_ ’. Link tells his sister.

“But I need to translate…and I’m tired…” she leans against him, hugging his stomach. Link smiles fondly at his sister.

Link motions for Prince Sidon to come closer. “Pardon me,” he whispers. “Can you tell someone to show my sister to bed?”

For a moment, Sidon is dazed by Link’s light voice. He quickly straightens. “Of course! I’ll be a moment!” He says before leaving to find a maid.

\--

Sidon tries not to look too excited when he finally has time to speak with Link. The two of them watch Riju follow the maid up the staircase. Sidon couldn’t help but think how cute it is that the siblings waved goodbye to each other even though they will see each other in the morning. To make things even better for him, Zelda has also chosen to leave the ballroom.

“It sounds awful to ask you to bring him to my room when you’re done flirting, but please do so,” Zelda slurred, latching on to her maid’s arm. She stumbles out of her chair.

“I’m not going to flirt with him!” Sidon hissed.

“Right and my ass is actually my face,” Zelda stumbled after her maid.

Sidon grinned. “One would say that it is, Queen Zelda.”

She laughed as she tripped up the stairs. “Your sister will hear of this Dolled Up Goldfish!”

Hyrule is sure to become interesting under her rule.

Sidon gets out of his thoughts when he feels a small poke to his arm. He looks down to Link’s sparkling blue eyes.

Link points to one of the balconies and immediately jogs over to it. Sidon chuckles as he follows. Link immediately climbs on the railing and sits. The night breeze blowing his headdress delicately. When Sidon is close enough, he hears Link let out a small sigh.

He chuckles. “Not a fan of parties?”

“It is unbearable in there…” Link whispers. “I thought our marketplace was stifling, but I was severely wrong…luckily my sister stayed with me.”

Sidon assumes that Link can speak, but chooses not to due to certain situations. A part of him feels a bit gleeful that Link feels comfortable enough to at least whisper to him. He wonders what Link’s voice sounds like.

“I apologize for the misunderstanding,” Link’s soft voice catches his attention again. “I’m glad you didn’t tell Mother…we would’ve gotten in a lot of trouble.”  

“I understand your situation fully. You remind me of my sister and I—despite our royal status, we were scolded quiet often by our father,” he says, grinning down to Link. “To make things clear, my face does not look like a bokoblin’s ass?” He asks mischievously.

Link quickly shakes his head, laughing softly. “Only my sister when she’s drunk, I swear,” he laughs. Sidon likes the sound of it.

“Pity,” Sidon says with an overexaggerated pout. “It was one of the most creative compliments I’ve ever heard. I was curious to hear how you got that comparison.”

Link laughs again. “If I had to compare you to anything, it would be my mother and sister’s hair. Your scales are as pretty as their long locks.”

Huh, Sidon wasn’t expecting two creative compliments from the Gerudo. He clears his throat, momentarily looking away from Link.

“May I ask what your dance was called? I’ve been wondering ever since I saw it,” He says, ignoring the slight crack in his voice. To think one endearing compliment is already affecting him. When he turns he’s faced with two gleeful, sparkling eyes. Link is leaning close to him, so close that Sidon can see through the veil. Link is grinning.

“You really wish to know?” Link asks, his voice coming through. Sidon couldn’t help but think of honey when he hears it. Link’s accent sticks to his mind. He wishes to hear more of it.

Sidon smiles warmly. “I do, indeed. Your culture is something I wish to know more of. I find your extremely interesting, if you don’t mind my honesty.” That’s why he’s so fixated on Link he believes. He is something completely new to him.

“I wish to know more about you!” Link says, still very excited. Sidon feels a bit nervous as the boy rocks back and forth on the railing. Urbosa would have his head if anything happened to her son. “I wish to touch you!”

Sidon immediately reddens at the statement. “Pardon?”

“When I danced next to you, I only felt a tiny bit of your scales,” Link explains, his voice lowering. He looks away as he fixes his veil. “…I never met a Zora…I wished to feel your scales again…”

Sidon chuckles in spite of his nerves knotting in his stomach. “I’ve never had anyone ask that before.”

“No one has asked about my culture before,” Link whispers. He slouches and turns away for a moment. Sidon feels a pit of guilt. He wasn’t trying to dissuade Link from his interest.

Sidon immediately jerks out his arm, desperate to make the boy feel better. “Most people ask to see my teeth, so your request surprised me.” He flashes his charming smile to reassure his companion.  

Link turns, glancing up at Sidon as he slowly reaches over to touch him. He rubs his fingers over Sidon’s palm, leaning closely to look at the red scales. “The song is called _Strength of Vai_ or Strength of Girl in Hylian. We sing it usually to honor our chief,” he finally answers, using his full voice again.

Sidon watches Link’s fingers, ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks. “That fits Zelda accurately,” he says with a small chuckle.

Link grins. “I thought so also,” he says. “It is Mother’s and Riju’s favorite also.” Link turns Sidon’s hand over. His eyes narrow at the white underside. “…different…is it smooth?” he asks quietly.

Sidon finds his breath taken away by the clear blue eyes in front of him. “Uh, yes!” He blurts out. “It is. You’re allowed to continue.” He isn’t sure if he’s saying that to Link or himself at this point. The soft circular motions of Link’s hands is making it very hard to concentrate.

Link nods, pressing Sidon’s wrist with two fingers. He trails them down Sidon’s palm and links his fingers in between Sidon’s webbed ones. Link chuckles at the feeling and raises their linked hands with an amused smile.

Sidon swallows. 

“I like the feeling of your hands, Prince Sidon,” Link says before unlinking them. Sidon forces down the small feeling of sadness. It’s quickly replaced with another wave of nerves when Link turns his palm over again, eying the white underside.

“I only know of Gerudo…” Link says quietly, pressing two fingers on Sidon’s wrist again. “No one wants anything to do with us. I’ve always wished to see what is beyond the desert. At the same time, I miss my home now that I’m away. Is that silly?”

“Of course not. Why I still feel homesick on some of my trips out of the Domain. We Zora are also quiet sheltered,” Sidon answers. “This is the first time my guards have seen the castle.”

Link smiles. “You may be allowed to come back at some point,” he says quietly. “This may be our only visit. People spoke nicely to us, but as we say in Gerudo Town--the wind can blow lies but the truth is anchored in the dirt.” He frowns. “We are still outcasts. We are still isolated from the rest of you.” He trails his fingers upward to the white part of Sidon’s arm.

The light touch makes Sidon shiver. He hasn’t felt that before. Link looks up.

“Cold?” he asks.

“Yes,” Sidon lies.

 To his dismay, Link lets go of his hand and hops off the railing. The two quietly leave the balcony to the ballroom. The maids are cleaning up the space. Link looks around the now empty space. The wind from the balcony flutters past his veil, and Sidon gets a peek of his mouth. He wonders why he keeps it covered. He’s pretty sure that Link’s features are a sight to behold.

…but he’s getting a bit too distracted he feels.

It’s then he realizes that he should probably lead Link to Zelda. She’s probably wide awake at this point.

Link sighs heavily beside him.

“Why did people tolerate us when they will turn their backs on us later?” He asks. “You too are tolerating my presence.”

“Sir Link, I—”

“Do you honestly wish to know about me?” Link counters. “It’s obvious what I am not. It’s obvious that I am the reason that the Gerudo were invited…”

“Sir Link, please let me—”

Link glowers. “Are you acting nice to see if you can bed me? I know what people think of us—”

“ _Link I know you’re the Queen’s brother_ ,” Sidon whispers, kneeling down to get closer to Link’s height. It doesn’t help too much, but it’s better than him standing. Link’s eyes widen. “Through her I know the situation the late King put you in. I am truthful when I say I wish to know more about you and your culture. I find you to be one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met.”

Link stares at him, completely baffled.

“My sister and I have already agreed to help Zelda in aiding your people. I cannot speak for the other kingdoms, but my intentions are sincere,” he stares deep in Link’s eyes. “I understand if you do not trust me now, but please understand that there are some people who wish to aide you.”

Link leans closely, staring intently at Sidon’s golden eyes. “Who else knows about me?” He asks.

“Aside from my sister, no one else. I promise I would never put you in that sort of position,” Sidon answers.

“Is that so?” Link says, before flashing a grin. “It sounds as though you would put me in _other_ positions, Prince Sidon,” he purrs out. Sidon feels his face redden.

“You are as big of a terror as the Queen,” Sidon stands sighing heavily. Below him Link is almost falling over laughing. “And here I thought you were different than her.” He decides to begin leading the queen’s equally as crass brother toward her quarters. Thankfully he and his sister have visited Hyrule Castle enough times to remember the layout. Link follows still giggling.

“You are forgetting I called your face a bokoblin’s ass,” Link grins, playfully bumping his hip against Sidon.

“Ah so it wasn’t a misunderstanding at all!” Sidon laughs, playing along. “And here I thought the moment you danced to me were something special.” He covers his mouth in mock sadness. “It was all a ruse.”

He chuckles as Link begins to dance around him as they walked through the silent corridor. It’s lined with different different doors where the noble guests are allowed to stay. Link twirls in his heels, angelically swirling his arms around him. Sidon notices that one of the pieces of fabric hanging from his sirwal is missing. At the end of the hall is one of Zelda’s sleeping quarters. Whenever they visited, Sidon remembers that Zelda chose to sleep here to be closer to them. Link seems to have caught on to their location and stops dancing. He stares at the closed door a small smile forming on his face.

Sidon would be lying if he said he would miss Link’s company. A silly thing to think since he’s sure he would have time to talk to him later. Of course after this week is up, everyone will return back to their respective lands. He looks down when Link turns to him.

“It wasn’t a ruse,” he whispers. “We hand out those sashes to people we find interesting,” he says with a smile.

“Is that so?” Sidon replies. “I remember you flipping away to hand one to the Queen after you embarrassed me.” He and Link held matching grins.

“No one told you?” Link asks. When Sidon looks at him quizzically, Link motions for him to bend down. “It was hanging off your tail this whole time.” He reaches behind Sidon’s head.

Sidon tries not to focus too hard on the veil covering Link’s mouth, or how close the two of them are. Nope. There is nothing to think about here. Link lowers his arms to reveal the other piece of fabric from his sirwal. He leans close again and puffs air at his veil so it can hit Sidon’s face again.

“I was truthful in my intentions also,” he whispers, placing the sash in Sidon’s hand.

Link waves before quietly making his way to Zelda’s bedroom door. He gently knocks against it and patiently wait. Sidon takes this as his cue to leave. Staring at the sash in his hands he feel his face redden again. He should feel this way over someone he just met. But maybe it’s just the rush of meeting someone new. Yes, that’s it.

Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Zelda hugging her brother tightly. The siblings enter the bedroom and the door is closed. Sidon looks down at the sash again.

“Things are definitely more complicated…” he mumbles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Another update done in the hiatus. Can you believe it! I have a snowday tomorrow so i thought hey let's update really quick between homework! Pieces of this chapter were some the first things I wrote when I first thought of this story! I think this chapter is probably the longest by far. I wanted to introduce the leaders of each kingdom and their personalities. It was only yesterday that I thought about adding Sheik to the story as Paya's spouse. I decided to use them (them/they is the pronoun for them in this story) as a foil for Link. They will have some similarities. I wanted to have each leader with a different connection to Urbosa. Paya and Urbosa have a mother/daughter connection, while Urbosa and Daruk are friends (even though he has a one sided romance with her poor guy. he loves strong women!!). Since Mipha and Revali became leaders after the Hylian Treaty passed we'll see how they connect through different meetings and such. 
> 
> I also named some of the Gerudo performers/soldiers to sorta broaden up the world. One of them actually has my name but it's spelled differently lol. Writing the different leaders was interesting. Especially since I haven't reached Goron City and Rito village yet. But hopefully they sound believable. I liked the idea of Teba making fun of Revali just to knock him down a peg. I'm also cracking up that people lovingingly agreed that Revali is an ass. That really made me laugh. And i enjoyed everyone's comments!! Thank you so much! I wasn't expecting this big of a response! 
> 
> Next chapter Link and Zelda will finally talk! And the first of several meetings will begin. How will the other leaders feel about Zelda's idea for repeal aaaaah!! Thank you again for your support! It means the world to me! See you all next updateeeeeeee!!


	7. Hyrule Castle—Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha happily skips out of her bedroom smiling. She understands her brother’s interest. Even she felt her heart beat for the Gerudo dancer when she first saw him. She hums to herself when she knocks on her brother’s door.
> 
> “Dearest brother, is your morning tizzy over?” She asks.
> 
> Sidon opens his door, pouting at his sister before yawning. All of his regalia is on except his silver anklets “I do not have morning tizzies,” he grumbles before walking back in his room. 
> 
> Mipha hides her laugh behind her hand as she closes the door behind her. “I apologize. I meant to say royal morning tizzies,” she grins when her brother gives her a dry look.
> 
> “You wish to gossip,” he states, walking over to his nightstand to retrieve his anklets. Sitting on the bed, he reaches down to clasp them on.
> 
> “I only wish to know how your chat with Link went,” she says happily, stepping around the pool to reach the bed.
> 
> “You wish to gossip,” he says again.

Riju sits up. The bright colors of her room aren’t there. It’s night and it’s cold, but she’s not in the desert. There is not sand blowing by her window. This is not her bed. This is not her home.

“Link, wake up—”

She stops herself. Her brother isn’t in bed. His side of the bed is completely empty. It’s still neatly folded, almost as if her brother never existed.

Riju’s eyes widen.

“Link where are you?” She whispers. Her foggy memory finally pieces something together.

Zelda.

They’re still in Hyrule. 

Link is still seeing Zelda. Riju pulls her knees up hugging herself, biting her lip. She glares at the empty spot in her bed.

It was Link’s idea for them to continue sharing a room.

“Are you sure?” Riju asked. They were taking their morning bath and he was brushing her hair. She hated that his hair never grew as long as hers which made brushing it a quick task. They had just celebrated their joint birthday. Link was fifteen and she was fourteen. “You are older…you probably want your own space.”

Link snickered. “Is this your way of trying to sneak in that vai you were flirting with in the market place? Or is it the voe that does those cool tricks when he sand seal surfs?”

She splashed water in his general direction. “You know what I mean.”

Link laughed. “I know, I know dearest Makeela,” he said, putting down the brush on the small nightstand by the tub. He combed his hands through her hair and began braiding it in it’s usual plait. “But yes, I’m sure.” There was a small silence between them before he whispered, “There are time where I have nightmares. People leaving me behind…being held by cold arms…it disturbs me so…”

Riju sank lower in the tub, blowing bubbles in the water. She knew of her brother’s origins. Before she was born, he was found in the arms of his deceased mother in the Bazaar. Even though he was only an infant then, it would make sense that he would have a vauge recollection of the event.

“I wake up in a cold sweat, and then I see you,” Link said, finishing the braid. “My dearest sister snoring like a warthog. It warms my heart.” He leaned over her to show his grin.

Riju splashed water in his face again. “How sweet for someone who smells of warthog farts,” she laughed.

Riju smiles fondly at the memory, slowly opening her eyes. A small ache is in her chest when she sees the empty spot again. Why must she be nice to Zelda? All she wants is to take her relative away. If Link didn’t exist, she wouldn’t help them.

If Link didn’t exist…Riju feels her eyes tear up. The thought alone hurts her.   

“He’s my brother…” she mutters, alone. “Give him back…”

\--

Zelda tries her hardest not to fall out of bed when she hears a light knock on her door. Finally Sidon is done with his flirting. She’ll need to make note to ask her brother what the Zora Prince did so she can mess with him later. Oh how she enjoys pestering Sidon. If Mipha didn’t join in, she would almost feel guilty. When she opens the door and sees Link, she immediately hugs him.

“My precious one,” she whispered in his ear. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Link breathes out a small laugh, hugging her back.

Zelda momentarily lets go so he can step in. As she closes the door, she peeks to see Sidon heading into his room. Aha so he did bring Link here. Ohhhh boy she can’t wait until tomorrow. Once the door is closed, she turns around to hug her brother again. However, Link is already at her vanity eyeing all of the jewelry laid across it.

She chuckles. “I remember you wrote that you have a love for accessories. I have a bigger vanity in my personal bedroom. I stay here when there are guests,” she says, walking over to him. In her excitement she almost slips on her long nightgown. “I’m not sure if mine are as wonderful as yours.”

Link looks up and shakes his head. _‘They all look lovely,’_ he signs.

Zelda forces on a smile. While she did learn sign language to better communicate with Link, she had hoped that he would feel comfortable enough to speak with her. But she supposes she is asking too much for their first visit in ten years.

“It has been a while…” she thinks aloud.

Link nods.

“And to think I’m taller than you,” she grins when he rolls his eyes.

_‘My growth spurt will come anytime now.’_

“But you are already twenty, brother. This is probably your final height,” she says.

Link shakes his head. _‘Gerudo women grow faster than boys.’_ He chuckles _‘Even though Riju has a late growth spurt herself’_

Zelda forces another smile. It’s not like she forgot her brother is half. If anything that’s all she can think about. Despite his looks, there is nothing Hylian about him. Zelda doesn’t know if her brother would care to know anything about Hylian culture because of their father. It makes sense. If she were in his position she wouldn’t claim the race of the man who’s a bigoted rapist.

She jumps when Link snaps his fingers in her face. “Oh! I’m sorry, Link. What did you say?” she asks quickly. Link now has his veil off and has it folded on the vanity, carefully placed away from Zelda’s jewelry. Seeing that makes her fingers twitch.

 _‘I said, you’ve grown to be quite beautiful, Zelda,’_ he signs with a small smile. _‘You truly looked like a queen today.’_

“Aw Link!” Zelda puts her hands to cheeks, giggling. “Coming from you, Mr. Dancing next to Zora Princes, that’s quite the compliment.” Of course she needed a good segue to Sidon. She needs this gossip.

Link laughs loudly. “I didn’t know he was a prince until after,” he says.

Zelda beams. His voice. She heard it! They were getting closer. “He wanted to talk to you all night. I’m sure you made his entire year just by speaking to him.”

“He’s fun to tease.”

“Isn’t he though?”

The siblings laugh at this and Zelda has never felt so happy in her entire life. She has no other siblings, no other relatives her age. She didn’t even have friends. This castle and her father’s sins is all she has. She has looked out of her window for years and watched her citizen play and laugh with each other and wondered what it felt like.

What was it like to be around people you cared for? How do you show them they’re important to you? What is it like to hold your brother’s hand?

“I’m glad you mentioned him. I had a question for you,” Link says.

Zelda, still on a small high of joking with her brother, giggles as she takes his hand and leads him to sit on her bed side. “I have so many stories on dearest Sidon from Mipha we’ll be up for hours!”

“No, Zelda.” The curt tone of Link’s voice makes her stiffen. His cold eyes sends a chill down her spine. “Why does Prince Sidon know who I am?”

Zelda’s breath catches. Link is upset.

She messed up already.

“I…” she starts. She thought things were going so well, but of course things are going horribly. Because everything she does has been horrible. Her father told her so many times before.

“You did not ask my permission,” Link states. “Why does Prince Sidon and his sister know of my identity?” He asks again.

Zelda grasps the sides of her dress. “I…I needed to explain to them why they should aide me in repealing the treaty. They believed I was treasonous at first and I knew if I told them the truth, they would help me,” she answers, with her head down. She can’t face Link like this.  

“And you had to use me as your excuse?”

Zelda feels her heart breaking in pieces. Now even her brother is losing faith in her. Why did he have to speak only to scold her? She wanted things to go well.  

“You are not an excuse,” she bites her lip, “I wanted them to know how terrible my father was. How much he wronged you and your people.” It was all his fault not hers. Even now he plagues her with the terrible things he’s done. She didn’t ask for this. She didn’t ask to be kept in the castle and away from her people, away from her mother’s grave, and away from her own brother. She didn’t ask for her father to treat her as though she was stupid. She already knows—he didn’t need to berate her every moment throughout the day.

“Sister.”

Zelda looks up wide eyed. Link isn’t mad. In fact his eyes are wide with worry.

“Are you alright?” He asks, leaning close to her. “You look frightened.”

“I…” she lets out a breath. “You looked so upset…”

“I was concerned that you didn’t ask for my permission, but you flinched as though I was going to hit you,” He holds her now shaking hands.

Zelda stares deep into her brother’s eyes. Was she imaging his anger? Is her mind just reminding her of the life she lived before her father’s passing?

“Zelda,” Link whispers. “Did…did the king hit you?”

Zelda bites her lip, tears flowing from her eyes. Ever since that day…her father was never the same. Moments after the Gerudo woman ran from the back gate her life was hell.

“You’re just like them. You’re disgusting, just like them,” He told her.

The man who wished her a good night’s rest, kept her awake to make sure how terrible she was.

She flinches when Link holds her tightly. “His evil knows no bounds…” he whispers in her ear. “I promise you’ll never feel that again. I’ll protect you.”

“That’s my job…” she forces out a small laugh as she cries. “I’m your older sister.”

Link pulls back to peck her forehead. “You saved my life. You’ve already done enough. It’s my turn to save yours.”

Zelda stares, her eyes burning from tears. Her brother’s voice never sounded so beautiful. She hugs him tighter, repeating his words in her head. The siblings held each other for several moments. Link petted her hair and sang softly in his broken Hylian.

“…is that a Gerudo song?” she whispers against his shoulder.

He nods. “It is. It’s called _Sav’orr Vehvi_ ,” he pauses as he thinks of the Hylian translation. “Goodnight Baby.”

Zelda chuckles. “You’re calling your dear older sister a baby?”

He smiles. “Everyone needs to be a baby every now and then. There’s no fault in that,” he says. “If you must know, between Riju and I I’m the baby. I can’t fall asleep without her next to me.”

“Aw, how cute.” She closes her eyes with a smile. Link slowly sways them from side to side as he continues singing. She finds his accent and small trip ups over Hylian words adorable.

“Sister, may I ask you something?” He asks after a while.

“You may, brother.”

“How long has it been since you’ve been held like this?”

Zelda opens her eyes for a brief moment. “I believe my mother did,” she answers. “Queen Zelenia, my late mother, was dying as I was being born. My nursemaids have told me that she had the strength to hold me for a few minutes before breathing her last breath.”

“Hm,” is all Link says.

Zelda looks up at him when he stops swaying. Link is looking out the window, staring at the moon.

“You are not alone…” he says softly. “We smile with you and she smiles above you always,” he slowly looks back to her with a serene smile. “Remember that.”

“I will,” Zelda says immediately.

“And remember this—I will hold you every night,” he says.

“Will you sing to me?” She asks, a bit surprised at how needy she’s become in these few moments.

He chuckles. “Yes, but my sister is much better.”

“Does she hate me?” Zelda asks, closing her eyes when Link ruffles her hair.

“She doesn’t know you, thus she doesn’t know how to feel about you,” Link answers honestly. “I’m sure if you two talk enough, you’ll be fine.” He gives her one last peck on the forehead. “We must rest now. Tomorrow is important for the both of us.”

Zelda nods, already missing her brother’s warmth. “Oh…” she stands. “Of course.”

“I will see you in the morning, Zelda,” Link says as he heads for the door. “Have pleasant dreams.”

Zelda nods again, forcing down her plea for him to stay. “I wish you the same, precious one.”

When she is alone, Zelda curls up in the center of her bed. She sighs, looking up to her large window. The moon shines onto her bedsheets.

“…she shines above you…” she tells herself, closing her eyes.

\--

Mipha has always been an early riser. She happily looks out her window, dressed in her regalia. White doves fly by her window and the sun is slowly rising in the sky.

“Dearest Mother, bless this morning to be as good as the last,” she prays quietly. Next door she hears the familiar splashing and angry groan of her brother. She giggles to herself; even though Sidon is a morning person, he was always slighty miffed when he first woke up. She allows Sidon a moment to get properly dressed before she enters his room. Heaving out a small sigh she prepares herself for the meeting that awaits after their breakfast.

And to think that being queen for a week was a quick to begin business after celebrations, poor Zelda is starting the day after her coronation. Thinking of her dearest friend, she hopes she’s mentally prepared for whatever happens. Politics is as stormy as the sea—the unpredictability can make someone as prepared as herself dizzy. She’ll make sure to ask during breakfast. Another giggle slips out of her.

She’ll also have to make sure to calm Zelda’s teasing on her brother. Even though she is curious about his conversation with Link.

Even though he is sociable, to the point that it’s worrisome, Sidon is quite formal at times. He gets too caught up in his duties that he forgets to think about himself. Mipha has tried to get him to relax some, but Sidon is a busy body. Despite being older, she always finds herself following behind his eager steps.

But last night she saw something different in her younger brother.

A spark of curiosity.

To some, that sounds like something Sidon usually has especially since he enjoys talking to people. But that is only something he’s learned to do from the amount of banquets they attended. Talking passes the time, and therefore he talks. And yes, her brother loves learning new things, but once his questions are answered then he’s satisfied. Again, another reason why he loves talking.

Link on the other hand was different.

One couldn’t just ask Link questions and be satisfied. Link was unpredictable.

Mipha happily skips out of her bedroom smiling. She understands her brother’s interest. Even she felt her heart beat for the Gerudo dancer when she first saw him. She hums to herself when she knocks on her brother’s door.

“Dearest brother, is your morning tizzy over?” She asks.

Sidon opens his door, pouting at his sister before yawning. All of his regalia is on except his silver anklets “I do not have morning tizzies,” he grumbles before walking back in his room.  

Mipha hides her laugh behind her hand as she closes the door behind her. “I apologize. I meant to say royal morning tizzies,” she grins when her brother gives her a dry look.

“You wish to gossip,” he states, walking over to his nightstand to retrieve his anklets. Sitting on the bed, he reaches down to clasp them on.

“I only wish to know how your chat with Link went,” she says happily, stepping around the pool to reach the bed.

“You wish to gossip,” he says again.

“Now, Sidon, remember you have two options,” Mipha says. “Me or Zelda.”

Sidon stops momentarily in his task. Mipha watches him mull over his options. With a heavy sigh he says, “I know your teasing won’t last longer than this conversation…”

Mipha sits next to him. “So how was it? As Zelda said, did you feel it in your tail?”

“Thank you dear sister for alerting me of the golden sash hanging off my tail,” he says with a grin. “I was wondering why people were giving me odd looks. I just assumed it was because of what I was.”

“A shark?”

“Handsome.” He grins.

Mipha laughs. “Yes, because morning tizzies are what people wish for in a mate.”

He pouts. “I do not have morning tizzies, sister.”

“Of course—only royal morning tizzies for my brother.” Before he can protest, she quickly adds, “You kept it?” She gestures to the gold sash on the nightstand.

“Ah…I didn’t get a chance to return it,” Sidon reaches over to pick up the delicate sash and hands it to her. “I hope to give it back soon. It was part of his clothing after all.”

Mipha hums, holding the sash in the air so sunlight can reflect off it. “How interesting…it is not as irritating as Hylian fabric,” she notes as she rubs it against her arm.

Sidon only hums in response. Mipha glances over and notices her brother staring at his hand.

“Something troubling you?” She asks.

Sidon jerks up, quickly getting up with a small laugh. “Nothing at all!” He says. “We should get going—I’m sure Zelda is waiting for us.”

Mipha notices the small blush on her brother’s face. “You might have time to return this now, if you wish.” She hands the sash to him.

He looks at the sash, his face reddening again. Mipha decides to keep quiet. Teasing him now would make things more complicated.

“I shall wait,” He forces out, placing the sash back on the nightstand. “You might use this to team up with Zelda,” he replies with a huff.

She giggles. “That is true.” The two of them walk down the corridor in pleasant silence. It’s only a few moments Mipha realizes that she is alone. Turning behind her, Sidon stopped a few steps away from the hall of guest bedrooms, glancing back at the doors for the Gerudo guests. She smiles.

Sidon never understood the simplest emotions. The moment reminds her of when Sidon was much smaller and much quieter. They were taking a walk toward Luto’s Crossing and happened to pass by a couple who were holding hands. Sidon stopped and watched after them, staring at their linked fingers.

“Why?” he asked, turning back to his sister.

 “They are a couple,” Mipha answered.

Sidon looked at his and his sisters hands. “Are we a couple?” he asked.

“No,” she laughed. “I may have said the wrong answer the first time. People hold hands because they love each other. I hold your hand because I know you’ll run off looking for trouble.”

Sidon pouted up at his sister. “I don’t look for trouble.”

“Of course I’m sorry. You look for royal trouble,” she stated, laughing at her brother puffing up his cheeks.

“What’s love like?” he asked.

“It depends on the person,” Mipha answered.

“Why?” Sidon urged. He looked so confused then. Mipha couldn’t help but laugh for the rest of their walk.

Mipha chuckles at the memory. Maybe Link will be able to help him answer that question. “Sidon, she calls. Sidon looks up and quickly catches up.

As she leads the way, Mipha couldn’t help laughing again.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! This is a DOUBLE UPDATE! WHOOO *pops poppers* I had two snow days and instead of doing work I chose to work on this story. Haha I'll have a bit of a late night, but I really wanted to update. I really like these two chapters. In this chapter I wanted to momentarily step out of the link and sidon povs to the three sisters! I thought it would be cool to know more about the main duo through them and all that fun stuff. We also learn that King Roham was a super bad guy. Poor Zelda really had a tough life, luckily Link is here! Yay! Oh before I forget, Zelda's mother's name Zelenia means moon. I wanted to have her and Link have a tie in to the moon. I really like their scene a lot. Hopefully i conveyed that Link wasn't as mad as Zelda assumed he was. I'll check by later to see how it reads. But anyway! Onward to part two of this double update!


	8. Hyrule Castle—Pleasantries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa clicks her tongue, stomping over to their designated seats. “Fuck Hylia, we’re the first ones here,” she mutters, plopping down in her chair.
> 
> “Wanted a grand entrance?” Riju asks, grinning at their mother.
> 
> Urbosa crosses her arms. “I did, actually,” she breaks her neutral façade just for a moment to purse her lips in a pout. “I even did our makeup just for the extra dazzle and no one is here to see and be jealous,” she hisses. It’s true, aside from their usual maroon eyeshadow, Urbosa outlined their eyes in gold eye paint, with a swirl to emulate a curly eyelash.
> 
> “How sad, without an audience, our Gerudo pride is wasted,” Link says. He means this as a joke. Riju snickers.
> 
> “IT TRULY IS!” Urbosa groans loudly. Riju laughs.
> 
> “Mother, I was joking.” Link deadpans.

Urbosa smiles down at her children. “We may be the outcasts, but we’re the best dressed, my gems,” she says. “If we go down, we go down dressed as royalty.”

Link and Riju smile back. They follow a maid down to the council room where their meeting will take place. The three of them are wearing their most regal of attire. It’s surprising to some, but the Gerudo prefer cooler colors for special occasions. The kings and queens of old would only dress in their royal robes if there were visitors entering their land. It was the best way to show how proud they were of their artisans. Dressing casually allowed the leaders of Gerudo Town to become better acquainted with their people. Their golden bangles were the only sign necessary to show their status. Today the three of them are wearing different outfits made from the same black fabric covered in gold markings. It was made by one of their oldest royal seamstresses. Despite her being retired, she wanted to make clothes for the new Queen of Hyrule to be jealous over. The fabric is slightly heavier than other fabrics since pieces of gold are actually threaded in the cloth, but it’s worth watching the light reflect of the dazzling fabric.

Urbosa’s top is similar to her casual ones, but the neck is covered in different length golden bands. Her skirt is tied at her hip where the long slit shows off her well developed leg muscles and light brown gerudo markings on her upper thigh of a decorative branding she got long ago when she was soldier. There are several more on the leg that’s covered along with different tattoos written in their language. Tattoos are quite popular with younger people currently, but in earlier years were only given to warriors and the royalty. Since she was both, Urbosa has several noting her high rankings among soldiers and her royal status. The most detailed one is on her back once she became Chieftain. Link remembers seeing it vaguely as a young child when he and sister bathed with her. The faded black swirls imitated the sands blowing around their town surrounding the figure of a woman outlined in red. The woman was the Chieftain before her—her mother. In the days of old, this was how people could trace the lineage of royalty. Instead of her usual loose hairstyle bouncing behind her, Urbosa’s long hair is slicked back in a tight high ponytail with a long matching black headdress flowing from the bangle tying her hair. Her golden headband shines in between her red bangs, and in the center is an emerald that matches the studs on the straps of her heels.

Riju's long red hair is intricately braided in two large plaits with golden ribbon braided through. They flow behind her as they pass by different rooms in the castle. Instead of her usual top and skirt, she’s wearing sirwals which is a bit of a rare occurrence for her. On either side of the leg there is a slit that shows a peek of her thighs and the bright red tattoo spelling her name in their language and brandings showing her social status and rankings as a soldier. The top is cut similarly like a breastplate and has a golden band wrapped around the hem. Her veil is made of small thin golden medallions. They tingle along with her proud steps. She glances over to Link, raising her veil to grin at him.

Link grins back at his sister, knowing full well that their mother asked them to pack their royal clothes just for the sake of showing off. Aside from their strength, Gerudo only have their pride after all. He is wearing a dress that has a diamond cut out that shows his midriff and emerald belly button piercing. It wouldn’t be a Gerudo outfit if it didn’t show off his figure in some form. There is a golden chain that loosely hangs off his waist. The bottom of the dress has a slit on either side to show off his legs and his tattoo that shows his social ranking. Because he is the leader of the group of soldiers he and Riju perform with, he has special branding on each of his forearms. They’re usually covered by his sleeves but today they’re showcased. His veil is made of a sheer black lace and hangs down to the v-neck cut of the top of his dress. Link’s forces himself not to scratch his ears. His mother requested him to wear earrings in all of his ear piercings and he’s not used to the feeling. In each ear lobe he has large golden hoop earrings hold a large disk of emerald in the center. Going up the bridge of his ear are a series of small hoops, each with a small emerald hanging from it.

Urbosa chuckles when they reach the council room. “Would you believe that this is my favorite thing to do?” She whispers to her children after the maid dismisses herself. “Buliara and I had matching gold outfits when I first became chief.” In the back of his mind, Link once again questions why Daruk didn’t realize his mother is in a committed relationship.

“I believe it Mother,” Link deadpans. “You made me get the piercings that were closed up redone just for this.”

“My mouth itches from this veil and I sound like a ringing bell when I move my head,” Riju joins in.

Urbosa rolls her eyes. “You say this but you both know you’ll be the main ones bragging how well you looked today.”

The siblings grin. She’s right. They’re children of the biggest boaster in Gerudo Town after all.

Urbosa lets out a small breath before dramatically opening the door. She stares, looking around.

Link and Riju peek behind their mother. The council room has a small section of seating for each kingdom. In front of each is a flower native to each region. At the end of the room is a small wooden throne. Link assumes it’s Zelda’s spot. But that’s not the thing that’s troublesome.

“It’s empty,” Riju says.

Urbosa clicks her tongue, stomping over to their designated seats. “Fuck Hylia, we’re the first ones here,” she mutters, plopping down in her chair.

“Wanted a grand entrance?” Riju asks, grinning at their mother.

Urbosa crosses her arms. “I did, actually,” she breaks her neutral façade just for a moment to purse her lips in a pout. “I even did our makeup just for the extra dazzle _and no one is here to see and be jealous_ ,” she hisses. It’s true, aside from their usual maroon eyeshadow, Urbosa outlined their eyes in gold eye paint, with a swirl to emulate a curly eyelash.

“How sad, without an audience, our Gerudo pride is wasted,” Link says. He means this as a joke. Riju snickers.

“IT TRULY IS!” Urbosa groans loudly. Riju laughs.

“Mother, I was joking.” Link deadpans.

“I can tell you when to come back in,” a voice says above them. They flinch when Sheik drops down from the ceiling.

“You’re like a keese, Sheik,” Riju exclaims.

Sheik nods in a polite bow. “Thank you.” Link quickly stops his sister from explaining that it wasn’t a compliment. “But if you’re as bothered for being first, I can help you,” Sheik replies. “I believe you all skipped breakfast, right?” they ask in their tongue.

Urbosa is momentarily shocked at how easily the Sheikah warrior can speak their language. “Yes we did.” They had their breakfast in their room as they got ready.

“Everyone else is in the eastern dining room,” they explain. “They will enter from the door behind me,” they point over their shoulder. Link and Riju look past him and sure enough there’s another door to enter the council room. “I didn’t particularly care to stay around after eating, so I’ve been finding a good perch to see things from below.”

“…like a keese…” Riju says. “They even have one eye…” she whispers to her brother.

Sheik continues, “There’s a perch where I can see when people enter. I’ll let you know when they’re waiting on you. You’ll get your grand entrance, and I’ll be fully entertained.”

Link and Riju know that’s music to their mother’s ears.

Urbosa stands with a huge grin. “ May the Sand Goddess bless you.”  

 --

Sidon watches Zelda massage her temples, groaning. Even after food, the Queen’s terrible hangover seems to have gotten the best of her. Instead of sitting upright, she opted to lay her head down on the table, which was quite a feat since her hair was back in the braided buns she had last night, and shovel food in her mouth. Mipha kept pinching the underside of his arm to keep from laughing.  

“I wish I could only eat rocks like you Daruk,” Zelda mumbles, wincing when she opens her eyes.

“We can still drink, Queen Zelda,” Daruk tells her.

Zelda groans. “Never mind then.”

“You could’ve changed the meeting time, Zelda,” Mipha replies.

“Someone would’ve had a problem,” Zelda sighs.

Revali nods. “You’re right, I would.”

“See?”

The rulers of each land are present in their respective seats. His sister hums lightly beside him, swaying side to side. He forces down a chuckle—she’s humming _Bubbles in a Pond_ , a Zora children’s song.  Daruk and Yunobo are having a thumb wrestling match. Paya avoids everyone’s eyesight, and focuses on peeling her persimmon. She momentarily looks up and searches for her bodyguard and lets out a small sigh when she doesn’t see them. Revali clicks his tongue as he looks over his wing feathers. He and Teba are loudly whispering about bringing Tulin to the meeting.

“He’s a child!” Revali whispers.

Teba only shrugs. “And?”

“ _WE’RE TALKING ABOUT OFFICIAL BUSINESS,_ ” Revali stresses.

“I’m still trying to see the problem,” Teba replies, getting up from his seat to leave the room. Sidon wants to say he would love having the child in the room. Since he is only here to support his sister he can’t really say much. Having a young Rito in the room would be a lovely distraction. Of course the Gerudo haven’t arrived yet.  

Revali sighs “There could be arguments. You know I am crude when it is necessary,” he said.

Teba narrowed his eyes at his friend before grinning. “I see now,” he says, sitting back down.

Revali nodded. “Thank you for finally thinking sensibly—”

“You don’t want Tulin to think his Uncle Revvy is a huge asshole,” Teba finished.

“Aww!” Mipha claps her hands. “Uncle Revvy!” She coos. Sidon snickers.

“I SEE YOUR GRIN SIDON! TEBA LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE!”

“Oh lord..” Zelda winces from the shriek.

“Your colleagues now see you have a heart. You’re welcome.”  Teba reaches to pluck some off his friend’s head just to irritate him. Paya flinches when Revali squawks loudly at Teba.

“Teba, I enjoy teasing as much as the next person,” Zelda starts. Sidon hums at this. “I hear you Sidon. don’t think you’ve gotten out of me asking questions about last night,” since her eyes are closed, she points in his general direction. She’s very off. “But Teba don’t make him scream…my head can’t take it. Or rather Revali accept that you have cute side for the sake of my hangover.”

Revali crosses his arms grumbling.   

“Sheik, there you are,” Paya says quietly, looking upward. “Are you planning something?” She eyes her spouse when they drop down. Sidon notices that the usually stoic bodyguard has a mischievous gleam in their eye.

“Not at all, love,” they turn to the door. Was that a laugh they just made? They can laugh??

Just as he thinks that, the western door opens revealing the ever proud and completely dazzling Urbosa. Daruk stares slack jawed. Zelda opens her eyes and grins at their attire. Mipha gasps excitedly.

Revali rolls his eyes. “You’re late—”

“Ah, it seems we are right on time! Come along, my gems.” Urbosa talks over him, making powerful strides across the room to her spot. “Sav’otta and good morning,” she greets smoothly. She sits down in her designated seat between Daruk and Zelda. She leans over to pat Daruk’s arm. “Hello, my friend,” she says.

Daruk doesn’t even know what to say.

Riju and Link follow dressed just as gloriously as their mother. “Sav’otta,” Riju greets. She catches Yunobo’s gaze and smiles at him. Yunobo almost falls off of his chair. Sidon twitches when he feels Link’s fingers slide across his shoulder.

“Sav’otta, Prince Sidon,” he whispers. This time his veil is sheer. Sidon can only catch a glimpse of the grin Link has before he quickly follows his family. Sidon ignores Zelda’s wicked grin and Mipha’s giggles. It’s simply a greeting, nothing more.

All is silent as everyone stares at the sparkling Gerudo family. Urbosa smirks smugly. Riju and Link are trying their hardest not to start laughing. They almost break when Sheik starts coughing to cover up their loud snort.

“Sheik, are you really alright?” Paya asks again, patting her spouse’s back.

“Love, I’m fine. I’m just so happy to see the Gerudo enter for the first time,” they reply.

Urbosa’s eyebrow twitches just slight. “Yes, it has been quite a while since I’ve been allowed to a meeting,” she says smoothly. “I wished to look my best.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t have dancers this time,” Revali mutters.

Urbosa smiles at him sweetly. The one that she only uses when she’s slightly ticked. “I didn’t think you wished to be flustered so early this morning, Sir Revali,” she says.

Revali straightens in his seat, blushing profusely. Teba laughs loudly.

Sidon knew they would be a distraction, but he didn’t think it would be this much. Link catches his gaze again and smiles at him. Sidon gulps. He forces himself not to look too hard at _anything_ Link is wearing. He knows it’ll be bad news for him. He ignores Mipha’s chuckle.

Zelda smiles at her fellow leaders. “Now that we are all present,” she starts. “Let us begin the first session of the Grand Hyrule Meeting.” She raises a small gavel and hits it against her desk. She immediately groans. “Why the hell did I do that…fuck my head…” she hisses.

This was going to be the most interesting meeting he’s ever been to that’s for sure.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cis, did you really upload a chapter where practically half of it describes clothes? Yes, yes I did. I needed to show how big of a show off Urbosa is. She will boast about everything. Is her country trading with anyone currently, no, but DAMN does she know how to dress as if her land is bustling with trade. Since I'm sure I won't be blessed with more snow days, I wanted to update with some more silliness before I go away in my hiatus again. It's so weird, everytime I announce a hiatus I randomly get time to write. Anyway! Thanks so much for the support everyone! It makes me so happy! Next chapter we will have the meeting commence and things will get dicey. Also Riju and Zelda will have some words toward each other hahahaha... i'll see you all neeeeext upppppdaaate!!!


	9. Hyrule Castle—Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gerudo Chief chuckles. “I suppose so. It is only fair that I get to spend my time the way I wish to, Sir Revali—we all know why I am here,” she chuckles. Link and Riju stare up at their mother. She smiles down to them. “Ease your worries, my gems.” She replies in their language. “I am big enough to take their tiny hits.” She smirks to Revali, crossing her legs. Her skirt slides to show the several tattoos and brands declaring her as Chief, highest ranked soldier, and descendant of the great Nabooru. “I am no mere woman, Sir Revali. I am Chief Urbosa Zeinab Naboris--descendant of Gerudo’s savior Nabooru and the Sand Goddess herself. I dress this way to remind you that I am royalty despite everyone’s flawed perception.” With a low, deep chuckle, she simply states, “Let’s dance,” is all she says.
> 
> Revali keeps his beak firmly shut.
> 
> “Shit,” Zelda whispers before quickly covering it up with clearing her throat.
> 
> Everyone stares at the smirking Gerudo chief. Daruk’s face reddens. Link and Riju share matching grins.
> 
> “This is going to be a blast,” Riju whispers to her brother. Link nods eagerly.

“Ah, before we begin,” Zelda says, turning to Urbosa. “Your mail was delivered this morning. The rest of us had a chance to check on our correspondence during breakfast…” She picks up a pack of letters from her small podium. “If there is something pressing, you’re allowed to read it now.”

Urbosa nods her head politely. “Thank you, Queen Zelda. If you don’t mind, I wish to read the report my guard sent me,” she says.

“Of course,” Zelda replies with a smile.

Link can feel the air tense up as he reaches to take the group of letters from his older sister. She has a smile on her face, and he politely nods to her. Riju’s veil jingles when she straightens in her chair. Everyone is watching the three of them. It’s similar to last night, but completely different.

His mother is right. They’re truly the outcasts. Thank the Sand Goddess they’re the best dressed.

However, Urbosa doesn’t seem deterred. In fact, instead of opening the report Buliara sent, Link watches his mother open the love letter instead. The soft scent of Buliara’s perfume reaches Link’s nose. People would be surprised to know that the strongest Gerudo soldier enjoys smelling like roses when she’s sprinting after Yiga thieves and tackling them to the ground. For a moment he doesn’t feel as tense. It would be nice to have his second guardian with them. Riju glances down at the letter, letting out a small sigh.

“Of course, because we haven’t been waiting on her already…” Revali mutters, sighing loudly. He leans back in his chair, crossing his wings over his chest.

“It is only fair, Revali,” Mipha responds. She turns to him with a simple smile. Link forces down a small chuckle when Sidon rolls his eyes.

“She was allowed time _before_ the meeting like the rest of us,” the Rito leader huffs. “Even Paya was on time and she’s dolled up.”

Sheik narrows their eye at Revali. Paya keeps her focus on eating her fruit, avoiding Revali’s glance. She is wearing a starch white robe covered in a pattern of red flowers and leaves. Her sleeves cover her podium as she continues eating her persimmon. Her hair is in the same tight ponytails as last night, but her bangs are slicked back to fully showcase the eye drawn on her forehead. Link catches the red color outlining her eyes when she momentarily looks up. Her lips are only colored down the center and there are small dots underneath her eyes—all of it red.

“…I am never late…” she replies softly.

Revali goes back to checking his wing feathers. “But you are last, therefore you are not punctual.” Teba elbows his lord gruffly.  

Paya chews on her permission piece. Sheik whispers something in her ear. She nods, but keeps her head down.

“If I remember correctly Revali,” Zelda replies, leaning against her arm rest. “You weren’t the first one to arrive today.”

Daruk chuckles at this. “You are not the best dressed either,” he states.

“You’re barely dressed, Daruk,” Revali says. “You and the Zora are barely clothed.”

“What is wrong with that?” Urbosa says, now reading the report Buliara sent. “That is how they show their strength. I relate with that concept.”

“So wasting our time with your parades and dances and sparkly clothes is to show how strong you are?” Revali rolls his eyes. “You are not even on your soil and you’re acting as though you own the place.”

“Even in a pack of donkeys, you can find an ass,” Urbosa replies smoothly, turning the letter over. Link and Riju immediately stiffen trying not to laugh loudly at their mother’s remark. Daruk, Zelda, and Teba on the other hand are laughing loudly. Zelda kicks her feet from under her dress as she cackles while Teba slams his hand on the desk. Yunobo balances his dad in his comically small sized chair. Link notices Sidon cover his face to muffle his chuckling.

“Urbosa, he’ll get worse as time goes on,” Daruk tells her.

Revali grumbles, sliding down in his seat.

The Gerudo Chief chuckles. “I suppose so. It is only fair that I get to spend my time the way I wish to, Sir Revali—we all know why I am here,” she chuckles. Link and Riju stare up at their mother. She smiles down to them. “ _Ease your worries, my gems._ ” She replies in their language. “ _I am big enough to take their tiny hits._ ” She smirks to Revali, crossing her legs. Her skirt slides to show the several tattoos and brands declaring her as Chief, highest ranked soldier, and descendant of the great Nabooru. “I am no mere woman, Sir Revali. I am Chief Urbosa Zeinab Naboris--descendant of Gerudo’s savior Nabooru and the Sand Goddess herself. I dress this way to remind you that I am royalty despite everyone’s flawed perception.” With a low, deep chuckle, she simply states, “Let’s dance,” is all she says.

Revali keeps his beak firmly shut.

“Shit,” Zelda whispers before quickly covering it up with clearing her throat.

Everyone stares at the smirking Gerudo chief. Daruk’s face reddens. Link and Riju share matching grins.

“ _This is going to be a blast_ ,” Riju whispers to her brother. Link nods eagerly.  

\--

Sidon watches Zelda lightly tap her gavel on her podium. He silently thanks Hylia for making Zora more tolerant to Hylian wines. Due to their size and anatomy, it takes a bit longer for them to get drunk thus they rarely have hangovers. Of course that depends on the amount they intake and how strong the drink is.

“Let’s begin anew,” Zelda says. “Thank you all for being a part of this meeting. I know travelling takes time and I most gracious for you all to spare time here. Hyrule welcomes you all,” she smile.

Sidon notices Link perk up at this. Since he’s wearing a sheer veil this morning, Link’s smile is much easier to see. He hates that the Gerudo are across from him, but then again it would be worse if he was just staring at the person next to him through the duration of the meeting.

Zelda continues, “I hope at the end of the week we will have come closer as a united nation and as close allies.” She smiles pleasantly. “Now to the matter at hand…” she pauses to get her papers in order.

“Are we finally addressing the sparkling elephant in the room?” Revali asks. Teba rolls his eyes.

Urbosa grins, elegantly extending her arm to imitate an elephant’s trunk. “We should address why the beautiful sparkling elephant was purposefully excluded from the previous meetings, unless I am showcasing my strength too much, Sir Flying Ass.”

Revali’s head feathers begin to ruffle up.  

Sidon blinks in surprise. He knew Revali would be an asshole to Urbosa, but he’s surprised that she’s playing into his game. Sure, she gets to shut him up, but she’s not being very mature in his eyes. Urbosa keeps her arms and legs crossed, fully showcasing her royal tattoos and brandings on her upper thigh. Daruk is very obvious in his staring. Yunobo as well. The young Goron has almost fallen over twice in his seat, trying to stare at Riju. When Urbosa gives Revali a grin, Sidon wonders if there’s a strategy in her remarks to Revali…it usually takes an hour or so for Revali to begin angrily puffing up as he is now. She’s edging him on for a reason. But why? 

Mipha sighs, opening her gills and slouching. She glances over to Zelda whose eyebrow is twitching. “You can do it Zelda…” she whispers.

Zelda forces on her smile. “Yes, that is the focus of this week’s meetings—the Hylian Treaty and where the Gerudo stand,” she says, looking down at her paperwork. “Despite it being my father’s law, I believe it needs to be revisited under my ruling. The fact that the Gerudo were not present in the legislation process is a major problem. As Lady Urbosa stated, she was excluded and thus her land has been suffering from lack of trade and support. I believe that the treaty should be, at the least, reviewed to amend this error.”

Sidon mentally applauds Zelda’s opening statement. She’s learned from their conversation before. It also seems as though she’s been practicing her public speaking which is a very good sign. He just hopes that the animosity between Revali and Urbosa won’t rile her up too much. If Zelda is calm, she can think clearly. He glances over to Link who is watching the Queen closely. Sidon wonders how long it would take for the other leaders to realize what he is to Zelda. He also wonders how many markings the boy has. When they first entered, Sidon was taken aback by all of them. With the initial shock gone, his eyes kept lingering to the markings on his upper thigh. He wonders what it says.

He hears a soft noise beside him. Glancing beside him, he sees his sister flapping her gills to get his attention. With a small smile, Mipha gestures for him to pay attention.

“At the least?” Paya quietly asks. She’s finally done eating her fruit and is drying her hands on a handkerchief her spouse handed her. “There is an unsaid second option in your words, Queen Zelda.”

As always, Paya is keen. Sidon believes out of all them, she is excellent in political discussions because of her calm nature and quick thinking. Her downfall is her own nerves…and the Rito glaring at Urbosa.  

“There is, but I will keep quiet at this moment,” Zelda replies. “For now, I’m curious to your thoughts.”

Sidon finds this to be a wise decision on Zelda’s part. Alerting the other leaders that she wishes to abolish the treaty would cause an uproar. Just like he and his sister did, they would question her loyalty. So far, so good. He’s actually proud of Zelda’s thinking—not that she’s not bright. Despite her lack of exposure to politics, she is a fast thinker like Paya. The only problem is her emotions. Once she gets upset, everything is out the window. However, at the same time her passion can be a good way to convince people to align with her thinking. It’s a double-edged sword that’s for sure. Sidon sighs again. He’s never been this tense before in his life. He supposes it’s because he and his sister are aware of more information than others. This would have to come out during one of their meetings, but he’s unsure when.

“I’m all in for reviewing the law,” Daruk says almost immediately. “I didn’t look at the thing closely and I thought Roham had everything under control,” He looks over to Urbosa who smiles fondly at him. “I never felt right since then.”

Zelda taps her finger against her podium. “With Father…you can never be too sure what he’s thinking…” she mutters. Link fiddles with his fingers. Riju signs to her brother who nods his head. Sidon wonders what the exchange is. But then the amount of earrings in Link’s ears distract him. To think one person’s ears could have so many piercings. He wonders if it hurt. The forfins of Zora are extremely sensitive. Only someone extremely daring would consider getting a piercing—and even then it would probably have to be one. Link meets Sidon’s gaze and gives him a small smile. He tilts his head to the side as he does so, the biggest earrings dangling with the movement. Sidon stiffens. He almost waves but realizes how stupid that would look in the middle of a meeting.

Mipha flaps her gills again.

“What do you think Paya?” Daruk asks.

Paya hides her mouth with her sleeve. “…the Sheikah and Hyrule monarchy have always shared the same views. If the Queen wishes for the treaty to be reviewed, then so be it,” she looks away when she answers. “I trust her judgement.”

Revali scoffs. “There’s no reason to ask her—she’s the Queen’s free vote.”

Sheik glares at Revali, patting their wife’s shoulder. Paya says nothing, but keeps her mouth hidden. If there’s one thing Sidon hates, is Revali’s ruthless nature toward those who he deems weaker than him. Despite this, the Rito leader has a point unfortunately. The Sheikah have Hyrule to thank for keeping their tribes alive. The two lands have a long bond and each Sheikah ruler has agreed to whatever the Hyrule monarch asks of them. Now that he’s aware of the late King’s nature, he’s afraid of what happens when the Sheikah decide to speak against the Hyrule monarchy.

“There is no harm in sticking with established allies, Revali,” Mipha says. “I wish to cooperate with you on this matter as well.”

Revali raises a brow curiously before leaning forward in his chair. “Is that so? I’m curious to your intentions.”

“Not only do we share ancestry, but we are both new rulers just like the Queen. I believe it would be wise to do as Queen Zelda has done and review the treaty,” she explains. “As we can see, there is a new set of people in power excluding Daruk, Paya, and Lady Urbosa. I believe it would be beneficial for us to evaluate the purposes of the law for our respective lands.”

Revali hums as he thinks about this. “I am the only one that hasn’t voiced their opinion, correct?” he asks Zelda.

“Yes,” she answers. “Out of those who are a part of the treaty, everyone is in favor and is Mipha requesting the two of you to agree on reviewing.”

“Of course, shared history and all that…” he hums again, closing his eyes. “May I ask this—what does Lady Urbosa think?”

Urbosa looks over to him, playing with her earrings. “I am not a part of the treaty, therefore my opinion does not matter on this topic.”

Revali grins. “Aw but you look so dazzling this morning, Lady Urbosa! Surely you must have your own thoughts, unlike some,” he says.

Paya grips her sleeves, keeping her head down. Sheik looks as though they want to murder Revali then and there. Sidon notices Paya’s lip tremble. She whispers to Sheik, but he cannot understand what she says. Similar to the Gerudo, the Sheikah have their own language as well. Because of their well established partnership, there are some Hylians who know how to speak it fluently.

“I have several thoughts, Sir Revali just like every leader in this room,” Urbosa replies. “My goal is simple—I will not leave here without secure trade routes established. The expansion of my country depends on it. It is obvious my views on the treaty. Do not use me to stall.”

“Trade routes…” Revali repeats, leaning back in his chair. “Of course, because the treaty cuts you off doesn’t it?”

Urbosa chooses to nod instead of answering. She eyes the Rito closely. Link and Riju also eye Revali, but their eyes are wide with nervousness.

Mipha frowns. Sidon agrees with that sentiment. Revali is planning something and he isn’t sure how devastating it could be. Believe it or not, Revali is quite young to become leader. In fact, he’s even younger than Zelda. He took the role as leader at the young age of twenty. His aloof attitude is a complete wildcard in these meetings.

“I vote to keep the Hylian Treaty,” He states. “I apologize, Mipha, but you shall not rope me along with a plan we didn’t discuss beforehand.” He goes back to preening. “There is a plot here, and I wish to figure it out before blindly agreeing.”

“Plot?” Zelda asks, tapping her finger at a quicker pace. “It is a matter of finding the wrongs of past legislations.”

Sidon frowns. He hopes Zelda can keep things together for a little while longer.

“On the surface, yes,” Revali grins. “But with these laws there’s always something lurking behind them. Using the treaty as an example, we officially signed for the Gerudo to get buried in the sand,” he says. “We all signed away their lives under the guise of unity. Now you’re asking for us to look over it—again for unity…something is amiss, and I will peck it out.”

 Zelda sighs heavily. “Because of this possibility in your mind, you wish to stand by a law that you know excludes a group of people? As Lady Urbosa stated, she requests trade routes to regain lost resources and for further expansion.”

“And?” he shrugs. “What does this have to do with the treaty?”

“Revali, I believe you are being too paranoid for no reason,” Mipha says.

Daruk nods. “You know the treaty connects the trade routes in all of Hyrule—the desert has always been the Gerudo’s land. The routes stop there,” he explains.

Zelda stops tapping her finger and begins tapping her foot.  

Paya stays quiet.

Urbosa continues playing with her earrings.

“The Hylian Treaty secures trade routes within Hyrule. The Gerudo Desert is the land of Urbosa’s people and it always has been,” Revali repeats, pulling out loose feathers from his wing. “It seems as though the King’s double meaning has been looked over—there was a way for the Gerudo to help themselves.”

Urbosa stops her movements. She says nothing.

“Do not forget that not only are our trade routes allied, but we our armies are as well,” Revali continues. “We are able to support each other in case a ‘non-Hylian’ threat—” he purposefully looks toward the Gerudo—“arose. And so the trade with the Gerudo is gone right under Lady Urboda’s nose. How unsettling!” He gasps, covering his beak with his feather tips in mock surprise.

Several people roll their eyes at his dramatics. Sidon is trying his hardest not to look annoyed. It’s so hard.

Revali, who is practically trilling from everyone’s eyes on him, continues with his speech. “Why, she would be so angry with this news that it would make sense if she traveled to the castle with her army. This time to not dance around and waves sashes,” he says. Link and Riju narrow their eyes at him. “No!” Revali smooths down his feathers on his head. “She would arrive to settle differences…” The Rito grins. “Differences that would be misconstrued as an act of war.”   

Sidon’s eyes widen. Wait a second…

Urbosa is still quiet. Link and Riju give each other nervous glances.

“By law…we would be roped into a mindless war against people who have no resources…” Mipha bites her lip. “…it would practically be a genocide…”

Urbosa grips the edge of her skirt, but remains emotionless.

“But the King was smart, if not devious. As Daruk said, the desert has always been the Gerudo’s land. If Lady Urbosa had to reconnect with Hyrule she will have to do the unthinkable,” Revali says, looking over to the Gerudo chief. “She would have to give up her land to the monarchy.”

Zelda momentarily stops tapping her foot. Paya looks up to Urbosa. Mipha frowns. While he hates that he and Revali arrived at the same conclusion, he’s disturbed at how the late King cornered the people he hated. One way or another, he planned to take out the Gerudo.

Urbosa chuckles. “I see now why you ask my opinion,” she says. “You brain is as smart as your mouth.”

Revali bows his head with an unnecessary flourish. “I thank you for the compliment and the insult,” he laughs.

“May I answer Sir Revali’s question?” Urbosa asks Zelda.  

“Yes, of course,” she says quickly.

“My thoughts on the Hylian Treaty are as follows—I despise it and the person who created it. If it is changed to include my people, I request for my land to continue to be mine, just like your land is yours,” she states clearly. “However, I believe the damn thing be destroyed. It is a viscous act against Gerudo.” She pauses for a moment, tightening her grip on her skirt. “If I may be so bold, I believe it shows your true colors.” She raises her chin proudly, but Sidon catches her lip tremble as she says, “You believe we are worthless.”

The air immediately becomes thick. The Zora siblings immediately snap close their gills when they hear the statement. Paya’s eyes are wide. Her lip trembles as she stares at Urbosa. Daruk cannot bring himself to look at Urbosa. Zelda grips the sides of her dress, gritting her teeth.

Urbosa chooses this silence to continue. “How long must you force us to suffer the wrath of a man murdered long ago?” she asks. “Do you believe me to be a monster like him?” she lowers her head, turning over one of her letters. “Today my people have been blessed with the birth of three sets of twins—six children born into a world that hates them. One of our dear elders passed away last night…apparently she asked to see me in her final moments and here I am sitting in front of people who wish to do nothing with me.” She gently folds the letter.

Sidon hears sadness in her voice, but Urbosa remains neutral. Link and Riju keep their heads down.  

“Nabooru not only saved us from Ganon…but _you_ as well,” Urbosa replies. Even Revali shrinks down in his seat from the statement. “And yet, we are still monsters. Do monsters cry to their people when they know they’ve failed them? Do monsters wish they were born to another race so they don’t worry about losing everything they have?” Everyone is shocked when tears finally roll down the proud chief’s face. Riju and Link are alarmed by this and quickly console their mother by whispering in their language. “Would a monster…consider sending her children away to ensure their livelihood?”

Link and Riju freeze when they hear this. They were fighting off tears before, but now they begin to fall.

Urbosa stands. The last of her tears are gone. She frowns. “I am Chief Urbosa Zeinab Naboris…descendant of Nabooru-- _the savior of Hyrule_ , and the mother of two children. I love my people and cherish them with all of my heart. I carry their burdens because it is my privilege.” She narrows her eyes. “You will not make me out to be a monster.” With that, she gracefully leaves the room with Link and Riju quickly following after her.

A small nod from Paya and Sheik is already out the door, rushing after them. Sidon stands to follow as well, but falters.

Zelda sighs heavily. “Sidon, Yunobo, and Teba, you are all excused. I wish to have a ten minute break but the five leaders will reconvene immediately after,” she says, glaring at her paperwork on her podium. “Whether you agree or not—we will begin discussing abolishing the damn treaty.” Zelda picks up her small gavel, and sharply taps it against her podium. The noise reminds Sidon of bones cracking, he twitches when he hears it.  

Zelda doesn’t flinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's been a short while! I had some free time?? So I decided to work on this and post a new chapter! I've been working on this off and on and hopefully the emotions are correct? Is that the right to put it? I hope they make sense? Urbosa is a tough lady, but I think hearing people talk about your country can make anyone very upset. Plus the fact that the treaty was really only created to destroy them in some fashion so that's not a good feeling either. Also! To people who said Revali wasn't as major of an ass lol hereeeeee's the asssssssss~ It gets worse from here. Especially since we'll unravel some more problems between the other leaders and the late king of Hyrule. Also! Some minor changes! In the story of Ganon, there was a nameless woman who killed him. Now she's named! I had to search for zelda characters and found Nabooru! Which considering she's what the divine beast is named after I should've remembered her lol. 
> 
> Speaking of names, Urbosa's middle name Zeinab means fragrant flower or beauty. Since in the game Riju has a first and middle name, I wanted to find a middle name for Urbosa. Writing this chapter...boy oh boy I've never been so unsure of anything. Politics is so new for me. I hope everything makes sense. I've been rereading it and rereading it. Which speaking of rereading--I got a comment from Ori who suggested a beta reader because there have been several mistakes. I tried going back to get the ones that were really awful, but it would be nice to have someone read over something for me. I'm unsure how acquiring a beta works but for those who wish to beta...ask me?? I don't really know how the process works especially since I have several stories that need to be reread x_x I dunoo. Maybe one day I'll focus on edits. I apologize for the mistakes in the story. I do tend to rush sometimes because I am excited to show you all the next chapter, but I should take more time to make reading as enjoyable as possible. 
> 
> I'm trying to see if there's anything else to add...haha I can't think of anything else! Anyway thank you all for your support. It truly means a lot. Seeing your comments makes my day that much brighter! Especially when I'm going through school. I wish to put out as much as I can during this hiatus. Anyway next update! Urbosa regroups, Sheik levels with Link and Riju, Riju and Yunobo have a small convo, and Link and Sidon talk and hold hands again and talk about his several tattoos and brands. Lol I'm trying to promise plot and cute Sidlink moments at the same time. Thanks again for your support! I will see you all nnnneeeeeeeexxxxxt updateeeee!!!


	10. Hyrule Castle—Unknown Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda looks down at the window again. Sure enough, the Zora prince is jogging over to Link who looks just as surprised to see him.
> 
> Zelda leans closer to the window. “Ohoho…we finally get to see them interact!” She grins, much happier to deal with this than political affairs. “I’ve been meaning to ask—how was last night?”
> 
> Mipha gives her friend a toothy grin. “Sidon still has Link’s sash in his room. With an extra helping of breakfast, I was able to get Sidon to admit that Link asked to touch his scales and they held hands.”
> 
> Zelda holds her hands in prayer. “Thank you for blessing us, Hylia. We do not deserve you,” she says.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING MENTION OF SUICIDE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Back again with a late night update and a pile of homework I chose not to do to finish this long chapter! Because I am getting a bit sick, I will make this very short so I can go ahead and sleep. I think this may be the best chapter so far? I really like this one. We get some good things, some relationship things, and some yo the king SSSUUUUCCCKS things. I want to thank everyone for their support!! We're almost to 100 comments!! I know my replies are counted but it's still a lot! Thank you all so much! If you wish to talk to me or anything I do have a tumblr called ciswritesfanfiction ! Also I have been planning to open a ko-fi account! I will be out of a job in March and I thought it would be nice to have a place for small donations while I go on a job search. It's not fully set up yet, but I will let you all know when it is. Anyway it's not a "i won't update unless i get this much money" deal. I read a post online saying how it would be a fun way for people to tip their favorite writers kinda like tipping a waitress for great service! I'm on the fence about it. Let me know your thoughts. Again, updates are gonna happen with or without money. I may not even open the account. WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!   
> Anyway I know I said there would be a riju and yunobo scene, and a sheik talking to link scene but that will be next time. There will be some more cutesy moments between Link and Sidon and Revali will try to make a move. It is...it's going to be something folks. Anyway thanks again for your comments and happy future 100 comments!! See you alllllll next timeeeeeeeeeee!!!

“Halt! Please wait for a moment!”

Sheik slides to a halt. They were only able to make it to the courtyard when they hear the voice calling to them. They look up to see a male Rito flapping down. The Rito’s feathers a light lilac color and his braids are much longer and reach past his shoulders. Sheik notices that they resemble a cockatoo.

“You’re quite fast for a Hylian,” the Rito says, catching their breath.

Sheik’s eyebrow twitches. “I am Sheikah, Rito. The spouse to Lady Paya, in fact.” They narrow their eyes.

“Ah of course! I apologize! Queen Zelda said your name is Sheik, right?”

Sheik only nods. They listen closely. They were pretty sure they were close to meeting with the Gerudo. Sadly they and Sidon took the long way around to find them, but since Sheik is much faster on land, they left the poor Zora prince behind.

“I am Queen Zelda’s personal Rito messenger, Orhan! A pleasure!” Orhan smiles brightly. His head feathers stretch out in his happiness. Sheik could honestly care less. 

“Your point. Now.”

Orhan laughs, quickly digging in his satchel to find his message. “Of course! Of course! You are a busy uh…person.”

Sheik ignores the Rito’s search for the right gender neutral pronoun. “I am losing patience.”

Orhan laughs again, this time at a higher pitch. His feathers stretch out again as he pulls out a thin pamphlet. “One of my jobs is to deliver the daily news to all of the residents in Hyrule Castle Town and the neighboring villages. It’s my second day on the job and I was really nervous so I forgot to hand these out along with the mail,” he explains quickly.

Sheik takes the newsletter and glances over it. Their eyes widen when they read a certain headline. “Oi, has it always been like this?”

“Well the type of paper has changed which I think is great because there’s not many papercuts—”

“I mean the news,” Sheik sighs loudly.

“Of course! Of course! WHO CARES ABOUT PAPERCUTS?” Orhan lets out a loud squawky laugh that ends in a whistle. He immediately covers his mouth, his face reddening. “The news has been this way for a while. Ever since the late King asked for the printers to make certain changes, this is what is printed.”

Sheik glares at the newsletter. “So that is how you were able to fool everyone…” they mutter to themselves. Orhan cocks their head to the side, highly curious. “Thank you. I shall tell your queen that you were helpful, and slightly awkward,” Sheik tells the Rito.

“That would be wonderful! My performance is constant then!” Orhan says happily.

Sheik nods, and runs off again, gripping the paper in their hands. “This was an uphill battle from the start…”

\--

Urbosa is eerily quiet as she leads her children down a spiral staircase that exits to one of the several courtyards around the castle. The meeting room they were just in is only three floors above them. Link looks up to see the Rito standing around by the window. He guesses the meeting is on hold for now. He sees Teba hit Revali’s head before saying something to him. From the scowl on Teba’s face, Link supposes that Revali is getting scolded. But that’s not important now. He looks back to his mother, her long ponytail blowing in the wind. The medallions that make up Riju’s veil tingle as she lowers it. The siblings’ eyes are focused on the small piece of the tattoo that’s visible on Urbosa’s back.

Urbosa slouches, balling her hands into fists.

“Mother,” Riju begins quietly. “…do you really want to get rid of us?”

Urbosa flinches violently at the question. She whips around, her eyes frantic. “I do not want to get rid of you!” She bends down, her eyes tearing up again. “I want to keep you close always…when I mentioned it to Buliara weeks ago I couldn’t even finish saying the thought…” She looks down at the ground. “I am your mother…I always want you safe. If it meant finding a place outside of the desert…” she trails off.

“But we are safe at home!” Riju counters.

“Home is falling apart!” Urbosa snaps her eyes shut, gritting her teeth. Riju’s eyes widen. “Buliara reported that our money is circling through shops—we are not gaining or losing income. Our population is too big for our small town and people are beginning to realize our situation and have begun to panic. We are running out of time…” She sighs. “You are my blood. I want to protect you…”

“By sending us away!?” Riju exclaims.  

“Riju…you’re forgetting something…” Link’s voice is much softer than his sister’s. He feels her latch on to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He doesn’t feel as strong as he sounds. The only home he has is Gerudo Town. While he has his older sister, nothing can replace the only place he loves—the only place where he is truly respected. If he were to live in Hyrule, he feels as though he would be burdened by more than homesickness. From what his mother tells him, Hylians are not as tolerant as the Gerudo.  

Urbosa holds her skirt as she kneels on the ground. She keeps her hands in her lap, drooping her head slightly.

“Mother, you said you were considering…meaning you’re not going to,” Link replies. Riju looks up at her brother before turning to their mother.  

Urbosa opens her arms, and her children quickly go to her. She hugs them close. “I cannot bring myself to send you away. People are heartless everywhere…I’d grow sick worrying about you…” She kisses both of her children’s heads. “I will be forever weak to your smiles and laughter, my precious gems. I need you by my side.”

Riju sniffles. Urbosa rubs her shoulder. “But…what will we do if no one will help us?” she whispers.

“I…” Urbosa sighs heavily. “I will find a way. It will be hard, but I must.” She leans back to smile warmly at her children. “I am stubborn like the wiggling severed tail of Lizalfos. We will survive.”

The three of them tense up when they hear a loud rumbling sound rolling down the staircase behind them. Urbosa quickly lifts her children and dashes out of Daruk’s way as he uncurls and jumps to a skidding halt. With a small sigh, Urbosa sets down her children and quickly checks to see if they’re hurt. Riju and Link blink owlishly at the quick turn of events. Link silently wonders how light he and his sister are to be carried so easily.

“SORRY!” Daruk rushes over to them. “Those stairs gave me more momentum than I thought,” he laughs, but quickly stops when no one joins him. With a small cough, Daruk says, “Urbosa, I’m…I’m sorry…”

Urbosa simply looks at him. “Sorry doesn’t fix anything,” she states. Link mentally laughs at his mother. Even when their people are in dire needs, she won’t take simple apologies. To be fair, she deserves a really good apology from her supposedly ‘good friend’.

He gulps. “I-I know I’m not the smartest and I should’ve believed that there was more to the law than us joining forces,” he quickly explains. “I was excited to see you visit Goron City and show you around!”

“With Buliara,” Riju adds.

Daruk’s eyebrow twitches. “Yes…with B-Buliara…” he forces out. “The King simply said you were too busy to come to those meetings. I only believed him because you work hard for your people,” he says, looking Urbosa in the eyes. “I remember during my visit you were excited about your town expanding. Not only was Gerudo Town getting bigger but you were beginning to make more towns on each side of the desert to allow more types of people to visit. I thought you were doing wonderfully for someone who had been in power for a short while.”

Urbosa’s neutral façade breaks for a moment, her mouth is slightly open in surprise.

“After the treaty was signed, I assumed you would get word that we were all allies. I was waiting excitedly for the news to reach you and your possible request to see my home,” Daruk continues. “But it never came. I let my head get too deep in my…uh…feelings for you…” he mumbles, his face reddening. “And took your lack of response as a rejection…”

“But then she rejected you for real last night,” Riju says.

“ _MAKEELA_ ,” Link hisses.

“I’m just keeping things honest, brother,” she shrugs.

Daruk looks down at the ground, fiddling with his fingers. Link admits that it’s very cute to see the huge Goron chief act this way. He’s like a huge puppy. “And I thought that you didn’t care to deal with me anymore…people think we’re all docile and happy like a bunch of squishy pigs or something stupid like that—” Link finds this comparison strangely accurate. “But we have our own thoughts and minds! We’re useful just like everyone else!” He crosses his arms.

“Ironic,” Urbosa says with a grin. “Do you remember what I said to you when we first met?” she asks.

“Course I do!” The Goron chief has a grin of his own. “‘I need a man to bust some rocks—you look fine for the job!’”

 The two of them laugh. Both of them are loud, and they lean their heads back as they laugh heartily. Link smiles at the sight.

“Do you still need some rocks busted?” Daruk asks.

“Silly man,” she laughs. “You’ll have a feast in the desert.”

Daruk grins warmly at the Gerudo chief. “I’ll make sure to send word to the miners to visit as soon as possible—there’s bound to be tons of jewels hiding in the mountains for your people to sell,” he says with a firm nod. “I’ll send down merchants also to get more rupees flowing.” He stiffens when he sees Urbosa’s shocked face. “Urbosa?”

“…you’re helping us?” she asks quietly. “Truly?”

“Of course!” Daruk says this as if Urbosa asked the silliest question in existence. “You said yourself you need trade routes! So I’m extending mine to your land. Plus mining some of the mountain ranges for you. No one knows a mountain like Goron. ” He laughs.

“He _was_ the easiest,” Riju whispers to her brother.

Link nods. “Almost _too_ easy…” he whispers back. Riju hums in agreement.

“But the law—” she starts.

“The law states that only Hylians can’t trade with non-Hylians,” Daruk says before winking. “As far as I know, I’m a Goron.”

Urbosa just stares at him. “Pardon me Daruk, but I still consider you my friend—that doesn’t impede on your assistance does it?” Link and Riju immediately cover up their snickering. Link hates that he was thinking the same thing with the semi-flirtatious comment the Goron chief made.

“No Urbosa, I wasn’t trying to…” Daruk stutters.

“Oh, okay then,” Urbosa replies. “It just sounded like you were…”

“Yeah, I realize that now.”

“Mhm.”

“I was just stating the obvious that I’m not Hylian…just on Hylian land.” Daruk looks at the ground, rubbing his head. “I’m a Goron,” he adds.

“ _GOD,”_ Riju hisses. Link groans loudly.

Urbosa nods, also looking at the ground. “Of course. You’re my friend…that’s a Goron.”

“I know Urbosa,” Daruk sighs.

Link almost wants to throw up from seeing this awkward exchange. “Chief Daruk, did you already send a letter to your merchants?” he asks softly. “I’m sure Mother would like to use your Rito messenger to send letters to her people posthaste.” He remembers his mother telling them that the Rito are the only race that greatly affects all of Hyrule. For several thousand years Rito have been used as messengers between the different countries. There are several stationed in different regions in Hyrule, delivering mail to neighboring villages.

Currently, each leader has their own personal Rito messenger that sends out their mail. He remembers his mother’s Rito messenger, Frita. Her bright purple plumage fascinated him. She didn’t carry too many letters for Urbosa, as no one reached out to the Gerudo. After a while the Rito announced she was ordered to change routes.

“They want me to go somewhere that’s ‘worthwhile’,” he remembers Frita telling her mother in a hushed whisper. It was late at night and he and Riju were supposed to be sleeping, but as they were troublemakers they were spying. Frita and Urbosa grew to be good friends, and the Rito would often spend her nights in their home drinking and talking with the Gerudo chief. This would be their last night together.

“I apologize for burdening you…I suppose I should’ve had more correspondence,” Urbosa mumbled in her small red cup filled with her favorite drink-- _Nabooru’s Gin._

Frita laughed, her small braids bounced with the motion. “You are not the problem, Lady Urbosa. It is the others! Why they do not speak to you is beyond me,” she sipped her glass before saying, “I hate to leave…this town is something you don’t see every day.”

“Thank you, Frita,” Urbosa replied.

“Thank you Lady Urbosa!” Frita smiled. “I hope they will station me back here. No one loves the Gerudo like I do.”

“Oh that’s right!” His mother’s voice gets Link out of his thoughts. “Daruk, is it alright for me to ask your Rito to send off my letters? I’m under the impression that Queen Zelda used her personal one to retrieve my mail this morning,” she says.

Daruk nods. “Sure, sure!” He laughs. “Yunobo is busy writing my letter so our Rito, Ivan, is probably waiting in the hall where all of our rooms are.”

Urbosa beams, making Daruk stutter a tiny bit. She quickly kisses his left hand and jumps up to peck his forehead. “May the Sand Goddess bless you!” She says before running off. 

Daruk watches Urbosa easily sprint in her heels back up the staircase to her room. She’s already talking to herself about what to add to her letter; her muffled words fade away quickly along with the sound of her clacking heels. The Goron chief sighs, tentatively glancing down to Riju and Link who watch him carefully.

He pouts. “You do not trust me,” he says.

Riju puts her hands on her hips. “We’ve been outcasts all our lives, trusting people is kinda hard nowadays,” she replies.

“It is quite sudden, Chief Daruk…” Link says softly.

Daruk pouts even more. “I stayed in your land for over a month, Link. You don’t need to use my title. Call me Daru-Daru like before!” Link remembers the pet name he and Riju gave the Goron chief when he visited. 

This makes Link a tad bit uncomfortable. Even though he’s wearing a veil over his mouth he raises his hand to cover his lips. “To be fair, Chief Daruk it was almost fifteen years ago when you visited,” he replies.

“And you signed a treaty that’s killing us,” Riju adds.

Daruk slumps. “You are right. It would be forceful to act as though nothing has happened…” he mumbles.

“We thank you for your assistance, Chief Daruk,” Link says with a polite nod. “We hope that this will rekindle our relationship with your country. You are Mother’s first friend after all.” He knows Riju will not say anything nice in this situation, so as the older sibling he forces himself to say something that sounds open minded. He hates that because of how they’ve been treated he can’t necessarily trust anyone. While he enjoys his older sister and the company of Prince Sidon…he can’t help but wonder when they will change their views on him. Maybe he’s paranoid…or terribly jaded. All of this is happening because he was born after all.

Sidon’s words from last night come back to him.

 _“My intentions are sincere…_ ”

Link feels a warm fuzzy feeling envelop him. The feeling gets worse when he remembers how often Prince Sidon glanced in his direction during the meeting. His mother said that other cultures do not dress like the Gerudo. While the Gerudo prefer to show as much skin as possible, other cultures care to cover themselves up. Maybe the Zora Prince was surprised at how much skin he was showing. The slits in his dress are rather high to show off his royal tattoos and brandings… A part of him is rather elated to show that he is as royal as the others. He supposes he’s being a bit too harsh on Prince Sidon. Maybe he can be trusted…he allowed Link to play with his hands after all.

And of course he should be more open minded with Zelda. She has gone through more things than he first believed. To think they had such separate lives. He has a warm mother, while she had a cruel father. They endured their own struggles he believes. And if he has an open mind maybe it will help Riju become more comfortable around Zelda as well.

Daruk sighs again. “...I’m going to ask you a question,” he states. “I wish for open minds Urbosa’s children. I know how you two are—I still remember when you purposefully barked around me when you were younger,” he crosses his arms.

“Oh yeah, we did do that,” Riju giggles. “It was funny seeing you so scared!”

Link nods. “And it was easier to climb your back when you’re curled up.”

“Link, you could’ve just asked,” Daruk replies.

“That’s not fun,” Link crosses his arms with a huff.

Daruk sighs. “We’re getting off track. Look, the question I have is this: will you allow me to repay my guilt…and love for your mother by assisting your town?”

The siblings are stunned by the question.

“I am…naïve. I know that very well. The King didn’t have to try hard to trick me into going along with his plan…and I didn’t expect to feel strongly for your mother,” it was at this point Link and Riju realize there is no way to get out of the weird conversation of Daruk explaining why he’s in love with their mother, “Most of the other leaders assume Gorons are stupid…but to be realistic, people would have to be pretty smart to live next to a volcano.”

“That’s true,” Riju agrees.

“You know how to adapt to your surroundings,” Link adds.

“Exactly. Plus we know how to mine so we don’t cause avalanches. The world is our mother, and we have to protect it,” He explains. “No one realized that…except Urbosa.” He smiles and chuckles softly. “She sees another side to people…how could I not fall for that?” Daruk momentarily turns away.

 _‘Make this less awkward,’_ Riju signs to her brother.

Link narrows his eyes at her. _‘How the hell can I make this less awkward?’_

_‘Just say something!’_

_‘Makeela, you should tell Yunobo you feel nothing toward him so I don’t have to endure this again.’_

‘ _Wait, he likes me?’_

_‘MAKEELA I FUCKING TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT! I SWEAR TO NABOORU YOU WEREN’T EVEN DRUNK THEN—’_

“What are you guys saying?” Daruk asks over them.

Link and Riju immediately lower their hands and give the Goron chief matching smiles. “Nothing offensive!” Riju says sweetly.

Daruk shakes his head laughing. “You are just like your mother,” he says. “I truly hate my actions and how they affected you and your people. The idea of Urbosa being so conflicted to the point of sending her darling troublemakers away breaks my heart.” He pats both of their shoulders. “I will do everything in my power to set things straight. Not only for you and Urbosa, but for your people as well. I enjoyed my visited to the desert. I hated I had to leave.”

The siblings mull over the Goron’s request. Riju is the first to respond.  

“Can you hit Sir Revali?” She asks. “That would be super funny.” Link nods eagerly.

Daruk laughs loudly. “I’d have to wait in line. I’m pretty sure your mother and Paya are way ahead of me.” He grins. “But I’ll give him some trouble.”

Link smiles at him. “Thank you…Daru-Daru,” he says.

“Kick Sir Revali’s ass verbally Daru-Daru!” Riju grins.

Daruk is shocked at first but lets out another loud laugh. “I’ll give him hell!” He shouts before getting a running start to help him roll back up the staircase.  

The siblings are silent for a few moments. Riju raises her hand to her chest. “I feel content, but cautious,” she says softly in their language. “Is this what trust feels like?” she asks.

“Maybe,” Link answers. “We never felt it before…”

If the curling feeling in his stomach is trust, then he’s happy. He doesn’t feel sad…just hopeful that something is resolved.

“…I could get used to this feeling,” he says.

\--

Paya sits in the western rest room. She plays with the persimmon in her hands, jutting out her lip. Without her spouse, she has no one to talk to. She wishes that they were done meeting for today. She hates these meetings…there is only one rule for her to follow—agree with the monarchy of Hyrule.

“They have saved our people’s lives…we must respect their generosity,” her grandmother told her.

“But Grandmother…” Paya pouted, angling the parasol to shade them better. The two of them were sitting on the porch of their home. “Isn’t that spineless?”

Impa’s shaky hands grabbed a persimmon and began to peel it. Paya followed suit. They shared a strong for the fruit, and in their culture it is said to bring good luck. “It is never spineless to protect your people, Paya.”

The words always sounded odd to Paya. But she never truly understood until she took her grandmother’s place.

It was her third meeting with the other leaders. Due to King Dorephan’s size, they met in Zora Domain. They met in his throne room—all except Urbosa. In the few interactions she’s had with the Gerudo chief, she was a fan of dramatic entrances and seemed to purposefully come right at the last second to show off her glamourous clothing. The other leaders thought she was quite entertaining, especially Daruk who never seemed to be able to say full sentence around her. The King of Hyrule however, would never say anything in regards to her. When he spoke, his eyes never looked in her direction even though Urbosa made sure to glare at him the entire time.

Paya looked at the empty space where Urbosa usually sat. Daruk also glanced at it, tapping at the small table provided. When the King tapped his gavel that was when the Goron Chief spoke up.

“Before we start Rhoam, shouldn’t we wait for Urbosa?” he asks.

Paya noticed the King’s lip twitch before he answered, “I received word from Lady Urbosa. Her people are busy with civil matters. She will be unavailable at this time.” He looked down at his paper work before continuing. “Because this includes all of us, we shall continue on without her.”

Karneli nodded his head. The old owl seemed too tired to protest.

“If that is what she wishes, then so be it,” Dorephan replied.

“I agree,” Paya said. “But we should consider sending her a message on what we discussed since this matter includes us all.”

King Rhoam looked to Paya. His cold eyes made her heart beat fast. “That will be considered,” was all he said.

Paya felt an eerie presence from the King throughout the meeting. His smile when he introduced his draft of the Hylian Treaty felt wicked. The way he stressed unity over non-Hylians made her stomach churn. 

“We are all growing older, and new power shall overtake our own whether we deem them prepared or not,” King Rhoam stated. Paya found that an odd way to hint at his daughter taking over his place. “We must ensure a unity that lasts for future generations.”

Dorephan closed his eyes as he answered, “Mipha shall be a fine ruler, but I believe knowing that the Zora are at peace with the other lands will make her ruling more prosperous,” he replied.

“I think it sounds great! Knowing that we’ll be stronger together later on will make things easier!” Daruk laughed. “Nothing to worry about!”

“This would be a wonderful message to spread for Rito messengers…” Karneli said, with a small cough. “We have spread the news for several thousands of years. It would be wonderful to share the news of unity than the history of the Great Calmity.”

King Rhoam nodded. “That is true, Elder Karneli. It would be an honor for your people to send this wonderful news across our lands. However, we must never forget to be careful. Threats can come at anytime from anywhere,” he said, his eyes focused on the paperwork on his desk. He chuckled. “We were able to join hands through the defeat of Ganon—we can fight again to defeat another evil.”

It was then Paya realized. Urbosa’s absence, King Rhoam’s treaty, and his term ‘non-Hylian’…this was a plan against the Gerudo. As Paya reread the draft in front of her, it became clearer. This was a revenge plot. She wasn’t sure why the King’s focus was on the Gerudo, but she knew his intentions were to slowly starve them, take their lands, or kill them in battle. In different ways he ensured their demise.

Paya was horrified.

When it was time to vote for the treaty, Paya was even more disturbed that both Dorephan, Daruk, and Karneli voted for the treaty.

“Lady Paya,” King Rhoam started. “How do you vote?”

Paya frowned. “I vote against this treaty, King Rhoam,” she said. The other leaders looked at her surprised. In all their years, the Sheikah never spoke against their allies in Hyrule. King Rhoam’s frown deepened. However, Paya didn’t back down. “The Gerudo should be a part of this treaty. They are on Hyrule’s land as well. I shall not sign something that affects everyone differently.”

“I request a ten minute recess,” King Rhoam announced with a tap of his gavel. “Lady Paya may I speak with you privately?”

Paya bit her lip as she nodded. As this was a confidential meeting, her fiancé and bodyguard wasn’t allowed to enter. She wished Sheik was somewhere close by as she followed the King out of the throne room to a neighboring wing.

Once the door was closed, the King turned to her with a look of disgust one would give to a despicable criminal. Paya froze. She couldn’t move away from the threatening gaze, even as the King slowly moved closer to her.

“How much power do you think you have?” he asked. “Do you honestly believe you can outrank me?”

Paya’s lip trembled as she found her voice. “I am akin to a queen…we are on equal ground.”

“Your people are below me—it is thanks to Hylians that you aren’t dead,” he growled. “And this is how you repay our help?”

“It has been thousands of years since then!” Paya countered. “We are thankful for your help, but you cannot douse our opinions—”

“You are not allowed opinions.” The King’s voice felt as though it was strangling her. Her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat. “You are only allowed to agree with whatever I wish for. If I wish for peace, you agree. If I wish for war, you agree. If I wish for _you,_ you agree.”  He reached to caress her face.

Paya quickly backed away from the King—no this monster, her eyes watering. She backed against one of the bookcases, covering her mouth with her hands.

“If I wish for death,” the King stood proudly. “You will aid me in doing so.” He turned on his heel and headed to the door. “Your grandmother was smart. She knew she had no power—if only she told you. You wouldn’t suffer being an embarrassment to your country.”

He left Paya alone. She fell to floor in shock. It took several more minutes for Sheik to find her, curled in a ball sobbing.

Paya lets out a long, shaky sigh. “…you were trying to warn me then, weren’t you Grandmother?” she whispers. “I was wrong to call you spineless…how heavy these robes are,” she turns her head to the window and watches a bird fly bad. “How I wish to wear the light clothes of a worker…”

How she wished to end her suffering. Since then, many days she has wondered the quickest way for the King’s threats to stop entering her mind, his rough hands grabbing her in her dreams, and his chilling presence whenever she is alone. It was Sheik who found her in their bedroom, raising one of their throwing knives to her chest.

“If you follow through, you must know I will not follow you,” Sheik stated, watching her carefully. Their eyes were wide and they shook with fear, but their voice was strong. “I know you will convince me to go with you, but I cannot. I…I will remain in this world…we are to be wed soon. Please let me help you search for happiness here.”

Her tears blinded her vision, but the knife was dropped, and she felt her love’s arms wrap around her.

Paya lets out a small breath. She looks down at the fruit and begins peeling it. The favorite fruit she shares with her grandmother is one of the few things that bring her happiness.

“…continue watching over me Grandmother…I am doing my best…”  

\--

In the eastern rest room, Zelda paces in front of Mipha who watches her worriedly. Zelda’s dress is mostly in her balled up fists, lifted up so she can easily powerwalk across the floor.

“The bastard was a good chess player…” Zelda huffed, crossing her arms. “To think he would be that clever…all the more reason to abolish the thing like I first thought.”

“Do you mean your father or Revali?” Mipha asks. “Revali also likes chess.”

Zelda stops for a moment. “Both. They’re both fuckers for all I care.”

“Zelda, you do not mean what you say. About Revali at least,” Mipha replies. “While he is stubborn and arrogant, he is not as awful as your father. He believes he has not wronged anyone…however I believe he is missing the reason how deep all of this goes…”

Zelda stops again. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t you find it interesting?” Mipha says, walking over to window. “How much we don’t know about the Gerudo, that is.”

Zelda follows her friend. “It is. Not only did Father despise them, but they are completely isolated in the desert…” The two of them look out the window and find Riju running off and Link standing alone. He slowly walks along a stone path in the courtyard with his head down. Zelda watches her brother with a small smile. Hearing Urbosa’s words still destroys her each time she thinks about it. It’s obvious how much the Gerudo chief loves her children. Link always wrote so fondly of his family…she will not allow them to be separated because of her father’s ignorance.

“Yes,” the Zora queen nods. “It is quite amazing how he was able to use people to his advantage…” she says. “I have been thinking about this for quite some time…not the fact that your father hates the Gerudo, but how he was able to keep what we knew of them hidden.”

“Well what knew of them was Ganon,” Zelda says.

“That’s right…only Ganon…and unsavory reports of their country,” Mipha says. “I have thought of a possibility during the meeting—oh, there’s Sidon.” Zelda looks down at the window again. Sure enough, the Zora prince is jogging over to Link who looks just as surprised to see him.

Zelda leans closer to the window. “Ohoho…we finally get to see them interact!” She grins, much happier to deal with this than political affairs. “I’ve been meaning to ask—how was last night?”

Mipha gives her friend a toothy grin. “Sidon still has Link’s sash in his room. With an extra helping of breakfast, I was able to get Sidon to admit that Link asked to touch his scales and they held hands.”

Zelda holds her hands in prayer. “Thank you for blessing us, Hylia. We do not deserve you,” she says.

\--

“There you are!” Sidon says breathlessly when he catches up to Link. “I was searching all over for you and your family.”

“You were searching for us?” Link asks quietly.

“Of course! I wanted to make sure you were all alright—is Lady Urbosa nearby? I must find her at once and tell her my sister and I will make sure to aid you!” He grips Link’s shoulders. “Families mustn’t be separated because of a hateful law. I will even make sure to keep you safe in Zora Domain if it comes to that—”

“Mother doesn’t want to send us away,” Link cuts him off.

Sidon stares, blinking in surprise.

Link eyes are just as wide. “…you would take us in?”

“I would!” Sidon nods eagerly. “You don’t deserve the treatment you’ve been given. I’m completely distraught that Father didn’t think any of this through or stand up to the late King—he could literally squash him for fuck’s sake.”

A loud snort interrupts his noble ranting. He looks down to see Link covering his mouth with his hands.

“What?” Sidon asks.

“You said a bad word,” Link giggles behind his hands.

Sidon tries to look miffed, but his grin says otherwise. “Am I not allowed to say a few swear words?”

Link shakes his head, still laughing. “You are too sweet for them.”

The compliment momentarily embarrasses the Zora Prince. “And you are not?”

“Hylia be damned if I don’t have a certain charm when I say a fuck ton of shitty words,” Link replies practically rolling each swear off his tongue as if they were praises. Sidon feels his face redden. Link’s right—he sounds very alluring saying the worst things.

“Either way…” Sidon looks away momentarily. “You are too sweet as well…” he mumbles.

“That is very nice to hear, Prince Sidon.”

Sidon turns back to the Gerudo and is taken aback by the warm smile that’s covered by the sheer veil. Link’s thick eyelashes almost cover his eyes and there is a light flush on his skin. This boy is very sweet. Very sweet indeed.

And Sidon feels like he is staring too much.

But boy does he enjoy staring.

This is very new to him. Especially since he literally just met Link. He has met several new people in his lifetime and he hasn’t felt so… _this_. Whatever this is. He needs a dictionary stat.  

Link reaches out his hand. “I wish for comfort,” he whispers. “May you comfort me, Prince Sidon?”

He will get a dictionary after this.

“A-Alright…” Sidon tentatively holds the Gerudo’s hand, his heart beating faster when Link intertwine their fingers. Link does the same with their other hands. He wiggles his fingers to feel the webbing between Sidon’s, before raising them up to gently caress his face. Sidon is happy that this is some sort of comfort for his friend, but his mind is going haywire. His face is practically burning up from embarrassment. He knows that this isn’t the time to worry about his emotions, but he is having so many at this moment.

Last night, Link told him that he likes the feel of his hands, and Sidon is starting to understand that sentiment. Link’s hands are much smaller than his and are not as smooth as he first assumed. Most royals do not work, therefore their hands are silky smooth. Sidon can feel callouses on Link’s palms.

Sidon freezes when Link steps closer to him, releasing his hands to hug him. He blinks when a soft humming sound is heard. Link is singing. He was so in his head that he didn’t even notice before. He yelps when Link begins rubbing his cheek against his middle.

“…you are smooth like a blanket, Prince Sidon,” Link giggles. He looks up at him with a warm smile. “I wish to hold you for a long time.”

“Uh…” is the smart remark Sidon can utter out.

Link quickly lets go. Sidon immediately feels empty. Nope. That’s not a nice feeling. “I apologize Prince Sidon. I’m crossing boundaries.”

“No!” Sidon rushes out. “Nononononono!” He laughs, and the sound is a higher pitch than normal. He’s extremely embarrassed at how much he wants the young man to hug him again. “I uh…I am alright with that….may I request to sit down though? I am rather huge…it would be more comfortable for me to hold you—er uh…you to hold me? Er uh…whatever this is?”

Link chuckles. “Do you not give hugs in Zora Domain?” he asks.

When Sidon thinks about it, he realizes that the Zora aren’t necessarily touchy people. They’re quite modest, probably to a fault. “Well, to be fair…I’m one of the more social Zora…” he mumbles, slightly embarrassed. There have been times that he bounds over to his sister and tackling her in a huge hug. But that was when he was younger and not as…responsible.

Link laughs softly again. “Not social enough for hugs, apparently,” he takes Sidon’s hand and begins leading them to a nearby tree. “You will hug me from now on. I have decided.”

Sidon couldn’t help but laugh at the request. “We’ve only known each other for a couple of hours and you’re already ordering me around,” he says.

When they’ve reached the shaded area, Link face him with a smirk. “Because I know you will follow my orders.” He winks with a small shake of his hips. “I am unknown to you, therefore I can have my way.”

Sidon flushes deeply. He is not going to admit that in a way that the young man is right. Granted he believes his silence does that for him. Link’s flirtatiousness melts away when he links their hands together again.

“I joke of course,” he replies softly. “You are unknown to me also…I do not usually lower my guard this easily…” he looks up to the Prince.

“I feel the same way,” Sidon says just as quietly.

Unknown definitely describes what he feels. He’s never felt close to someone…not so quickly either. He’s so confused…but Link’s gentle touch makes things much better than they were before. When he’s settled in the grass, he leans against the tree behind him. Link gracefully picks up the sides of his dress so he can carefully climb in the Prince’s lap, careful not to poke his sharp heels on him. Link sighs happily.

“You are warm for a fish,” he chuckles.

Sidon rolls his eyes. “I’m not a reptile.”

“That’s true…” Link plays with Sidon’s fingers. “Even if you were…I would ask you to hold me.”

Sidon reddens. “…that’s reassuring.”

“As is your concern over me.” Sidon cannot see Link’s face, and the young man seems adamant on not facing him. “…you were right…your actions are sincere.” Link turns to him with another gracious smile. His eyes prickle with tears. “Thank you so much for your kindness, Prince Sidon.”

Sidon wiggles his hand from Link’s grasp and gingerly wipes away the tears from one of his eyes. “You’re most welcome, but know that you deserve it.” He stares at Link’s reddening face. Before he can say anything, Link quickly turns around again and firmly puts the prince’s arms around him.

The tips of his pointy ears are red.

\---

“Bless Hylia,” Zelda whispers as she and Mipha continue watching. Mipha nods, eagerly. “Bless Link’s surprisingly cuddly nature.” She smiles, remembering her younger brother holding her close last night. “I suppose one who knows when to give hugs is a fan of them also.”

“Poor Sidon doesn’t know what to do with himself,” she says.

Zelda snickers. “That’s what the prince needs. He acts as if he has branch stuck in his ass.”

Mipha giggles. “You are crass again.”

“I am the Crass Queen, Mipha,” Zelda chuckles. “I must live up to my title. I hate we can’t hear what they said…damn this castle.”

“Does your brother know of Sidon’s budding affections?” The Zora queen asks her friend. 

“I don’t know. What about yours?”

Mipha sighs. “I’m unsure as well. Should we play the role as meddling older sisters like in those romantic comedies we watch in the playhouses?”

“As much as I would love to, I feel as though that would ruin things,” Zelda replies, glancing back to the window. “We shall keep our distance, lest our meddling is required.”

“You say this and look so sad that you can’t meddle.”

“I am very depressed that I cannot, Mipha.” Zelda slouches.

\--

Music is important to Rito. As they are essentially human sized evolved birds, they share similarities to their much smaller and less intelligent neighborhood bird cousins. It is said that a Rito will know their mate when they hear the song that resonates within them—whether it is a small cheep or a long melody, that sound alone will bring a Rito to their special one. Revali has never been one to believe in such tales. He has also never been a big romantic, and _no_ it is not because people find his attitude hard to be around as much as Teba says it is.

He is quite (extremely) attractive, and (amazingly) hilarious and because no one wishes to sing his (many) praises he is quite happy to sing his own (wonderfully he might add).

Teba has found this thought hilarious much to Revali’s distaste. Revali remembers when his friend found Saki. They were still in their adolescent feathers at the time. Both of them were in gray fluffy feathers and had begun to practice gliding through the trees. They were about to reach the edge of their village when Teba stopped and angled his head when he heard a flittering noise among the leaves. Without warning Teba jumped as high as he could in the tree. Revali followed, grumbling along the way.

“What did you even hear, Teba?” Revali called, hopping after his friend. “It must not be too big of a deal if my wonderful ears didn’t hear it.” Even at a young age, Revali knew to be modest.

“Shut it, I can’t hear it…” Teba said. Revali pouted as they sat on a branch in silence. Then Revali heard a sneeze. Teba immediately launched upward toward it.

Revali laughed after him. “You wish to see someone who’s sneezing? I say, you make my company sound dull to be around.” He followed Teba and almost fell down the tree when he bumped into him. Teba stared at a fluffy white Rito, who played with dandelions.

Feeling a presence, she turned. Her eyes widened when she saw Teba, who immediately flushed and looked away.

“MAY HYLIA BLESS YOUR SNEEZES!” Teba shrieked before launching down the tall tree.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT TEBA!?” Revali shrieked, diving down after him.

Since then, Teba and Saki have been together. While Revali enjoys his lovely amazing (did he mention amazing?) nephew Tulin, seeing his friend and wife act all lovey dovey in front of him is…to be blunt…a fucking drag.

Instead of wasting time in the meeting room, he decided to wait in the eastern dining room. Saki and Teba along with some of the Zora and Gerudo soldiers are now eating their lunch. Saki happily spoons her son some of the porridge he was served. Most of the soldiers have left to go back to training in the barracks. Revali is most pleased with this. He can’t act like he wants to with his (darling, amazing, stupendous, heroic) nephew.

“Uncle Revvy!” Tulin chirps.

“Yes, my sweet!” Revali chirps equally as excited.

“When can you fly me around the castle?” Tulin asks. “Mother already did it, but I want to go zoom-zoom!”

“Tulin, you’re still in your baby feathers,” Teba replies, happily nuzzling his beak against Saki. Despite his gruff exterior, he’s quite the softie around his wife and child. “You can’t even glide with those. I’ll have to chaperone so I can catch you.” He grins.

“ _Teba,_ ” Saki warns.

Tulin stops nuzzling. “Tulin, no zoom-zoom.”

Tulin turns to Revali with big wide eyes. Revali knows this trick and it will not break him. Tulin pouts.

“...fine,” Revali sighs.

“Revali!” Saki turns to him. “We literally just said it would be dangerous.”

“I’ll keep close to the ground, Saki! I promise,” Revali makes an x-mark on his vest. “Ruler’s promise.”

Saki rolls her eyes. “You may be ruler, but you’re still the awkward hatchling I grew up with,” she says. “You should find a mate so you can endanger your own child’s life.”

Teba snorts. “That’ll be the day.”

“And just what does that mean, Sir Teba? My most loyal friend? The reason I have a wonderful nephew? The foil to my greatness?” Revali asks, before preening his feathers. One must always take care of loose feathers. Revali knows he has wonderful looks, so he takes the time to always clean them. Somehow he always gets a tingly feeling when he talks of romance. Maybe it’s because he truly wishes he could be like Teba and have a family of his own. He may be extremely modest, but he wishes to have someone to care for as well.

Did he mention he’s extremely modest?

“You know exactly what I mean, Revali,” Teba grins, holding up his son. “Urbosa pegged you right with that little turn of phrase.”

Revali crosses his wings with a low trill in his throat. “My eclectic personality can be liked by someone…” he mumbles.

“Aw, Revali…I didn’t mean to cross a line with what I said,” Saki says, leaning over to pat his shoulder. “Don’t worry too much though. You just haven’t found the song you’ve been waiting for.”

Teba chuckles. “He already did.”

Revali’s face immediately gets red hot. Saki gasps excitedly.

“Really? When?” she asks her husband.

Teba grins at Revali. If Tulin (the amazing, courageous, ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL nephew) were elsewhere he would happily swear out his good friend. Instead all he does is continue grumbling in his seat as Teba tells his wife what happened the night prior.

Yes, it is true that he hear a song that struck a chord in his heart. He heard it during the coronation party. The sound still rings in his mind…along with a huge amount of confusion and ‘what the fuck-ness’, if you will.

As the party seemed to get rather dull, there was a whistle which startled the life out of him but majestically kept his nerves under control. And no he did not squawk as loudly as Teba will say. Teba is dumb. After the whistle, there was a loud trill that seemed to jolt up his spine. Then the Gerudo strolled in with their gaudy miniature parade for their chief (he is not jealous over not having a personal parade no matter what Teba says. Teba is dumb).  

Then there was a melody drifting in the ballroom that was unknown to him. He was completely overwhelmed. He didn’t know Rito lived in the Gerudo Desert. Trying to keep his composure, he moved past his guards so he could easily see the possible Rito singer. He wondered what type of bird she is and how bright her plumage is. Maybe she is a parrot like Kass…or maybe a nightingale…or maybe something exotic like a heron. From what he’s seen of Gerudo fashion, it would fit lovely on a Rito’s rather awkward looking figure. There’s enough to cover the private parts, but open enough to fit the broad wingspan he assumes she would have. Boy does he love a broad wingspan. Technically they all have one since they’re huge ass birds, but that’s besides the point.  

His excitement was then noticed by Teba who grinned at him. “Wow, already got the hots for someone you don’t know yet.”

“Shut it Teba, there are no ‘hots’—I do not even know what that means.”

Teba snickered. “And you said you weren’t romantic.”

“I swear to Hylia, Teba I wonder how I have befriended you for so long.”

“Because I am right all the time.”

“No you are not, Teba. You are dumb. You are so very dumb.”  

As the singing gets closer, Revali felt his heart pounding. He would finally be able to see the singing Rito woman. His eyes widened at what he saw.

A young woman with bright red hair finally entered his view. Her clothing was just as bright and covered in golden markings. Her hips swayed as she sang. How a beautiful voice could come from a short person he didn’t understand…but more importantly he couldn’t understand that his heart pounded for this person.

A Gerudo.

A Gerudo could sing this well?

AND HE WAS FALLING FOR IT?

No. Absolutely not. No no no. This was a fluke. The song simply entranced him. That was all.

Once the parade was over (he is still not jealous over it), Urbosa introduced herself and her children. The blonde was Link, and the singer was Riju.

“Riju…” Revali repeated. He elbowed Teba’s side when he heard a snicker from his friend.

After exchanging their gift, the Gerudo began to perform for the queen. Revali felt his heart beat fast again when he heard the loud trills Riju made easily. The song she sang had quick verses, and the language she spoke flowed through the room. What made Revali’s face flush was the bright smile on her face. She was having fun…something that Revali hadn’t had in a long time. He shyly looked away from the pretty Gerudo woman and noticed Sidon staring at the blonde dancer.

Huh, so he wasn’t the only one.

“Aw, Revali,” Saki coos. “She is rather cute,” she says.

Revali glares at his friend with his face reddening. “I never said that.”

Saki smiles. “You don’t need to.”

Tulin laughs. “Uncle Revvy is pouting!”

“Et tu, my sweet?” Revali huffs.

“Revvy’s sad because he ruined his chanced by being a huge jerk for no reason,” Teba says to his son. “Tulin, don’t be a jerk like Uncle Revvy, or you’ll lose your one chance at love and your friend will just laugh at you.”

Revali jumps up from his seat, squawking and flapping his arms. “TEBA DO NOT USE ME TO TEACH LIFE LESSONS TO YOUR SON!”

\--

Revali watches Zelda happily drinks her large cup of water, let out a satisfied smack, and raises her tall glass. “Let’s piss on this treaty,” she announces.

“FUCK YEAH!” Daruk claps his hands loudly.

Revali rolls his eyes. “Are we in a meeting or a bar?” He swears out of this entire lot he has the best manners. Paya is quiet and polite, yes, but her obsession over persimmons is slightly worrisome. With Urbosa waltzing around with her glamourous clothes and equally glamourous daughters these meetings are slowly losing their class.

At least the Gerudo looked like royalty. He wasn’t expecting it to be such a drastic change from their usual clothing. Well aside from the amount of skin they show. Unlike Daruk, Yunobo, and Sidon, he knows how to keep his composure when attractive people walk into a room.

…not that he found one of them especially attractive or anything.

…nor did he find her tattoos on her thighs equally as interesting.

Nope. He is above tiny crushes.

“I’m sorry let me be professional,” Zelda raises her glass again. “Let’s royally piss on this treaty!”

“ROYAL FUCK YES!” Daruk chimes in.  Mipha shakes her head with a smile. Paya lets out a small huff of a laugh.

Zelda grins at Revali’s squawks. “Didn’t you know, Revali? I’m Hyrule’s Crass Queen,” she announces.

Hylia help them all. Now Zelda is in on her town’s jokes. Who would want to follow someone nicknamed ‘Crass Queen’??

…what do his people nickname him? Do they even think he deserves a nickname? Of course he deserves one—he’s one of the best archers in their village _and_ was appointed leader by the late Karneli. He should be nicknamed _THE CHOSEN ONE_. Revali chuckles to himself. Yes…yes he loves the sound of that.

“I am tired of acting prim and proper,” Zelda continues, her grin slowly thinning to a straight line. “If we do this, we do this my way.”

The room jolts when a disturbing noise is heard. It sounded as if flesh was smashed. Revali flinches at the smashed persimmon on Paya’s desk. He looks over to the Sheikah woman who is now standing with both of her hands on the grand table in front of her. She scratches her fingers against the wood. Her white hair covers her shoulders and face.

“…not again…” she whispers.

“Are you alright Paya?” Mipha asks, standing up from her seat.

Revali raises a brow in confusion. She has it so easy. There is no reason for her to fuss. “All you must do is agree with Zelda, you’re in the clear,” he replies. If only he had such a privilege. It would make these hard decisions much easier.

“ENOUGH!” Paya snaps. She looks up and glares at him. Revali stiffens from the now scrunched up anguished face of the usually sweet and mild mannered Sheikah leader. Her forehead reddens—right in the center of the painted eye. “Your mouth is all you have. You do not know pain even if your body was split in two.” She slowly stands up straight, eyeing Zelda. “You sound like him…” she mutters.

“Him?” Zelda asks, completely astonished at Paya’s actions. Revali doesn’t blame her. He never knew Pay could get angry.

“Your father…” Paya trembles. “Your way…it’s always your way! I WILL NOT BE YOUR PUPPET!” She shouts. Tears start falling from her eyes.

“Paya, please calm down!” Mipha quickly makes her way over to the Sheikah woman, holding one of her hands and patting her back.

Zelda’s eyes narrow. “What did he do to you?”

Paya shakes her head, her emotions becoming too overwhelming. “Enough…for me to wish for a premature end…” she whispers. “Will you do the same?”

“Of course not!” Zelda stands, knocking over her glass of water. “I would never do anything to hurt any of you!”

“I’ve never been hurt in this situation,” Revali shrugs.

The meeting room door slowly opens. “It seems as though you were too focused on Ganon that you couldn’t see the evil right in front of your eyes,” Urbosa’s silky voice coats the room as she steps in.

Paya gasps when she sees her spouse beside the Gerudo chief. “Sheik!” she cries out. Sheik bounds over, hugging their wife tightly. Urbosa looks on and sighs lightly.

“Now hold on—” Revali starts again. How the hell this became a major drama is beyond him. He understands how some people were tricked into whatever scheme the King created but it was because they were careless. He’s _THE CHOSEN ONE._ “I will admit that King Rhoam pinned you a corner with his law, but not all of us were tricked into this plan.”

Mipha sighs. “Revali, think responsibly,” she says. “For us, there is no way the Zora can travel to the desert. It’s a death wish. The King wouldn’t have to fight us to be on his side.”

“I was too focused on my own emotions to think carefully about the bad lie he told me,” Daruk replies. “I only wanted us to be connected…”

Sheik pats their wife’s shoulder. “The King threatened Paya to be agree to anything he wished…even giving him her body.”

Zelda’s eyes widen. “That bastard…” she balls the sides of her dress in tight fists.

“You believe to be out of the King’s plan,” Urbosa replies, stepping forward. “But you were the main reason we’ve been doomed to die.”

Revali growls. “How dare you say such a thing without proof!” He counters. “All we’ve done is follow orders!” He meets Urbosa’s calm gaze. She stands before him, still dressed like royalty.

“Exactly,” she replies, handing him a pamphlet. “Sheik handed me this as I was writing a letter to my people. Everything makes sense now. I wondered why never got the news.”

Revali’s wingtips tremble as he holds the daily newsletter—The Current Hylian. It is printed in Hyrule, and through the help of Rito, it is easily spread across the country. Revali remembers having own personal route himself when he was younger. He never read the thing, he just wanted to make some money. He reads in horror the page dedicated to remembering the Great Calamity with horrific face of Ganon in the center. On the side he sees ads only for Vaba’s Palace, the only other well known thing Gerudo have. There is even an add for Gerudo women to work in brothels in other areas. As he hurriedly flips through the newsletter, he finds all sorts of sentences and phrases plastered over against the desert and the people living there. His eyes scan through one of the articles praising the Hylian Treaty.

Completely silent, Revali sits in his chair reading the words at the back of the newsletter—

_We thank our Rito allies for spreading this message across Hyrule._


	11. Hyrule Castle—Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riju noticed the young Goron from afar while she and her brother wandered around the courtyard. Yunobo was sitting against the wall of the castle in the shade, lazily skipping rocks along the river. With a stern face, Link pushed her in his direction.  
> “Fix this. Don’t be like Mother,” he said.  
> “You make it sound like you’re not,” she stuck out her tongue at him.  
> “I’m not.” Link proudly put his hands on his hips. “I’m perfectly aware of my surroundings.”  
> Riju rolled her eyes. “You know Tall Fish Man likes you right?”  
> His eyes widen. “You think so?”  
> “Not like Mother, huh?”

Chapter 11: Hyrule Castle—Promises

Zelda sighs heavily, leaning back in her throne. She and Mipha are the only ones left in the council meeting room; after learning of the Rito’s hand in the late King’s plan, no one truly felt like talking about the treaty. Zelda finds it completely understandable. They’ve been deeply fooled, one way or another. Essentially the treaty is a symbol of how easily they could be tricked. They were all stupid, and their stupidity would’ve cost the Gerudo their lives.

“Do not fret too much, my friend,” Mipha replies. She stands by the window, holding her hands behind her back. Her silver jewelry sparkles in the light.

“I can’t help fretting…” Zelda pouts. “We suck.”

Mipha chuckles at her friend’s bluntness. “We were misguided, yes,” she says. “As Lady Urbosa astutely noted—our minds were forced to constantly remember Ganon so we couldn’t see an evil rise in front of us.” She lowers her head in shame. “And to think the one person who realized was threatened to keep silent for this long.”

Zelda sighs again. “I fear Paya may resent us all because of his actions,” she says. “She has reason to…I always wondered why she was so obsessive over her persimmons…I suppose to keep her mind clear of bad thoughts she continued eating them.”

Mipha nods. “The smallest things can help fight off death’s seduction,” she replies. “It is the same as you saving your brother.” She turns toward Zelda with a soft smile. “One action can save lives.”

“Sure I saved Link then, but from what I understand his mother still passed from my father’s disgusting behavior,” Zelda replies.

“But you mustn’t forget that she had enough life left to bring her child to safety,” Mipha says, turning to her friend.

“But I couldn’t stop my father from subtly killing his people. Even today we didn’t do anything productive—we just…talked loudly,” Zelda counters.

“It seems you do not understand my friend,” Mipha chuckles behind her hand. “You turned things around.”

Zelda sits up in her throne. “But the treaty still exists.”

“It does,” Mipha nods, “However, so much has been accomplished. By inviting Lady Urbosa and her children to your coronation party, other rulers in the kingdom have been reintroduced to Gerudo culture and it’s people. You welcomed them as allies and not as guests, you brought Lady Urbosa to the Grand Hyrule Meeting as a fellow leader, and as the hours flowed we uncovered the details of your father’s evil propaganda.” Mipha beams. “Through your actions, change has already begun. Even Daruk is already assisting the Gerudo. I’m sure the rest will follow.”

“Even Revali?” Zelda asks quietly. “He’s a hardass.”

“I believe so!” Mipha gives her friend a toothy smile. “Not only does he realize his part of the King’s plot, but he has more reasons to…molt his feathers we’ll say.” She laughs.

Zelda shakes her head with an amused smile. “You know something.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” Mipha shrugs, forcing down a giggle. Turning back to the window, she adds, “I do know that our dear brothers are still cuddling like puppies.”

“REALLY?” Zelda immediately dashes over next to her friend. Sure enough, the Zora Prince and the chieftain’s son were sitting under a tree chatting as if it were a lovely, normal spring day. Zelda smiles softly at the sight. Her initial weariness slowly wears off when she sees her brother’s flushed smile. “If his happiness stems from my actions, I will feel forever blessed by Hylia.”

\--

“They’re watching us,” Link says. He waves at Zelda and Mipha.  

“The meeting must be over at this point,” Sidon sighs, pouting at his sister and her terror of a friend.

Zelda blows several kisses at them and Mipha smiles behind her hand. Link shyly looks away from his sister’s affection and in the moment her brother isn’t looking, Sidon watches Zelda hold her hands like little puppets and make them kiss.

Sidon flushes at the action. Surely, she doesn’t mean that she wants him to kiss her brother. How tactless can the infamous Crass Queen get? He lets out a low growl when Zelda makes a silly face at him. Yes, he knows she can’t hear it, and yes he knows that if she did hear it she would only continue her teasing.

“Prince Sidon?” Link looks up at him quizzically. Sidon sputters out a small apology for the noise but stops himself. Link’s shining blue eyes are very distracting. And now that he’s wearing a sheer veil, Sidon can make out the curve of his mouth clearly.  Without thinking, he slowly leans down, staring at Link’s partly opened mouth.

When his brain finally catches up with his actions he snaps his gills shut and whips his head back. “P-Pardon me, Sir Link!” He catches his breath when Link slowly grabs his forefins and pulls him back down.

“You have beautiful eyes, Prince Sidon,” Link mumbles, staring deeply at him. “Gold like my home…” he reaches up and touches Sidon’s face and hums happily. “You are smooth like sand…” his voice is barely above a whisper as he leans closer. Sidon glances down at Link’s lips again.

With a small gasp, Link quickly lets go and curls back up in a ball in Sidon’s lap. “Forgive my intrusiveness…” he says. “I fear I enjoy touching you too much.”

Sidon is a bit perplexed by the sudden halt in Link’s movements, but finds them too cute to care. He laughs, patting Link’s head. “That’s a wonderful fear to have, my friend! Better than being truly afraid!”

“But isn’t it slightly unfair?” Link uncurls, looking up at Sidon. “I’ve been hogging you.”

“No, no, it’s quite alright,” Sidon says. “You wished for comfort and with the events that transpired I wish to give you as much as you need.”

Link has a small smile as his ears flush. “You are most kind…” he mumbles. “But I meant that I’ve been hogging all of the…” Link scrunches his nose as he tries to think of the phrase in Hylian. “…body touching? Feeling? Exploring?” he asks.

Sidon is momentarily speechless at the phrase, but only out of nervousness of what will happen next. “I’m unsure what the right word is either,” he says, his mind completely blank.

“Either way!” Link grins. “You may get to know me as well!” Link happily grabs Sidon’s hands and places him on his chest. “Touch away!” He beams.

Sidon quickly moves his hands away with a loud gasp. “SIR LINK NO!” he exclaims, closing his eyes. He can feel his heart beating quickly. If anyone saw them like that he wouldn’t hear the end of it. If Lady Urbosa saw, she would no doubt serve him for dinner. He hears footsteps in the grass and he shuts his eyes tighter. Of course someone saw them with his hands on Link’s chest. He’s pretty sure that people assume Link is female and bless Hylia those sensationalist reporters would have a field day with the story.

** ZORA PRINCE FONDLES GERUDO CONCUBINE AT HYRULE CASTLE. AND WE THOUGHT ZORA MATED WITH OTHER FISH!!! **

He can see the headline clearly. And yes, there have been several reports with rumors of Zora only mating with Hylian Bass.

“…I’m sorry Prince Sidon…” is all he hears.

Sidon opens his eyes and sees an even more painful sight. Link is now several steps away from him with his head lowered. He keeps his hands at his side.

“I keep crossing boundaries…I apologize for my ignorance…” Link whispers. “I will leave you alone for now.” With that he begins to walk away.

Sidon lurches forward, grabbing Link’s arm. He almost pulls the Gerudo to the ground from the action, but luckily Link is able to stable himself in his heels. “Please allow me to explain. It was not you, it was just in the Zora Domain we are not as forward. Honestly I believe the only people who allow themselves to become close with others in this fashion are the Gerudo.”

Link chooses to keep silent, and just watches.

“There are also scandalous papers that will write a terrible story out of nothing,” Sidon continues. “I didn’t wish for you to be a victim of a terrible rumor because your innocent intentions were misjudged.”

“We don’t get the daily newsletter,” Link says softly.

By the goddesses, the Gerudo truly are isolated.

“One grows a deeper understanding of others through their skin,” Link says, his voice a bit louder. “I wish for us to become closer…I wish for you to understand me better.” He smiles.

Sidon chuckles. “I wish the same…I suppose the safest way would be to go to my room,” he ponders aloud.

Link winks. “That sounds more suggestive, Prince Sidon.”

“Gods, it does,” Sidon groans. “But you were the one who called it, and I quote, ‘body touching’,” he grins down at his friend.

Link sticks out his tongue at him. “I have an excuse. Hylian is not my first language.” He leads the way back to the castle.

Sidon follows, quickly glancing up at the window to see if the nosy pests were still watching. He smiles. No one’s there.

It’s then he hears a small rustle behind him. Turning, he notices something moving awkwardly through the trees. The dark beige scarf Sheik wears blows through the branches. The Sheikan warrior somehow made themselves comfortable in the tree he and Link were sitting under. How the hell did he not notice their presence??

Despite not seeing their mouth, the excited glimmer in Sheik’s uncovered eye is enough for Sidon to know that they saw everything.

He truly can’t catch a break can he?

\--

“Why do you look sad?” Yunobo asks with a small chuckle. He looks away fiddling with his hair. “I’m the one getting rejected.”

Riju pouts. “Because you seem like a lovely person,” she replies leaning against his shoulder. “And because I can’t believe you’re only thirteen and you’re this huge.”

Yunobo snickers. “I thought Gerudo were supposed to be tall.”

She grins. “I thought Gorons were supposed to kind.” She playfully elbows his shoulder.

Riju noticed the young Goron from afar while she and her brother wandered around the courtyard. Yunobo was sitting against the wall of the castle in the shade, lazily skipping rocks along the river. With a stern face, Link pushed her in his direction.

“Fix this. Don’t be like Mother,” he said.

“You make it sound like you’re not,” she stuck out her tongue at him.

“I’m not.” Link proudly put his hands on his hips. “I’m perfectly aware of my surroundings.”

Riju rolled her eyes. “You know Tall Fish Man likes you right?”

His eyes widen. “You think so?”

“Not like Mother, huh?”

Riju found her conversation with Yunobo awkward. Luckily, she could just use his age as a reason why a relationship couldn’t happen. There are more reasons, but she is afraid to voice them. It doesn’t deal with their difference in species…but with herself. She has been in Yunobo’s place several times. People who get to know her are surprised by her personality when she lowers her guard. Yes, she is brash and fun but she is still a small girl who is deeply attached to her mother and brother.

Luckily for her, Yunobo already assumed they had a huge difference and isn’t asking more questions. He is quite fun to talk to—more sarcastic than she first assumed.

“I kinda hate that Dad wants me to be a part of those meetings,” he mumbles, searching for another pebble to skip across the water. “Super scary…”

“It was super tense wasn’t it?” Riju looks up at him. “You’re lucky you’re on the other side of things.”

He shrugs. “I guess? We’re not seen as particularly useful either,” he says. “Do you know how many Hylian plays have the Goron play the comedic relief or like the big softie?”

“To be fair, I’ve never seen or heard of Hylian plays,” she replies, taking one of the pebbles he holds out in his hand. She stands, walks over to the riverbed and flings the stone, watching it hop along.

“Well most of them are like that. Most of them retell the story of Ganon’s defeat and Hyrule’s victory.”

Riju rolls her eyes. “He wasn’t even killed by a Hylian—Lady Nabooru killed him.” She walks back over to him to get another pebble. “Gerudo do not like having unfinished business, Yunobo.”

He shrugs. “You know that, and I now know that. But the rest of the world doesn’t.”

“Hmmm…” Riju hums as she rears back and skips another pebble.

“You’re much better at this than I thought,” Yunobo says.

Riju grins at him. “Because I’m from the desert?”

“You’re from the desert?!” He exclaims. “I thought for sure you were from Hebra!”

The two of them laugh loudly. Riju walks over and pokes his stomach.

“For your information, cheeky boy, more oases have been popping up in the desert,” She explains. “Brother and I travel to that side of the desert often to play around in the water.”

“Ahhh I see,” he nods his head before frowning in confusion. “Dad told me about you and Link on our way here. Did you guys really have a race against him and won?”

Riju grins at the memory. During Daruk’s visit, her and brother had too much fun playing with him. One of the best things they did was race him. Her mother would also join in on the fun and the four of them would race using the sand seal rally race course. Despite being very young, she was already well versed in sand seal surfing. Needless to say, Daruk will never forget the day he lost a race to a five year old.

“I’m the fastest sand seal surfer on this land, dearest Yunobo,” she poses proudly. “Patricia and I are literal speed demons. No one can match our beauty and speed. It’s alright though, we’re very modest.”

“Right you’re as modest as Sir Revali,” he laughs.

 Riju scoffs. “Please, do not put me in the same boat as him. Gerudo have pride, but it comes from our humbleness. We work hard…I feel as though he just wants attention.” She crosses her arms. The Rito leader is someone she doesn’t really care for. It seems as though the only thing he can bring himself to compliment is himself and he will make sure to do that until someone’s ears fall off. The fact that he wished to keep the treaty is another problem. She hopes Daruk gave him a good smack…verbally of course.

Despite this, she will admit when she first entered the ballroom the night before, his blue feathers caught her attention. She has never seen a male Rito and wondered if all of them had shiny feathers. Lupe beat her to the punch of tying a sash around him but now she’s quite relieved. It would be a horror to find out that she would’ve showed interested in someone who thought so lowly of her and her people.

“Maybe that’s what he needs?” Yunobo asks. “What if his rude personality is all a big cry for help?”

She snickers. “I’d rather him cry.”

“I believe he’s not so bad.”

“Yunobo, you’re too young and too good. You see the best in everyone,” Riju says, going over to lean against his shoulder again.

“I guess. I just know when you’re judged by everyone else, you stop judging others,” he says.

The statement strikes a chord in Riju. She stares at the flowing river, the crinkling water echoing in her ears. Even though it has only been around two days since her time in Hyrule, her thinking has started to change. Her previous judgements on the other lands were slightly skewed since she never left her home. One thing is that she forgot that they were not the only people treated unfairly. It seems as though they were all in the same boat in some kind of way. She pouts.

“I still think Sir Revali’s a twit though,” she says.

Yunobo laughs loudly.

\--

Sidon couldn’t help but feel as though he’s about to do something very, very lewd. He knows he’s not, but the idea of bringing someone that has caressed most of his body in some fashion makes him extremely nervous and paranoid. On the walk to his guest bedroom he constantly looked around his shoulder in fear of one of the other leaders, any of his soldiers, or Urbosa walking around the corner.

Of course he would take any of those options over seeing Zelda and his sister. They would hound him for days.

Link is practically skipping with delight, twirling on the toes of his heels as he continues leading the way. Every now and then when their eyes met, Link would smile at him which made the prince all the more nervous.

When they reached his room, Link bent down to look closely at the small bouquet of flowers wrapped around the handle with a sapphire chain. “What flower is this?” He asks, looking up to Sidon with wide blue eyes.

“Those are Fleet-Lotuses, they grow in abundance in the Lanaryu region where the domain resides,” Sidon explains. “The queen has always used a simple way of identifying who sleeps where when she invites several guests; she ties the region’s well-known flower on the door handle.”

“Sister is clever,” Link replies.

Sidon glances over across the hall where he believes the Gerudo’s rooms are. There is a red flowered herb tied around their door handles tied with a small gold chain. “I’ve read several herbology books, but I’ve never seen such a plant.”

Link chuckles. “Because no one goes to the desert.”

“Ah…right…” Sidon feels a tiny bit stupid saying such a thing, but then he realizes how much he doesn’t know about the Gerudo region. So many things scholars have yet to learn—so many things _he_ has to learn. His tail wags some. How exciting to learn new things!

“That is the Safflina,” Link explains. “It grows everywhere in desert. There are three types—electric, warm, and cool.” He points to the flower wrapped on the door handle. “That is the Warm Safflina. You can cook it with meals to help you warm up if you’re cold. We have to use it a lot for travelling up to the Gerudo Highlands.”

“It’s medicine?” Sidon asks, opening his door. He allows Link to enter first.

Link nods. “We grow a lot of medicinal plants in the desert—A POOL!” he gasps and rushes over to it.

Sidon laughs as he turns to close the door. “Yes, I have a luxury swimming pool in my room,” he finds his own lame joke extremely funny; he has to cover his mouth to stifle some of his laughter. “But Zora sleep in the water, my friend. How they work the plumbing is beyond my knowledge but the Sheikah can accomplish anything—” He cuts himself off when he turns to see Link with his heels off and pulling his dress off. Luckily for Sidon, Link is wearing undergarments made with a light tan fabric.

“Fuck these earrings…” Link mutters with the cloth over his head, stumbling backwards.

“Sir Link…” Sidon starts.

Link, still with his head covered, turns toward Sidon’s voice. The prince forces down a snort. “Yes?” Link asks.

“May I ask what you’re doing?”

“I wanna jump in your pool!” Link exclaims, finally popping the dress off his head. His hair is much more ruffled now. Sidon couldn’t help but think of an excited puppy when he sees it. Without another word, he jumps into the pool with a loud whoop and splashes down. He realizes that his hair is still tied up and begins undoing it. He also kept on his veil which is now wet and plastered to his face. “Ah…I should’ve waited…Mother says I am much too hasty.”

“Allow me,” Sidon replies, when he reaches over to the side of the pool. He sits at the edge and waits for his friend to swim over to him. Link turns his back toward him for easier access and Sidon leans down to look closely. “I suppose the veil should come off first…” he mumbles.

Link hums, leaning back to the prince’s touch.

Sidon delicately unties the veil and accidentally smacks Link’s face with the wet cloth as he tries to lift it away from his head. “Oh! I’m so sorry!”

“You should be—I’m almost dead from such a blow,” Link’s voice is laced with teasing.

“May Hylia bless you not to get hit by a feather.” Sidon places the veil next to him and begins untying Link’s hair.

“Feathers,” Link sighs dramatically. “They are my biggest enemy.”

Sidon laughs loudly. “You poor thing!” He finishes his task and sets down the decorative hair pieces on top of the veil. “A visit to Rito Village may be out of the question then.”

“Maybe,” Link replies, looking over his shoulder. Sidon stares at the uncovered parts of Link’s face. “If you take me, then I will consider it.” He fully turns toward the prince when he says this, and Sidon is completely taken aback my seeing Link’s full face and the statement. A part of him wonders if he should look away; for some reason, he feels as though seeing Link’s face is along the same lines of seeing him completely nude. Hilarious that he feels bashful for the young man’s face and not him almost naked in his pool.

Sidon leans down closer with a small grin. “Only me?” he asks.

“Only you.” Link nods with a wide smile of his own.

“Would you believe if I said that a part of me wishes to never go back to Rito Village?”

Link is completely baffled. “I wouldn’t! Did something happen?”

Sidon leans back with a laugh that sounds more bitter than he intended. After Revali’s celebratory dinner he’s unsure if he could ever find enough dignity and pride to visit. So many things happened that he doesn’t know where to begin. A part of him wonders if Revali feels just as awkward about some of the events that transpired. Amid his thoughts, he feels a small poke to his shin.

“Something happened,” Link says before grinning. “Something good enough to share with your new friend.”

“Nooo, nononono,” Sidon laughs. “That’s a story for another day.” He laughs again when Link whines loudly.

“Pleeeeeaseeeeee,” Links pouts. “I won’t tell anyone aside from Riju.” He bats his eyelashes.

Sidon snickers. “Your sister is someone,” he says.

“But we are like one person. We won’t tell anyone else except Mother.”

“You just added a new person, Sir Link,” Sidon pats Link’s head, still chuckling. “I thought I was supposed to get to know you.”

Link’s eyes widen in excitement. “That’s right! I got distracted by your pool.” He holds out his hand and Sidon helps him up. He slips and falls against the Zora prince. His face planted on Sidon’s chest.

Sidon snorts. “Are you alright—” is all he can say before Link blows a raspberry against his skin. He laughs loudly at the ticklish sensation. Link continues until Sidon is tearing up from laughing so hard. Wiping his eyes, Sidon glances down at the Gerudo grinning up at him. “You’re quite the troublemaker.”

Link climbs off of Sidon’s lap and shakes his head from side to side, effectively splattering water everywhere. “If troublemaker means to make someone laugh, then yes I am,” he says, beaming. “I like your laughter Prince Sidon.”

Yet again, Sidon finds himself completely speechless by an innocent compliment. He feels his face redden and he can only nod in response. His mind starts working again when he sees how much water is dripping off the poor boy. Sidon quickly gets up and searches his drawers for towels. He lets out a small laugh when he finds a huge one. It was probably left for him to use; he’ll have to thank Zelda later for having towels made specifically for his size.

“No one has said such a thing to me before,” he finally tells Link when he hands him the towel. “That they like my laughter that is.” He decides to sit on his bed and wait for Link to finish drying himself. The size of the towel is extremely hilarious in comparison to Link’s body. It’s currently covering his head and he just grabbing random pieces to dry himself off.

“Really?” Link asks, pulling the towel off his head. “But it’s such a pretty sound!”

Sidon couldn’t help but chuckle at this. “Thank you. Yours is equally as beautiful as well.”

To his surprise, Link covers his face with the towel. His ears redden. “Thank you, Prince Sidon.” He lowers the towel to only show his eyes. “I wish for you to get to know me now…” he whispers, tentatively taking a step toward the prince.

Sidon feels a small chill down his spine. The vibe feels completely different now. He watches Link’s slow steps and meets his gaze when he’s in front of him.

“Comfort me, Prince Sidon,” he requests softly, holding out his hand.

Like a moth to a light, Sidon holds Link’s hand. In the back of his mind, Sidon realizes that in a way he’s been trained but he doesn’t really care. He likes holding Link’s hand. Link steps closer, keeping his eyes on Sidon’s. The towel slides off him and tattoos are one again revealed. Link guides the hand he’s holding to his left leg. Sidon feels his heart pounding as he slowly touches the first tattoos on Link’s upper thigh. The writing is art itself. He’s never seen Gerudo writing before…it reminds him of the bleary vision one has when they’re overheated. He the rubs the slightly puffy skin of a long brand going down the side of Link’s leg.

“These two say my full name,” Link explains softly. “Tattoos are given to every Gerudo, but royalty only have ones made of a special ink that dries red. In the old days, the royalty would endure their name being carved in their skin. At the time, the blood lost was a sign of strength, but after Ganon’s bloodlust this method is used.” Link trails his finger up Sidon’s arm. “When we honor our forefathers, we must remember his evil…this is our newfound strength.”

“You are a strong people,” Sidon replies.

Link smiles. “We do our best,” he replies. “The tattoo has my name horizontal, while the brand is vertical. Only soldiers get brands, another custom passed down through generations.” He gingerly grabs Sidon’s hand and places his finger at the top of his thigh where the brand begins. “Link,” he says, sliding Sidon’s finger across his skin. “Ihab…Naboris…” he finishes.

“Ihab?”

Link smiles, looking at the floor. “It is the name Mother wished to give me,” he answers. “Ah, by Mother I mean uh…Lady Urbosa…” he forces out his mother’s name. Sidon finds this relatable—it took him a long time to say his Father’s name to other people. “I am rarely called that though.”

“It sounds lovely,” Sidon replies.  

Link blushes. “Thank you.”

Sidon finds himself drawn in by the young man’s sweet face, but a thought comes back to him. “You’re a soldier?”

“Do I not look like one?” Link chuckles. “I am one of the most skilled you know.” He points at several symbols branded next to his name. There is one that looks to be the figure of a sword, and several more Gerudo words. “I am the highest ranked swordsman next to my mother, and I am the general of my troupe.”

“There are Gerudo soldiers here as well?” Sidon asks, looking up to Link. “I didn’t see them when you arrived.”

Link grins. “Of course you did—we performed for you all.”

Sidon’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding.”

Link shakes his head, his grin widening. He’s clearly proud of himself. “We know how to perform yes,” he leans in closely, “but we know how to break a man…” he whispers.

“Praise Hylia…” Sidon whispers back.

Link happily leans back and continues guiding Sidon’s hand, this time to his right leg. “This one took a while to get finished…” he points to the brand that’s covered in red swirls. “This is my sister’s name.”

“May I ask what you sister’s full name is?” Sidon asks. Looking closely at the branding he sees that red swirls are tattoos. He can only imagine how long that took.

“Makeela Riju Naboris.”

“Makeela?”

“That is what her father named her. Mother’s name is Riju,” Link explains. “Riju’s father is named Chacha. He’s a male Gerudo concubine. He acts like Sir Revali so Mother chooses to ignore him most of the time. Honestly, she probably only uses Riju just to spite him.”

“If he acts like Revali that’s a fair decision,” Sidon replies. He looks up from the beautifully adorned branding to Link’s face. Link is wide eyed and staring closely at him. Sidon chuckles, “You’re still not getting that story.”

“Damn.”

“Your sister shares something in common with me and my sister—our mother is a concubine as well,” Sidon says. “According to my Father he wasn’t born with the heart to marry, but he still wanted children.”

“Really?” Link smiles. “Riju would find that quite interesting! What is your mother like?”

“She’s quite the chatterbox!” Sidon laughs. “But she is a lovely woman who took care of us when Father was busy. She takes care of Father now during his retirement.” Sidon is a bit surprised at himself. He’s usually rather tight lipped about his Mother just out of fear of negative opinions on her status. With Link, the words seemed to flow out of him naturally.

“What is her name?” Link asks, eyes sparkling with intrigue.

“Hekla.”  

“What a pretty name!” Link replies with a smile.

Sidon chuckles. “Thank you, Sir Link.” He notices two more brandings that have tattoos surrounding them. He guesses they are two names from their length. The names are connected by Warm Safflina flowers. “What do these two say?”

“Those are my mothers’ names.” Link lifts his leg to point at them better. He rubs Sidon’s fingers against the left name. “Lady Urbosa’s name,” he says. Sidon notices Link falter when he moves to the name on the right. “My birth mother’s name…Kamaria…” he whispers.

The two of them are quiet as Sidon rubs over Kamaria’s name one last time. Ever since Zelda told him of Link’s origins, Sidon wondered what type of person Link would be. He hates to admit that he believed Link would be a sad person only because he has endured so much already in his life. To think that the person before him is stronger than he first believed…Sidon can feel the power in Link’s legs, he can see the muscles that not only help him gracefully move across the floor but apparently break a man’s bones. His blue eyes were clear and always focused, but still held a genuine wonder for his surroundings.

“If I may,” Sidon starts. “I believe your mother watches you proudly.”

Link is shocked at first; he covers his mouth with his hand. Just for a brief moment, his eyes begin to well up but the tears never fall. “You are most kind, Prince Sidon…” his face blooms into the most beautiful and bright smile Sidon has ever seen.

 “You are most beautiful, Sir Link…” Sidon finds himself saying. He once again has the pleasure of seeing a light red blush dust across Link’s face, ears, and shoulders.

\--

Link has been called several things. He has been called lovely, graceful, sexy, and even beautiful. It is usually his mother or sister who call him beautiful though. It warms his heart each time they tell him, but hearing Sidon say such a bold statement…makes his heart beat faster than he thought was possible.

For once in his life, Link finds himself stammering. “Please…please call me Link,” he mumbles, looking down at the floor. He tries to use the towel to cover how flustered he is. He takes a few steps toward the Zora prince, until their chests are inches apart. Sidon looks down at him in complete shock at the request. “May I call you Sidon…without your title…” Link forces out, looking away again.

“Of course,” is Sidon’s soft reply.

Link feels like he could faint from happiness and the overwhelming feeling of all that’s happened. The smooth fingers of Sidon brushing against his royal status branded and tattooed on his legs. His veil, something he personally wears as a symbol for his selective muteness, is gone. He stumbles when he looks up to the golden eyes of the prince, gasping when he’s embraced to keep him from falling.

Link feels his face burning when he remembers his sister’s statement. Does the Prince really like him? Why is he acting like a small child? Why is his heart beating so quickly? His legs twitch. He’s suddenly so nervous.

“S..Sidon…” his voice is barely above a whisper.

Sidon looks down to him with a gentle smile. “Yes, Link?” Praise Nabooru, he even says Link like it’s coveted gold.

“I…have a question to ask.”

“I’m all ears!” He shows a toothy smile and his tail moves from side to side. Link can’t help but smile at the Zora’s excitement. He’s been so interested the entire time they’ve been chatting. Link never knew one person could be so interested in Gerudo culture…in him.

“Ah well…it’s rather…uh…strange I suppose,” Link falters. He knows he’s stalling but he doesn’t know why he’s doing so. He feels so nervous and afraid. “I wish to know…” his eyes lower to the silver necklace laced around Sidon’s neck. It sparkles. “Where did you get that?” he asks excitedly, rubbing his fingers against the metal.

Sidon chuckles. “You are just noticing?”

“I have been busy looking at your face,” Link answers. He doesn’t notice the Prince’s slight stutter. Link glances down Sidon’s body and gasps excitedly when he sees the anklets. “THESE ARE SO CUTE!” He exclaims.

He’ll have to remember to tell Isha to make such an item. They’d be all the rage especially when wearing their flats. Finally he can spare his pinky toes from the narrow point in his heels. One reason he enjoyed wearing them is because of the decorative strap.

“I love these…” Link rubs his fingers against the silver anklet. “I wish I could have a pair…”

“When I return to the Domain, I will ask for some made for you and your sister,” Sidon replies.

Link beams. “Promise?” he asks.

Sidon smiles warmly and Link feels all warm and tingly inside. “Promise.”

After slipping on his dress, he gives Sidon a small bow before skipping out the room. It’s once he closes the door he realizes his mistake.

“Fuck my love for jewelry…” he grumbles holding his face in his hands.

\-- 

 

“ZOOM-ZOOM!” Tulin cheers as he climbs up Revali’s back.

“Yes, my sweet! We go zoom-zoom now!” Revali laughs. With the disturbing news he found out in the meeting earlier, he is quite happy to spend time with his favorite nephew to make himself feel better. His darling amazing nephew has become the best way to relieve the stress of being ruler. He can simple be a normal Rito for a few moments. He remembers how he believed his life was so boring before he Karneli elected him as the next elder. Boy was he naive.  

Saki crosses her wings and narrows her eyes at him. “ _Revali.”_

“LOW TO THE GROUND ZOOM-ZOOMING AT A RESPONSIBLE SPEED!” He clarifies.

“Exactly,” Saki replies with a firm nod. “Teba, are you flying with them?” she turns to her husband.

Teba grins. “You bet—Tulin’s been wanting to meet the ‘pretty lady’ he saw at the party last night,” he says. “I have to see this and tell you what happens later.”

Saki shakes her head with an amused smile. “You are too easily amused, dearest husband.”

“I don’t even know what that means,” Revali mutters. When did Tulin have time to meet this ‘pretty lady’? “Tulin, your father is an idiot in comparison to me.”

“Don’t listen to him Tulin,” Teba replies.

“Mother says to only listen to her,” Tulin chirps. Saki smiles.

Teba snickers. “Good boy.”

“Be safe!” Saki calls as the two of them flap up in the air. She waves at her son. “Tulin tell me if they do something stupid!”

“Okay Mother!” Tulin trills. He cheers when Revali begins to gain speed as he flies around the eastern side of the castle. “YAAAY ZOOM ZOOM!”

 Revali grins, flapping his wings to reach his top speed. His nephew is positively delighted, singing out several whistles. Revali checks below him to make sure Teba is keeping up. He jerks lightly when Tulin pulls on the feathers near his nape. Revali slows down and looks over his shoulder to check on his nephew.

“PRETTY LADY! UNCLE REVVY LET’S SEE HER!” Tulin trills, pointing down. Revali glances in the same direction and figuratively almost drops an egg. Teba snickers below him.

Sitting near the small river running through the courtyard is Riju.

Pretty lady indeed.

Riju is still in her clothing from earlier; the gold speckled fabric shines in the late afternoon sun. She’s currently undoing her long braids. Her bright red hair is now wavy from the hairstyle. Revali begins his descent and when he’s close enough his heart starts beating faster.

She’s humming.

Hm. This is the third time now.  

Riju jolts when Tulin lets out another trill. She watches Revali (gracefully) land and slowly kneels up from her spot. Revali feels some of his feathers poke out when she smiles brightly at him. By Hylia he always gets so poofy when he’s embarrassed… Once on the ground, he quickly fixes his feathers.  

He clears his throat. “Uh, ah..well..salutations—”

“HELLO AGAIN!” Tulin cheers, climbing over his uncle’s shoulders and practically falling into Riju’s arms.

Riju laughs as she spins him around. “Vasaaq little one!” she says. Ah…the smile was not for him. Tulin warbles and she copies it, hugging him close. “You are too cute for words! I swear you are my favorite!”

…Revali would like to be her favorite…

“May I kiss your cheek, little one?” Riju asks. She beams when Tulin happily nods. Upon receiving the small peck on his cheek, Tulin grins at Revali. He’s truly Teba’s son alright. Speaking of, where the hell is his best friend/person who enjoys laughing at his awkwardness? Revali glances around and doesn’t see Teba in sight. He’s hiding somewhere, but that doesn’t matter now. What matters now is Riju.  

Because he believes he deserves at least a greeting, Revali clears his throat again, trying to look as nonchalant as possible as he shows off his pristine and freshly preened feathers. Oh how he enjoys his blue plumage. It’s quite shiny in the light as well. 

He stiffens when Riju whips her head toward him, highly irritated. “You may leave now.”

“But I just got here!” Revali huffs.

Riju smiles toward Tulin again, tickling his stomach. “Your purpose was to bring him to me was it not? You’ve done your job.”

Revali quickly looks over his feathers to see if anything is out of place. No he looks fine—perfect even. WHY IS SHE NOT NOTICING??

Behind him he hears a low snicker. Revali’s brow twitches. So Teba is perched somewhere in a tree watching this apparently. Wonderful.

“Nononono!” Tulin shakes his head. “I wanted Uncle Revvy to see Pretty Lady too!” he says, smiling at his uncle.

“Pretty lady?” Riju repeats, blinking in surprise.

Tulin nods. “Yeah! You’re pretty! And you sing like Rito!”

Revali wonders how the hell is nephew can say this so easily. And no he is not jealous that Riju rewarded Tulin with another peck on the cheek. No of course not! He would never be jealous over a six year old! That’s just…not…happening right now.

“Uncle Revvy?” Hearing Riju say his nephew’s pet name makes more feathers fluff up. “I wouldn’t expect you to have a cute nickname.”

Revali forces down an embarrassing whistle. IN A WAY SHE CALLED HIM CUTE, RIGHT? TAKE THAT TULIN—no he isn’t jealous of his nephew getting all of the affection from the woman who has captured his heart. No. He is above jealousy. “Ah well, it’s a different form of my name so of course it’s wonderful!” He says quickly.  

His heart stops when Riju gives him a dry look and rolls her eyes. “Great…” she mumbles. NO HE WAS SO CLOSE. “Little One, thank you for your kind nickname. You may call me Riju. May I ask your name?”

“Tulin!”

“A cute name for a cute boy!” Riju giggles, hugging Tulin close. “I swear your feathers are so smooth! I could hug you forever!”

REVALI. IS NOT. JEALOUS. There’s another laugh from the tree behind him. REVALI. HATES. TEBA. SO MUCH. He stiffens again when Riju glances over to him again.

“Your nephew wished for you to see me. Do you believe me to be a pretty lady, Sir Revali?” she asks.

Revali is slightly stunned. His nephew is the best goddamn wingman he’s ever had. To think he was actually jealous of him (he wasn’t). Teba officially sucks at this kind of matter. But now when he needs to answer this really important question, he finds himself stutter.

“Well…at first I didn’t know that he was referring to you—”

Riju rolls her eyes again. “That’s what I thought.”

GODDAMMIT.

There’s a rustle in the trees now and Revali can only assume that Teba actually laughed so hard that he actually slipped on a branch. Revali officially hates his friend.

“I am not your reflection, so of course I am not pretty to you,” Riju continues, gesturing to the river flowing beside them. “The river shows your face. Should I leave you alone to mate with it?”

There is more laughing and more Revali hating his love for mini speeches and his best friend.

“Nononono!” Tulin says again. “Uncle Revvy has a crush on you! Mother says he heard your singing and fell in love with it!”

Revali is completely flabbergasted. His dearest nephew…just did most of the work for him. He’s unsure if he’s happy because his feelings are out in the open, annoyed that he didn’t get to say it, or embarrassed because the Gerudo woman now knows how he feels.

His eyes widen when Riju covers her mouth, slightly bashful. “Is that so?” she says, setting down Tulin. She shyly gives Revali a small smile, twirling her hair. Revail wonders if Riju is not used to confessions. Granted this is one of the weirder ones. He also wonders if people treat her differently because she is royalty. That won’t do. She’s a regular person with feelings.

“My heart is beating faster…” she whispers. “May I come closer to you, Sir Revali?” she asks, looking at the ground.

“Ah uh of course!” He says, steeling himself when Riju approaches him. She tentatively brushes her fingers against his vest with a flushed face. “I didn’t think you’d react this way…Lady Riju.” He feels his face get hotter when she looks up at him. He gasps when she runs her finger down his beak, chuckling.

“Is that so, Sir Revali?” she asks. Before he gets a chance to answer, she holds his beak closed and pulls him down to her level. “Because I wouldn’t and never will.” She scoffs, letting go of him. “You honestly believe I would fall for such a trick?”

“T-TRICK?” He squawks out.

“YES. A TRICK,” Riju shouts. “As if such a statement would change how I feel about you. You are tricking me, therefore I believed it right to trick you in return.” She glares at him. “I am no average woman. I do not get flustered over silly compliments about my appearance.” With a wide smirk she continues, “You looked so hopeful—were you hoping I would fling myself to you and allow you to enter me like the prostitute you believe my people to be?”

Revali chokes on his words a mental picture flashes in his mind. “That was not my intent—”

“That’s what they all say,” she interrupts him. “It’s not as if you could handle me in such a position anyhow. I have been told that I am the best most have ever had the pleasure of bedding.”

Revali forces several more imagines out of his mind. Why Riju is telling him all of this is painfully clear. She truly doesn’t care about him or what he thinks. She hates him that much to allude to several possibilities that were just not possible with her current views on him.

“Imagine what you will—nothing will come to fruition,” she states, now confirming his suspicions. “If you wish to work out your stress that badly I’m sure there is a Madame out there to supply you with her best at the nearest ‘massage parlor’. Or as I’ve stated,” she gestures to the river beside them, “the river is at your disposal.” She turn away from him with a sigh. “I shall leave you to your privacy, Sir Revali.

After a few steps she bends down to Tulin and pets his head. “It was wonderful seeing you again, Tulin! I shall sing you a song next time we meet.

“YAAY!” Tulin trills.

Riju pats his head one last time and storms off. “SIR TEBA YOU SHOULD LEARN TO LAUGH QUIETLY NEXT TIME YOU WISH TO JOKE!” She yells over her shoulder. Revali groans loudly. He hears Teba fly out of the tree and land next to him.

Teba sighs. “Well that was a bust—it was fun to laugh at you, but I didn’t think about how she felt in that situation…” He pats Revali’s shoulder. “I apologize Revali.” 

“I believe she would be upset either way. I supported the treaty just to prove my power as a leader, I made fun of their customs, I even called her mother an elephant.”

“A glittering elephant,” Teba corrects. Revali jabs his side.

“And to top things off, I was too insecure to at least say that I do think she is pretty.” Revali looks over to Riju again. She has now stopped walking and is crouched by the river. Her back is to them and she waves toward her brother who is walking over to her.

Romance really isn’t his strong suit.

 --

Zelda sighs loudly, tapping her quill against the long meeting table. Of course her council wanted to meet during the stressful week of the Grand Hyrule meetings. Of course they planned it right after her meeting with other leaders.

“My liege,” Councilman Arlington starts with a sniff, “We must speak with you on the matter of the guests in Hyrule. You did not discuss the fact that we would be hosting the Gerudo people.” He pushes up his small rounded glasses on his long nose. Zelda believes he looks like a horse.

She rolls her eyes. Of course they wished to speak of the Gerudo.

“I am your ruler—I do not need your permission of who _I_ wish to host on _my_ land,” she states.

Councilman Potts scratches his moustache. “Queen Zelda you understand that our job is to help your ruling be as prosperous as your father’s.”

“You are his chosen council, yes,” Zelda says. “But I wish to have my own type of ruling separate from his. I am my own person.”

“But you are his daughter,” Councilman Briggs scolds. He reminds Zelda of a fox. He is one of the youngest men on her council which is saying something considering they are all in their late fifties, and he is the smartest of the group. He was her father’s right hand man during his reign. “You are walking over the rules your father set in place—”

“The rules that outwardly showed distrust toward a race?” Zelda cuts him off, jabbing her quill in her table. “Must I remind you that a Gerudo woman saved my life?”

“You’re right, Your Grace!” stammers the oldest member of the council, Councilmen Ivory. The name describes him perfectly. He’s quite the nervous old man; always pale as a sheet and paranoid about something. “But you have already returned your favor…you let that woman and the boy go.”

Zelda frowns. From the small smile Briggs is trying to hide, she can’t help but think of something sinister happening around her.

“Queen Hyrule,” Briggs begins. “We are all well aware that you are going to replace our seats this summer when we finish serving our time. We are also aware of your agenda to bring the Gerudo as allies. You must understand the danger in that.”

“I don’t feel like listening.” She rolls her eyes.

“Your Majesty listen to reason!” Potts huffs. “The kingdom has been in harmony because we kept your father’s deeds in the shadows. If they know what has transpired…” He strokes his moustache with a deep sigh. “If they know that boy is here…”

“You truly think there will be an uproar over one person?” Zelda sighs, leaning back on her throne. “There are more problems we must resolve such as our lack of medicine.” She looks through her many records. “I’ve noticed the increase of bodily diseases as of late. Since you are so aware of my idiot of a father, surely you must be aware of what is happening right in our land.”

Ivory nods his head, trying to keep his hands still as he takes a sip of water. “Of course Your Grace! Even my granddaughter has been feeling ill as of late…I am unsure where it comes from. She won’t tell us what she’s done before she got sick. What if it’s the plague??”

Briggs sighs heavily. “Please Ivory, calm yourself. If it’s the plague its because the Queen brought the disease to us.”

“ _I BEG YOUR PARDON?”_ Zelda snaps, standing abruptly from her seat. “Briggs you may be on this council, but do not forget I am your ruler!” She glares at him. “If you must know, sicknesses have been rising while the Gerudo have been outcasted. On top of that, the other lands have seen an increase of these similar problems as well. There are even birth defects!” She holds up all of the notes she made before her coronation. “I’ve been busting my ass off to figure this shit out while you cheat on your wife every night!”

While the councilmen whisper amongst each other in shock. Zelda sits back down, thinking back on what she’s learned so far on these strange diseases. There have been more and more reports on both men and women having strange rashes on their genital areas. It has spread rapidly throughout certain areas of Hyrule and Zelda has mapped it to be in the lower income and higher income areas. The dichotomy is one of the strangest things about this strange problem.

Even when she was princess she began to see this problem slowly rising. Whenever she brought this up with her father she was usually called an idiot for worrying over ‘slum dwellers’ and be smarter. Despite what her father told her, she made as many visits as she could to the patients in the hospital. But her jab at Briggs made her realize something…

A place where the wealthy and the poor visit…

“Briggs, this will sound rude,” Zelda starts, sitting up in her throne.

Briggs rolls his eyes. “You’re living up to your title.”

Zelda smiles pleasantly at his attempt to insult her. Little does he know, she enjoys being known as Hyrule’s Crass Queen. “How long have you been cheating on your wife? And where do you visit your mistress?”

…can only be a brothel.

\--

Riju sighs. Once again she woke up in the middle of the night to an empty space in her bed. Once again Link is gone to be a brother to someone else. Once again, Riju is alone. She curls up in the sheets and forces down the rage piling in her stomach. Link and Zelda’s meeting was destined to happen at some point. She knows they needed to see each other, but she just didn’t know it would bother her this much. She didn’t know Link would enjoy her company. Zelda is older…and a tiny bit taller…and Riju is small and at times very brash…

She is selfish…

She is so many terrible things Zelda isn’t.

It makes sense that Link sees her.

Riju shakes her head. “Go away bad thoughts,” she mutters, massaging her temples. “Enter pleasant dreams…” she whispers before falling back on her bed. She closes her eyes and waits for sleep to come.

It doesn’t.

She sits up again. Maybe if she walks around she’ll get tired enough to sleep. She slides out of the sheets and begins walking around her room aimlessly. A melody gets stuck in her head and she begins to hum it aloud, slowly miming dance steps. Even though she is lead vocalist in their ritual performances, she is also a good dancer. However, she believes no one is better than Link. Even though he is a couple inches taller than her, he is able to make his limbs long and graceful.

She remembers learning dance steps with him when they were younger. Their gleeful laughter as they kicked up sand trickles in her ears. She smiles. The two of them are truly inseparable…which is why this brief separation is so heart wrenching. She hates that she made fun of her mother missing Buliara. The dull ache of not having someone nearby gets to you quickly. In her light dance, Riju finds herself in front of their large vanity. It’s not as large as the one they have at home, but it houses their huge amount of accessories well. Her eyes land on the small pile of blue feathers her brother grabbed during the party.

She snickers. “How you got these without Sir Revali noticing is beyond me, Link,” she says quietly, holding up a feather. “Your love for new earrings is almost disturbing.” She walks toward the small balcony at the far end of the room. The wind blows her hair when she opens the door.

She holds up the blue feather toward the moonlight and looks at the glossy sheen. She starts humming _Vure, Vure_ to herself. She thinks back to Revali’s strange confession. She honestly can’t make heads or tails about it. As she tries to figure out the Rito leader’s intentions, she begins to sing the lyrics to _Vure, Vure_. The song is about birds after all.  

_Don’t sit on my tree if you’re scared it’ll weigh me down_

_Vure, vure_

_Love flies high but can sink in the dark_

_Vure, vure_

_Test your feelings for me, I will hold your heart_

_Place it in the sky for us to see always when we’re apart_

_Test my feelings for you, hold my gentle heart,_

_Carry it on your head like a beaded crown_

_Vure, Vure_

_Vure, vure_

_Sit down on my tree let our love weigh it down._

A low whistle startles Riju and makes her drop the feather. She looks over the railing and watches it float down to the flowing river below. Glancing up at the tree across from her she sees Teba flapping down to her. “

Sorry for frightening you, Lady Riju,” he says when he lands.  

“…hello…” Riju mumbles, glancing over the railing again. Why does she feel terrible she dropped the feather? Why does she want it back so badly??

“My son is right, you are quite the singer. You’re probably better than some in Rito Village,” he says with a small laugh. “It’s no wonder Revali has a thing for you.”

Riju crosses her arms. “I am not in the mood for more tricks,” she says flatly.

“No one is tricking you,” he states before bowing. “I apologize for my rudeness earlier. I was too caught up in laughing at Revali that I made you believe you were being played the fool.”

Riju sighs. “It’s fine…” she mumbles, glancing back at her empty bed. “I have more things to worry about than possible tricks…”

“That may be,” Teba stands straight again, “but understand Revali doesn’t have it in him to prank anyone or to tell a lie. His pride wouldn’t allow it.”

Riju can’t help but snort at this. “His pride doesn’t allow him to do most things.”

“That’s a fair observation,” He laughs. “He believes he must always prove his worth, even if it’s him agreeing to things he doesn’t agree with.”

“You’re referring to his stance on the Hylian Treaty…” she says, walking over to the railing. She leans against it, looking for the feather again. She knows she won’t find it anymore but a part of her wants to find it again.

“I’m referring to a lot of things,” Teba sighs heavily. “He’s literally the most awkward person I know.”  

“Is that so?”

“He chose to walk around with his shell as pants just because he couldn’t bring himself to ask for help.”

“Hylia be damned, that’s really awkward.”

“See?” Teba laughs loudly.

Riju finds herself smiling. “You must care about him a lot to tell such a story.”

He shrugs. “He’s an amazing guy.”

“Do you believe that will change my views on him?”

Teba shrugs again. “You make it sound like you weren’t singing to his feather just now.”

She sticks out her tongue at him. “Look at Mr. Hawk Eyes.”

“I’m actually closer to an eagle, but that’s fine.”

Riju laughs, leaning off the railing. “Sir Teba, may you take me to your leader?”

\--

Revali cocks his head to the side in confusion when he sees Teba flying overhead. “What’s he up to..?” he mumbles. They both know that Tulin starts having nightmares when he’s not surrounded by his parents when he’s sleeping—a result of Teba being away to fight the Taluses that live near their village.

“Teba, I thought you were resting,” Revali asks. “Tulin will wake up searching for you.”

“You should be resting also, Revali,” Teba replies.

“I’ve been asking the messengers if they have an idea of who was stationed in Gerudo Town for deliveries. I can only imagine how slow Urbosa’s post is if she’s waiting on Zelda’s messenger to fit two different trips to his route…” Revali sighs. “I’m unsure if the Gerudo had their personal Rito to begin with.”  

“We did,” Riju voices her presence, leaning over Teba’s shoulder.

Revali lets out a small squawk when he hears her voice. He immediately looks over himself and mindlessly preens his feathers are out of place.

“Her name is Frita,” she says, jumping off Teba’s back.

“L-Lady Riju!” Revali sputters. “I didn’t know—why are you—Teba why didn’t you say she was here?” He stutters, preening as quickly as possible.

Teba grins. “Because I’m off to bed. You know how Tulin gets.” And with that he flies off, leaving Revali with Riju. Now done with his frantic preening, Revali realizes that Riju is in brightly patterned nightgown. It is in two separate pieces to show off her well toned stomach. Since it is slightly chilly, she has a shawl over her shoulders. Her hair touches the ground and is in loose waves. Her maroon eyeshadow and dark blue lipstick is gone, but she still looks as bewitching as usual.

He averts his gaze from Riju’s bright green eyes. “I…uh assumed you were resting.”

“Brother is not there. I cannot sleep without him next to me,” Riju answers.

“Brother?” Revali turns to her confused. He didn’t know Urbosa had three children. Why didn’t she introduce the brother?  

She smiles. “I forget most people assume he’s a woman because of our race. Physically, Link is male; spiritually he is Gerudo.”

“I see…” he replies. Wow he’s learned something new today. He knew Gerudo males were rare, but he supposes that they are not as rare as he first thought. The difference in their appearance is still a bit confusing for him. Oh well, they must have different fathers. “Forgive my misjudgments toward him then…may I ask where he is?”

He’s surprised when Riju pouts. “He is with the Queen,” she answers.

Revali finds this rather odd. The hell is Zelda doing with Urbosa’s son? Oh god…he hopes the Crass Queen isn’t living up to her terrible name tonight. What other reason would the Queen want Link’s attention in the middle of the night aside from something intimate?? And poor Sidon! (A phrase he never thought he would say to his archery rival and… _other person…_ what does one call their chosen person to never interact with ever again?) The prince seemed quite taken with him.

“But enough of Brother…I wish to speak to you,” Riju replies. This makes his heart beat faster. “Sir Teba spoke about what happened earlier.”

Fuck.

“And I will ask one question to you…” She holds up one finger. “I wish for you to be honest this time.”

Revali nods. Mentally cursing out his best friend. He can only imagine what he said to her.

“Are your affections true?” is the quiet question.

“I…” he forces himself not to answer in his usual roundabout way. From the pointed look she’s giving him, Riju is only give him one chance. “Yes, they are…” he answers. He feels some of his feathers poof up. “Rito find their mates through song…and your voice is the only one that truly interests me.”

“You supported the treaty,” she says.

“I’m aware…and I apologize,” he smooths down his feathers. “Today I learned that things are truly not what they are on the surface…”

“You are proud,” she says.

He chuckles. “As are you.”

“Yes,” she says, stepping toward him. “I am curious what you’re like when you’re not proud.” Her bright eyes stare deeply into his. “I will show you my other sides, if you allow me to see yours.”

Revali feels his face redden. He can only bring himself to nod as he smooths down more feathers.

Riju chuckles. “It is a promise then,” she says with a smile. “Let’s symbolize it with a trade.”

“Alright,” Revali nods again. “What are we trading?”

Riju points to him. “I want a feather from the most sensitive part of your body for my shawl.”

“…that seems rather unfair…” he mumbles.

“This shawl is one that I made,” she explains. “It is completely fair.”

“BUT IT HURTS TO PULL OUT FEATHERS!” Revali squawks.

Riju smiles warmly. “I know. I still have to get payback for the idea of you tricking me.”

He groans. “My neck…” he relents, leaning down when Riju motions for him to come closer. He fidgets when he feels her fingers thread through his feathers, stroking certain ones.

“Even up close you are shiny…” she whispers in awe. Revali chuckles to himself. “Calm your ego.”

“Nope!” He laughs a bit louder. “You finally complimented me. Let me have this.”

Riju snickers. “You are a child.” She continues searching for the perfect feather. Revali relaxes in her touch, closing his eyes. “Prepare yourself,” she whispers in his ear. The tingly sensation is completely overrided by the sting of the feather being pulled out.

He hisses and jerks from side to side. Riju pulls him down and kisses the stinging area. Revali is completely speechless. He’s not even thinking about the sting anymore. The only thing he feels is the soft lips pressed against him.

Riju pulls away and tosses her shawl on his head. She laughs, tucking the long shiny feather behind her ear. “It is a promise you cannot forget now!”

Revali, completely still from the events that have just transpired, nods dumbly. This is a night he would never forget.

He honestly doesn’t think he’ll get sleep after this.

\--

“Modulga, Modulga sitting in the sand,” Zelda sings between giggles. She’s currently blindfolded and spinning in a circle in the center of room. “Molduga, Molduga don’t take my hand.” She hears a small rustle in her sheets and immediately turns toward it. After she pats the side of her bed, she stops singing to say, “You’re a terror.” 

“You didn’t finish the song,” Link whispers in her ear, making her jump. Zelda hears him laugh from her reaction and his footsteps.

She grins, blindly reaching for something to guide her to his voice. “Sand Seal, Sand Seal lend me your ears, help me find my friend who is near,” she finishes singing. She concentrates on hearing any tiny noise to help her find her mischevious younger brother. “Link?” she calls out. Silence. “Damn, I thought I could use that dumb trick of yours against you.”

The game, called Hiding Modgulas, is one children often play in the desert. Link decided to play first to show how it’s done. The person playing, the Sand Seal, is blindfolded and is spins around as they sing the song while the other players, the Modulgas quietly hide around the room. The goal is for the Sand Seal to find all of the Moldugas. When Link played he easily one by calling out his sister’s name and her responding back.

Zelda hums as she blindly tip toes around her room. “The bed is too easy for you…” she mumbles. “Where would a tricky boy like you hide?” she asks herself.

What would be something that interested her brother? Surely that should be the thing that he wishes to hide near. And then a mental picture of her brother comes to mind…and the earrings he wears. Several of his letters described a new pair of earrings he bought in the market place along with his crude drawings. He must be hiding by her vanity. But since she spun herself, remembering her placement in the room is a bit hard. She decides to find her door first. Her vanity is diagonally across from it. She decides to take quick steps forward and seconds later she runs into the door with a thump.

“I meant to do that!” She says, rubbing her nose. She presses her back to the door and turns to where she believes her vanity is. “I trust you to brace for impact, precious one.” She grins, picking up her nightgown from the floor.

Without another word, she runs over in that direction. The second she realizes this is a dumb decision, she feels strong arms wrap around her. The siblings stumble from Zelda’s momentum but Link is able to keep them balanced. Zelda hears his warm laughter in her ear.

“I found you!” She pulls up her blindfold, laughter bubbling out of her. She looks at his grinning face. “I found you,” she repeats, holding him close.

“You did!” He leans forward and pecks her forehead. The action makes Zelda even giddier. “I didn’t think you’d run though,” he says. “What if I wasn’t hiding here?”

“You’d catch me. I trust you will!” Zelda says.

Link smiles warmly at her. “I would.”

Zelda hasn’t felt this happy in years. “I will catch you always.”

“Thank you, sister,” he pecks her forehead again. “Now it’s time for rest.”

Zelda pouts. “But I wish not to rest…”

Link laughs as he leads his older sister to her bed. “Is the Queen arguing over bed time?”

“Yes she is,” Zelda huffs when she plops on her bed. “May you sleep with me? My bed is spacious!” She doesn’t want him to leave. These small moments with him seem to go so quickly. She knows that he is safe from their father, but she can’t help but want to see him every morning and every night. She doesn’t know what she’ll do when this week is over. She doesn’t even want to think about it.

“I would, but Riju would have a fit,” Link replies. “We’ve always shared our room since we were babies. She helps me sleep.”

The answer feels like a pit in Zelda’s stomach. Link is her brother…but he is also someone else’s brother as well. He has lived a life far from her own…and has people who love him as much as she does.

She would never wish to take him away from Gerudo Town. The desert is his only home…and Lady Urbosa and Riju are his only family. Lady Urbosa has been gracious to her; she owes so much to the Gerudo chief. Riju has been polite and Zelda can feel her emotions toward her. Riju is polite only because of Link and nothing more.

“But do not get me wrong,” Link continues. “Before this week is over, the three of us will share a bed. I wish for my sisters to get along not just for my sake, but each of yours as well.” He smiles when Zelda gets under the covers. “Have pleasant dreams, sister.”

Zelda smiles up at him. “I wish the same for you, precious one,” she says. She watches Link leave her bedroom silently before closing her eyes and snuggling in her covers. Seconds pass before her eyes snap open again.

“DAMMIT I FORGOT TO ASK ABOUT SIDON!”

\--

Urbosa smiles at her children’s fashion choices. “Very good—the more skin, the better.”

Link snickers. “The only time you’re happy for such a thing.” Riju laughs along with him as she slides on her outfit for the day.

It is early in the morning. Link and Riju were woken up by their mother, or rather in this case their Chief, to alert them of a mission she wished for them to carry out. It was a difficult one, and instead of bringing along their other soldiers, Urbosa asked them to choose different escorts within the castle to help them.

“Well the mission you two have has quirks, but it will help prove our worth to the other lands,” Urbosa smile softens. “Are you positive the escorts you’ve chosen will protect you if the situation gets out of hand? I fear the worst could happen if you are not carefully protected. ”

“Positive!” Link nods happily.

Riju shrugs. “He is proving himself,” is her simple answer.

Urbosa chuckles. “I say, your pick in men is quite something, my gems. I wouldn’t have picked them.”

“You are a lesbian, dearest Mother,” Link says, tying on his skirt. “Men are never your first choice.”

“I honestly don’t know how you were able to stand your time with Papa Chacha so I could be born,” Riju replies.

Urbosa’s eyebrow twitches at the name of her daughter’s father. “Don’t remind me of him…he plans to visit by the end of the month…” she sighs. “And to answer your question, Riju—I waited till he was close and then did what needed to be done.”

“Mother…I didn’t actually want to know…” Riju sits on her bed, rolling her lips to a thin line.

“But you asked!”

“MOTHER IT WAS A JOKE!”

Link laughs. “Mother’s awareness of sarcasm is as bad as her horse riding,” he says. He and RIju laugh loudly at this. They wince when their mother pulls their ears.

“I suppose I should be happy you’re calm enough to make jokes at my expense,” she pats her children’s heads and beams down at them. “Now! The final touch is makeup and they’ll be begging to have you.”

\--

“Flappity Flappity!” Tulin cheers as he runs around the room, flapping his baby wings. He laughs when his father scoops him up and lifts him high in the air. “Mother look how high I am now!” he calls when he’s tossed in the air.

“I will see in a second, Tulin,” Saki calls as she finishes stitching a loose hem on Revali’s vest. “Revali, if you preen I’ll accidentally stick you again.”

“I know, I know,” Revali sighs, turning away from his feathers. “I’m not preening per se…I’m trying to keep my feathers from falling out. You know how I am when I’m anxious.”

“Why are you so nervous today? The Queen said you wouldn’t be meeting today, right?” Saki looks up from her stitching.

“Lady Riju requested him to lead her around Castle Town today. Can you believe it?” Teba explains. “You have a bald spot,” he tells Revali, pointing at his head.

Revali gasps loudly. “I DO NOT!” He screeches. “Tulin, is he right?”

“Baldy Baldy!” Tulin laughs.

“You’ve tainted him,” Revali mutters.

Saki chuckles. “You look fine Revvy,” she says before cutting the thread with her beak. “There, all done! You’ll be almost as pretty as the Gerudo royal herself!”

Revali checks himself in the mirror. He’s usually dressed nicely as the Elder of his people, but he is now extremely self conscious. He knows Riju will look her best because she always does, and here he is looking…mildly better than usual. He sighs. There must be something he could add for some sort of flare.

His eyes catch the shawl that he placed at his desk. “Ohohoho…” he chuckles, rushing over to it. He folds the shawl the appropriate length to wrap around his head. In lieu of a crown, there were some elders who chose to wear a headscarf. Not only was it decorative but it practical since the cold air from the Hebra Mountains could be harsh at times. He goes back to his mirror to check his handiwork. “Perfect!”

Saki claps her hands. “Lovely Revvy!” she says. “I didn’t know you brought a head scarf.”

“How funny that it looks like the one Lady Riju had last night,” Teba replies with a huge grin.

Revali remembers the events of the night before. The small kiss Riju had pressed to his neck after pulling out one of his (amazing) feathers. He feels his feathers ruffle up.

“It is quite funny indeed, Sir Teba,” Revali replies, facing his friends with a huge smile. He unnecessarily bows. “Oh how hilarious this is.”

Teba rolls his eyes. “I swear to Hylia just say she gave it to you.”

 --

Sidon has a pep in his step as he makes his way down to the castle gates. He greeted every person he met on his way, not caring if he was interrupting a previous conversation or not. Nothing can make one happier than seeing a note from one of your favorite people. Earlier this morning, just as he was climbing out his pool, a small notecard was slipped underneath his door. Dripping water everywhere, he quickly picked up to see what it read.

_I wish to see Castle Town. Please say you’ll be my escort._

_(I know you’ll say yes. Meet me by the castle gates an hour after breakfast)_

_\--Link_

The note made him laugh because of Link’s assumptions and how correct they were. Spending more time with Link is always a joy. He seems to learn something new around the Gerudo. Also, it’s nice knowing that they are on a casual first name basis. Not using their titles makes their friendship more real to him. Sometimes Link is too wonderful to be considered a part of the world, but here he is very real and very wonderful.

However Sidon’s pep is quickly dashed when he sees who is standing by the front gates of the castle. He groans loudly. Why is Revali here? Where did that headscarf come from? Ugh Sidon has so many questions to ask but he doesn’t want to ask them. To think he could live his life without interacting with him ever again…

Upon hearing the prince’s footsteps, Revali at first looks up with a bright smile which quickly drops when he sees Sidon.

“Why?” is all he asks.

“I’d ask the same for you, Revali,” Sidon sighs.

Revali happily turns his head to show off his freshly beaded braids. Sidon rolls his eyes. “If you must know, I was invited to a lovely outing with Lady Riju.”

“Funny, Sir Link asked for my presence as well,” Sidon replies.

UGGGH…SIDON IS INFERRING SEVERAL THINGS FROM THIS.

One, this outing is clearly not just him and Link. While he enjoys Riju’s company, he was under the assumption it would be the two of them.

Two, the fact that this is not just him and Link and Riju invited _REVALI_ of all people means that the _four_ of them are going to be spending this time together.

What joy.

From the extreme grimace Revali’s holding, Sidon assumes he’s realized the same thing. Before either of them can comment on this turn of events they hear the tell-tale sounds of Gerudo heels clicking toward them. When they face in that direction, they are met with a sight they were definitately not expecting. Riju and Link are once again in sparkling outfits, but this time most of the fabric is sheer. Link’s beaded top has sheer sleeves, and his entire skirt is made out of the same sheer fabric. Sidon forces himself not to look at the black undergarments he wears underneath. Riju’s top is similar to her brothers, but there are slits on her sleeves. Her sirwals are sheer and they have a huge slit on either side. Like her brother, her undergarments are black.

Sidon and Revali are completely speechless.

“Vasaaq, Prince Sidon,” Link replies softly when they reach them.

“Vasaaq Sir Revali. You may close your beak,” Riju replies with a grin, rubbing a finger on the underside of Revali’s beak. “Lest you wish to swallow flies.”

Sidon is the first to find his voice. “Uh…may I ask why you’re dressed this way—I MEAN I DON’T MIND IT BUT I WAS JUST CURIOUS!”

“Nice save,” Revali mutters.

“Shut it,” Sidon hisses back.

The Gerudo siblings look at the two of them. Riju signs to her brother and he nods back grinning to himself. Sidon sighs. If he knows Link as much as he believes, he already told his sister of the story he hinted at before.

“We apologize for the lack of preparation.” Link bows his head politely. “But we are dressed this way for a special mission.”

“Mission?” Revali asks, eyeing Riju. “What mission?”

“Mother told us of it this morning,” Riju grins. “Take us to your nearest brothel!”

“PARDON?” Sidon exclaims.

“EXCUSE ME!?” Revali squawks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's a while! You know everyone makes choices in life. One could actually do their homework or one could update with a long ass chapter. I am the latter. We'll see how much I cram before I fall asleep lolol Anyway! Wowzers!! There's just SO MUCH. SO. MUCH. Happening here. I don't even know where to begin. I might have to make these notes short so I can get some reading done before snoozing. I'll talk about what I have planned for next update! It's gonna be...the funniest espionage ever? Brothel-espionage?? And we'll figure out what's with Sidon and Revali, which you are welcome to make some guesses here. I'm curious if anyone can hit the nail right on the head. Anyway I do have some links to share with everyone! I do have a ko-fi account! If you like what you're reading and you wanna give me a little tip, you head on over to ko-fi.com/misscis to donate! It's not mandatory. Chapters will still come out whether I get donations or not. It's just something for people who wish to support in other way aside from commenting and kudos and the like. 
> 
> I also like to draw! I haven't had time to yet, but I do plan on drawing the outfits Link and Riju wear because boy oh boy...I love them. You can visit my instagram at missuscis and you can look at my little youtube channel where i've been putting up some speedpaints. It's under the username Cis! Haha with the commercial over, I will bid you all a wonderful night! Cram your homework if you're like me!! Thank you all so much for your support!!! Seee you alllll NEEEEXXXXTTTT TIIIIIMMMMMMMEEEEEE WHOO!


	12. ~HIATUS ANNOUNCEMENT TEASER CHAPTER~ Brothel Espionage and mooooreee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I use this chapter to announce *full hiatus* on this story. As a small farewell until I am not as busy with school and a thank you for the amount of support this story has gotten, I wanted to give some teaser to the next chapter. It's a lot of teasing I'm doing but this chapter is going to be reeeeaallly long. Plus I hope to update with two to three chapters when I come back! We'll be getting closer to the next phase of this story and I'm rather excited!!

Riju shrugs as if the earlier request isn’t a big deal. “Take us to your brothel,” she repeats before turning to her brother. “Brother, I think my Hylian is getting worse.”

Link smiles. “Your accent is very cute, Sister.” He gives Sidon and Revali a cheeky grin, shaking his hips. “We wish to go to visit your Vaba’s Palace, if that makes better sense.”

Sidon flushes. “No..no we understood fine,” he forces out. “But why—”

“WHY DO WE NEED TO GO TO A BROTHEL?” Revali shouts over him. Sidon rolls his eyes. “AND YOU WERE SO MAD AT ME BEFORE WITH STEREOTYPES! AND NOW YOU’RE INVITING ME OUT TO TAKE YOU TO THE BATHHOUSE?”

“That’s what they’re called here?” Riju asks. “And there’s nothing wrong with me asking you to take me—we’re not going to do anything.” She grins, playing with the slit in her sirwals. Revali’s eyes momentarily glance at the tattoos on her leg before quickly looking up. “Aw, was a certain bird expecting something?”

“I WASN’T!” Revali shrieks, smoothing down his feathers.

Link chuckles behind his hand. “Do not worry Sidon,” he whispers, scooting closer to the Zora prince. “You are not dropping us off there for us to pleasure ourselves either…”

“The caw of the morning fowl brings the sun as we say back at home,” Urbosa’s silky voice is heard as she strides toward the four of them. “Vasaaq and good greetings, escorts of my gems,” She greets when she meets them at the castle gates. Unlike her children, she is dressed extremely casually. Her top and sirwals are beaded with different colored stones, but since Sidon has seen the Gerudo go all out with their clothes, he now knows Urbosa is dressed for leisure. She puts her hands in her sirwal pockets and grins at the two of them.

“Escorts?” Sidon asks, picking up on what Urbosa said.

“If we wish to be honest, they’re dressed as the escorts,” Revali mumbles.

Riju turns to him with a gleeful smile. “If you wish to be honest, you wish I was escorting you to your bedroom.” Her smile widens when Revali doesn’t answer and furiously smooths down his feathers that spout up.

Link and Urbosa turn toward Revali and narrow their eyes at him.

“Eyes on me, Sir Revali,” Urbosa orders. Link nods, pointing at his eyes and flicking his hand toward Revali. Sidon snorts; they’re quite protective of someone who clearly enjoys riling people up.

“SHE WAS SPEAKING FOR ME!” He protests.

Riju sticks her tongue at him. “And yet, you did not deny~” She sings, quite happy when Revali’s feathers stick up at the sound of her voice. “Look Mother, I told you I have him where I want him. Like a snake charmer and their pet.” She smirks at Revali.

Urbosa leans her head back as she laughs loudly. “Riju, can you make him dance like a puppet too?” She laughs at Revali’s angry pout. “Ah, ah, ah! Sir Revali, you’ll have to be respectful if you wish for me to give my blessing to be with my daughter.”

Sidon turns to the Rito leader when he squawks loudly. Wow, he didn’t think Revali would have the gall to actually ask for such a thing when he literally called Lady Urbosa an elephant the other day. But then again, this is the self-proclaimed ‘Amazing Rito of Amazing things—the amazing amazing Revali’—it would be out of character for him not to ask for a hand in marriage while insulting his possible bride’s mother.

“YOU TOLD HER THAT!?” Revali screeches to Riju.

She shrugs. “You said your affections were true. How could I not tell Mother?” she says. “I knew it would make her laugh because she wouldn’t believe me.”

“She’s right—I think it’s hilarious,” Urbosa says with a nod.

“You remind Mother of my Papa,” Riju tells Revali. “Therefore she’ll always enjoy laughing at your shortcomings.” Urbosa confirms this again with another nod.

Revali sighs, massaging his brow. “…I’m aware that this is what I deserve for my attitude before…” he explains before Riju tells him.

And yet, Sidon can’t help but think Riju is the punch in the gut Revali needs oh so often.  

Even though he’s wearing a veil, Link covers his mouth when he laughs. He glances over to Sidon and winks at him. Sidon’s fingers twitch. To say that young man’s ‘escort’ outfit is divine is an understatement. The high slit on his skirt is sinful coupled with the lacy undergarments Link is wearing. The large golden anklets twinkle as he scoots closer toward Sidon. The wind blows, and Link slyly rubs his bare upper thigh against Sidon’s leg. Sidon blushes at the brief contact; Link chuckles.

“Elephants always remember, eh?” Urbosa tells Revali. “Good thing I’m a glittering one,” she says.

Revali lowers his wings, and faces Urbosa. Since they are around the same height, she purposefully tilts her head back to look down at him. “I apologize for my rudeness earlier…” Revali mumbles. “I was caught up in my own personal pride to truly see the scope of the situation…” he smooths down more feathers as he asks, “I will understand if you do not feel comfortable with me uh…pursuing…Lady Riju, but please understand that uh…I will treat her respectfully,” He says quickly, avoiding everyone’s surprised glances. Riju is the most surprised, her mouth wide open in shock. She looks past Urbosa to stare at her brother.

 _[HE’S SERIOUS, BROTHER]_ she signs to him.

 _[Seems like it]_ he signs back with a grin. _[Look, he’s nervous because he doesn’t understand what we’re saying]_.

“ _I like seeing him squirm,”_ Urbosa replies in Gerudo, smirking at Revali.

\--

Urbosa turns to Sidon. “I will ignore your height over me for now,” she tells him. “Moving on to more important matters, the Queen brought an interesting matter to my attention. It seems as though your lands are suffering from a genital disease.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Sidon replies with a nod. “We’re surprised that it was able to spread to the Domain—usually we aren’t able to catch Hylian sicknesses.”

“The same is for the Rito,” Revali adds. “However, it seems to have spread to our village as well.”

Urbosa hums. “How interesting…either way, the Queen has an inkling of what could be causing your problem—your brothels.”

Revali and Sidon’s eyes widen at this. “That makes sense…” Revali mutters, tapping his chin with one of his wingtips. “From what we know, either severly poor or the severely rich are plagued with it…and it spreads quickly.”

“Meaning it’s being spread through se—er uh…intimate means,” Sidon rephrases quickly.

Urbosa chuckles. “We’re all adults here, Prince Sidon. You can say sex around us,” she says. “Unless you believe once you say the word one of us,” Riju points at Link, “will proposition you.”

Sidon’s face reddens when Link bats his eyelashes.

Urbosa laughs loudly. “I could mess with you two all day!”

“You’re stalling us, Mother,” Link finally says. His voice is soft as he links his arm with his mother’s. Riju does the same.

Ubrosa sighs. “I am indeed,” she admits. “My darlings will infiltrate the brothel in town to check on a hunch of mine. There is another matter I wish for them to look into while they’re there—I’ve heard rumors of Gerudo women being picked up into these places, and since I’ve been outcasted from Hyrule, I could never truly look into it.” She looks at Revali and Sidon before continuing. “I apologize that you were under the impression of spending the day with my children. However, I am asking you to protect their lives.”

“It’s quite awkward to ask such a thing in a letter,” Link says quietly.

Riju nods. “We apologize for leading you astray.”

 --

Urbosa kneels down and hugs her children closely. “May Nabooru give you strength and may the Sand Goddess bless you to return standing tall,” she says kissing each of their foreheads. “ _Riju…Ihab…you are my precious ones,”_ she says in her native tongue.

They each give her a small peck on the cheek in return. Urbosa smiles before standing. She puts her hands on her hips and her smile quickly slips away to the neutral expression of a general. Link and Riju immediately straighten.

“I intend to hear a report of your findings when you return to me. You are two, but you fight as one—do not leave the other behind,” Urbosa orders.

“Na'am sayyideti!” Riju and Link answer.

“You know your mission. Do not stray for curiosities _unless_ it will aid us,” Urbosa continues. “Do not kill _unless_ it is your only option.”

“Na'am sayyideti!” They repeat.

Urbosa has a ghost of a smile on her face. “Sarsqo!”

“Sarsqo!” Link and Riju repeats, bowing before their mother. They straighten again and they look back at their mother who breaks into a small gigglefit.

Link sighs. “Mother, we were trying so hard this time,” he says.

“Yeah! I was super serious!” Riju pouts.

\--

“So uh…” Revali starts, looking everywhere else aside from Riju. “Would you…are you…considering…uh..myself?”

“How do you mean that?”

“I mean…in terms of…uh…moments of…togetherness…”

“We are together now, just with tall fish man and my smelly brother,”

“I smell like fucking roses, thank you very much,” Link interjects. Sidon laughs before he realizes what Riju called him.

“…tall fish man…?” he repeats.

“She means it as nice as possible,” Link replies quickly.

\--

He feels some of his feathers stick up when he sees Riju staring at him. “Uh…yes?” he stutters.

Riju continues staring and simply points at his braids. “They weren’t beaded before.”

“Oh!” Revali chuckles, nervously reaching up to fiddle with his hair-feathers. “I usually redo these every week or so…and I wanted to add beads this time since you invited me out. Now that we’re out on this impromptu mission I suppose it’s a bit too flashy—”

“I like them,” she says with a smile.

Revali almost hiccups a whistle—a terrible habit he has whenever he’s embarrassed. Not only did Riju notice his hair beforehand, but she even likes his small addition to it!! A part of him wants to dash up into the sky and zip a few laps around Hyrule castle, but he forces himself to the ground.

“Thank you for the kind words,” he tries not to look too excited.

Riju laughs. “You are hopping from my compliment,” she tells him.

Damn.

“But I am humbled that you decided to gussy up for me. My shawl looks nice on your head,” she continues. “You’re more dexterous than I thought.”

“Oh, because of my wings?” Revali asks, holding one of his wings up. “Rito have evolved to become quite nimble-fingered,” he wiggles his wingtips in front of Riju’s face, making her laugh. “Believe it or not, aside from mailmen, Rito own most of the hair styling shops around Hyrule.” He pokes Riju’s nose, feeling boldly playful.

She giggles again. “I did not know that. This is my first time outside of the desert after all,” she says. “Will you braid my hair sometime?” she asks. “I want my hair beaded like yours.”

Revali feels his body heat up from embarrassment. This girl…is doing a lot of things to him. One minute she hates his guts, the next minute she makes him flustered with innuendos, and the next minute she’s making him feel all warm and tingly from simple conversation.

He glances down to the young woman. Riju fixes her sirwals before looking over to him.

“What?” She asks with a small laugh. “Is there something on my face?”

“Indeed there is,” Revali replies, once again feeling bold. “Your beautiful smile.”

He’s surprised for a moment when Riju trips over her feet. He quickly catches her and her eyes are wide when she looks at him. Her neck reddens. “…thank you…” she mumbles, looking down at the ground. Her cheeks are flushed. “For catching me…and the compliment…” She quickly walks over to her brother and grabs his hand, powerwalking away. Link whines loudly when he’s separated from Sidon.

\--

 _May I ask why you wanted to bring Sir Revali and not Sheik?_ Link signs to his sister.

 _This morning you said there was a reason why Prince Sidon didn’t want to go back to Rito Village. You expect me not to figure out this gossip?_ She signs back.

_WE’RE SNEAKING INTO A BROTHEL TO CHECK IF OUR PEOPLE ARE BEING KIDNAPPED AGAINST THEIR WILL AND YOU’RE TRYING TO GOSSIP?_

_I’M KILLING TWO BIRDS WITH ONE TALUS IS THAT SO WRONG, BROTHER?_

“I do enjoy the sounds of a bustling city!” Revali drones on. “We have a new city being built as we speak—named after the wonderful elder of the Rito…Lady Riju you must visit Revali’s Landing when you get a chance.”

Sidon snickers. “An odd thing to name a town…from what I remember you’re not good at landing anything…”

Revali whips his head toward the prince with a scoff. “As if you’re so amazing…” he mutters.

_I’m so sorry. This is the best. You’re the best, dearest sister._

_Toollld youuuu~_

Sidon looks over his shoulder when he hears the siblings giggling. He beams down to the two of them. “May I ask what is so humourous?”

“Your sad attempt at flirting,” Revali says.

Sidon rolls his eyes. “You would know.”

Link snorts loudly. He’s never seen Sidon behave so childishly. “You two aren’t fond of each other?”

Sidon sighs. “It’s a long story.”

“Aw, still won’t tell me huh?”

“Aha so I was right!” Sidon laughs. “This is your way of getting the gossip you so desire. I swear the Queen has already tainted you and she’s only been with you for two days.”

Riju folds her arms. “Two days too long,” she mutters. Revali hears this, but no one else does.

\--

“Vasaaq!” Riju waves, making her accent more pronounced. “Here is Hylian Vaba’s Palace, yes?” She shows the man the newsletter. “Work looking you asked for?” She points at the circled article.

“ _I thought you wanted me to be the ditzy one,_ ” Link asks in their language.

“ _Sorry, being ditzy is really fun. You can be extra ditzy_ ,” she replies.

Link looks to the man and claps his hands. “Vasaaq Vasaaq!”

“My sister and I bad at Hylian! Speak Gerudo only well, okay?” Riju continues. “Working looking, we want working!” She pushes the newsletter in the man’s face.

“Vasaaq!” Link says again.

\--

“Hylia blessed them with enough brains to  realize their biggest asset is their looks,” the owner says, looking closely at Link's tongue.

Revali and Sidon watch the siblings’ smiles tighten. They both put their hands behind their back and secretly flick off the man.

“Should we tell him they could destroy him or…?” Revali whispers to Sidon.

“I personally want to see it happen,” Sidon whispers back.

“And you said you found them lost in Castle Town?” the man asks over his shoulder.

Sidon and Revali straighten. “Uh yes!” Revali replies. “La-err uh Riju,” Revali feels extremely awkward calling Riju without her title. “Riju spotted us and kept referencing a job. When we saw what sshe wsa holding we brought her and her sssssiis…” he says the word slowly catching Link’s eye.

Link rolls his eyes with a small nod. Apparently he’s fine with that for now.

“Sssister..her sister L—”

Link clicks his tongue.

Revali almost swears. The hell is he supposed to call him aside from Link??

“Ihab,” Sidon chimes in. “Her name is Ihab. We brought them both here since this is the work they spoke of.”

Riju blinks owlishly before turning to her brother. “ _Tall Fish Man knows your middle name?”_ she asks in their language.

“ _He asked what my tattoos said,”_ Link answers.

“ _HE LOOKED AT YOUR LEGS?”_ Riju hisses loudly.

Link shrugs. “ _I was in my underwear of course he saw them.”_

_“WHAT??”_

_\--_

“So there’s another thing you have to do before you stakeout for us,” Riju replies, climbing on the bed.

Sidon looks up from the vanity in confusion. “What’s that?”

“We have to pretend having sex.”

“…pardon.”

\--

Link stops in mid sentence when he hears his sister moan loudly from the next room and squeaks from the bed. “SON OF A BITCH!” he groans loudly. Revali is equally alarmed.

“Wait is Sidon actually—no he’s not even into women…or so I thought??” He stands up and rushes over to the wall. “ARE THEY ACTUALLY..?” He can’t even bring himself to say it when Riju moans again. He flushes. 

Link sighs heavily as he jumps off the bed. “No we had a bet who could fake orgasm the fastest and she’s already ahead of me.” He checks to see how wobbly the bed is. He grins when it jiggles and hits against the wall. “Sir Revali, pardon the intrusive question…but do you lose feathers when you’re intimate?”

“I lose feathers in any stressful situation, Sir Link.”

“Perfect.” Link grins as he rears back the bed.

\--

Sidon, now curled in a ball on the floor from the intensely embarrassing situation, stiffens when he hears the klunking sound of a bed hitting against the wall and Link’s wanton moans. “…convincing…” he forces out.

Riju stops jumping on the bed. “Fuck Hylia, he’s got a wobbly bed.” She growls.

“ _I’m winningggg~”_ Link moans out in Gerudo.

“ _FUCK OFFFF~”_ Riju moans back.

“This is…the absolute worst.” Sidon mumbles, curling up again.

“HARDER PLEAAASEEE!” Riju continues as she looks for something else to make noise in the room. “YOU’RE SO GOOD TO MEEEEE!”

She stops when she Revali lets out a squawk.

Sidon rolls his eyes. “Gross…” he mutters. “Memories…”

\--

((These are scenes that happen after Brothel Espionage!! Please Enjoy!!))

 

 

“So each step means something different?” Sidon asks, watching Link dance in front of him. He watches Link’s feet, easily cross over each other and quickly tap against the ground before kicking one of his legs up.

“Yes,” Link says breathlessly. “For us, dance was a way to convey messages before we created our language.” He turns his back to Sidon and shakes his hips. Sidon knows it’s part of the routine but he feels his fingers twitch when he watches. “They say our words emulate the sounds our feet make. For example,” he stops his routine and faces Sidon again, who immediately looks back up to his face. “Listen closely,” he whispers.

Sidon nods.

Link drags his heel on the ground as he kicks his foot high again. “Vai,” he says. Sidon’s eyes widen.

“It does sound similar!” He beams.

Link chuckles, glancing down at the ground. “You sound so excited.”

“I am! Truly!”

Link smiles, or rather Sidon can tell by his eyes that he’s smiling. In their few talks Sidon is able to discern Link’s emotions through his eyes. When he’s shocked they widen comically, when he’s making a vulgar joke his eyelids lower and he raises his eyebrows, but Sidon thinks Link looks the most beautiful smiling. Link’s eyes are rather thick and they almost completely cover his eyes when they squint when he smiles. Sidon wonders why Link covers his face. From their conversations he’s learned that Link doesn’t care if he’s called a male or female so it’s not to keep his gender hidden. Maybe it’s a fashion choice.

“I wonder when I’ll see it…” he wonders aloud.

“See what?” Link asks.

“OH! Uh nothing!” Sidon clears his throat, looking away. “How long have you been dancing?” He asks.

Link hums. “As long as I can remember honestly…” He answers. “I do remember I wanted to look as pretty as my mother. She is a wonderful dancer too.”

“I’m sure,” Sidon replies.

“Are Zora good at dancing?” Link asks excitedly.

Sidon snorts. “Heavens no. We’re barely able to walk on land with our short legs,” he says.

“Aw, it would fun to dance together!” Link says. “I will teach you one day!”

\--

Sidon looks down to see Link staring up at him with sparkling eyes. He raises his arms and simply demands, “Up.”

With a small snort Sidon asks, “Pardon?”

Link wiggles his fingers. “Up.”

“Are you a child?” Sidon asks, chuckling a bit louder. The eager gleam in Link’s eyes was absolutely adorable.

Behind his veil, Sidon can see a huge smile. “Yes, I am! Up up Sidon!” He jumps up.

Sidon decides to go along with this charade and reaches down to pick up the Gerudo. He raises Link high in the air. He pauses when he and Link are eye to eye. Link blushes, but doesn’t look away.

“HOLY SHIT!” Zelda elegantly exclaims, making the two of them flinch. The two of them turn toward the Queen’s voice. Zelda and Mipha are happily sitting at a small table filled with sweets under a tree. They are both wearing large wide brimmed hats covered in flowers. Zelda has opera glasses raised to her eyes. The two queens wave with toothy grins. “CARRY ON! I’M BIRD WATCHING!”

Sidon, still holding Link in his arms, rolls his eyes as he calls “WHAT BIRDS COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE LOOKING AT?” He shouts back. Mipha covers her mouth, turning away to hide her laughter.

“THE FUCKING HUGE ASS PEACOCK BEHIND YOU!” Zelda screams her response. The noise makes several birds fly out of the trees.

Link quickly checks behind them with a small gasp. His headdress brushes against Sidon’s face. “…there’s no bird…”

“Link, your sister is toying with us,” Sidon sighs. He finds Link’s gullible nature quite adorable though.

\--

Braiding is something the Rito do quite often. The longer and silkier feathers they use for hair is easily styled in braids for practical reasons and a way to show their ranking in society. Several warriors would braid the bones of their kill in their hair-feathers to intimate others from battle. The high elite would have their braids weighted down in different silver and golden beads. Even after he was asked to move into Karneli’s home once he was elected new leader, Revali found himself still braiding his younger sisters’ hair for hours on end. 

When Riju settles in front of him, he couldn’t help but think how often he’s put into this position. He chuckles.

Riju looks over her shoulder. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing…just thinking of my home,” he answers, running his wingtips through her hair. It’s much thicker than the thin and smooth feathers Rito have for hair. “I have four younger sisters and whenever I visited home, they’d argue over who’s hair I would braid first.”

“Adorable,” she says.

“They aren’t small like Tulin—quite mature…and quite the headache.” Even though he says this, there’s a smile on his face. One of the faults of being elected Elder was living away from his family. It’s an honor and a burden to be given such a title. “Do you wish to have them big or small?”

Riju hums. “Make six. I wish to wrap them into buns tomorrow, and then separate the front into two small ones—one on either side so you can bead them!”

“Specific.”

“Brother and I are going to wear our voe clothes—I wish to look as handsome as him. The style is quite popular with Gerudo men,” she explains. “Brother usually does my hair…and I do his every morning after our bath.”

Revali only hums a response as he begins the detailed hairstyle Riju described to him.

“Don’t imagine me naked too long,” Riju teases.

“I WASN’T.”

Riju laughs. “It is fine if you do. Hylians seem so secretive with their bodies. Gerudo are comfortable without clothes.” She chuckles, glancing over her shoulder. “What you imagine my body to be is not as amazing as the real deal,” she sticks out her tongue.

“I’m sure…” he mumbles.

“Aha! So you were thinking of me nude!”

“BECAUSE YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT IT!”

Riju laughs loudly, kicking her feet in delight. “You are too much fun! I love teasing you!”

Revali rolls his eyes and mutters to himself.

“Hm?” Riju turns to him again. “What did you say?”

“…nothing…” Revali flinches when Riju turns and wraps her arms around him, pulling him down so they can see eye to eye.

“I wish to know all of your thoughts…even if it’s a joke at my expense..” She whispers, rubbing a finger down the underside of his beak. “We promised…” she says softly, nuzzling his neck, her lips ghosting over the area she kissed before. 

“…do you only wish to tease me…or will something come from it?” he asks. “T-THAT’S NOT TO SAY SOMETHING SHOULD HAPPEN I’M JUST WONDERING—” he squawks when Riju pushes him down on the bed. She presses him down on the bed, her hair a red curtain surrounding the heads.

“I’ve been wondering the same thing…” She whispers. “Something about you makes me very…excited…” She giggles in Revali’s ear. “I don’t know if it’s your haughty attitude that I hate, your innocent views on love, or those blue feathers you fix up so much…” she reaches to play with his beak again, grinning.

\--

Zelda plays with the side of her dress as she watches Riju pull back her arrow taut. She opens her mouth to greet her but immediately stops when Riju sharply turns her head to check her peripheral.

“Queen Zelda,” Riju greets coolly before facing the target again. Eyeing her shot, she lets the arrow fly. Zelda flinches at the sharp sound of the arrow hitting the center of the target. A part of her can’t help thinking Riju is imagining her as the target.

“Lady Riju, your archery is as wonderful as our brother said,” Zelda says with a smile. She hopes that using ‘our’ will help with easing the tension between them.

Riju lowers her bow, whipping her head to the queen. Her long braid wraps around her shoulders from the action. If looks could kill, Zelda is sure she’d be dead now.

“I shall be frank, Queen Zelda. Your connection with my brother does not create anything between us,” Riju states. “You are an outsider to me and always will be.”

“I don’t believe you are being fair Lady Riju. I care for you and your mother just like you were my own family—”

“We are not your family,” Riju snaps. “Did you forget who your father is? Did you forget what he’s done?”

Zelda feels her face reddening in anger. “No, but—”

“Then how dare you allude we wish to be related to that monster!” Riju continues as she steps forward to Zelda. “How dare you claim to care for me and my mother when you only chose to address Link. For ten years only Link received your special attention.”

Zelda bites her lip.

“Even now it is because of him you ‘care’ for us,” Riju scowls. “My brother adores you because you’ve shown him kindness, my mother believes you will help us connect with the other kingdoms, and for me you have nothing to give.” Zelda clutches her dress. She can’t bring herself to say anything. “I do not care for your attempts of friendship. I know Link told you to try. I wanted to bring myself to trust you, but I honestly cannot.” Riju’s grip on her bow tightens. “He is all I have. Do not take him away from me.”

“Do you think you’re the only one with problems?” Zelda forces out. “Do you think I don’t feel the weight of my father’s sins on my shoulders? I apologize for not trying more to connect with you all. And to be fair, yes, he is partially the reason I wish to repeal the Hylian Treaty.”

“You are using us then,” Riju mutters.

“That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t help you!” Zelda pleads. “Please understand our predicament. If it was the other way around your thinking would be the same as mine.” She twitches when Riju laughs.

 “You forget Gerudo history—we’ve already been in your predicament. The time before Ganon’s rule was peaceful. We were at peace with other nations. It seems as though everyone has selective memory.”

Zelda grits her teeth. “It seems as though _you_ have forgotten that without me _Link would never have been in your life_ ,” she snaps. The second she realizes what she’s said it’s too late.

Riju is already storming off.

“Riju, please wait!” Zelda calls out but quickly stops when an arrow whizzes by her face. She hears it thwack against the target. She stumbles from the sudden action, but catches her self from falling. Riju’s green eyes glower at her.

She lowers her bow, her fingers trembling. Zelda isn’t sure that Riju meant to shoot at her. Riju is unable to find her voice and instead signs one sentence before rushing away.

Zelda’s eyes widen. She slowly turns toward the target where the second arrow split the first to hit the center of the target. Riju’s signed words repeat in Zelda’s mind.

[You will never be my family.]

\--

“You called for me?”

Sidon looks up from his cup of tea to see Bazz standing stiffly in front of him.

“I did,” Sidon answers.

Bazz lets out the tiniest sigh. “Did you call for Captain Bazz or your future brother in law?”

“Brother-in-law.”

Bazz immediately gets out of his stiff posture. “Good, I’m not alert enough to be your Captain just yet.”

“Why not?” Sidon raises an eyebrow.

“The Gerudo soldiers brought this drink with them and it’s _much_ stronger than Hylian wine,” Bazz replies. “You know usually we can drink a lot of alcohol before it can really affect us, but I took two sips and I never felt so drunk so quickly in my entire life.”

“Were’nt you on duty?”

Bazz snaps his fingers at Sidon. “Nope. You asked for brother in law. You can’t get mad at me.”

Sidon laughs. “Fine, fine. I have a request for you.”

“Oh how rare. My interest is fully peaked now,” he says with a grin.

“I need you to kiss my sister.”

Bazz just stares at him. “What?”

“My sister,” Sidon gestures to across the courtyard where Mipha and Zelda are happily sitting under a tree. They’re small table is filled to the brim of different sweets and finger foods. Zelda watches the Zora Queen eat her tenth cucumber sandwich with a serene smile. “Kiss her.”

Bazz turns back to Sidon. “While I don’t mind doing the action…may I ask… _why_?”

“I need to see it,” Sidon answers.

“Sidon that’s weird.”

Sidon narrows his eyes at him.

“Nope. We’re brother in laws and even if we were using our titles right now, I would say the same thing with the word prince in front of your name.”

He sighs. “I’m trying to conduct an experiment. I need to make sure that I’m not just a juvenile tadpole about something.”

“Alright. You seem oddly keen about this, so I’ll do it. Plus I get to get to kiss our queen in front of another queen. Thank you for the honor, Prince Sidon.”

“Of course Captain Bazz.”

 Sidon watches Bazz abruptly interrupt Mipha’s questioning by kissing her on the mouth. She stares after him with a red face.

“Why is everyone dating their guard??” Zelda yells.

\--

Urbosa is the first to jump off her horse the second she catches sight of her bodyguard. “PATAT!” she calls as she sprints toward Buliara.

“Motjie!” Buliara plants her sword in the sand before running over to her.

Link and Riju roll their eyes. When the two of them reach other they cover each other in kisses. Link and Riju force themselves to wander over to the two lovebirds along with their guests.

“How did you think she was single, Dad?” Yunobo asks, turning away from the huge display of affection.

“Yunobo don’t ask…” Daruk sighs heavily.

“Patat?” Revali asks.

“It’s old slang in our language. A patat is a type of yam that grows here,” Riju explains. “Back in Mother’s day that was a way to call your lover.”

Urbosa chuckles holding her lover tightly, planting small pecks along her shoulders. “Are you busy, patat?”

“I’m your guard I’m busy if you’re busy, my motjie,” Buliara answers. “Are you busy Urbosa?”

“I think there is something in my schedule actually,” Urbosa laughs again, low in her throat. “ _Naai…_ ”

Link's eye twitches. Riju groans loudly.

“TWO OF US KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!” Riju shouts.

“Naai, naai, naai with my patat…” Urbosa says again laughing.

“MOTHER THEY DON’T HAVE CONTEXT!” Riju points at their guests.

“Nah, we got context,” Daruk mumbles.

Revali nods. “Context is literally all we have and need in this situation,” he looks away from Urbosa and her lover. 

“Is that the lovely voice of my darling?” a male voice calls. Urbosa immediately groans loudly.

“IT’S NOT THE END OF THE MONTH CHACHA.” She shouts at the male Gerudo strolling over to the town gates. His hair is in a long braid similar to Riju's. His dark blue sirwals have golden lettering on them. 

Riju brightens. “Papa Chacha!” She bounds over to him and gives him a hug. “I’m so happy you’re here!”

Chacha smiles at his daughter. “Aw Makeela, that’s so sweet. You’re my favorite daughter.” 

“Instead of hearing Mother asking Buliara for sex I can hear her scream profanities at you!”

Chacha’s smile falters. “…like mother like daughter I suppose,” he sighs. “And to think that I made the long trek from the brothel in Lurelin in time for your birthday.”

Riju gasps loudly. “IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR MY BIRTHDAY!! AND BROTHER’S TOO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! As stated in the summary, I'm announcing full hiatus. I know I announced a hiatus before, but this time I really won't have time to work on chapters. My student teaching is coming up soon and I need to focus all of my attention on that! Which saddens me because I really have grown to love writing this story. I also wanted to do something to celebrate 100+ comments, 200+ kudos, and 3000+ hits!! Thank you all so much!! Your support is so amazing!! Thank you Thank you Thank you! Sarqso haha! Even though this is farewell for now, I will be back sooner than you think! Thank you again for all of your support!! I will see you all neeeeexxxtttt update!!!


	13. Brothel Espionage--The Trek to Hyrule Castle Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the shyer girls scoots over to Revali. “…I want to fly too…” her voice is barely a whisper. She looks up at Revali with wide blue eyes.
> 
> “Aw, darling one,” Revali says, patting the girls head. “It’s a bit dangerous for me to carry you on my back.”
> 
> The girl shakes her head, putting her thumb in her mouth. She pouts at Revali before asking, “Can I have your feathers so I can fly?”
> 
> Revali stares at her in disbelief. “…no,” he replies. “It took me an hour to get these where I want them.”
> 
> The girl’s bottom lip quivers and her eyes start welling up. “MEANIE!” She wails.
> 
> The other girls run from their hiding places to scream at Revali.
> 
> “YOU MADE NATALIE CRY BIRD BOY!”
> 
> “YEAH NATALIE’S THE NICEST!”
> 
> “JUST GIVE HER YOUR FEATHERS MEANIE PANTS!”
> 
> Revali squawks loudly among the shouting. “I NEED MY OWN FEATHERS! I LOSE ENOUGH AS IT IS!”
> 
> The Gerudo siblings watch their bodyguards fail miserably with the kids. Riju turns to Link. “We should save them, eh?”
> 
> “I don’t even know how it got to this point…” Link sighs.

Chapter 13: Brothel Espionage--The Trek to Hyrule Castle Town

Riju shrugs as if the earlier request isn’t a big deal. “Take us to your brothel,” she repeats before turning to her brother. “Brother, I think my Hylian is getting worse.”

Link smiles. “Your accent is very cute, Sister.” He gives Sidon and Revali a cheeky grin, shaking his hips. “We wish to go to visit your Vaba’s Palace, if that makes better sense.”

Sidon flushes. “No..no we understood fine,” he forces out. “But why—”

“WHY DO WE NEED TO GO TO A BROTHEL?” Revali shouts over him. Sidon rolls his eyes. “AND YOU WERE SO MAD AT ME BEFORE WITH STEREOTYPES! AND NOW YOU’RE INVITING ME OUT TO TAKE YOU TO THE BATHHOUSE?”

“That’s what they’re called here?” Riju asks. “And there’s nothing wrong with me asking you to take me—we’re not going to do anything.” She grins, playing with the slit in her sirwals. Revali’s eyes momentarily glance at the tattoos on her leg before quickly looking up. “Aw, was a certain bird expecting something?”

“I WASN’T!” Revali shrieks, smoothing down his feathers.

Link chuckles behind his hand. “Do not worry Sidon,” he whispers, scooting closer to the Zora prince. “You are not dropping us off there for us to pleasure ourselves either…”

“The caw of the morning fowl brings the sun as we say back at home,” Urbosa’s silky voice is heard as she strides toward the four of them. “Vasaaq and good greetings, escorts of my gems,” She greets when she meets them at the castle gates. Unlike her children, she is dressed extremely casually. Her red top and sirwals are beaded with different colored stones, but since Sidon has seen the Gerudo go all out with their clothes, he now knows Urbosa is dressed for leisure. She puts her hands in her sirwal pockets and grins at the two of them.

“Escorts?” Sidon asks, picking up on what Urbosa said.

“If we wish to be honest, they’re dressed as the escorts,” Revali mumbles.

Riju turns to him with a gleeful smile. “If you wish to be honest, you wish I was escorting you to your bedroom.” Her smile widens when Revali doesn’t answer and furiously smooths down his feathers that spout up.

Link and Urbosa turn toward Revali and narrow their eyes at him.

“Eyes on me, Sir Revali,” Urbosa orders. Link nods, pointing at his eyes and flicking his hand toward Revali. Sidon snorts; they’re quite protective of someone who clearly enjoys riling people up.

“SHE WAS SPEAKING FOR ME!” He protests.

Riju sticks her tongue at him. “And yet, you did not deny~” She sings, quite happy when Revali’s feathers stick up at the sound of her voice. “Look Mother, I told you I have him where I want him. Like a snake charmer and their pet.” She smirks at Revali which only makes his feathers even more ruffled.

Urbosa leans her head back as she laughs loudly. “Riju, can you make him dance like a puppet too?” She laughs at Revali’s angry pout. “Ah, ah, ah! Sir Revali, you’ll have to be respectful if you wish for me to give my blessing to be with my daughter.”

Sidon turns to the Rito leader when he squawks loudly in complete shock. Wow, he didn’t think Revali would have the gall to actually ask for such a thing when he literally called Lady Urbosa an elephant the other day. But then again, this is the self-proclaimed ‘Amazing Rito of Amazing things—the Amazing Amazing Revali’—it would be out of character for him _not_ to ask for a hand in marriage while insulting his possible bride’s mother.

“YOU TOLD HER THAT!?” Revali screeches to Riju.

She shrugs. “You said your affections were true. How could I not tell Mother?” she says. “I knew it would make her laugh because she wouldn’t believe me.”

“She’s right—I think it’s hilarious,” Urbosa says with a nod.

“You remind Mother of my Papa,” Riju tells Revali. “Therefore she’ll always enjoy laughing at your shortcomings.” Urbosa confirms this again with another nod.

Revali sighs, massaging his brow. “…I’m aware that this is what I deserve for my attitude before…” he explains.

“Oh good! You’re smart enough to know!” Riju laughs.

And yet, Sidon can’t help but think Riju is the punch in the gut Revali needs oh so often.  

Even though he’s wearing a veil, Link covers his mouth when he laughs. He glances over to Sidon and winks at him. Sidon’s fingers twitch. To say that young man’s ‘escort’ outfit is divine is an understatement. The high slit on his skirt is sinful coupled with the lacy undergarments Link is wearing. The large golden anklets twinkle as he scoots closer toward Sidon. The wind blows, and Link slyly rubs his bare upper thigh against Sidon’s leg. Sidon blushes at the brief contact; Link chuckles.

“Elephants always remember, eh?” Urbosa tells Revali. “Good thing I’m a glittering one,” she says.

Revali lowers his wings and faces Urbosa. Since they are around the same height, she purposefully tilts her head back to look down at him. “I apologize for my rudeness earlier…” Revali mumbles. “I was caught up in my own pride to truly see the scope of the situation…” he smoothes down more feathers as he asks, “I will understand if you do not feel comfortable with me uh…pursuing…Lady Riju, but please understand that uh…I will treat her respectfully,” he says quickly, avoiding everyone’s surprised glances. Riju is the most surprised, her mouth wide open in shock. She looks past Urbosa to stare at her brother.

 _[HE’S SERIOUS, BROTHER]_ she signs to him.

 _[Seems like it]_ he signs back with a grin. _[Look, he’s nervous because he doesn’t understand what we’re saying]_. Link gestures over to a now fidgeting Revali.

“ _I like seeing him squirm,”_ Urbosa replies in their native tongue. _“My payback will be as large as an elephant of course, dearest Revali~”_ She coos to him. Revali’s eyebrow twitches. He can tell from the clearly wicked grin Urbosa has that she said something to tick him off.

Link looks equally as smug. Hearing his sister tell of Revali’s strange confession stirred strong feelings of protection in him. If Revali wishes to be with his darling younger sister, not only will he have to get on his mother’s good side but his as well. “ _To think he was so adamant about keeping us separated from the other lands but he can’t seem to separate himself from Riju,”_ Link says.

 _“I still wonder if he only wishes to sleep with me…”_ Riju replies, eyeing Revali. _“I cannot believe he wishes to go as far as marriage with someone he barely met just because he likes my voice.”_

Sidon chuckles glancing down to the Rito leader. “They’re clearly talking about you,” he says.

“I’M AWARE, SIDON,” Revali hisses. He narrows his eyes at the gossiping family trying to discern something from their language to no avail. Riju looks in his direction and sticks out her tongue before laughing behind her hand.  

Urbosa shrugs. “ _Link has been quite fond of Tall Fish Man since we got here. Anything apparently can happen,”_ she says.

Link immediately drops his smug grin and covers his face, despite wearing a veil. _“MOTHER PLEASE!”_ He looks over to Sidon before quickly looking away, his cheeks reddening. “ _…we are friends…nothing more…”_

Urbosa and Riju give him owlish looks.

 _“…dearest Ihab are you serious?”_ Urbosa asks.

“ _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?”_  Riju all but screams. She points to Sidon and exclaims, “ _HE PRACTICALLY MELTS WHEN YOU’RE IN THE ROOM!”_

Sidon stiffens at whatever Riju is saying. When he hears Revali laughing he elbows the Rito. “Enough,” he tells Revali.

“Aw whatever is the matter, Sidon?” Revali asks, tapping his wingtips against his beak gleefully. “Can’t handle whatever unknown criticisms they’re throwing your way?” He laughs again. “I thought you were Mr. Jovial Prince Who Looooooooves Hearing Different Opinions.”

Sidon’s brow twitches. He swears of all the Rito he had to deal with he will never understand why it was him. “I do enjoy hearing different opinions unlike a certain Rito who prefers to hear his own,” he replies smoothly. When he turns back to the quibbling Gerudo royals, Link is staring at him despite his family talking loudly in his direction. Sidon mentally swears. He didn’t want to show his petty side around Link. Revali unfortunately has a way of pulling that out of him.

“ _Link, you’re staring at him now as we speak,”_ Urbosa continues, folding her arms over her chest. _“And you say I’m not aware of my surroundings…_ ” She sighs. 

 _“BROTHER YOU BETTER KISS HIM OR FUCK HIM OR SOMETHING OR SO HELP ME—”_ Riju is cut off by Revali clearing his throat.

“While I enjoy the sound of your language and the possible nice remarks you’ve said,” he begins.

Link and Urbosa let out small hmphs at this remark. Revali sighs.

“…the possible _statements_ you’ve said,” he rephrases. Link and Urbosa smile at this. “If we are supposedly on a mission I’d like to hear an overview at least.” Revali folds his wings. “Since you referred to us as escorts, I’m assuming Sidon and I are bringing Lady Riju and Sir Link to the bathhouse as protection.”

Urbosa nods. “You are correct,” she says. “The plan is for them to act as travelers looking for work. You two will bring them to the brothel as their cover story and their bodyguards.”

“Aside from helping with the ruse, they get the best bodyguards imaginable since they’re royalty. Very clever, Lady Urbosa,” Sidon replies.

Urbosa grins. “I always am. Thank you for the compliment, Prince Sidon.”

Revali notices Link giving Sidon a bright smile for complimenting his mother. He decides to follow suit with a compliment of his own. Maybe Riju will find this pleasing as well.

“I agree, your plan so far is quite sound!” he chirps happily.

Urbosa raises an eyebrow. “So far?” she repeats. “You believe me to make mistakes when my children are involved?” Link rolls his eyes. Revali inwardly curses. He can never win.

 _[Riju how can you like him?]_ he signs to his sister.

Riju laughs loudly. “Please try your hardest to see him better!” she goes to Revali’s side and pats his side. “When he is honest he not as insufferable.”

“One would beg to differ,” Sidon mumbles.

“You’re the wrong one to ask,” Revali snaps looking up to the Zora Prince. “Lady Riju is more aware of other people’s emotions. Therefore I am more willing to become more vulnerable,” he rubs the spot on his neck where she pulled the feather from. “I made a promise and I shall stick to it.”

Link whistles in surprise. _[He’s whipped]_ he signs to his sister.

 _[I have that effect on people]_ Riju signs back.  

 “Wow,” Urbosa laughs. “He _is_ proving himself,” she tells her daughter.

“I told you so, Mother.” Riju grins. “Pursuing, eh?” she says. “I would call it a test!”

“You are truly testing my mettle…” Revali sighs.

Urbosa turns to Sidon. “Do not believe that because Revali has an upward battle with me in terms of gaining my good graces that you are in the clear, _Tall Fish_ ,” she tells him. Sidon is pretty sure that what he didn’t understand is most likely an insult. “You are in the same boat as him, but you keep your mouth shut,” she says with a grin.

“I am a simple Prince while you are the proud leader of your people,” Sidon says quickly. Even though he’s several feet taller than her, Urbosa is probably the only person to truly make him nervous.

She chuckles. “Using flattery to keep on my good side…how clever,” she says. “Moving on to more important matters, the Queen brought an interesting problem to my attention. It seems as though your lands are suffering from a genital disease.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Sidon replies with a nod. “We’re surprised that it was able to spread to the Domain—usually we aren’t able to catch Hylian sicknesses.”

“The same is for the Rito,” Revali adds. “However, it seems to have spread to our village as well.”

Urbosa hums. “How interesting…either way, the Queen has an inkling of what could be causing your problem—your brothels.”

Revali and Sidon’s eyes widen at this. “That makes sense…” Revali mutters, tapping his chin with one of his wingtips. “From what we know, either severely poor or the severely rich are plagued with it…and it spreads quickly.”

“Meaning it’s being spread through se—er uh…intimate means,” Sidon rephrases quickly.

Urbosa chuckles. “We’re all adults here, Prince Sidon. You can say sex around us,” she says. “Unless you believe once you say the word one of us,” Riju points at Link, “will proposition you.”

Sidon’s face reddens when Link bats his eyelashes.

Urbosa laughs loudly. “I could mess with you two all day!”

“You’re stalling us, Mother,” Link finally says. His voice is soft as he links his arm with his mother’s. Riju does the same.

Ubrosa sighs. “I am indeed,” she admits. “My darlings will infiltrate the brothel in town to check on a hunch of mine. There is another matter I wish for them to look into while they’re there—I’ve heard rumors of Gerudo women being picked up into these places against their will.” Her brow furrows. “Over the years there have been a small increase of my people who have either stopped visiting or stopped correspondence with their families. Since I’ve been outcasted from Hyrule, I could never truly look into it. However, now that I am on your lands it would behoove me if I didn’t take advantage of this chance.” She looks at Revali and Sidon before continuing. “I apologize that you were under the impression of spending the day with my children. This is no picnic--I am asking you to protect their lives.”

“It’s quite awkward to ask such a thing in a letter,” Link says quietly, covering his mouth again with his hand.

Riju nods. “We apologize for leading you astray.”

Sidon quickly shakes his head. “It’s truly alright. There have been many times where things like this happen. We are warriors as well; this is nothing to be sorry for.”

“Honestly it’s quite admirable that you’re doing such a thing considering how you’re viewed outside of your home,” Revali adds. “This will be risky, but you’ve asked the right people for the job.”

“I thank you for your assistance,” Urbosa replies, bowing her head respectfully. “Sarqso.”

“Sarqso,” Riju and Link repeat, bowing their heads as well.

Urbosa kneels down and hugs her children closely. “May Nabooru give you strength and may the Sand Goddess bless you to return standing tall,” she says kissing each of their foreheads. “ _Riju…Ihab…you are my precious ones,”_ she says in her native tongue.

They each give her a small peck on the cheek in return. Urbosa smiles before standing. She puts her hands on her hips and her smile quickly slips away to the neutral expression of a general. Link and Riju immediately straighten up with their arms firmly at their sides.

“I intend to hear a report of your findings when you return to me. You are two, but you fight as one—do not leave the other behind,” Urbosa orders.

“Na'am sayyideti!” Riju and Link answer.

“You know your mission. Do not stray for curiosities _unless_ it will aid us,” Urbosa continues. “Do not kill _unless_ it is your only option.”

“Na'am sayyideti!” They repeat.

Urbosa has a ghost of a smile on her face. “Sarsqo!”

“Sarsqo!” Link and Riju repeats, bowing before their mother. They straighten again and they look back at their mother who breaks into a small gigglefit.

Link sighs. “Mother, we were trying so hard this time,” he says.

“Yeah! I was super serious!” Riju pouts.

Urbosa laughs louder, hugging her sides. “Forgive me my darling ones,” she wipes her eyes. “Your cute faces are one of my weaknesses.” She leans down and pecks their foreheads again. “Be safe,” she says softly.

“Yes, Mother,” the siblings reply. With one last hug, they make their way toward the gate.

“Sidon…Revali,” Urbosa calls before the two leave. Both Revali and Sidon are taken aback by the lack of formality. The Gerudo chief bites her lip and fiddles with her fingers. “I am not a follower of your goddess…but may Hylia and the Sand Goddess bless you to be strong when my children need you,” she replies.

Sidon stares deeply in Urbosa’s eyes. The phrasing of that statement is strange. For some reason, he can’t help but feel she is referencing the mission. It’s almost as if she knows there will be trouble. She’s trusting them with more than protection. He hears the Gerudo siblings laughing behind him outside of the gates. Urbosa opens her mouth as if to say something else but decides against it.

“In Hyrule there is a such thing as pinky promises,” Sidon begins. “We have something similar in the Domain.” He bends down so Urbosa can easily reach his crest. “We rub our crests with our finger to signify a great promise.”

Urbosa slowly reaches up and rubs her finger along his jeweled crest. She chuckles when Sidon lightly rubs his finger across her forehead, extremely careful not to scratch her. With their promise made, Urbosa looks a bit relieved. She looks past Sidon to Revali.

“Well?” she asks.

Revali huffs. “I was going to do a Rito custom as well, but the decorated goldfish beat me to it,” he marches over to Urbosa. Sidon rolls his eyes again.

“Because it takes you a million years to be considerate,” he mutters before heading toward the gates.

Revali clicks his tongue at the remark but doesn’t say anything. Instead he focuses his attention to Urbosa. “Before a Rito warrior leaves for battle, they tap the sides of their beaks with the people they leave behind. It’s like when one kisses both sides of one’s face in greeting.” He gently taps the each side of Urbosa’s face with his beak before stepping back to bow. “We’ll come back the way we left.” He grins.

“SIR REVALI GET OVER HERE BEFORE WE LEAVE YOU KISSING UP TO MY MOTHER!” Riju shouts.

“I’M NOT KISSING UP!” Revali shouts back stomping over to them.  

Urbosa sighs, watching the four of them leave. Riju and Link are happily leading the way, holding hands and skipping down the road. Sidon and Revali have a large space between them as they follow.

“…is this their first mission?” a quiet voice asks.

Urbosa chuckles at the voice. “I was expecting your spouse hiding up there, Paya,” she looks up in the tree see Paya sitting on one of the branches. Instead of her usual royal robes, she is wearing a uniform similar to Sheik’s but dark grey in color. Her hair is in a simple bun. She just finished peeling her persimmon.

“Sheik is here,” Paya says, popping a slice of persimmon in her mouth.

“I am,” Sheik replies.

Urbosa flinches and whips around to see the warrior standing behind her. “How long have you been hiding there?”

“A while,” Sheik shrugs. The response makes Urbosa even more unnerved. She decides to lean against the stone gate to prevent anyone else from standing behind her.

“My children are soldiers so they have done missions before, but that was in our home,” she answers. “This is their first time outside of their safety net. Even I don’t know what lies here. No one knows they are royalty…anything could happen to them…” she sighs.

Sheik walks under the tree and holds out their arms. Paya happily jumps down into them, giggling when she’s spun around by her spouse.

“If that is so, then why not ask your soldiers to investigate?” Paya asks when Sheik lowers her to the ground. “Your worries will cease then.”

Urbosa sighs again. “The other soldiers have gone past our borders looking for spouses at least once…they know what the world is like. I have also gone past the desert when I traveled with my mother during her reign as chief. This was my way of showing them reality…” she replies. “That sounds so horrible doesn’t it? I’m purposefully bursting their bubble.”

Paya leans against the stone wall next to Urbosa. “I am not a parent so I am unsure of how to answer…” she says. “However, I will say that the world will burst the bubble, as you say. It is because of the late King’s actions that I finally learned to fight like my grandmother wished. I do not wish to feel powerless ever again.”

“That’s true,” Urbosa hums. “In her prime, Lady Impa was quite the warrior.”  

“We had to stop her from swinging her Great Blade around when she was older,” Sheik replies. “What’s amazing is how easy she and Paya can hold that thing…”  

Paya giggles behind her hand. “Maybe its Grandmother helping me in spirit,” she tells her spouse before turning to Urbosa. “I know you are fond of your children and wish to keep them within your reach. Sadly, the world is harsh and you cannot protect them from everything.” Paya watches the Gerudo chief nod sadly. She reaches up and pats Urbosa’s back. “But if it will make you feel better, Sheik and I will follow. In case things go awry, we will be there as extra muscle and intimidation. People wouldn’t dare strike the leaders of the Sheikah tribe.”

Sheik nods. “I wanted to propose the same idea,” they say. “Prince Sidon and Elder Revali aren’t the most focused when they’re around each other. I’ve been spying on them since we got here. They’re extremely petty.”

“I noticed,” Urbosa says with a chuckle. “Along with their animosity, my children are barely dressed which distracts them even more. I’m more worried for them than Link and Riju.”

Paya smiles, stepping away from the wall. “It’s been a while since Sheik and I went on a mission ourselves,” she turns to her spouse. “I feel like we’re on our honeymoon again.” With that she jumps back into the tree and begins jumping from branch to branch toward castle town.

Sheik stares after her in awe. “…I want to marry her…”

Urbosa laughs. “You’re already married.”

Sheik turns their uncovered eye to her. “I want to do it again…” they say before catching up to their wife.

“…why do I feel like I have to worry about them also?” Urbosa asks herself still laughing.

\--

“It’s so green,” Link mumbles to his sister.  Despite the cobbled road they’re walking on toward town, they’re surrounded by the lush forest.

“Mold,” Riju says.

The two of them laugh at their inside joke. They’ve stopped skipping so they can see their surroundings better, but they still hold each other’s hand. Link believes his home is always the prettiest, but the forests of Hyrule are beginning to grow on him. There are several fruit trees and in the distance he can barely make out some deer grazing. He momentarily lets go of Riju’s hand and rushes over to one of the trees filled with apples.

“Link!” Sidon calls out jogging over to the tree Link is now climbing with ease despite wearing heels. “Careful!”

Riju laughs as she runs to a tree of her own and starts climbing it. “Brother I’ll race you to the top!” She hoists herself up on a branch and balances on it. With a strong jump she grabs onto another branch and begins swinging herself up.

“I have a head start Riju,” Link says, just as he latches his legs around a branch. He releases his hands and swings on the branch from his legs to Sidon’s horror.

“They’re going to fall and then they’ll break something and then Urbosa will roast us for dinner…” He mumbles to himself as he watches. Even though he’s unsure who to be most wary of, he has his arms out in case he has to catch someone. “Revali say something!” He hisses at the Rito beside him.

“How the hell can they do that in heels…” is all Revali says.

“Vali, are you serious?” Sidon exclaims.

Link pauses in his swinging and looks over to Sidon. Vali? Sidon has a nickname for Sir Revali? Does that mean they were close? Why does he feel extremely pissed off about this?

 _“Tall Fish Man and Vure must know each other well to have a name…”_ Riju tells her brother in their language. She sits at the tallest branch of her tree, swinging her legs and eating an apple. _“I won by the way.”_

Link sighs as he goes back to swinging up on the branch. Now he’s even more annoyed. He actually wanted to win.

“Get out of your s..stupor…” Sidon trails off when he sees Link’s dress fall over his head since he’s still upside down. Not only is the young man’s undergarments exposed but his legs and back as well. By Hylia he didn’t think one could be so small and so muscular.

Revali chuckles. “You were saying?” he says before turning back to Riju. “You seem delighted to make it harder for me to get in your mother’s good graces! If you fall and I cannot catch you, she’ll exile me for sure!” He calls up to her.

“You say this as though you wish to be with me longer than a night!” She calls back laughing. She takes an apple from the branch hanging above her and tosses it down. “The worm wishes for the core and nothing more as we say in my country.”

Revali catches the apple as he watches her climb down. "The early bird gets the worm as they say in Hyrule," he says. 

"Am I the bird of the apple now?" Riju asks, momentarily pausing in her descent. 

He sighs. "I honestly don't know anymore..." he takes a bite of the apple. "Either way I'm trying to say I'm serious." When she only hums in response, he laughs to himself. Unless his (perfect) eyesight is fooling him (it's not), Riju neck is flushed from the statement. 

Sidon lets out a small sigh of relief when Link is finally on the ground. “Are you alright?” he asks.

Link looks up to him. “I’m fine…” he whispers. Link hates that all he can hear is Sidon calling out Vali and it irritates the hell out of him. Jutting out his bottom lip he demands, “Comfort me, Sidon.”

Sidon chuckles. “You look as though you wish to be spoiled.”

Behind them, Riju makes her last jump to the ground with a loud whoop. When Revali tries to check for bruising she easily evades him, laughing all the while. Link holds out his arms and declares louder, “COMFORT ME, SIDON!”

Sidon laughs again. “Aw is the baby angry?” he jokes, happily giving Link the hug he so desires. Link eagerly turns to Revali with a huge grin. Vali can’t get hugs on command therefore he sucks. Riju tries to bite down the wide grin growing on her face while Revali stiffens at the clearly vindictive smile Link has.

“There, there…should I burp you also?” Sidon asks above him.

Link turn back to Sidon, squeezing him a bit tighter. “Of course! If that means you will bathe me and change me later,” he replies with a wink. When Sidon flushes and stutters, Link releases him and happily struts down the road again.

Riju joins him, snickering loudly. “ _You petty pig,”_ she says.

Link flushes, but keeps a defiant pout on his face. “ _Shush.”_ He happily holds his sister’s hand again when she reaches for him. _“You seem extra playful with… **him** …” _he turns his head toward Revali and gives him another glare for good measure.

“Sir Link, you might trip if you glower at me too long,” Revali tells him.

“I shall chance it,” Link says.

Riju snickers. “Brother, please it is fine,” she calls over her shoulder, “He is simply trying to hide the fact that he has been staring at my backside this whole time.” She laughs when Revali squawks again.

“THAT…ISN’T TRUE!”

“Your pause speaks volumes,” she says. Revali crosses his arms and grumbles to himself.

Link’s glare intensifies. Riju laughs, nudging her brother to stop his glaring. 

_“You cannot get mad at him. I’m pretty sure Tall Fish Man is doing the same. We are dressed for pleasure after all.”_ she replies.

Link only nods at this. It’s a fair point. Still he gives Revali one more death glare before turning his attention back to his sister.

 _“I am testing him. I still do not believe he wishes to be with me. What is there to gain aside from a good one night stand?”_ Riju asks her brother.

He shrugs. _“I just know that I will break him if he tries anything funny…_ ”

“ _Should I do the same for Tall Fish Man?”_ Riju asks with a grin. _“Do you find it odd they seem attached to us? Is it because we’re different?”_

He puffs air at his veil. Momentarily releasing his sister’s hand he signs, _[I’ve wondered that sadly. Would Sidon enjoy my company once the ‘mysterious Gerudo’ vibe wears off?]_

Riju looks at her brother closely. Link holds up his skirt to avoid a mud puddle in the middle of the road. Despite the veil covering most of his face, she can see him gaze at the cobbled road. He’s still pouting, but now for a different reason. Like herself, Link hasn’t had many serious suitors. People are interested in him because he is clearly different than other Gerudo. While Gerudo are half Hylian, Link didn’t take after his mother. His skin is pale, his hair is blonde, and his eyes are blue. He looks fully Hylian instead of fully Gerudo. Riju doesn’t know why their love lives are filled with people who don’t wish to care for them. She supposes its because they’re of the royal family. As much as Link tries to be unaware, she has noticed the sparkle in his eyes when he speaks of Sidon. In the morning during their bath, she listened to him talk about his scales and how they felt against his skin.

“He’s not used to hugs!” Link laughed, sinking into the water. “For someone so tall he’s so very awkward. I promised to hug him as much as I could.”

Riju pulls her knees up, scrunching her nose. “I can’t help but think he’s slimy…” she said.

Link shakes his head, water splattering everywhere. “He’s warm!” he exclaims. “And he has this white portion on his front that’s smooth! And his voice is warm too! He’s…” Link trails off, looking down at the water. “…warm…” his face flushes.

Riju remembers the fond smile her brother had that morning as he stared at his reflection in the water. It was small, almost as if he wanted to hide it. She never saw him make such a cute face before when he talked about someone he met. Maybe Tall Fish Man is more than he seems.

“Oh we take a left at the fork!” Sidon calls from behind.

Riju nods. The cobbled path now has blue stones dotted through it. She guesses that they’re getting closer to Castle Town. On the left side of the path she sees a small clearing. Several village children stop their game of tag to watch them pass. Their wide eyes makes her slightly nervous. She glances over to see her brother still looking despondent. That won’t do at all.

As she and her brother had to memorize several songs and dances to perform for their people on different formal occasions, there was one in particular children loved. Luckily it is also one of her brother’s favorites.

Riju turns back to the children with a well-practiced, gracious smile. “Vasaaq and good greetings!” She stops walking and curtsies to them. 

One of the boys, who has a bandage on his cheek, practically screams, “You’re from the desert place!”

Link eyes his sister; he raises an eyebrow at her, genuinely confused as to why they’re talking with the children.

“Now, now,” Revali steps in front of Riju and the children. “No need to be afraid—”

“IT’S A BIRD BOY!” One of the girls squeal, making the two others run to hide behind some trees.

Revali’s brow twitches. Link, Riju, and even Sidon are trying their hardest not to laugh. Link notices Sidon’s tail wagging behind him.

A small boy with glasses gasps at the Zora Prince. “Tall…” he says quietly before jutting his hands up in the air. “I wanna be tall too.”

Sidon chuckles. “May Hylia bless your height, young one,” he says bending down. “However, I can give you a small taste of it’s like.” He grins before picking the boy up. He laughs loudly at how high he is, quickly trying to keep his glasses from falling.

Link watches Sidon spin the boy in a circle before setting him down again. Soon the other boys are running toward him to get picked up also. Sidon finds himself surrounded by children, jumping around him and asking to be picked up.

“Ah, pardon…wait…I can’t get all of you at once…” he stutters.

One of the shyer girls scoots over to Revali. “…I want to fly too…” her voice is barely a whisper. She looks up at Revali with wide blue eyes.

“Aw, darling one,” Revali says, patting the girls head. “It’s a bit dangerous for me to carry you on my back.”

The girl shakes her head, putting her thumb in her mouth. She pouts at Revali before asking, “Can I have your feathers so I can fly?”

Revali stares at her in disbelief. “… _no_ ,” he replies. “It took me an hour to get these where I want them.”

The girl’s bottom lip quivers and her eyes start welling up. “MEANIE!” She wails.

The other girls run from their hiding places to scream at Revali.

“YOU MADE NATALIE CRY BIRD BOY!”

“YEAH NATALIE’S THE NICEST!”

“JUST GIVE HER YOUR FEATHERS MEANIE PANTS!”

Revali squawks loudly among the shouting. “I NEED MY OWN FEATHERS! I LOSE ENOUGH AS IT IS!”

The Gerudo siblings watch their bodyguards fail miserably with the kids. Riju turns to Link. “ _We should save them, eh_?”

“ _I don’t even know how it got to this point…”_ Link sighs. _“Are we doing Dancing Safflina or The Female Lizalfos?”_ He asks, already rolling his shoulders.

“ _Dancing Safflina of course,”_ she answers, smiling. “ _It’s your favorite after all.”_ Her smile widens when she hears him laugh.

Link takes a few steps to give himself ample space. Riju loosens herself with a final shakes before taking a deep breath.

Sidon, Revali, and the children freeze when they hear a loud trilling sound. Revali inwardly curses when several of his feather poof up from the lovely voice of Riju singing behind him. Link grins at Riju who skips around him as she chants in their language. She sings the melody of the song in lieu of horn. The two of them bow before their audience and Riju begins to sing, clapping her hands.

_The dancing Safflina_

_The dancing Safflina_

_Spinning spinning spinning in the wind_

Link’s smile is bright as he picks up his skirt and dances in a circle, daintily kicking out his feet while his sister vocalizes the melody of the song. The children scramble away from Sidon and Revali to watch them closely. Link twirls close to them, lifting his veil to reveal his grin. The children giggle back and watch in awe as he twirls gracefully on the balls of his heels.

Sidon and Revali watch, completely relieved that the children have stopped yelling and stunned at the performance in front of them. Sidon silently praises Hylia each time he catches a glimpse of Link’s legs as he spins and Revali is trying his hardest not to dance toward Riju’s angelic voice.

_The dancing Safflina_

_The dancing Safflnia_

_We all want to catch her_

_But she’s a fast dancer_

_Oh she’s spinning in the wind_

As Riju sings the quick melody of the song, Link begins to spin faster, his skirt flowering around him. The kids reach toward him when he’s within arms length and giggle when he quickly darts out of their reach again. He does this several times, always flinging his skirt away when the children try to grab it. He laughs as he continues dancing, shaking his hips to the quick verses Riju sings.  

_Oh darling Safflina_

_Spin towards me now,_

_I’ll love you and hold you_

_Till your next sprout_

It takes one look in his direction for Sidon to see the familiar mischievous gleam in Link’s eyes. He watches Link easily cartwheel over to him and Revali. He leans against Sidon and playfully swishes his skirt next to him. Revali hears Sidon laugh at the action and glances up to him. He remembers what Riju told him the night before; he wonders if Sidon knows Link visits the Queen at night after he’s done flirting with him in the day. He rolls his eyes when Link dances around the Zora prince, doing all he can to make Sidon blush as much as possible.  

When Link cartwheels back over to the kids, Revali hears Sidon chuckle again from Link flustering him, he remembers that Sidon called him Vali earlier. A nickname that hasn’t been used for a while. Despite his current budding feelings for Riju, a part of him feels a bit gleeful that Sidon used it. He’s so awkward…he could never think of a nickname for Sidon in return. Maybe that’s for the best.

Riju laughs as she chants, “Spin Vai, spin vai, spin spin spin _!”_ in Hylian as Link twirls before them again going faster and faster. “Spin vai, spin vai, spin, spin spin!”

_Dancing Safflina Dancing Safflina_

_Spin into my arms_

_Heal all my bruises_

_Stop my excuses_

_And I’ll spin with you in the wind._

Riju laughs when Link pulls her in the center with him and begins to twirl her around as their little performance ends. The two bow as the children clap and cheer wildly for them.

“DO IT AGAIN!” one of the boys shouts. The other children agree, voicing their opinions just as loudly.

Riju smiles brightly. “You will have to forgive us, young ones. We are on our way to town for something important!” she tells them in Hylian.  “We thank you for your audience.”

Link leans in closely to whisper, “Sarqso, tiny gems.”

With a final wave, the siblings continue their trek with their escorts in tow. Link reaches for his sister’s hand and lets out a heavy breath.

“You were nervous?” Riju asks.

“Would you find it silly that I was?” Link asks, squeezing his sister’s hand. “That was our first close encounter with Hylians.”

“True…if kids aren’t afraid maybe adults will be the same.” Riju couldn’t help a chuckle. Link smiles with her and they begin swinging their hands again as they walked.

Sidon and Revali watch the siblings happily walk in front of them. As they both have better hearing because of their anatomy, they can still hear the children a few feet behind them.

“Those were Gerudo right?”

“Yeah! They were really pretty!”

“Do you think we’ll see them again?”

“No! We’re not supposed to see them! Our parents will give us extra chores if we do! They’re dangerous! You saw who they were with.”

Sidon sighs when he sees Link laugh at something his sister says. Revali also looks dejected from what he heard. He plays with the small tassels on his head scarf.

“…what an upward battle we’re in…” Revali replies.

Sidon nods. “We’ll have to be on our guard…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm here popping in with a piece of the Brothel Espionage chapter! Would you believe me that I just missed you guys? I enjoy putting out stuff for all of the readers! So when I don't do it for a while it makes me a bit sad. Plus I've been exploring the game when I come back from the school and I have more ideas floating in my head. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this! This was written off and on for a while, so if it does sound disjointed I'm sorry!! Also you may have noticed that I changed some things with how I write Link's signing. [it's now in brackets and in italics!] and when the Gerudo are speaking their language it's in italics. I feel like this looks a bit cleaner. Haha i have to remember to go back to the previous chapters and change that. Also!! Haha i feel like it's safe to say now from this chapter that Sidon and Revali were indeed a couple once upon a time. I believe someone called them messy exes in a comment before and boy oh boy. BOOOY OH BOOOY. What's also great is that, yes, Revali does not know that Link and Zelda are half siblings and believes Link and Zelda are intimate. Bird Boy believes he's the smartest but he was the last one to find out Link is biologically male and will be the last one to find out that Link and Zelda are related. Oh Bird Boy...you'll get there. Paya is back! I always liked the idea of her being a fighter also so I decided to make her one with her spouse. I wanted the characters to get to know each other in different ways throughout the story. So there will be more scenes of Paya and Sheik watching the foursome from their secret hiding spots. I can't wait! 
> 
> Lastly some language stuff! Na'am sayyideti is arabic for Yes Ma'am. I'm not good at making up fake words so I decided to look through different language to build the Gerudo language. Right now I'm looking through Arabic, South African, and possibly Russian. 
> 
> Next chapter: our foursome (and the two spies) finally reach Hyrule Castle Town! Urbosa and Daruk talk business and Yunobo witnesses the awkward 'Urbosa is clearly taken how did Daruk not notice this' interactions. Zelda and Mipha chat about the state of Hyrule. And finally, Urbosa sees an old friend! Whoo! Thanks for all of the support!! While I'm very tired from my classwork, I really wanted to post something during my hiatus. I started missing this story haha. Anyway the next update will happen sometime! Hopefully soon! Thanks again!! Seeeee youuu neeeext uppdateee!!


	14. Brothel Espionage--The Trek to Hyrule Castle Town p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon chuckles above him.
> 
> “Your sister knows how to put Vali in his place.” 
> 
> Link laughs, despite his extreme jealousy from hearing that damn pet name again. “She enjoys teasing people.”
> 
> “You make it sound as though you don’t,” Sidon says.
> 
> “You sound as though you don’t enjoy it,” Link replies, winking at Sidon. The two of them pass Riju and Revali. “But you don’t have to say so,” Link says, skipping in front of Sidon. He twirls and plays with the slit in his skirt. “Just like you don’t have to tell me you enjoy seeing me dressed this way. I know you do.”
> 
> Sidon stutters. “…you seem to know a lot…” he mumbles. “Should I even speak?” he laughs.
> 
> Link nods eagerly. “Yes!” he grabs Sidon’s hands and immediately wiggles his fingers between Sidon’s webbed ones. “Hearing your voice makes me happy. Talking to you makes me happy.” Link feels his face redden. He wishes to tell Sidon that he made him happy, but that sounds a bit too romantic.
> 
> Behind them, Riju tosses her handful of violets at Revali and sings out the name “Reviolet~ The Elder of violets.”
> 
> Then again, this is probably not the best time or place.

Chapter 14: Brothel Espionage--The Trek to Hyrule Castle Town p2

Builara sighs as she leaves the council room. Popping the sides of her neck she lets out another groan. Serving as a substitute for her wife is becoming more annoying than she thought. To think she would miss her daily patrols around the town’s border…sitting around has made her feel stiff. She makes her way through town, greeting townspeople that she passes. On her small walk, she forces herself not to think about how the smaller supply of food the stalls are selling. If she thinks too hard about it, she’ll cry again. Luckily the Goron assistance that Daruk sent were very quick in their arrival. She supposes rolling down mountains is a quick form of travel. According to Bludo, the mine boss in Goron City, before they can begin breaking down the mountains in the northern area of the desert, they have to feel out where there are possible weak spots. As her wife ordered in a letter, Builara asked Bludo if they could assistant Gerudo builders in completing the settlement tentatively named Topaz City. Builara remembers how excited Urbosa was when she showed the plans of the four surrounding cities she wished to build to expand Gerudo Town to provide more areas for her people to live and allow travelers to visit the desert. However due to the Hylian Treaty expansion was put to a halt. That reminds her—she needs to check in with the construction. If things are going according to plan, the Goron can assist with Urbosa’s plans on expanding Kara Kara Bazaar. Despite the name, it is technically the first town expansion. In the old days Kara Kara Bazaar was just that—a place for travelers to buy items from the Gerudo and rest for the night. As more travelers made it to the desert, it became it’s own town. Several Gerudo women choose to live there with their husbands and currently it is where the Goron miners are staying.

“The desert is our home and yet we only use a small piece of it,” Urbosa told her one night. The two of them were walking around the perimeter of Gerudo Town. The wind blew past their hair; as they usually have their hair up while doing business, the pair had their long red locks cascading down their shoulders. Their hands fit together perfectly which always made Builara smile.

Urbosa looked out to the desert, reaches the small neighborhood that surrounds the Chief’s home. After Ganon’s rule, Nabooru chose to rule and live among her people. While the house is decorated for the Chief’s social status, it is the same size as the other homes surrounding it. Children who are in the middle of playing Hiding Moldugas stop and run over to her.

“Lady Builara!” A girl cheers, hugging Builara’s legs. “You’ll play with us today, right?” The other children ask the same question as they jump around the General.

Builara smiles at them. “I’m afraid I do not have time today, young ones,” she replies. “I have more duties to attend to.” She gestures to the amount of paperwork in her hands from the meeting she just attended.

The children whine and begin begging for their favorite General to play with them.

“Oi!” A mother calls marching over to them. The children immediately stop whining. “Leave Lady Builara alone! She’s busy helping our town while Chief Urbosa is gone!” The mother scolds.

Builara looks down at the children who mumble out an apology. She sees the children she raised in them and feels even more lonesome. She chuckles.

“It is alright,” she says, bending down to the children. “I will play one game with you all once I sort all of these documents away.” Her smiles widens when the children cheer.

“Lady Builara, you really don’t have to,” the mother starts. “We know the problem our town is facing and the stress you and Chief Urbosa are facing…”

Builara shakes her head. “It is for that reason that I wish to play with them,” she replies. “A child’s job is to enjoy the life given to them while mine is to reassure they are cared for.”

The mother bites her lip. “You’re most gracious, Lady Builara…” she laughs when the children tug on Builara’s clothes. “You best to hurry—they’re quite impatient.”

“General Builara!” A voice calls from behind them.

Builara inwardly sighs. She turns and sees Captain Teake jogging over to her. Teake quickly crossing one of her arms over her chest and bowing her head in greeting. “I have urgent news.”

Of course. There’s always urgent news.

The mother notices Builara’s glances to the children and quickly ushers them away. Builara faces her captain again. “What is it, Teake?”

Teake removes her veil. “Lady Yara is back,” she says. “Liana saw them entering the desert from her post.”

Builara keeps her face neutral. Inside she’s cursing the timing of everything. “Understood. Please place these in the Chief’s home. I will make sure they are properly stored after I greet our guests.” She hands Teake the paperwork before heading toward the western entrance of town.

Her large golden claymore clacks against her light armor as she sprints past the Chieftain’s quarters and soldiers barracks. Before Ganon’s ruling, this was where the monarchy stayed. It faces the town square and bustling marketplace. It is now used for the Chief to meet with guests and for townspeople to ask for guidance. Urbosa was never one to follow rules though. She rarely sits on the throne to meet with her people. Instead she spends most of her days walking through neighborhoods to chat with them and hear their opinions on how to make the town better. Urbosa has told Builara several times that she knows the names of every resident and Builara believes it.

The soldiers stiffen when they see their superior officer sprinting toward them. The cross one of their arms over their chest as Builara sprints past.

“Spread news across town!” Builara shouts over her shoulder. “Lady Yara and Lady Maysa are back!” She puts two fingers and her mouth and whistles. A sand seal sprouts up from the sand, looking around for who called him. When it sees Builara, it waddles over to her. When she reaches the sand seal, she immediately straps herself to it and puts her shield on the ground. “Sorry for disturbing your slumber, Aaliyah,” she tells her pet, stepping on top of her shield. “I need to get to the main gate posthaste.” She cracks the reigns and her seal zooms off.

Lifting her veil over her mouth, she tries to calm herself down before she meets their esteemed guests. She doesn’t get too much time to think about this too long, as her sand seal reaches the main gate quicker than she thought. In the distance, she can see the tell-tale entourage heading in their direction. In front is a Gerudo woman with dark magenta hair that’s in long curls—Lady Maysa. She is riding a white horse that adorned in golden embellishments—even the hooves are painted gold. Behind her are two more Gerudo soldiers also riding horseback. Between the two soldiers is a woman riding another white horse with golden adornments. On her head there is a headpiece that has small golden swirls framing her head like sun rays—Lady Yara. All of the women are wearing bright pink clothing, a custom in their country. After taking off the reigns on her sand seal, Builara marches over to the gate where she finds Teake and Liana are already waiting.

“General,” Liana greets, crossing her arm over her chest and bowing her head. “It seems as though Lady Yara is surprising us yet again.”

Builara sighs. “It’s her favorite thing to do…” she replies. “Granted, we don’t have our personal Rito messenger to deliver letters to us anymore.” She takes off her golden claymore and plants it in front of her, resting her hands at the top of the handle. “Of course, even if we did, Lady Yara still wouldn’t alert us to her arrival.” 

Builara lets out a small breath as she hears the horses’ footsteps come forward. The entourage marches to a halt a few feet before Builara. Maysa is the first to get off her horse and she walks over to Yara’s horse to help her down. The soldiers follow the clearly important women to the main gate. Even though their ages are what most would deem elderly, the woman look as though they are still middle aged. Their steps are still strong. Yara has to use a cane to help her walk, but one would think it’s only for decoration with how well she walks in the sand. The women stop before Builara and her soldiers.

“Lady Yara and Lady Maysa,” Builara greets. “Nabooru’s land welcomes you home.” She bows her head. “Vasaaq!”

Teake and Liana kneel beside Builara. “Vasaaq!” they repeat. 

Maysa smiles. “You look strong Builara. The Sand Goddess has blessed you well, precious daughter” she says, getting off her horse.

Builara raises her head, a signal for her subordinates to stand. She breaks her neutral façade and smiles back. “Thank you, Mother.” She smiles to Yara adding, “It is wonderful to see you as well Former Chief Yara.” Even though their visit makes her extremely nervous, she is quite happy to see her mother and mother-in-law.

Yara chuckles. “It is wonderful to be seen. You look well dearest daughter-in-law!” She laughs. With a wave of her hand, the soldiers dismiss themselves. They lead the horses toward the soldier barracks. Builara signals her soldiers to leave as well. She leads Maysa and Yara through the main gate; she notices the women link their arms together. If she remembers right, Yara left to visit her husband in Lurelin village. Maysa joined her as she is her personal body guard. As they walk through town, several townspeople bow respectfully at the three of them. The few wrinkles the women have are shown when they smile brightly in return.

“I find it interesting that you were the only one to greet us,” Yara replies. “Where is my daughter? Where are my grandchildren?”

Builara mentally curses her wife’s forgetfulness. She told Urbosa to alert her mother of travelling to Hyrule. Without a Rito to send off messages, the Gerudo have found a way to spread the news. There are so many women and men travelling to find their spouses across the continent—if they carry news it’s bound to spread. That was how they were able to hear about the Hylian Treaty after all.   

“Urbosa is visiting Hyrule,” Builara answers. “Link and Riju are with her.”

Builara feels a chill down her spine when Yara only hums in response.

“And things are more curious…” Maysa replies.

“Indeed,” Yara replies. “General Builara.”

Builara immediately stiffens and faces Yara and Maysa. Yara beams as she coolly replies,

“When we reach my home, you will explain to me why my dear daughter is running our home’s traditions to the ground.”

Builara can only nod in response before leading the way again. She covers her mouth with her veil to hide her grimace.

\--

Paya smiles when she feels her spouse’s lips on her cheek. “ _We are on a mission, dearest one,”_ she whispers in Sheikan.  

 _“I know…”_ they whisper, giving their wife another quick peck before covering their mouth again. The two of them are huddled in a tall tree, watching the Gerudo siblings and their royal protection walk on the cobbled path. _“They reached this point in good time…”_

Paya nods. _“Town will be troublesome for them…”_ she whispers. _“Let’s move.”_ She turns to Sheik who is staring wide eyed at her. _“What’s wrong?”_

_“…you’re really attractive when we’re on missions…”_

Paya forces down a laugh. _“Mission first, Sheik. We will deal with your fantasies later.”_ She lowers their mouth guard to give them a small kiss. _“Will you make the call for me?”_

Sheik grins. _“For you? Always, love,”_ they reply before sticking their thumbs in their mouth and cupping their hands together. Paya balances on the branch, her gear effectively making her movements mute.

Sheik makes the bird whistle, and she jumps to a nearby tree.

\--

Link looks up when he hears the trees rustle and more birds calling. He cocks his head to the side when he believes he sees something between the leaves. “Birds…” he guesses to himself.

“Something wrong?” Sidon’s handsome face is suddenly in front of him. Link jumps at how close he’s gotten and the fact that he just described Sidon as handsome. Not that he isn’t! He’s very handsome! Like more than most Gerudo! But he didn’t mean to think that! But why is it wrong to just say what he knows? Why is he arguing with himself about this??

Link still having his internal mental battle, forces out a small, “…no…” His face is reddening.

Sidon chuckles, standing back up. “You seem focused in your thoughts. Do you wish to talk about it?”

Link realizes that Riju is no longer holding his hand. He looks ahead of them to see her and Revali in another small clearing. Riju is in the middle of picking flowers. There are some violets in her hair already. She turns to Revali saying something with a cheeky grin and he stomps in place. Sidon chuckles above him.

“Your sister knows how to put Vali in his place.” 

Link laughs, despite his extreme jealousy from hearing that damn pet name again. “She enjoys teasing people.”

“You make it sound as though you don’t,” Sidon says.

“You sound as though you don’t enjoy it,” Link replies, winking at Sidon. The two of them pass Riju and Revali. “But you don’t have to say so,” Link says, skipping in front of Sidon. He twirls and plays with the slit in his skirt. “Just like you don’t have to tell me you enjoy seeing me dressed this way. I know you do.”

Sidon stutters. “…you seem to know a lot…” he mumbles. “Should I even speak?” he laughs.

Link nods eagerly. “Yes!” he grabs Sidon’s hands and immediately wiggles his fingers between Sidon’s webbed ones. “Hearing your voice makes me happy. Talking to you makes me happy.” Link feels his face redden. He wishes to tell Sidon that he made him happy, but that sound a bit too romantic.

Behind them, Riju tosses her handful of violets at Revali and sings out the name “Reviolet~ The Elder of violets.”

Then again, this is probably not the best time or place.

Instead, Link keeps holding one of Sidon’s hands as they continue their walk on the cobbled path.

“Even though you already said so,” Sidon replies. “I would like to say that I believe you look lovely in your outfit as per usual.”

Link feels his face redden. “…I’m happy you said so.” His veil covers his wide smile.

\--

Mipha happily sips her tea. The large brimmed lavender hat she’s wearing compliments her red scales. The matching lavender dress is covered in ruffles and bows. “Thank you for allowing me to wear more of your clothing, Zelda,” she says, setting down her tea. “I feel like a doll in a dollhouse!”

Zelda is dressed extremely casually in comparison. She wears a light blue tunic and dark grey pants and flats. She smiles at her friend when she eats one of the cucumber sandwiches with her pinky sticking up. “I was unsure if they would fit, but you look quite darling in them dearest Mipha,” she says. “Thanks for joining me in my stressed tea party.”

“Of course,” the Zora queen, pats her friend’s hand. “I eat a lot under stress also.”

The two queens are sitting in the western courtyard under a blooming magnolia tree. Zelda sighs. She didn’t get a chance to give her brother a warm sendoff before he left on his mission. Then again, with the animosity she feels from Riju, it’s probably better that she didn’t.

“Mipha, what is it like being an older sister?” Zelda asks.

Mipha covers her mouth as she continues chewing her large bite of sandwich. “How do you mean?”

“I wish to be closer with Lady Riju,” Zelda explains, looking at her half empty teacup. “Technically she is my step sister. Link believes we will become close, but I’m unsure.”  

Mipha hums, tapping one of her fingers against the table. “I believe this is one of the situations where you wait for the best moment to connect. It’s not best to force these things,” she replies. “I was similar when Sidon was born,” she chuckles.

“Really?” Zelda asks. “I can’t imagine you frowning, much less actually annoyed over something.”

Mipha laughs again. “It was around a hundred years ago, Zelda!” she says. “I was much pettier then.” She takes another sip of tea. “However, I regret the time I missed with him when he was so tiny. Lost time is always lost. So you must make up for it in the present.” She smiles at her reflection in the tea cup. “There isn’t a day where I don’t tell him I love him from the bottom of my heart.”

It’s then Zelda realizes she never really told Link she loves him. Sure, it’s heavily implied by how eager she is to receive his hugs and enjoy his company every night, but it’s another thing to say it out in the open. But she feels like saying such a thing without forming a bond with Riju and Urbosa would be problematic. She wishes for all three of the Gerudo royalty to see her as another family member, not just the Queen of Hyrule.

“Speaking of Sidon,” Mipha replies as she reaches for another cucumber sandwich. “Who is his partner escort for the mission? I assumed Lady Riju would ask Daruk since he’s visited her home before.”

Zelda shakes her head. “Daruk is with Lady Urbosa. Lady Riju asked _Revali_ of all people!”

Mipha gasps giving her friend a bright, toothy smile. “Really? Things are going swimmingly for him then!”

“Wait…you don’t mean…” Zelda leans in closely to whisper, “Revali has the hots for Lady Riju?”

Mipha nods excitedly.

Zelda grins. As they are around the same age, Zelda views Revali as the annoying bratty lovable bird brother she never got. They first met each other when they were children and since then they have been sending each other ‘GUESS WHO’S BETTER THAN YOU’ letters. They brag with love of course, and the hope that they are ahead of the other. But mostly love…for competition.

“Ohooooohoho, oh Revioli,” Zelda chuckles. The pet name came from failed attempts of saying his name as a child. Because Zelda deems Revali too serious of a person, the nickname stuck. “Crass Queen’s got your secret!” she laughs loudly.

\--

Revali feels a shiver down his spine. He lets out a startled trill and checks behind him. He doesn’t know why but he feels like Zelda is plotting something against him.

 “Is something wrong?” Riju asks beside him.

“No I’m fine…just my Zelda senses tingling…” he mutters before doing a double take. “AH! LADY RIJU! WHAT HAPPENED TO SIDON?”

Riju points ahead of them. “Brother wanted to flirt with him some more,” she says. Revali watches Link and Sidon happily walk side by side. The four of them are crossing the bridge over Lake Hylia. After crossing the long bridge, Castle Town will be very close. Link and Sidon are a couple of feet in front of him. Link’s voice is so soft that Revali can’t hear what they’re talking about. The bright smile on Sidon’s face tells all he needs to know though.

Revali sighs. “Flirting, eh?” he repeats.

Riju nods. “Aside from meeting the queen, Tall Fish Man might be the most interesting person Brother has ever met,” she says with a small smile. “He doesn’t act cute like this.”

Revali’s frown grows deeper. “The queen, eh?” he repeats. “You said Sir Link visited her last night…”

“He’s been visiting her the past few days,” she huffs, crossing her arms. “Leaving me alone for several hours…I can hardly sleep while they do whatever they want in her room…”

This makes Revali’s feathers even more ruffled. If he’s understanding Riju’s words right, Link and the Queen have been intimate for a while now. He remembers the playful peck on the hand Link gave Zelda and her excited flush. He remembers it well. He hears Sidon laugh again at something Link says. Who does Link think he is two timing Sidon like this?

“You say your affections for me are true, yet you stare at my brother so,” Riju replies next to him. She gives Revali a thin smile. “Between the two of us, he is the prettiest, so it is understandable. His hair is golden like sand, his frame looks good in any clothes you give him, and he has blue eyes like the lake below us,” she looks over the railing to the lake.

“Lady Riju…” Revali starts. He wasn’t expecting this vulnerability. She wasn’t joking before; she would show her different emotions to him. From the way she carries herself, Revali would never believe Riju had low self-esteem. Especially since she looks just as beautiful as her brother (he would argue that she’s more beautiful). However, just as he’s about to say this, Riju looks back at him with her usual eager grin.

“Or are you nervous that you are walking next to such a lovely courtesan?” she laughs. “What will the messenger Rito say when they see their young leader next to a Gerudo woman dressed like this?”

Revali flushes. “You enjoy teasing me…”

“Because you have the cutest reaction.”

Revali feels his heart race. In a way that’s like calling him cute, right? SHE CALLED HIM CUTE IN A WAY RIGHT? But he shouldn’t get too excited over this. He should be cool.

He hears her laugh next to him. “You are hopping—are you happy from my compliment?”

Dammit. Why is he never cool?

He feels some of his feathers stick up when he sees Riju staring at him. “Uh…yes?” he stutters.

Riju continues staring and simply points at his braids. “They weren’t beaded before.”

“Oh!” Revali chuckles, nervously reaching up to fiddle with his hair-feathers. “I usually redo these every week or so…and I wanted to add beads this time since you invited me out. Now that we’re out on this impromptu mission I suppose it’s a bit too flashy—”

“I like them,” she says with a smile.

Revali almost hiccups a whistle—a terrible habit he has whenever he’s embarrassed. Not only did Riju notice his hair beforehand, but she even likes his small addition to it!! A part of him wants to dash up into the sky and zip a few laps around Hyrule castle, but he forces himself to the ground.

“Thank you for the kind words,” he tries not to look too excited.

Riju laughs. “You are hopping from my compliment,” she tells him.

Damn.

“But I am humbled that you decided to gussy up for me. My shawl looks nice on your head,” she continues. “You’re more dexterous than I thought.”

“Oh, because of my wings?” Revali asks, holding one of his wings up. “Rito have evolved to become quite nimble-fingered,” he wiggles his wingtips in front of Riju’s face, making her laugh. “Believe it or not, aside from mailmen, Rito own most of the hair styling shops around Hyrule.” He pokes Riju’s nose, feeling boldly playful.

She giggles again. “I did not know that. This is my first time outside of the desert after all,” she says. “Will you braid my hair sometime?” she asks. “I want my hair beaded like yours.”

Revali feels his body heat up from embarrassment. This girl…is doing a lot of things to him. One minute she hates his guts, the next minute she makes him flustered with innuendos, and the next minute she’s making him feel all warm and tingly from simple conversation.

He glances down to the young woman. Riju fixes her sirwals before looking over to him.

“What?” She asks with a small laugh. “Is there something on my face?”

“Indeed there is,” Revali replies, once again feeling bold. “Your beautiful smile.”

He’s surprised for a moment when Riju trips over her feet. He quickly catches her and her eyes are wide when she looks at him. Her neck reddens. “…thank you…” she mumbles, looking down at the ground. Her cheeks are flushed. “For catching me…and the compliment…” She quickly walks over to her brother and grabs his hand, powerwalking away. Link whines loudly when he’s separated from Sidon.

The siblings are a few feet ahead of them. Revali catches up with Sidon and stares in awe at how red Riju’s ears have gotten. She peeks over her shoulder and quickly looks away when they lock eyes again.

“What did you do?” Sidon asks.

Revali grins. “I was honest.”

“Sounds painful for you.”

“Watching you drool over Sir Link is just as painful,” Revali says not missing a beat.

“I’m not drooling over him!” Sidon sputters, blushing some.

The two of them glare at each other before turning away with a loud sigh.

\--

Yara takes off her headpiece and sets it on the large bejeweled vanity. “The King is dead?” she asks. “May he join Ganon’s rotting corpse in Hell.” She sits down in her chair in front of her vanity and rests her chin on her cane. The pink caftan she’s wearing has a slit in it that reveals the several ceremonial tattoos and brandings she’s earned. There are even some decorating her arms.

“Agreed,” Maysa says with a firm nod. She is sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She plays with one of her curls. “His daughter is already better than him for inviting Urbosa to her home.”

“She saved my darling grandson. We know she has a heart,” Yara replies.

“I can only imagine how well they were received.” Maysa leans down to take off her heels.  

“From the letter Urbosa sent me, there have been no incidents,” Builara reports. She’s leaning against the bedroom doorframe. “Through the Grand Hyrule meetings, we have uncovered the several ways the late King ensured our people’s demise. I will write up a formal report from Urbosa letters if you wish.”

“Why can’t we read the letter, daughter?” Maysa asks.

Builara looks at the floor blushing. “…Mother…it is private…” she mumbles.

Yara looks over to her guard. “They talked about kissing stuff.” She grins.

“Ah that’s what it is,” Maysa laughs.

Builara sighs. To think they were relentless when she first started dating Urbosa. What makes matters worse is that her and Urbosa’s mother are very good friends themselves. “Urbosa hopes to regain trade routes with the rest of Hyrule so Gerudo Town can expand to welcome more travelers.”

“Is that why we have Goron walking around?” Yara asks. “ _Male_ Goron?”

Builara stiffens. “They were sent by Chief Daruk to help with mining the mountains for ore. It is a part of our new alliance with them,” she answers. “Plus…to be fair…it’s hard to tell the difference between genders in their race.”

“And this welcoming travelers business—does Urbosa plan on having other races stay in the desert?” Yara continues, her eyes narrowing. “The Zora will fry under this heat.”

“There have been more oases forming in the east,” Builara starts.

“The desert will never be able to support them,” Yara snaps. “And the Rito? They will overheat from their feathers. Don’t get me started on bringing Hylians.”

“What Yara is saying,” Maysa cuts in, “Is that we do not need to become overreliant on others. Gerudo solve their own business. That has been our way of life for centuries. We are the ones that killed Ganon. No one helped us.”

“I agree that we have strength in ourselves, but in order for us to be seen we must have strength in our allies,” Builara protests. “We have so much land. Why confine ourselves within these walls?”

Yara taps her cane. “Traditions exist because they sustained peace. Gerudo Town exists from the strength of it’s people. We are the Sand Goddess’s children. Outsiders will never see us as anything aside from a prostitute or a murderer.” She stands from her seat, gazing at Builara with another bright smile. “I understand from Queen Hyrule’s actions as a child, my daughter wishes to reach out to her and other nations…but her naivety will kill us all.”

“Yara, you may be overexaggerating,” Maysa says before turning to her daughter. “But I do fear that the other races will play nice with us for only so long. During our travels we have been heckled by strangers we haven’t met. The only place that doesn’t fear us are the villagers in Lurelin. Even then it’s because we have shared ancestry.”

Even though it is on Hylian soil, the villagers of Lurelin are descendents of runaway Gerudo. During Ganon’s ruling, several people ran away from the desert. They knew they couldn’t go to the capital so they continued to travel westward until they reached a beach that was rarely reached by Ganon’s servants or Hylian soldiers. They thrived and soon became the villagers of Lurelin. There is a myth that the villagers of Lurelin have blue eyes not from having Hylian spouses, but from drinking so much sea water. Several Gerudo travel to Lurelin for a spouse so the child can have as much Gerudo traits as possible.

“Do not get me wrong,” Yara says, sitting back down in her seat. “I love my daughter. She has done so well as a ruler...I do not want her to be the demise of her own progress.”

Builara nods. “I will let her know in my next letter.”

“You should add it before you talk about kissing stuff,” Yara adds.

Builara blushes while her mother laughs. “…thank you for the advice, Lady Yara…” she says.

\--

Daruk watches Urbosa pace in front of him and his son. He and Yunono are in the middle of playing their favorite game Pebbles, which is similar to the Hylian game of Marbles. Urbosa is in the middle of worrying. The three of them are near the front gates of the ceastle.

“Dad,” Yunobo whispers, rolling the small pebbles in his hand. “You should try talking to her.”

Daruk feels his face redden. Despite his mind forcing him to keep his relationship with Urbosa platonic, which he truly does consider her a friend, he can’t help but feel extremely nervous talking with her alone. He sighs. She’s too pretty…

Yunobo pats his shoulder. “She already rejected you Dad,” he says. “It can’t get any worse.”

He grumbles. When his son became the love expert after clearly pining after Riju he’ll never know. He stands and awkwardly shuffles over to Urbosa’s line of pacing. She’s muttering to herself but it’s in Gerudo.

“Uh…Urbosa…” he stutters.

She stops and faces him. “Oh! Daruk I’m sorry,” she says with a small smile. “You came out here to specifically talk to me and here I am being rude.”

Daruk shakes his head, his heart thumping at the beautiful woman before him. “No! Nonono you’re pretty—I MEAN YOU’RE FINE I MEAN IT’S FINE!”

“I swear to gravel Dad…” Yunobo mumbles.

Urbosa laughs. “You’re so silly, Daruk. You’re just the friend I need to make me laugh,” she says.

Of course…a friend.

He sighs. He’s beaten up so many monsters bigger than him and the one thing that makes him nervous is a six foot tall woman that’s really really pretty and is really really taken.

“I hate that I have to wait so long on my wife’s letters…I’m unsure how to respond to your earlier question without knowing how your assistance is helping us…” she sighs. “Honestly I can’t really think without Buliara’s reassurance on our children’s mission…” 

Daruk feels even worse.

On top of being really really pretty and really really taken, Urbosa is really really not interested in men. And really really has a wife.

He really really needs to move on.

But first, he needs to cheer up his friend. With a wide grin he says, “Now, Urbosa, these are the same kids you bragged about sneaking into the Yiga Clan’s hideout and offing Koga.”

Urbosa chuckles. “Well to be fair, Koga could be still alive—according to them they just watched him roll into a huge pit.”

“The same ones that took down a stone talus that got too close to the city,” Daruk continued.

“They had their troupe of soldiers with them,” she says.

“The same ones that you and your wife trained to fight,” he pats her shoulder. “They’ll be strong just like you.”

Urbosa smiles warmly and motions for him to bend down. She kisses his forehead. “Sarqso and many thanks my cherished friend…” she pats the side of his face.

Daruk is star struck. And still really really in love with Urbosa. All he does his stare and she chuckles at him.

“PLAY PEBBLES WITH US AND BE FRIENDS!” Yunobo screeches, breaking the silence.

Urbosa looks over to the young Goron with a warm smile. “You may be right, young one. A game will ease my nerves!” She happily walks over to Yunobo and sits next to him. Daruk is dumbstruck. “Daruk, come play with me!” She laughs.

“OH UH RIGHT!”

\--

Sidon sighs. “I forget how long it takes on foot. We’ll have to ask for a carriage when we go back to the castle,” he says. “Granted I could use the river to make it back easily, but I don’t want Link to get wet…” 

“I agree. All of this walking makes my wings itchy…” Revali says. “I was thinking along the same lines for Lady Riju—flying of course,” he adds the last part of his statement quickly.

“I know you can fly, Vali…” Sidon rolls his eyes.

Revali clicks his tongue. “I’m making simple conversation. I don’t need your sass,” he says. “And that’s your second time today using that name!” he hisses.

It’s then Sidon realizes that he’s been saying the pet name. He pouts when the wave of nostalgia comes over him and several memories of his time courting the then newly ascended Elder of the Rito people. It only last three months and yet the two of them haven’t been on better terms. He supposes that since this is his first time being around Revali for longer than a few minutes outside of meetings, the familiar nickname slipped out. He still remembers when he first thought of it. It’s one of the few memories he has that still makes him smile.

Revali was visiting the Domain a couple nights before his coronation banquet. The two have been speaking with each other for several months during the small intermission in meetings. Sidon liked the bright blue feathers Revali grew into and the blind confidence. Thanks to his height, it’s easy for Sidon to get attention which is a double edged sword for him. While he enjoys socializing, there are times where he wishes to simply hide in a corner and observe the crowd. Revali, who is much shorter than him and other Rito for that matter, easily commands the room just by walking in the room. His steps were strong, his head was held high, and his smirk was always smug. That interested Sidon.

Sidon often dived off the side of the domain to the pool below for privacy throughout the day. He would flow with the currents on his back looking up at the sky waiting for familiar blue feathers to fall down toward him. Revali would flutter down soon after, landing on the Zora’s stomach to begin their chat. When Revali traveled, he had a tendency to wear very ornately tied headscarves; he would hang brilliantly colored beaded earrings on either side of his head that matched the fabric of his form fitting vest. Sidon found him very attractive; Revali only dressed up for the people he wished to impress he learned.

“Your sister and father both chuckled when I asked where you were,” Revali replied, sitting down.

Sidon laughed as well. “Because everyone knows that aside from visiting my father for your royal duties, you wish to see me.”

Revali huffed and crossed his wings. “You are royal as well so of course I have to see you,” he protested. He looked away for a moment before glancing down at him. “…I like seeing you at peace like this also…” he mumbled.

Sidon grinned. “Was that a compliment? I’m not sure I heard correctly.”

Revali narrowed his eyes at Sidon. “You heard if you knew it was a compliment.”

“I’m not sure,” Sidon hummed, kicking his feet in the water. “I guess it was an insult after all. How cruel you are Revali.”

Revali sputtered, grumbling to himself. “I said I like seeing you while you swim! You look handsome in the water!” He blurted out. Some of his feathers fluff up.

Sidon smiled. “Was that so hard?”

“You’re just like Zelda, I swear…” Revali sighed. “With each letter she writes she taunts me. Once I read Revioli I know she’s playing with me.”

Sidon laughed softly before something clicked in his head. “…a name…”

Revali momentarily stopped fixing his feathers. “Name? I have a name, Sidon.”

“No, no,” Sidon laughed. “A special name for me to use for you. I wish to give you one.”

“Why?” Revali asks.

“Because I like you.” He laughed again when several feathers stick up on Revali. “You’re quite a dunce for someone who claims to be so smart.”

“I AM SMART!” He huffed. “…I…favor you also…”

Sidon grinned. “Say it properly.”

“…I like you too…”

“Wow! He can be taught,” Sidon replied.

Revali rolled his eyes. “You always make fun of me!”

Sidon chuckled. “Because it is cute seeing you flustered.” He gasped when the perfect name entered his mind. “Vali!”

“Vali?”

“Yes! It is decided. I shall call you Vali! It is as cute as you.”

Revali awkwardly looked away. “…I like it because you chose it…” he mumbled.  

Sidon sighs. To think that was only three months ago.

“Sorry,” he replies softly.

Revali forces himself to preen some of his already preened feathers to keep himself from looking at Sidon. “…it’s fine,” he answers.

“Pardon me for saying this…” Sidon starts. In the back of his mind a part of him is screaming not to say anything more but he continues with, “…I miss calling you that name and your company.”

Revali eyes widen. He clears his throat and looks ahead. “…I feel the same…” he answers quietly.

It’s then the two realize they’re being watched. The clicking heels and hushed whispers quickly stop. Link and Riju immediately stiffen when their escorts face them. From the forced on smiles on their faces, Sidon assumes they heard a piece of what he and Revali were saying. Before asking what they heard, Link gasps and runs past the two of them with his sister in tow.

“THE TOWN!” He calls out. “WE REACHED THE TOWN!”  

The two of them continue running up the path before they stop at the entrance of a crowded city. Sidon is the first to catch up to them.

“Lady Riju, Link,” he says. “Welcome to the capital of Hyrule—Hyrule Castle Town.”

“Wow!” Link exclaims.

“I know. What a literal name…”  Riju replies.

“Makeela, we literally come from Gerudo Town.”

“Touche, Brother.”

Link turns to Sidon excitedly. “Sister told me the capital has several people coming in from all directions!”

“That’s true!” Sidon responds just as eagerly. “We are currently at the northern gate, but there are gates opening to the east, west, and south as well. For Hylians, this is the center of business and pleasure.”

“You sound like a tour guide…” Revali mutters.

Riju crosses her arms. “You call her ‘sister’ now?” she mutters.

“Technically we’re still on our outing that we were invited out to,” Sidon explains. “I still intend on giving Link the best tour I can manage during our mission.”

Link pouts at Riju. “She is technically our sister, Riju,” he replies.

“Your sister,” she corrects.

“Who is who’s sister?” Revali asks over them.  

Sidon quickly changes the subject. “Either way, we’ve completed our first task. Our next stop is finding the bathhouse.”

“And then we can knock some skulls!” Riju says with a loud whoop.

“And then we can go to their clothing shops and see how tacky Hyrule style is!” Link adds clapping his hands.

“You realize this is a spy mission, right?” Revali asks.

“I agree…your priorities are a bit mixed up…” Sidon says.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm currently on Spring break! So I wanted to update! Yay! Lol a lot of wordbuilding and fluff is happening this chapter. Next chapter our gang will FINALLY reach the brothel and the spying will finally begin! Some new characters introduced this chapter! Urbosa's mother Yara and Builara's mother Maysa. The next phase of the story will actually take place in Gerudo Town. Once the week in Hyrule is over, Urbosa will return home only to find her mother and her traditional ways preventing progress. It's gonna be neat! Haha I'm going to cut this little ramble short because I'm rather sleepy! Thanks so much for the support! I really appreciate it! See you all next chapter!!


	15. UNDER CONSTRUCTION ANNOUNCEMENT AND CHAPTER 15 TEASER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is being redone! And a teaser for the upcoming chapter!

Hello everyone!! It's been a while! I decided to go through the story and add some fixes and new scenes to previous chapters. Reading through it I felt like there were a lot of holes and I wanted to fix them. At the moment chapters 1-5 are all proofread and many new scenes and details added!! I'm really proud of them! At the same time I'm writing the future chapters. I wanted to have a teaser for chapter 15 in this small announcement so it can be just more than just an announcement if that makes sense. Thanks so much for reading!!!

 

Chapter 15: Hyrule Castle Town—Brothel Espionage

 

Link gasps in awe at the majestic sight before him. The four of them are now approaching the entrance of Hyrule Castle Town. He sees two guards stand underneath a bright blue arch with two white flags flying on either side. Link can already hear the busy squabble of the townspeople. His chest tightens from the impending crowd he’ll be in and excitement of seeing a completely new world. Riju scrunches up her nose.

“…why is there so much blue here…” she wonders aloud.

Link shrugs. “We have a lot of beige due to sand,” he says.

“That’s nature brother! We use brighter colors in our home!” She protests. “It should be called Hyrule Blue Town.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Revali steps in front of the Gerudo siblings. “We need a plan before we just go walking in,” he says.

“We have a plan,” Riju replies, crossing her arms. “We go in and find the brothel.”

Revali sighs. “You don’t understand. We can’t just ‘go in’,” he says before looking over to Sidon. “You understand my meaning, correct?”

Sidon flinches when Link looks over to him. With a small sigh of his own he nods. “Unfortunately.” He plays with his fins as he thinks of a dignified way of saying this. “On our trek here, the two of you spoke Hylian very well. You even entertained those children before,” he says with a small smile. “However, the climate here is much different to say the least.”

Link chuckles. “We know that we’re pretending to be courtesans,” he says. Riju nods in agreement.

“Mother told us what we needed to do,” she says. “If you’re trying to say that they believe we are less than them, spare us. We grew up with that knowledge. That’s why we’re in Hyrule in the first place.” Riju’s eyes narrow at the Zora prince.

Sidon realizes that similarly to Zelda, Riju is quick to anger. “It is one thing to be told…but it’s another thing to _act_ lesser than,” he says calmly.

Revali rolls his eyes. “I’m known for not having tact so I’ll say it—they’re going to treat you like the savages they believe you are.” He gestures to the guards watching them from the gate. “Even now, they’re wondering if you’re giving us trouble. Look how they’re watching you.”

Link and Riju look past the guards. One of them is holding onto his spear tightly. The other glares at them. Link stiffens. Riju reaches for her brother’s hand.

“…he looks like he wants us dead…” she whispers. She looks away and bites her lip.  

Link can barely answer. “…he just might…” he whispers back.

“Prince Sidon and Sir Revali!” the guard’s sharp voice cracks the last bit of confidence away from the Gerudo siblings. “Are you having trouble?” Riju’s grip tightens when the guard leaves his post and begins walking over to them.

Sidon who is facing the guard puts on a smile. “Hail and well met, guardsman,” he says. “There’s no trouble at all.”

Revali, quietly mutters, “He won’t touch you,” before facing the guard. “Why assume there is trouble?” He asks the guard, preening his feathers. “Are you saying the prince of the Zora and the Rito Elder can’t handle their own affairs?”

Link finds Revali’s rude nature to be quite comforting at this point. He notices Riju smiling to herself after hearing Revali’s insinuation.

The guard immediately stutters at the remark. “Of course not, sir!” he answers quickly before darting his eyes down to Link and Riju. The siblings meet his gaze; the guard takes a step away from them. “I just know they can bring trouble,” he says, gesturing to them. “A Gerudo only knows how to take money, a man, and a life as we say.”

Link grits his teeth. He wishes to punch this man, but he knows that won’t go over well. To think that his sister’s homeland is so ignorant… This is the product of his father’s evil. Sidon steps in front of him, leaning down toward the guard.

“We have no such saying in the Domain…” Sidon says lowly, baring his teeth. “Therefore don’t speak that way toward me nor to whoever is in our company. A rule we Zora use…those who use their mouths to speak foolish don’t deserve one at all…” he chuckles deep in his throat before standing back to full height. With that he leads the way to the gate. Link and Riju quickly follow after him, trying to hide their small giggles.

“HA!” Revali caws loudly as he bring up the rear.

The four of them pass the gate without another word. Once the coast is clear, Link silently tugs on Sidon’s hand. “Were you going to eat him?” he asks quietly.

“Heavens no!” Sidon chuckles. “There are several rumors regarding Zora as man eaters, but that’s untrue.” He winks. “That poor man doesn’t need to know that though.”

Revali sees Riju looking at the different townspeople walking through the marketplace. She pulls off the small veil she wrapped around her sirwals and ties it around her mouth. He leans down to ask, “Are you alright?”

She nods. “I will be strong…” she mumbles. “Please lead us to our destination…” she whispers, before grabbing her brother’s hand again. “…quickly…”

Link lets out a small breath. “I agree…” he whispers to Sidon. Once glance at the crowds in front of him and his chest tightens again. When he turns behind him, the guards are watching them closely. Link quickly turns away.

Sidon and Revali begin leading the way. Link feels his chest tighten as he follows down the street. He flinches when a carriage goes by. At home, most people walk around town. Then again, Gerudo Town is on the smaller side. Castle Town feels like it could swallow his home whole. Even though he’s half, he finds Hylians to be a bit strange. Growing up in a city filled with more women, he finds it odd to see so many men. Some men are clearly from the county—their clothes are loose fitted and their hair is a bit raggedly; others are clearly of some sort of noble rank—Link only guesses from the tall hats on their heads. The women dress strangely. They have huge skirts that cover their feet. One thing’s for sure is that Hylians are very modest. Link glances over his and Riju’s clothes. A part of him feels a bit naked now.

“The problem is finding the bathhouse…” Revali sighs. There are some people who recognize his and Sidon’s presence, but the prince and Rito don’t think twice about it. “I don’t make it a point to visit one.”

“Neither do I,” Sidon says. “I suppose we could ask around but Hylia knows those damn gossip reporters will catch wind of it.” He angrily pouts at the thought. He can see the headline clearly:

** PRINCE SIDON AND ELDER REVALI BRING TWO GERUDO TO LOCAL BATHHOUSE READ THE SCANDAL ON PAGE THREE! **

Sidon looks over his shoulder when he hears giggling behind him. Link and Riju are doing their best to look stoic but the gleeful gleam in their eyes says otherwise.

“Is it really that funny hearing me curse?” He asks.

The Gerudo siblings nod.

“Too sweet,” Link whispers.

“Too straight-laced,” Riju whispers after him.

“I forget you know those kinds of words honestly,” Revali answers.

Sidon gives him a dry glance. “I’m over a hundred, Vali. It’d be weird if I didn’t know or use swears every now and then.”

Link’s eyebrow twitches at the nickname. He kicks at Revali’s heel. Yes he is on a mission and yes he is petty but he doesn’t care. He hates that nickname and how frequently Sidon is using it.

Revali forces himself not to make a scene. He hops off the sting, grumbling to himself.

Riju chuckles. “Do not mind, Brother,” she whispers. “Let him act like a schoolboy.”

Link huffs at his veil. “I am a mature schoolboy,” he says.

“More importantly,” Riju continues, “Do you visit brothels in your lands?”

The four of them stop to let a long strange carriage pass by. Link and Riju watch it pass by with wide eyes. Like young children, their eyes widen as they turn their heads back and forth to see how long it is.

Sidon smiles down at the intrigued siblings. “The newest form of transportation in a large city—trolleys,” he explains. “These were actually created by the Gorons. Their city has grown to different parts of the mountain. For easier travel they adapted their mine carts that carried rocks to carry them instead.”

Link and Riju look up at the Zora with twinkling eyes. Even without saying a word, Sidon knows what they’re silently asking.

“Don’t forget why we’re here,” he tells them with a smile.

The siblings pout, but don’t argue.

 _“It looks like a ride!”_ Riju tells her brother. _“Maybe next time we visit we can ride on it with Mother and our troupe.”_

Link nods. _“If only Buimama were here. She loves things like this,_ ” he replies softly. Buimama is the pet name for Builara. Due to Urbosa’s thickheaded nature to romance, she and Builara have just recently married. Despite this, Builara has been a vital part of Link and Riju’s lives.

Riju smiles. _“She would love to see the city. Aw, I miss Buimama…_ ” Link squeezes her hand.

Link notices a man give him a strange look. He makes sure his veil is covering his mouth and tucks more of his hair behind his headdress. He hopes people don’t think too much about the little amount of blonde hair they see on him. Riju gets his attention and points at the tall building in front of them.

 _“Look at how tall this building is. They’re not even done constructing it!”_ She exclaims.

Link looks up at the construction. He wonders what the purpose of such a tall building could be. Maybe it’s for important affairs in the government or a house for the queen. At home the tallest building was for the royalty after all. But even then the chief doesn’t live there anymore.

 _“There’s even more buildings being made like that one, Riju,”_ Link replies, motioning over to more half completed buildings in the distance. _“Maybe they will be used as temples for their goddess?”_

Revali notices at what the siblings are looking at. “I remember Zelda telling me they were building housing similar to my home in Castle Town,” he leans over to pretend to speak only to Sidon but he raises his voice for the siblings to hear. “An architect liked the architecture of Rito Village and how our homes spiral upward. He decided to make these small homes for people to live in the city. Apartments is what they’ll be called.”

“Apartments?” Sidon repeats.

Revali nods. “More people wish to live in the city. Thus these are being made,” he answers.

 _“Living in the city?”_ Riju repeats. “ _Sounds troublesome if you ask me. Plus these things are too high!”_

 _“They do get in the way of the sky…”_ Link agrees. _“Speaking of, there’s not many trees here.”_

Riju looks around and nods. _“Nature doesn’t seem to be a big concern for Hylians. Isn’t their goddess a grass goddess or something?”_

Link snorts. _“Grass goddess? Sa’oten Riju.”_

 _“Nonono Brother!_ ” She laughs. _“You’ve forever changed the meaning of that word. You can’t use it in casual conversation!”_

They hear a woman sniff loudly next to them. She pushes up her glasses and taps her umbrella haughtily. “I thought they were taught our language,” she says loudly. Link looks over to the woman and stiffens when he finds her glaring at him and his sister. She is wearing a strange skirt he believes. It blossoms away from her waist. The skirt has blue stripes across it that match the blue jacket she’s wearing over the white blouse. From the strange shape of her waist Link wonders if the woman is wearing something around it. Whatever it could be it looks uncomfortable.

The man next to her doesn’t even look in their direction. “Hylian is sophisticated,” he says. “Maybe only a few of them truly understand it.”

The woman huffs just as the trolley goes by. “I suppose you’re right. I wish those who didn’t know learn to speak it—they’re muddling our vacation.”

Revali clicks his tongue. “I do hate when annoying people talk idiotic right in my ear, Sidon,” he says, crossing his arms. “To think on our day away from politics we’d hear nonsense.” He glares at the couple who immediately look away from his gaze.

Sidon laughs. “Don’t let them get to you or they’ll muddle our day off, Vali—er uh…” he falters when both Revali and Link glare at him. “…Revali,” he quickly rephrases.

Riju sighs deeply as the trolley finally passes. _“This place sucks…_ ”

Link pouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said so at the beginning but this story is now under construction!! I wanted to add some more details to the story because I felt like there were a lot of holes in the story. At the moment I added the redone chapter for 1-5! I really like how they sound now. I hope you all do too! Thanks so much for your patience!! I'll see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I am Cis! And dare I say I'm a bit nervous uploading this? There are several reasons--I have several unfinished stories so I feel bad that I pushed them off to begin this story, this is my first Legend of Zelda story and as I'm still playing Breath of the Wild (which is really fun holy cow) I have to research some stuff which I don't mind!! I just get self conscious--I want to sound like this could be believable in this world if that makes sense?, I'm unsure of where the plot will go so any suggestion will be cool as we go through this together hooray!, and lastly I guess I'm nervous because it's currently two in the morning and I guess staying up late is making the good ol' anxieties flare up lol!
> 
> First I would like to say that I was inspired by two very great fic authors to write this story--Helvetious and seamonster!! Please check out their works! They're just so wonderful and great and you will not be let down. I wanted to try a hand at writing some politics and diplomacy like Helvetious and I greatly enjoyed seamonster's take on Link raised as a Gerudo and his identity along with that. 
> 
> I also want to add that I am taking some liberties with the Gerudo society. I love the Gerudo and I find their society fascinating! I wanted to write a story focusing on my take of their culture and how it is viewed. There are some matriarchal societies that I am basing them off of which will be seen in later chapters--for example mothers will raise their son in Gerudo Town if they have one (I find it hard to believe that they wouldn't do that in the video game) but are raised as girls kinda similar to the Fa'afafine in Samoan culture. I love anthropology and matriarchal societies were one of my favorite topics when I was taking classes so I wanted to use stuff I remember learning and apply it to their culture! 
> 
> I feel like I'm talking too much here so I'm going to stop for now! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! I have terrible timing--this coming Monday is the first day of classes for my university, but I hope to have time to write (and finish the game lol) Thank you for reading!!!!!! See you next update!!


End file.
